L'humanité crée l'espoir
by Sinelune
Summary: Draco, tu es mon âme soeur. Ça, je peux le dire. Draco, je me suis fait violer. Ça, je pourrais le dire. Mais je n'oserais jamais ajouter... Par ton père. Alors je ne dis rien. Slash HPDM.
1. Prologue: La vérité

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ce que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Oui, donc, tout est à moi, bien entendu !

**Conscience De Lune: mais non idiote, c'est à JK Rowling !**

Mais je suis J.K. Rowling !

**CDL: Non, toi tu n'es qu'une imbécile mythomane !**

Quoi ! Mais c'est vrai, c'est moi J.K. Rowling !

**CDL: Faites pas attention elle est folle**

Je ne suis pas folle ! Conscience soutiens-moi !

**CDL: Je soutiens pas les folles.**

Méchante ! Sans cœur ! Voilà, tu es contente, je pleure !

**CDL: Arrête de pleurnicher, tu me fais honte ! Oh et puis j'en ai marre, je me tire.**

Non, attends ! Voilà, j'avoue, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling ! Heureuse ?

**CDL: Mouais.**

Mais par contre, l'histoire est à moi ! A moi-euh !

**CDL: Ça va, on a compris. Donne-leur l'histoire plutôt.**

Ok, ok… C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_L'humanité crée l'espoir_

* * *

**Prologue : La vérité**

* * *

-Non ! Non, je vous en supp... 

-Ferme-là, Potter, tu gémis comme une fille ! Toi qui mets toujours en avant le courage héroïque et ô combien stupide des Gryffondors, c'est le moment où jamais de montrer que tu dis la vérité ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy sous les rires gras et moqueurs des mangemorts, le sourire satisfait de Voldemort et le regard vide de Cédric Diggory.

Mais Harry n'était plus en état de faire semblant. Il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lucius Malefoy avait déshabillé le survivant avec brutalité et s'amusait à lacérer son dos à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Potter, tu es vraiment foutu comme une catin, tu sais ? déclara-t-il. De ce point de vue-là, mon fils a de la chance.

Harry entendit les paroles mais ne les comprit pas. Lucius soupira.

-Débats-toi, Potter ! Tu es pathétique !

Nouvelle suite de mot sans aucun sens pour Harry. Ce fut le rire sardonique de Voldemort qui le fit réagir.

-Lucius, ne lui en veut pas, il faut croire qu'il est moins résistant que nous le pensions. Quel plaisir de voir ce joli spectacle alors que je viens à peine de récupérer mon corps ! Lucius, ne me fais pas attendre et montre-moi ! Punis-le d'être ce qu'il est !

A la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry réagit et se débattit tant bien que mal. Lucius se contenta de rire et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'assomma à moitié. Harry ne put que supplier, supplier en sachant quand même que cela ne changerait rien.

-S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Je vous en p…

Ses prières furent stoppées par les lèvres du mangemort blond qui lui mordit la langue jusqu'à la faire saigner. Harry poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tais-toi, Potter, grogna son agresseur. Bats-toi, mais tais-toi.

Harry tenta désespérément d'empêcher Lucius de lui écarter les cuisses, mais c'était peine perdue. Il allait se faire violer, là, en plein cimetière, devant Voldemort lui-même, et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider !

Harry étouffa un sanglot, et hurla lorsque Lucius le pénétra sans préparation, avant de lui donner des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus violents. Du sang commença à s'écouler de son orifice pour humidifier le sol, identique à celui qui s'écoulait des lacérations de son dos.

-Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi…

Il n'attendait même pas de réponse, et pourtant il en reçut une.

-Parce que tu es l'âme sœur de mon fils, Potter, et que je ne te laisserai pas le souiller, souffla Lucius entre deux gémissements.

_Parce que tu es l'âme sœur de mon fils…_

_Parce que tu es l'âme sœur de mon fils…_

_Parce que tu es l'âme sœur… de Draco Malefoy._

Enfin, dans un ultime mouvement de hanche, il se cambra et jouit longuement à l'intérieur de Harry, avant de se retirer en tremblant de plaisir.

-Par Merlin, Potter, tu es si étroit… déclara-t-il avant d'infliger au garçon un nouveau coup.

Il le prit par la gorge et l'approcha de son visage.

-Surpris, Potter ? Et oui, mon fils est ton âme sœur… Tu n'as jamais pleuré la nuit en espérant qu'il existait quelqu'un, quelque part, capable de te faire oublier toutes tes peines ? Et bien cette personne, c'est mon fils… Seulement il m'appartient, et il ne te choisira jamais… L'unique personne capable de t'apporter joie et amour te hait, Potter, n'oublie jamais ça…

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, de toutes façons, puisque je vais tuer le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ici et maintenant, intervint Voldemort. Harry Potter, lève-toi.

Harry ne réagit pas. Alors Lucius lui jeta un sort qui le rhabilla et le releva sans douceur, le poussant vers le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Prends ta baguette, Harry, ordonna Voldemort.

-Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps luisant de sueur. Il regarda son réveil qui indiqua 6h du matin. Il allait bientôt devoir se lever pour aller en cours.

Il allait bientôt devoir se lever pour faire semblant.

Faire semblant que tout était faux.

Qu'il n'avait pas était violé à la fin de sa quatrième année, il y a deux ans.

Faire semblant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Harry se leva et se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir.

S'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, pourquoi continuait-il à vivre ?

Qu'est-ce qui le faisait avancer ?

* * *

**Un prologue court, je l'admets, mais j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez et je trouvais ça pas mal de couper l'histoire ici. Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**P.S. : des review ?**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'ignorance

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai… Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling… Et donc, les personnages, les lieux, tout ça, bah c'est pas à moi…

**Enfin tu l'admets, idiote ! Il était temps !**

Oh toi, ça va, hein !

**Adresse-toi à moi mieux que ça ! On alors je fais résonner la chanson de Brice de Nice dans ta tête pendant un mois entier !**

Argh ! Ok, ok !

* * *

_Genevieve Black, Serdra, Moony, vega264, Naera Ishikawa, petite grenouille, Lilou, Vif d'or, Gally84, Tcheuer Teufel,_

Leviathoune, moi, Marykaly, Louvine, aubedaradia, Lynseyth, Little F., Kaliria, mimicra, magicmutton.

**Un immense merci à mes toutes première revieweuses!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'ignorance est-elle une excuse ?**

* * *

Draco Malefoy s'éveilla doucement, silencieusement. Un rayon de lumière traversait sa chambre pour éclairer son visage. Il n'avait jamais besoin de réveil. Il lui suffisait de penser la veille à l'heure à laquelle il désirait s'éveiller, et cela suffisait.

Aujourd'hui, on était lundi, une nouvelle semaine commençait.

Commençait par potion, d'ailleurs.

Draco eut un sourire satisfait et s'étira longuement, son corps pale et musclé offert au soleil. (nda : bave…). Puis il se leva et traversa sa chambre de préfet pour prendre une douche.

oOoOoOo

Draco fit une entrée des plus remarquées dans la grande salle, arborant son habituel sourire narquois et arrogant, tenant de bras de Pansy Parkinson, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, Grégory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle et Millicent Bullstrode.

Ses amis.

Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas parfaits ; Pansy était « amoureuse » de lui et le collait outrageusement, Blaise avait cette manie totalement désagréable de lui faire sentir qu'il savait tout mieux que lui, et Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient définitivement _pas _les descendants d'Einstein.

Mais bon.

C'était quand même mieux qu'une belette et une sang-de-bourbe.

Ah, et il y avait aussi Théodore Nott. Le garçon, brun aux yeux bleus, très mignon, n'accompagnait jamais Draco au petit déjeuner, refusant par là même l'autorité absolue de Draco sur les serpentards, mais cela faisait partie de son charme et le blond n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit que le survivant s'y trouvait.

Rien ne procurait plus de plaisir à Draco que d'ennuyer Potter.

De l'emmerder.

De le faire chier.

De le faire enrager.

De le mettre dans une colère si profonde et si noire que celui-ci ne prenait même plus conscience de ses actes et finissait par l'attaquer de manière sauvage et brutale.

C'était même parfois plus excitant qu'une partie de baise avec une quelconque fille niaise qu'il ramenait dans sa chambre le week-end.

Rectification, c'était très souvent plus excitant.

C'était à la fin de la quatrième année que Harry s'était montré encore plus violent envers Draco que les années précédentes, comme s'il le tenait responsable de ce qui était arrivé, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Cédric.

Le survivant était devenu plus hargneux, ne manquant jamais de l'insulter lorsqu'il le croisait, ouvrant lui-même les hostilités.

Mais ce matin-là, Harry était différent. Oh, bien sûr, il le contemplait toujours avec son regard empli de dégoût être de mépris, mais il semblait fatigué.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher Draco de pratiquer son jeu préféré, le chiantage de Potter.

-Potter, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu parais exténué. Te serais-tu enfin rendu compte de la honte que tu te traînes tous les jours à fréquenter des êtres aussi pathétiques que ces créatures que tu nommes « amis » ?

Pansy pouffa. Ron Weasley, meilleur ami attitré de Harry, moche, stupide mais plus fidèle qu'un chien, tenta de sauter par dessus la table pour se jeter sur Draco mais Hermione Granger, meilleure amie attitrée de Harry, pas trop mal pour une sang-de-bourbe, intelligente, fidèle également mais extrêmement hautaine et arrogante _pour une sang-de-bourbe_, le retint par un pan de sa robe en lançant un regard noir au blond.

Harry, qui, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu l'insulte de Draco, sursauta quand son ami piétina son assiette et lança à sa némésis par réflexe :

-Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Malefoy fit claquer sa langue et répondit de sa voix traînante :

-Potter, Potter, Potter, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je t'ai connu plus vif. Le peu de neurones hébergé par ton cerveau poussiéreux aurait-il déménagé ?

La belette poussa un hurlement de rage, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répliquer, la voix du professeur Rogue retentit derrière les serpentards.

-Weasley, dix point en moins pour avoir troublé la tranquillité de la grande salle.

Draco sourit narquoisement et s'éloigna, sous les vociférations du roux hors de lui.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco et sa bande arrivèrent devant les cachots du professeur Snape pour leur premier cours de la semaine, aucun gryffondor n'était encore présent, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant ; ils préféraient certainement passer le moins de temps possible dans les froids et sombres cachots de Poudlard.

Petites natures.

Draco s'installa au premier rang, comme à son habitude, et Blaise prit place à ses côtés. Peu de temps après, le reste de la classe fit son apparition, à l'exception de Potter et sa belette de compagnie. Le professeur de Potion ouvrit la porte avec fracas et pénétra dans la salle, suivit des deux retardataires qui tentèrent de s'asseoir au fond de la salle avant que leur absence ne soit remarquée.

-Potter, Weasley, vingt points en moins à chacun de vous pour votre retard.

Weasley grogna et murmura quelque chose à Potter qui hocha la tête avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

Draco, lui, se dit que Potter était vraiment stupide : se débrouiller pour arriver à en retard au cours d'un professeur qui le détestait ! A sa place, il aurait été devant la porte de la classe au moins dix minutes avant le début de chaque cours ! Mais, bon, c'était Potter, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion appelée Floreatis, annonça le maître des Potions de sa voix basse et sèche. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Draco _savait_ que la main de Granger était levée, il le savait. Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun espoir d'être interrogée ?

-Personne, reprit le professeur Snape. Bien sûr, je m'en doutais… Dans ce cas je vais interroger, hmm… Monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit :

-La Floreatis est une potion qui permet à celui qui la boit d'adopter la transparence et la texture d'un fantôme. La difficulté de sa réalisation vient du fait que notre corps risque disparaître si la potion est mal dosée.

-Exact, monsieur Malfoy. Dix point pour Serpentard.

Draco sourit et Weasley émit ce qui sembla être un juron étouffé.

-Weasley, encore une remarque de ce genre, et vous aurez une retenue. Etant donné que je ne tiens pas à ce que vous et Potter ne fassiez n'importe quoi dans ma classe, bien que l'idée que l'un d'entre vous disparaisse ne me déplaise pas, l'un d'entre vous va changer de place. Potter, avec Malefoy.

_Ah. C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant_, se dit le serpentard avec un sourire sardonique en regardant Potter prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers lui.

Le gryffondor s'installa à ses côtés et dit au blond :

-Malefoy, arrête de sourire bêtement, tu es déjà bien assez moche au naturel.

Le serpentard lui jeta un regard noir et le toisa avec mépris avant de répondre :

-Je ne pourrai jamais être plus répugnant que toi, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pendant ce temps-là, leur professeur avait écrit les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion au tableau.

-Vous avez une heure, alors ne traînez pas.

-Potter, tu vas chercher les ingrédients et lire la marche à suivre sur le livre. Je vais faire la potion.

-Et pourquoi ce serait à toi de la faire, Malfoy ? répliqua le gryffondor, les joues rosies par la colère.

-Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à créer une seule potion correcte depuis que tu es dans cette école, et que je ne tiens pas à avoir une mauvaise note par ta faute, imbécile.

Le survivant lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais s'exécuta, sachant que Draco avait raison.

oOoOoOo

Trois quart d'heure après, leur potion était terminée et réussie. Draco contempla le chaudron avec satisfaction et ordonna à Potter :

-Donne-moi les fleurs d'ivoire, je veux en conserver quelques-unes.

Le brun marmonna que le professeur de potions aurait préféré manger tout le contenu de sa réserve plutôt que lui donner le moindre de ses ingrédients, mais fit ce que Draco lui demandait. Cependant, au moment où il passa la main par-dessus le chaudron et que le blond tendit la sienne pour récupérer les fleurs, leurs mains s'effleurèrent et celle de Harry trembla violemment avant de laisser les fleurs tomber dans le chaudron. Leur potion passa soudainement du bleu clair au rouge vif et une fumée opaque s'en échappa.

-Potter ! s'exclama Draco, vert de rage. Tu ne peux donc pas, une fois dans ta vie, faire quelque chose correctement ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le professeur Snape.

-Il se passe que Potter ici présent vient à l'instant de rajouter des fleurs d'ivoire dans notre potion qui était achevée et parfaite.

-Vraiment ? répondit le maître des potions. Et bien sachez, monsieur Malfoy, que je suis navré de vous avoir forcé à faire équipe avec un tel incapable. J'espérais que vous sauriez mettre un soupçon d'intelligence dans son minuscule cerveau, mais il semble que celui-ci soit trop hypertrophié pour que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Naturellement, vous ne serez pas pénalisé par la stupidité de votre camarade. Potter, ce sera zéro pour avoir saccagé la potion de monsieur Malfoy. Le cours est terminé.

Triomphant, Draco s'approcha du survivant qui n'avait pas bougé pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Vraiment, Potter, tu es tellement maladroit. Même si on t'offrait à moi, je te refuserais. Tu serais capable de mettre le feu à mes chaussures en essayant de les cirer.

Le serpentard attendit une remarque acerbe qui, à sa grande surprise, ne vint pas. Harry se contenta de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac en quatrième vitesse et de quitter la salle précipitamment en ignorant ses deux amis qui l'attendaient.

Draco contempla la silhouette du survivant et s'attarda sans le vouloir sur sa chute de reins avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Finalement, si on le lui donnait, il saurait peut-être quoi en faire, se dit-il.

-Bravo, Draco, je suis impressionnée, commenta Pansy.

Weasley darda vers elle un regard méprisant.

-Un conseil, le bouledogue : tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache !

Il sortit, suivit par sa petite amie.

oOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Draco s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et se mit à contempler le lac. La journée avait été bonne, dans l'ensemble. La seule chose qui l'avait gêné avait était le fait que Harry ne réponde pas à sa provocation. Après tout, si la seule personne de cette école capable de lui tenir tête l'ignorait, comment allait-il occuper ses heures perdues ?

Le regard de Draco fut attiré par un brillant petit point rouge près du lac.

Potter. Encore.

Le brun fumait depuis la rentrée, et il allait souvent s'asseoir près du lac, après le dîner.

oOoOoOo

POV Harry

J'ai trouvé refuge près du lac. Je sors un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et en allume une. Même si je fumais trois paquets par jours, je sais que je ne mourrais pas d'un cancer. En fait, j'aimerais bien mourir d'un cancer, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour ça.

J'y ai repensé toute la journée. Ron, le seul qui soit au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé, a tenté de m'en parler, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon.

Mon dieu…

Je n'y pouvais rien, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je m'étais contrôlé de toutes mes forces durant tout le cours, essayant désespérément de faire abstraction de sa présence à mes côtés, c'était tellement difficile… Plus que jamais, j'étais conscient l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Je me suis renseigné, après l'épisode avec L…. L'autre. Une fois qu'un être humain connaît son âme sœur, il ne peut plus s'en détourner, il devient de plus en plus attaché à celle-ci, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et finir par craquer en lui révélant la vérité. Moi, je ne dois pas craquer.

Seulement son parfum…

Je ne dois pas craquer.

Sa douce et lente respiration, cette façon qu'il a de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il se concentre…

Je ne dois pas craquer.

Sa voix chaude, un peu rauque, ses lèvres pour lesquelles je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, si elle daignaient m'offrir un sourire.

Je ne dois pas craquer.

J'ai commencé, pourtant. J'aurais dû lui répondre, quand il m'a provoqué. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Il était si proche de moi, j'aurais pu fermer les yeux et imaginer qu'il me murmurait des mots doux au lieu d'insultes.

Ça y est, je ressemble à un poufsouffle.

Au début, j'ai cru que tout était de ma faute. Que j'aurais dû lui serrer la main au début de ma première année.

Et puis je me suis rendu compte que ça n'aurait rien changé, que L… m'aurait détesté quand même, parce que j'étais le survivant.

J'avais tellement peur, j'avais tellement mal…

Je l'ai observée par la suite, mon âme sœur, j'ai espéré qu'elle se rendrait compte de ma détresse, que, peut-être, elle serait capable de me faire oublier…

Mais j'avais tort, bien sûr. Draco me détestait toujours autant, et moi aussi, un peu. Pour ne pas m'aimer. Pour l'avoir laissé me faire du mal, pour être la cause de mon tourment, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ce genre de chose se produire, qu'il aurait du l'empêcher… Et chaque jour, le soleil se levait, mais il faisait encore sombre.

Et j'ai fini par comprendre quelque chose.

Je ne dois surtout pas me méprendre. Je ne dois surtout pas _oublier_.

Ce monde est noir, ce monde est nuit sans lune, tout comme ma vie.

Mon existence suit une voie totalement et désespérément sombre.

Selon le déroulement de mon combat contre Voldemort, mon corps vivra ou mourra. Mais mon avenir est et restera absolument noir.

En cela, je n'ai aucune alternative, alors…

Je ne dois surtout pas croire… Que quelqu'un viendra me sauver.

Je ne dois surtout pas croire… Qu'_il_ viendra me sauver un jour, parce qu'il cracherait plutôt sur mon cadavre, parce qu'il pisserait plutôt sur ma tombe.

J'aurai beau tendre la main…

Elle se refermera toujours sur le vide.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bien, pas bien ? « Sinelune, continue ! » ou « Sinelune lâche le clavier ! » ?**

**PS : pour la fin du discours de Harry, je me suis inspirée de Fruits Basket**

**Bises,**

**Sinelune**


	3. Chapitre 2: Courage ou Sincérité?

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Bien bien… Harry est-il à moi ?

**Non.**

Draco est-il à moi ?

**Non.**

… Les autres persos ?

**Non.**

… Les lieux, alors ?

**Même pas en rêve.**

Tu es sûre ?

**Certaine. C'est à JK Rowling. Me dis pas que ça te rappelle rien.**

J'ai rien en fait ?

**Tu comprends vite, si on t'explique lentement.**

Pourquoi j'écris cette putain d'histoire, alors ?

**J'en sais rien, ça, c'est à toi de me le dire. Mais ça te fait du bien, tu fais moins de conneries en ce moment.**

Merci bien.

**Fufu.**

**

* * *

**

_Sapphire12, NEPHERIA, darana, vega264, Drudrue, Miss Felton/Malfoy, Lily Evans, malilite,_

Lunathelunatique, Serdra, Ange Jedudsor, Lanya, Virginie Malfoy, Miss Malibu, Magical Girl Kiki,

_Cybele, Yogane, Dop, Onarluca, alinemcb54, Kaene Black, Gally 84, Noir de Coeur, Leviathoune,_

Lilou, Marykaly, Flo Weasley, Louvine, Lynseyth, Little F., Rins04, Kaliria, Kieran Lowell, magicmutton.

**Je suis extraordinairement heureuse d'avoir reçu autant de review pour ce début de fic!**

**CDL: tu n'en fais pas un peu trop?**

**Bien sûr que non.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans le chapitre 1, Snape utilise le mot « hypertrophié »… En réalité, je voulais dire « atrophié »… Voilà. Merci à toi oWnZeR de l'avoir remarqué ! 

**C'est ton cerveau à toi qui est atrophié.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Courage ou sincérité?**

* * *

Nous étions le 18 novembre, le jour du premier match de Quidditch, un peu avant les vacances. 

Harry se trouvait dans les vestiaires, prêt à entrer sur le terrain en compagnie de ses équipiers.

Il était le capitaine de l'équipe depuis déjà un an et comptait bien gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année encore.

Il avait parfaitement joué son rôle d'ennemi de Draco Malfoy jusqu'à présent, et s'en félicitait intérieurement. Il n'était pas anxieux à propos du match. Après tout, il avait toujours gagné contre Malfoy, et le fait qu'il était son âme sœur n'y changerait rien (nda : perd pas le nord, notre petit Ryry… Hermione : Ah, les garçons et le Quidditch… lol).

Le Survivant se tourna soudain vers son équipe et hurla :

-JE VEUX QU'ILS RAMASSENT LEURS DENTS AVEC LEURS DOIGTS CASSES ! (nda : cette phrase je l'ai piquée du jeu de game boy Pokemon, on voit les références…) ON VA LES MASSACRER !

-OUAIIIIS ! hurlèrent les joueurs de Gryffondors, absolument déchaînés, avant de suivre leur capitaine sur le stade.

-Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! fit la voix de Luna Lovegood, toujours aussi rêveuse. Avec à leur tête Harry Potter, ce qui signifie que le match n'est qu'une simple formalité, on sait déjà qu'il va gagner…

-Hmm hmm, la coupa le professeur Mac Gonagall, gênée.

-Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? demanda Luna. Vous avez mal à la gorge, peut-être ? Attendez, je dois avoir des bonbons à la menthe dans ma poche…

-Miss Lovegood, s'il vous plaît, le match.

-Ah, oui, excusez-moi, professeur. Donc, j'aperçois les Serpentards qui font leur entrée. Comme d'habitude, ils font les fiers, mais comme d'habitude, ils vont se faire massacrer…

-Hmm hmm…

-Professeur, prenez un de mes bonbons, je vous assure, ça vous fera du bien…

Pendant ce temps, les deux équipes s'étaient positionnées face à face et le professeur Bibine ordonna aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main.

Harry tendit la main au blond en se demandant si le fait qu'il ne puisse sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers leurs gants était un bien ou un mal. Malfoy se pencha légèrement vers le Gryffondor et lui murmura entre ses dents serrées, de façon à ce que l'arbitre ne l'entende pas :

-Cette fois, Potter, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu vas perdre ce match en même temps que ta soi-disant réputation de bon joueur de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, je vais prouver que ce n'est que du vent.

-C'est ça, Malfoy, garde l'espoir, parce que si tu perds ça, c'est toi qui auras tout perdu à la fin de ce match.

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit et les équipes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

-Et le match commence, commenta Luna. Harry n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'Or, mais il le verra bientôt, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est myope que…

-Le match, Miss Lovegood, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit le professeur de métamorphose, visiblement agacée.

-Oui, bien sûr… Ginny Weasley a le Souaffle. Je l'aime bien, elle, c'est ma copine… En tout cas, je l'aime plus que Goyle, qui a balancé un Cognard dans sa direction, la faisant lâcher le Souaffle… A moins que ce ne soit Crabbe… Non, si… Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à les différencier… Bref, c'est Eleonore Fiels qui le récupère… Ah non, elle ne l'a plus, c'est sûr que ça fait mal un Cognard dans la tête, bravo à nos batteurs de Gryffondor…

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait le Vif d'Or en écoutant distraitement le babillage de Luna. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être choisie pour commenter le match et se dit qu'il n'était pas prêt de la réentendre au prochain affrontement de Quidditch, étant donné les soupirs incessant de la sous-directrice.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du stade sans apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait, évitant soigneusement de croiser le chemin de Malfoy. Les Serpentards menaient par 90 à 60 lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le Vif d'Or, à l'autre bout du terrain, ses petites ailes brillant au soleil.

Aussitôt, il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais fut bientôt rejoint par Malfoy qui tenta de lui couper la route et le força à faire un écart de côté. Il se retrouva à un mètre derrière le Serpentard, essayant désespérément de le dépasser.

Le Vif d'Or était juste devant eux, filant à toute vitesse. Harry entendait vaguement la voix de Luna qui disait :

-Oh, je vois les deux attrapeurs se poursuivre l'un l'autre… Ah, non, suis-je bête, ils volent certainement après le Vif d'Or, mais j'ai du mal à le voir… Ils ont peut-être vu un Fideokorpus, dans ce cas…

Le Vif d'Or changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers le ciel. Malfoy dû virer en catastrophe mais Harry qui avait eu plus de temps pour voir la situation réussit à rester dans la trajectoire du Vif. Ils filaient vers le soleil, à travers les nuages, on n'entendait même plus les acclamations des élèves. Ils étaient côte à côte, et Harry était heureux. Ça, au moins il le partageait avec Malfoy. Le désir de vaincre l'autre. Il savait que Malfoy ne mettait jamais autant d'ardeur contre ses autres adversaires. Lui seul était capable de pousser Malfoy dans ses derniers retranchements sur le plan du Quidditch. Et il devait gagner, il devait gagner pour que Malfoy continue de s'intéresser à lui, de vouloir le battre…

Il tendit la main…

Repoussa celle de Malfoy…

Et referma la sienne sur le Vif.

Il avait gagné.

Il savait que le sifflet de Bibine signifiant la fin du match avait retentit, il savait que les élèves attendaient de savoir qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

Mais il ne descendrait pas tout de suite : il savourait l'expression brûlante de rage et le regard plein de haine que Malfoy lui lançait, parce qu'au-delà de ça, ce regard signifiait : « A mes yeux, tu existes. ».

-Je t'ai vaincu, Malfoy. Encore.

Le Serpentard eut un rictus mal dissimulé et répliqua :

-Savoure cet instant, Potter. Parce que le Quidditch est probablement le seul terrain sur lequel tu peux me vaincre.

-Comme je te l'ai dit avant le match, Malfoy, garde l'espoir. C'est la seule chose qui nourrit tes illusions de grandeur. Je suis plus fort que toi, en tout.

Le blond eut un ricanement assez inquiétant.

-Vraiment, Potter ? Dans ce cas…

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

-Dans ce cas, ramène tes petits copains ce soir à neuf heures dans la salle sur demande, on verra bien si tu dis vrai.

Et il s'éloigna sans laisser à Harry le temps de répliquer.

oOoOoOo

**Et je m'arrête là.**

……

**Meuh non, ze plaizante ! **

oOoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, ce Serpentard vicieux, à ton avis ? demanda Ron en enfournant une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

Harry s'était empressé de rapporter la nouvelle à ses compagnons de chambre une fois que l'euphorie de la victoire s'était calmée, et ces derniers s'étaient montrés presque encore plus heureux et enthousiastes à l'idée de relever un défi des Serpentards que d'apprécier le fait d'avoir gagné le match.

Ron et lui étaient assis sur un des bancs du parc, attendant l'heure du dîner. Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque, ayant déclaré que si elle voulait elle aussi participer au défi des Serpentards, elle devait d'abord terminer un devoir d'arithmancie pour la semaine suivante, étant donnée qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de l'achever après le dîner.

Harry ne répondit pas, jetant un regard noir à Ron qui sembla se rappeler qu'il parlait quand même de l'âme sœur de son meilleur ami.

-Euh… Excuse-moi, vieux, balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Hmm, donc, que nous veut Malfoy, à ton avis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Il va sûrement nous proposer un défi foireux et tricher pour gagner…

-Ce serait bien de lui ça, tiens ! Viens, il est l'heure d'aller manger…

Ron se leva et Harry le suivit en silence. Ron n'était pas un ami très compréhensif, il avait été aussi choqué d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy était l'âme sœur de Harry que de savoir qu'il avait été violé. Aussi, malgré le soutien qu'il avait essayé de lui apporter, Harry avait été plus seul qu'autre chose pour surmonter cette épreuve, et c'est ce qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée de ne pas dévoiler son secret à d'autres personnes. Il aurait voulu le dire à Hermione, mais il avait déjà affronté le regard empli de dégoût de Ron, et il n'avait pas envie de subir celui plein de pitié de sa meilleure amie.

Il arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur table. Une fois installé sur sa chaise, Harry jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards et son regard croisa celui de Malfoy qui leva son verre vers lui avec un sourire narquois. Harry se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard froid et attaqua son repas ; après tout, rien ne pouvait abîmer l'appétit d'un Gryffondor, pas même le fait que son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il avait croisé le regard de son âme sœur pour repartir à un rythme effréné lorsque le blond lui avait porté un toast.

Reconnaissance de sa défaite, ou rappel du défi qu'il lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt ?

Harry ne savait pas et s'en moquait.

Il dévora son repas sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. Quel que soit le défi qu'il lui proposerait, il gagnerait, c'était certain, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire…

Après le repas, les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur salle commune en émettant des hypothèses de plus en plus loufoques sur le défi que les Serpentards leur proposeraient.

Harry, lui, était dans le dortoir, essayant désespérément de trouver une tenue correcte. Pour une fois qu'il n'aurait pas à porter cet uniforme définitivement morne et moche devant Malfoy… Hermione le rejoignit, curieuse, et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle le regarda soudain comme s'il était devenu fou. Le Survivant était assis sur son lit, entouré d'une montagne de vêtements en train de murmurer : « Non, pas ça, c'est pas assez… Et ça ? Non, ça, c'est bien trop… ». Il s'interrompit en apercevant Hermione, qui restait pétrifiée.

-Herm', ça va ? Tu t'entraînes à « Un, deux, trois soleil » ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif (nda : ou là, pas beaucoup d'humour quand il est stressé le Ryry… Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol).

-Harry, est-ce que tu vas _bien _? demanda Hermione, doutant visiblement fortement de l'état de santé de son ami.

-Euh… Oui, Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

-Et bien tu… Tu… Je veux dire, tu es entouré de… de… Et tu cherches à t'habiller correctement…

-Merci, Hermione, c'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça, la coupa froidement Harry, dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas m'habiller.

-Ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas t'habiller, simplement… _Seigneur, est-ce que tous ces_ _vêtements sont à toi_ ?

-Bah, oui, répondit le Gryffondor, et puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à…

-Mais ils sont magnifiques ! s'écria Hermione en s'emparant d'une chemise en soie chinoise qui avait coûté les yeux de la tête à Harry. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas porté ça avant ?

Harry rougit. En réalité, il avait acheté ces vêtements durant l'été, se disant que s'il voulait que Malfoy cesse au moins de le critiquer sur ses fringues, il devait changer toute sa garde-robe. Il avait tout de même continué à porter ses jeans troués et ses sweat XXL le week-end, appréhendant la réaction de ses amis et du Serpentard blond. Mais à force de stresser dans sa chambre tout seul depuis la fin du dîner, il s'était dit que tant qu'à faire, il pouvait toujours étrenner ses nouveau vêtements, et puisque Hermione était là, elle pourrait lui dire de garder ou jeter ce qu'il avait acheté. Après tout, Hermione avait quand même plus de goût que ses compagnons de chambre.

-Et bien, euh… Depuis cet été… Mais je voulais… Euh, je voulais avoir ton avis avant de les porter, je ne savais pas si j'avais bien choisi.

-Oh, Harry, il faut _absolument_ que tu t'habilles avec quelques-uns de ces vêtements ce soir, tu vas être ma-gni-fique ! Alors attends… Peut-être ce pantalon beige en lin et cette chemise noire… Non ! Plutôt ce tee-shirt vert… Attends, j'ai trouvé ! Tu vas mettre ce pantalon en cuir ! Tu vas avoir un cul à croquer avec ça…

-_Hermione !_

Quelques instants, plusieurs cris et supplications plus tard, Harry était prêt. Les autres sixièmes années étaient montés dans le dortoir un peu plus tôt pour se changer également, mais Hermione les avait fichus à la porte en leur lançant des vêtements à la figure et en leur disant de se changer dans la salle commune, ce à quoi les Gryffondors avaient réagi en poussant des exclamations offusquées : « Une fille, nous mettre à la porte de notre dortoir ! ». Mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle fille quand elle leur avait envoyé un sortilège de silence à travers la porte et avaient abandonné la lutte.

Harry se regardait dans le miroir à pied de la salle de bain sous l'œil admiratif de son amie. Finalement, il le portait, ce _pantalon en cuir_, Hermione n'avait pas voulu en démordre, et il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter un truc pareil. Il portait également une chemise en soie pourpre, légère et raffinée, à la coupe élégante et aux reflets lumineux. Hermione lui avait déniché un pendentif fait d'une pierre de jade, en forme de petit pieu (nda : vous savez, ces petits bâtonnets à quatre côtés qui se terminent en pointe, je sais pas comment on appelle ça) qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de façon saisissante. Ses cheveux lui allaient au-dessous des épaules et son amie avait tenté de les coiffer plusieurs fois différemment avant de se décider pour une courte tresse dont s'échappaient plusieurs mèches qui entouraient son visage. Harry se regarda dans le miroir, abasourdi. Il était très bien, habillé comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui le regardait d'un air appréciateur.

-Tu es très beau, Harry. Je t'imaginais moins longiligne, moins élégant… C'est vrai qu'avec ces larges robes de sorciers, tu fais un peu balourd…

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet car la Gryffondor lui dit en soupirant :

-Mais tes lunettes, Harry, tes lunettes…

-Quoi mes lunettes ? répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais elles sont _horribles_ !

-Merci bien.

-Harry, _s'il te plaît_, laisse-moi corriger ta vue…

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse et s'agrippa au lavabo près du miroir.

-On peut faire ça ?

Hermione le regarda, visiblement surprise.

-Bien sûr, tu ne le savais pas ? Je pensais que tu voulais garder tes lunettes, c'est tout, tu es tellement tête de mule, parfois…

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Et bien, si, un peu, il y a toujours un risque mais je suis quand même la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard et…

-Oui, Hermione, je sais, merci, la coupa Harry. Peux-tu corriger ma vue, _s'il te plaît_ ?

Ladite Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant et répondit :

-Mais bien sûr, Harry !

Et c'est un Harry tout beau tout nouveau qui se présenta devant ses camardes en rougissant, preuve qu'il était aussi tout timide. Ginny en lâcha le pot d'encre qu'elle tenait à la main, Ron recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire sur Neville assis à ses pieds qui ne réagit même pas, tant il était stupéfait de voir Harry ainsi, et Dean le dévorait des yeux dans une excellente imitation de carpe. Seamus sembla reprendre possession de ses moyens avant les autres et s'avança vers le Survivant avec un sourire séducteur :

-Bonsoir, beau brun, susurra-t-il, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici par une aussi belle soirée ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Seamus, espèce de crétin.

-Harry ! Oh Merlin Harry c'est toi ? s'écria ledit crétin, portant la main à son cœur en feignant la surprise, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu…

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le canapé où il restait une place libre à côté de Ginny.

-Harry, tu sais que tu es un véritable appel au viol ? demanda cette dernière.

Cette fois-ci, Ron renversa carrément tout son verre sur Neville qui poussa une exclamation et se rua vers leur dortoir en hurlant des imprécations contre le roux qui ne sembla même pas les entendre.

-Ginny, _est-ce que tu as bien dit ce que je pense que tu as dit ?_

-Par pitié, Ron, je ne suis plus une gamine, répliqua la jeune fille. Et ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de te jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Quoi ! Yeurk ! Merlin non, quelle horreur ! Enfin, je veux dire, reprit Ron en voyant le regard noir de Harry, Harry mon pote, t'es mon meilleur ami, quoi…

-Je sais Ron, répliqua le Survivant en soupirant, mais tu aurais pu t'abstenir du « yeurk »…

-T'inquiète, Harry, déclara Dean, nous on n'est pas aussi étroits d'esprit que Ron, et je t'assure que tu es à tomber, comme ça. On peut savoir pour qui tu t'es fait beau ?

Harry rougit et bafouilla :

-Heu… Pour personne en particulier.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Harry, rit Seamus. Pas à nous, en tout cas.

-Mais laissez-le tranquille, intervint Hermione. Pour qui il craque, ce n'est pas votre problème. Nous ferions mieux de partir ou nous allons arriver en retard. Seamus, va chercher Neville, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que l'irlandais se dirigeait vers les couloir en marmonnant qu'il finirait par savoir (nda : lourd, ce gars), Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermione qui lui sourit discrètement. Hermione était une véritable amie, on pouvait compter sur elle.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire…

_Non. Non et non._

Non parce qu'il venait de croiser le regard perplexe, interrogateur et _surtout_ légèrement dégoûté de Ron.

Neville et Seamus les rejoignirent et ils sortirent tous de la salle commune. Ginny avait insisté pour les accompagner, argumentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione seule avec eux. En fait, elle crevait surtout d'envie de savoir ce que les Serpentards avaient préparé.

Le groupe de Gryffondors traversa le château en silence, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres élèves, étonnés de voir cette étrange procession parcourir les couloirs de l'école sans rien dire, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle sur demande, et Harry pénétra le premier à l'intérieur, l'estomac noué.

Les Serpentards s'y trouvaient déjà, et Draco Malfoy se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tu es en retard Pot…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la tenue de Harry, le regardant de haut en bas en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, une légère rougeur colorant soudainement ses joues. Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer et se concentra pour reprendre contenance, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Zabini secouer le bras de son ami en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond rougit violemment et se dégagea de l'étreinte du grand noir.

-Alors, Malfoy, on mate Harry, maintenant ? railla Seamus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

-Je ne « mate » personne, abruti, rétorqua le Serpentard, furieux. Je constate, c'est tout. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, Potter, tu auras peut-être une chance de perdre ta virginité.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Qui te dit que je suis vierge, Malfoy ? Tu connais ma vie dans ses moindres détails, peut-être ? Le fait que moi je ne couche pas avec chaque personne potable de cette école ne signifie pas que je suis toujours puceau.

Malfoy se raidit :

-Tu sous-entends que c'est mon cas, Potter ?

-Je sous-entends que tu es une pute, Malfoy.

Malfoy allait se jeter sur le Gryffondor quand Zabini le retint :

-On n'est pas là pour se battre, prévint-il, mais pour prendre notre revanche de cet après-midi.

-Ah oui, à propos de votre lamentaaaaable échec lors du match de Quidditch, c'est ça ? ricana Ron.

Zabini lui jeta un regard noir et déclara :

-Oui, en effet. Asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer les règles du jeu.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas encore observé la pièce où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une salle assez spacieuse, au sol recouvert de tapis et de coussins, très éclairée, dotées de plusieurs grandes fenêtres au travers desquelles on pouvait apercevoir le soleil en train de se coucher. Au centre se trouvait un cercle de coussins avec des bouteilles d'alcool et des fioles de couleur bleue. Les Gryffondors suivirent les Serpentards vers le cercle et s'y installèrent. Le seul alcool présent était du Whisky Pur Feu ; il y avait au moins une quinzaine de bouteilles, quand au fioles bleues…

-Ces quoi, ça ? fit Ron d'un air méfiant en pointant les flacons du doigt.

-Une minute, la belette, riposta Malfoy, je vais t'expliquer, ne t'excite pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir baver sur le tapis.

Ron voulut rétorquer mais il reçut des coups de coude de la part de Dean et Seamus qui avaient hâte d'écouter la proposition du Serpentard et se tu.

Harry était assis pile en face Malfoy, et il était entouré de Ginny et Hermione. A côté de Hermione se trouvaient Dean, puis Ron, Seamus, Parkinson, Zabini, Malefoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et enfin Neville. Quand le blond commença à parler, Harry s'efforça de se concentrer sur le sens de ses paroles plutôt que sur la douceur de sa voix et tenta de ne pas le dévorer des yeux. Il fallait dire que son âme sœur était magnifique dans son jean noir (Malfoy, du jean, il n'était pas dégoûté par_ tout_ ce qui venait des moldus, se dit Harry) et sa chemise toute aussi sombre ouverte sur son torse, dévoilant ses clavicules délicates.

-Bien, commença Malfoy, nous vous proposons de jouer à un jeu, un jeu qui établira une fois pour toutes la supériorité des Serpentards sur les Gryffondors (injures murmurées de Ron et nouveaux coups de coudes, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part de Malfoy). Devant vous se trouvent du Whisky Pur Feu et du veritasserum. Je propose que tour à tour, l'un de nous pose une question à un membre de la maison adverse. Par exemple, si Pansy pose sa question à Granger, Granger posera la sienne à un autre Serpentard, qui fera sa demande à l'un d'entre vous, etc. Jusque là, tu suis, la belette ?

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Malfoy, répliqua Ron sèchement.

-Vraiment ? Tu fais toujours comme si tu en étais un, alors permets-moi d'avoir des doutes. Bref. Il n'y aura qu'une seule question à poser : « Courage ou Sincérité ? ». Si l'adversaire choisit « Courage », alors devra boire un verre de Whisky et faire un gage. S'il choisit sincérité, il devra boire du veritasserum et répondre à une question choisie par son opposant.

-C'est comme « Action ou Vérité », en fait, dit Dean.

-Pardon ? demanda Malfoy.

-Ça ressemble à un jeu moldu, « Action ou Vérité », expliqua Dean. Il est comme ton jeu, mais l'alcool en moins, on fait juste des gages, et souvent les gages c'est de boire de l'alcool.

Le préfet en chef de Poudlard sembla réprimer une remarque acerbe et continua :

-Si l'un d'entre nous décide de refuser un gage, de répondre à une question, ou se trouve dans l'impossibilité de continuer le jeu à cause de l'alcool ou d'un gage, il sera éliminé. Le jeu continue jusqu'à ce que la totalité des élèves d'une de nos deux maisons soit disqualifiée. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Tu veux tester l'endurance et le courage des maisons, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione. L'idée est bonne, mais la réalisation de cette dernière est assez puérile.

Le blond fit une moue méprisante :

-Certes, Granger, mais nous sommes à Poudlard, je me suis donc abstenu de lancer un défi trop dangereux, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre le vieillard sénile à dos…

-Ce n'est pas un vieillard sénile, intervint Harry.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire goguenard.

-Si tu le dis, Potter. Bien, et si nous commencions tout de suite ?

Les autres approuvèrent, et Malfoy déclara :

-Honneur aux adversaires, et aux filles. Weasley, Granger, que l'une de vous commence.

* * *

Bon allez, soyez sympa, une petite review, même si c'est pour insulter l'auteur. 

**Conscience de Lune : Sinelune, tu es pathétique.**

Roooh allez, s'il vous plaît… ? Je fais même des yeux choubi à travers l'écran !

Bises,

Sinelune.


	4. Chapitre 3: Est ce que tu en as envie

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** **J'en ai marre !**

… De quoi ?

**De toi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu mettes trois heures à poster tes putains de chapitres ! C'est tout le temps le même procédé, pourtant ! Mais non, toi tu fais ton poisson rouge en action et tu oublies tout d'une semaine sur l'autre !**

Peut-être que si tu m'aidais à me rappeler au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je suis sûre que tu gardes la marche à suivre dans un coin tout sombre et tout riquiqui de mon cerveau pour que je le trouve pas !

**Peuh ! Ton cerveau entier est tout sombre et riquiqui ! Je voudrais retrouver quelque chose que je pourrais même pas !**

C'est toi qui es censée en prendre soin, imbécile !

**Pardon ? Pardon ! Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !**

Hein ? De quoi ? Non ! Non, pitiiiéééé !

**C'est le casse de Brice, c'est le casse de Brice, c'est le casse casse casse casse casse de Brice ! Muahaha !**

Toutes mes excuses si je vous l'ai mis dans la tête…

Les lieux et les persos sont à JK Rowling, et comme nous avons établi dans le disclaimer du chapitre précédent que je n'étais pas JK Rowling…

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Serdra, Ange Jedudsor, Taki chan, Dop, Vega264, Saelya, lolodie, Artemis, Alinemcb54, Drudrue,_

Nami, Shamaya, Miss Malibu, Kaene Black, Vert Emeraude, Darkiliane, Sahada, Vif d'or, Sapphire12,

_Hannange, Tinn-Tamm, Luna, Leviathoune, Gally84, LightofMoon, Samaeltwigg, Gody, Flo Weasley,_

Magical Girl Kiki, Lilou, MaryKaly, Malilite, Louvine, aubedaradia, Lynseyth, Little F., Kaliria, Magicmutton,

**Je vous remercie de tout coeur d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Est-ce que tu en as autant envie que moi ?**

* * *

Les autres approuvèrent, et Malfoy déclara : 

-Honneur aux adversaires, et aux filles. Weasley, Granger, que l'une de vous commence.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, puis Hermione hocha la tête après un accord muet et se mit à dévisager les Serpentards.

-Nott ! appela-t-elle. Courage ou Sincérité ?

Nott la considéra un instant de son regard toujours étrangement naïf et répondit :

-Sincérité.

-Est-ce que tu as triché lors du dernier devoir d'arithmancie ?

Harry et Ron soupirèrent. Evidemment, ils auraient dû s'en douter. Théodore Nott avait battu Hermione pour la première fois lors du dernier devoir d'arithmancie, et les deux garçons en avaient entendu parler pendant des jours.

Nott lui fit un sourire timide, prit une fiole de veritasserum et en avala une gorgé avant de répondre :

-Non.

Hermione fit une moue désappointée et n'ajouta rien.

Nott dévisagea les Gryffondors, et appela :

-Ginny ! Courage ou Sincérité ?

La rouquine, désireuse de faire honneur à sa maison, choisit le Courage. Nott sourit et remplit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de le lui tendre. Ginny s'en empara et avala l'alcool d'une traite. Elle fit une grimace qui les fit rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Nott lui fit même une remarque taquine :

-Tu pouvais le boire doucement, tu avais le droit.

Ginny répondit par un demi-sourire et répondit :

-Et mon gage, alors ?

Le Serpentard réfléchit, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Puis il ordonna :

-Je veux que tu transformes les couleurs de ton uniforme en celles des Serpentards.

Ron déclara, contrarié :

-Aucun membre de ma famille ne portera les couleurs de Serpentard !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Harry, qui avait été blessé de la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa nouvelle tenue, ne put s'empêcher de riposter :

-Ron, ce n'est qu'un gage, alors tu te tais et tu fais pas chier. Si t'es pas content, la porte est juste derrière toi.

Le roux le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, interloqué. Ses oreilles rougirent furieusement et il marmonna :

-Non non, ça va.

Sans faire attention aux Serpentards qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds, ébahis –après tout, Ron était censé être son meilleur ami– le Survivant se tourna vers Nott et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas un gage abominable, de toutes façons. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de pire de la part d'un Serpentard, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé bizarre.

Nott lui sourit timidement et Zabini lui dit :

-Oui, Nott a toujours été un peu étrange. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, et il est quand même loin de ressembler à cette folle de Lovegood.

-Luna n'est pas folle, intervint Ginny. Si c'était le cas, alors on pourrait dire la même chose de Nott, parce qu'il se comporte de façon tellement bizarre parfois qu'il n'a rien à envier à Luna de ce point de vue-là.

Zabini haussa les épaules.

-On n'est pas ici pour parler de la folie de Luna et Nott. Pose plutôt ta question à l'un d'entre nous.

-Pansy !

Et les questions s'enchaînèrent. Au départ, beaucoup choisirent les gages ; Pansy dû crier haut et fort que les Serpentards ne valaient rien à côté des Gryffondors, Harry dû manger une mèche de ses cheveux (encore un gage de Nott) Crabbe dû lire un texte allemand (ne connaissant rien à cette langue et sachant à peine déchiffrer la sienne, il lu tellement mal que les autres étaient écroulés de rire en l'entendant), Malfoy dû se débarrasser du gel qui parasitait ses cheveux et se décoiffer, ce qu'il fit en maudissant la famille de Dean jusqu'à la vingt-troisième génération, Ron dû faire trois fois le tour de la pièce en imitant à chaque fois un animal différent (canard, singe et vache) , etc…

L'atmosphère était assez amicale, compte tenu des circonstances, et tous étaient plus ou moins ivres. Les seuls à peu près sobres étaient Zabini, Hermione et Harry. Zabini semblait bien tenir l'alcool, Hermione avait surtout répondu Sincérité à la question, désirant garder le contrôle d'elle-même (et des autres Gryffondors, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir), et Harry, et bien, Harry… Depuis le soir où il avait appris la vérité à propos de son âme sœur, ses cauchemars hantaient toutes ses nuits, et pour oublier, se détendre avant de s'endormir, il buvait toujours un verre d'alcool avant de se coucher, c'est pourquoi il se sentait simplement légèrement un peu étourdi. Malfoy, lui, commençait à être bien soûl. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, il avait de plus en plus souvent un petit sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres et il jetait de petits coups d'œil à Harry toujours plus appuyés. Et le jeu continuait.

-Pansy ! appela Neville.

Neville avait abandonné l'idée d'appeler la jeune fille par son nom de famille, le jugeant bien trop compliqué pour sa bouche pâteuse et son élocution de plus en plus difficile.

-Voui ? fit la Serpentarde. Ah, heu… Sincérité.

En effet, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'avaler un autre verre d'alcool et de faire le gage qui suivrait en ignorant le mal de tête qui la tançait de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment amoureuse de Malefoy ?

-Ooohh, voui, répondit-elle après avoir avalé le veritasserum. Voui voui voui. Il est si beau avec ses cheveux couleur de soleil, ses yeux couleur d'orage, sa peau couleur de nei…

-C'est bon, on a compris, la coupa Finnigan, qui semblait sur le point de vomir. Arrête avec tes méphato… Métaphores foireuses. Malefoy, mon gars, on te plaint.

-T'es un connard, l'irlandais ! s'écria Pansy, furieuse. Courage ou Sincérité ?

-Sincérité ! s'exclama Seamus, et il avala le veritasserum sans attendre la question de la jeune fille, laquelle jeune fille demanda :

-De qui es-tu amoureux ?

Finnigan devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et tenta de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche mais il répondit avant d'en avoir le temps :

-Dean Thomas.

Les Gryffondors poussèrent des « oh ! » ébahis, observant leur compagnon, sous le choc, tandis que les Serpentards le regardaient en ricanant, Pansy semblant très satisfaite de son petit effet.

Dean regardait son meilleur ami, totalement hébété.

-Tu… Tu… Heu, tu… Nous… Mais, je…

Seamus gémit.

-Oh Merlin Dean, je suis désolé…

Dean ne sembla pas assimiler les paroles de Seamus, trop occupé à tenter de parler correctement.

-Mais je… Mais nous… Euh, Seam', _je ne t'aime pas_…

L'irlandais blêmit. Un silence profond s'installa dans la pièce, les Gryffondors regardant leur ami avec commisération, les Serpentards affichant plutôt une expression moqueuse.

-Je _sais_, Dean. C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas… Oh Merlin…

Il se leva et se précipita hors de la salle sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir.

Nouveau silence de mort dans la pièce.

-Dean ! s'écria Hermione, énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Dean en sursautant.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre ! Tu veux ruiner votre relation parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Non, non… balbutia le Gryffondor avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en titubant.

Un silence, encore, que Malfoy rompit de sa voix traînante :

-Ça fait déjà deux Gryffondors en moins !

-Malefoy ! s'écria Harry, révolté.

-Ben quoi ? répliqua le blond. Je me fous de vos histoires de cœur.

-Qui pose la question à la place de Seamus ? demanda Ginny.

-Vas-y, toi, proposa Nott.

-Non ! Moi, je vais le faire ! répliqua Harry, toujours en colère contre l'indifférence du blond.

Il savait que Malfoy n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ses amis mais, merde ! Il pouvait faire un effort et faire preuve d'un peu de compassion.

-Malfoy, Courage ou Sincérité ?

Le Serpentard le dévisagea, moqueur.

-Sincérité, fit-il.

Et il avala le veritasserum sans plus attendre, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas peur de la question du Gryffondor.

-Tu… Heu… Est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ l'intention de devenir mangemort ? demanda Harry, posant la première question qui lui passa pas la tête.

Malfoy eut un reniflement méprisant et répondit :

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis l'esclave de personne, et certainement pas d'un misérable sang-mêlé rongé par l'ambition.

Harry, qui avait regretté sa question sitôt qu'il l'avait posé, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire tombante.

-T'as fini de me regarder comme ça, Potter ? Et vous aussi, ajouta le blond à l'intention des autres Gryffondors qui semblaient avoir cessé de respirer. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire, venant de ma part ?

-En fait, non, fit Hermione, l'air songeuse. A bien y réfléchir, tu es trop arrogant et indépendant pour t'enchaîner volontairement à quelqu'un.

-Merci, Granger, répondit le blond d'un ton raide, je constate que tu as plus de jugeote que tes amis. Bien, à moi maintenant. Potter !

Harry sursauta légèrement.

-Sincérité.

Il n'avait pas peur non plus, et pour le prouver, il avala lui aussi le veritasserum sans attendre.

-Bien, reprit le Serpentard. Maintenant, je peux savoir si tu as simplement une grande gueule ou si tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. _Es-tu encore puceau ?_

-Non, s'entendit répondre Harry.

Non, bien sûr que non.

_Bien sûr que non._

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, mis à part Ron, le regardèrent, éberluées. Décidément, c'était la soirée des révélations !

-C'était qui ? demanda Malfoy.

-L…

Harry se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Le veritasserum faisait encore effet, et Malfoy, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, avait tenté d'en profiter. Le Survivant jeta un regard noir à sa némésis.

-C'est une seule question à la fois, Malfoy, énonça-t-il d'une voix froide, bien décidé à ne plus choisir Sincérité.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie_, se dit-il. _Sauf peut-être ce jour-là._

-Bon, bon, répondit le blond, pas le moins du monde repentant.

Harry regarda autour de lui, son cœur cognant encore dans sa poitrine. Il décida de se venger un peu. De… Tiens, de cette sale sangsue qui s'accrochait à son âme sœur comme si elle devait absolument respirer le même air qu'elle sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Goyle !

-Ouais, fit celui-ci, surpris.

-Courage ou Sincérité ?

-Heu… Courage.

Bien, se dit Harry. Il n'avait pas de question particulière à poser à quelqu'un comme Goyle et sachant qu'il choisirait le Courage, il l'avait choisit lui.

-Je veux que tu roules une pelle à Pansy.

-QUOI ! hurla cette dernière, absolument dé-goû-tée. MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN POTTER !

-Je vais parfaitement bien, au contraire, répliqua le brun, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Si tu refuses, c'est toi qui es disqualifiée.

-Je m'en fous ! Je…

-Allons, Pansy chérie, intervint Malfoy (Harry tiqua au mot « chérie »), tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire par Potty, si ?

-Grrrmblmtghifr… affirma Pansy entre ses dents serrées.

Malfoy, qui parlait couramment le bouledogue enragé, répondit :

-Je t'en prie, Pansy chérie, je pensais que tu avais plus de courage que ça ! Je suis certain que nous pouvons les battre sans qu'un seul d'entre nous ne soit éliminé, alors s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas prier.

Il avait terminé sa phrase de façon impérieuse et Pansy sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu me paieras ça, Potter, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de Goyle qui avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui reçoit son cadeau de Noël à l'avance, sous les yeux de Crabbe qui semblait déçu, enviant visiblement son ami.

Harry se dit que, si Crabbe voulait lui aussi embrasser Parkinson, il n'y avait rien de plus facile…

Goyle se pencha vers Pansy qui ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement de détresse.

Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite, car comme tout le monde mis à part Crabbe, Zabini et Nott, il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les écarta, ce fut pour voir un Zabini mort de rire, un Nott aux joues rouges, un Crabbe bavant sur son coussin, un Goyle avec des étoiles plein les yeux et une Pansy en larmes.

-Ginny ! appela-t-elle. Courage ou Sincérité ?

La rouquine ne sembla pas juger prudent de répondre Courage à une Pansy Parkinson déchaînée et désespérée. C'était une Gryffondor, certes, elle avait du courage, certes, mais il ne fallait pas trop exagérer non plus, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'esprit tordu d'une Serpentarde comme Parkinson.

-Sincérité.

-C'est toi qui a couché avec Potter ?

-Non, répondit la rouquine après avoir bu le veritasserum.

-La colère t'égare, Pansy chérie, soupira Malfoy. Tu aurais dû lui demander qui a couché avec Potter, tu aurais eu plus de chances de satisfaire ta curiosité.

Pansy renifla bruyamment mais ne rajouta rien.

-Heu… Zabini ? Blaise? Courage ou Sincérité? demanda Ginny.

-Courage, fit celui-ci avant de boire tranquillement son verre de whisky.

-Ce n'est pas un gage très méchant, ne t'inquiète pas, du moins pas envers toi… Seulement tu es le plus apte à satisfaire ma curiosité… Je veux dire, Harry est très beau ce soir et…

-Accouche, Weasley, la pressa Malfoy.

-Heu, oui, voilà, continua Ginny en rougissant, je veux que tu désignes le Serpentard qui, selon toi, a _le plus envie_ d'embrasser Harry. La personne que tu désigneras devra réellement embrasser Harry.

Hermione eut un rire nerveux et sembla féliciter silencieusement son amie pour son initiative. Les autres rirent aussi en l'entendant glousser, à l'exception de Malfoy qui eut un hoquet de surprise et fixa le noir sans le lâcher des yeux, des rougeurs apparaissant sur son cou. Harry, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, et tentait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de trembler.

Le silence se fit et Blaise eut un sourire sadique, attendant quelques secondes afin d'alourdir le suspense déjà intense, puis il lâcha la bombe :

-Malfoy.

Neville eut un fou rire hystérique, sous le coup de la surprise et de l'alcool.

-Tu plaisantes !

-Non, non, répondit le Serpentard, tout sourire. Je suis sérieux. Malfoy ne serait pas du tout contre l'idée d'embrasser notre cher Survivant adoré.

Harry fixait son âme sœur depuis déjà un bon moment, laquelle âme sœur gardait les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami, tentant de l'avada kedavrer du regard.

-Tu as totalement raison, Blaise ! Ils sont si beaux tous les deux, ça va être tellement mignon… s'extasia Ginny, sous les hochements de têtes vigoureux de Hermione.

-Bandant, surtout, corrigea le noir. Allez, les gars, vous faîtes pas prier, donnez-nous un beau spectacle.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Vous en pensez que vous aimeriez bien torturer l'auteur à coup de doloris ! Roooh c'est très vilain ça ! Pour la peine, vous attendrez deux semaines de plus avant d'avoir la suite…**

Conscience De Lune, ne fais pas ta psychopathe sadique, tu me fais peur avec ton rire d'illuminée, et elles (eux ?) là-bas, ces yaoïstes mécontentes me font ENCORE plus peur… La suite vient dans deux semaines, deux semaines ! J'ai simplement estimé que ce chapitre était suffisamment long… (le prochain sera plus long )

**Bonus**

**Surprise pour Dopamine**

**(que tout le monde peut lire bien sûr)**

**A ne pas prendre en compte dans la fic originale**

**Scène qui peut être dangereuse pour les âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas si vous êtes sur le point d'aller manger.**

-Crabbe ! appela Ron.

Il venait d'être interrogé par Nott et avait dû avouer, après avoir répondu Sincérité, que sa pire honte avait été de se faire pipi dessus le jour de la photo de classe, quand il avait huit ans. Aussi, il était d'assez mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il appela le Serpentard d'une voix sèche.

-Heu… Courage, répondit celui-ci.

-Je veux… Que tu réalises ton plus grand fantasme, ici et maintenant !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et regarda Ron, terrifié, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Mais enfin Ron ! Ça va pas !

-Mais si voyons ! répondit Ron, sûr de lui. Crabbe est un porc Serpentard, son fantasme est sûrement tordu et il aura trop honte de faire un truc dégoûtant devant nous.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, répliqua Hermione. Je veux dire… C'est Crabbe, je ne sais pas s'il est suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte s'il se ridiculise.

Comme pour affirmer les dires de la Gryffondor, Crabbe se leva et se plaça juste devant Ron, les jambes écartées et lui susurra d'une voix rauque, un filet de bave commençant à couler sur son menton :

-Ron, je savais que je te plaisais.

Il secoua sa baguette magique et de la musique se fit entendre. Il dit :

-Je ne connais que deux sorts, un pour faire grossir les aliments, et celui-là… Que j'ai appris pour toi, mon cœur.

Aussitôt, il se mit à se déhancher d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui rappelait le tangage du Titanic sur le point de couler. Ron commençait d'ailleurs à avoir le mal de mer et prenait peu à peu une teinte verdâtre.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha de Ron, de façon à ce que son entrejambe soit juste au niveau des yeux du rouquin. Puis il se retourna violemment et colla ses fesses contre son nez qui se mit à saigner.

Petit à petit, Crabbe descendit de plus en plus bas et arrivé accroupit, il pencha la tête en arrière et souffla son haleine fétide sur sa victime (faites pas ces mines dégoûtées, pas de ça avec moi, je sais que ça vous excite lol !). Puis il se redressa, se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et enleva lentement sa robe sorcier, sauf qu'à un moment il se prit dedans et beugla comme un taureau en rut avant de déchirer la robe et sa chemise par la même occasion, dévoilant son torse poilu et taché d'un truc gluant ressemblant étrangement à du chocolat aux yeux de l'assemblée (Dop fais gaffe à ton clavier).

Puis, il mit un de ses gros doigts velus dans sa bouche en tentant de le lécher sensuellement, mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer sa main… Après avoir fait ça avec chacun de ses doigts, il glissa ses mains humides de bave dans son pantalon et….

**Stop !**

J'arrête parce que la moitié des Gryffondors s'est évanouie, que Ron a vomi sur Crabbe et que je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin de l'imiter… (Moi aussi d'ailleurs, beurk, c'était absolument é-coeu-rant)

Je vous avais dit que les cœurs et les estomacs sensibles devaient éviter de lire une telle horreur…

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une scène beaucoup plus… Mignonne, et chaude, et douce… Vous vous rappelez de la fin du chapitre 3 quand même, le premier baiser de Harry et Draco, imaginez-les...

Oubliez l'autre, là…

Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Comment voyez vous la scène d'ailleurs ? Vous pensez…

Qu'ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des sauvages ?

Que Draco va tomber en plein coma éthylique juste avant d'embrasser Harry ? Fufu, tiens, ce serait marrant, ça…

Vous avez flippé quand Harry a failli révéler son secret ?

Encore désolée pour… le « bonus. »

Bises,

Sinelune.


	5. Chapitre 4: Un baiser et

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Salut à tous !

**Et nous y voilà, c'est reparti. Vas-y, on t'écoute, quelle histoire tordue ton cerveau à moitié amorphe, à moitié déjanté nous a-t-il créée ?**

Euh…

**Tu es la descendante du roi soleil ? Ta peau a changé de couleur pendant la nuit ? Tu as des documents super confidentiels selon lesquels Snape se _laverait_ les cheveux ?**

Non mais sincèrement, vous ne la trouvez pas super MECHANTE !

**Petite nature.**

Vous ne la trouvez pas super ENERVANTE ?

**C'est pas de ma faute si tu te shoutes au café.**

Vous ne la trouvez pas SURCHIANTE !

**C'est quand même toi qui…**

TA GUEULE !

…

(petite précision : je ne bois pas de café , et les perso et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LightofMoon, Lou, Tcheuer Teufel, Alinemcb54, Flo Weasley, Sahada, Gody, Onarluca, Leviathoune,

_Vert Emeraude, Ange Jedudsor, Dop, Darlaevans Darana, Nami, Miss Malibu, Serdra, moi, Flo, Vega264,_

lo hana ni, Magical Girl Kiki, Lanya, Gally84, macatou, Kaene Black, Patdrue, Vif d'or, kim, Echizen d Luffy,

_Lilou, la-shinegami, Marykaly, malilite, Louvine, aubedaradia, Lynseyth, Little F. Kaliria, Magicmutton._

**Vos réactions à propos de ma fic me sont toujours très précieuses, merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un baiser et…**

* * *

Harry déglutit. Il mourait d'envie d'embrasser Malfoy, tout en le refusant ardemment et en regrettant que leur premier baiser se fasse dans ses conditions. 

_Notre premier et unique baiser_, se morigéna Harry, à la fois déçu et plein d'espoir.

Il fixait les lèvres de son âme sœur, n'osant pas regarder plus haut de peur de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Malfoy. Et s'il abandonnait en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser une horreur comme lui ? Zabini pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, après t…

-Potter, avance-toi jusqu'au centre du cercle, je ne vais pas faire tout le travail non plus, ordonna le blond d'un ton polaire, empêchant ainsi la crise d'hyperventilation que le Survivant était sur le point de faire.

Harry releva enfin les yeux, se perdant dans l'argent en fusion de son âme sœur. Malfoy le regardait d'un air hautain et excédé (Harry n'avait pas bougé) mais on pouvait constater que les rougeurs de son cou s'étaient accentuées. Harry eut soudain envie de les toucher et s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre du cercle, Malfoy commença à le rejoindre, et Harry sursauta et arrêta sa progression.

Ils se fixèrent, à genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs amis les regardaient comme des bêtes affamées, avides de voir le spectacle imminent.

C'était l'heure.

oOoOoOo

Ils sont face à face.

Draco rougit un peu, il se dit que s'il a si chaud, c'est à cause de l'alcool.

Harry ferme les yeux, il n'arrivera pas à les garder ouverts plus longtemps.

Draco le regarde, Harry lève un peu la tête, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, il tremble légèrement, et il rougit un peu, lui aussi.

Draco le trouve mignon, abandonné ainsi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment de colère le transperce quand il se dit que Harry a déjà fait l'amour.

Parce qu'il sait que le Survivant ne baise pas, _il fait l'amour_.

Draco se dit que d'un baiser, il effacera toute trace de la personne qui a pris la virginité du Survivant dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

Il se penche.

Il ne pose pas directement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, pris d'un élan de tendresse, il lui fait un court baiser esquimau.

C'est l'alcool.

Il dépose un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

C'est l'alcool.

Deux autres sur ses joues.

C'est l'alcool.

Enfin, il effleure les lèvres du brun.

Le brun frissonne.

Draco appuie un peu plus franchement. Il trouve les lèvres de Harry douces et chaudes.

C'est l'alcool.

Draco désire plus, il taquine le barrage des lèvres de Harry avec sa langue.

Harry ouvre les lèvres, Draco frissonne à son tour, pénètre dans l'antre chaude et accueillante.

C'est bon.

Harry pousse un gémissement, Draco frissonne encore, il veut réentendre ce gémissement, il embrasse Harry plus franchement, tout aussi tendrement, il en veut encore, il en veut toujours.

Et ça, ce n'est pas l'alcool.

La langue de Draco vient timidement taquiner sa jumelle, qui joue un peu avec elle avant d'approfondir le baiser. Harry suce doucement la langue de du blond qui pousse un gémissement à son tour. Merlin… Il _adore_ ça.

Leurs langues s'enroulent et se déroulent dans un ballet incessant, ils s'embrasseraient toute leur vie que ce ne serait pas encore assez, Harry passe ses mains sur la chevelure du blond, le décoiffant un peu plus, Malfoy tire sur la cravate du brun et l'entoure de ses bras, s'arrêtant aux reins, il n'ose pas aller plus bas, il ne veut pas que Harry le repousse et s'en aille, lui refusant ses lèvres sucrées.

Il n'y a plus de Survivant, de masque méprisant, de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de poignée de main refusée, d'âme sœur violée.

Il n'y a qu'eux.

Et c'est bon.

Le baiser se fait plus exigent, plus dur, leur corps prend feu…

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, nouveaux gémissements.

C'est bon…

Enfin, ils s'arrêtent, à bout de souffle.

Harry garde les yeux fermés, il veut profiter de cet instant.

Malfoy ouvre les yeux, il les pose sur Harry, Harry qui s'abandonne à lui, Harry dans ses bras, les joues rosies, la respiration saccadée. Harry et ses lèvres gonflées qui lui font clairement comprendre : « Encore, continue ».

Alors il l'embrasse encore.

Cette fois, Malfoy n'étouffe pas son désir, sa langue pénètre sauvagement dans la bouche de Harry, Harry qui étouffe un gémissement de surprise et se colle davantage au blond, se cambrant. Les mains se font plus audacieuses, celles de Malfoy descendent, celles de Harry aussi, vers les clavicules, les boutons de la chemise…

Et ça s'arrête brusquement.

oOoOoOo

Blaise se pencha vers le serpentard blond et l'attira violemment à lui. Malfoy, furieux qu'on l'ait dérangé, tenta de se jeter sur l'inconscient qui avait osé gâcher son plaisir mais le noir l'en empêcha et lui chuchota :

-Tu te ridiculises, Draco. Ce n'est ni le meilleur endroit ni les meilleures conditions pour faire ce genre de choses. S'il te plaît, reprend-toi, tu es un Serpentard.

Draco se débattit encore un peu, le temps que les paroles de son ami se frayent un chemin dans son esprit embrumé. Peu à peu, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il se rappela qu'il était dans la salle sur demande, à jouer à « Courage ou Sincérité » avec des Gryffondors et ses amis Serpentards, qu'il avait vu une pathétique déclaration d'amour entre les deux débiles rouges et or, que Pansy avait perdu sa santé mentale (ou le peu qui lui restait) en subissant un baiser de Goyle, que Ron avait retrouvé ses anciennes origines en imitant le singe, qu'il avait dû embrasser Potter et que surtout, surtout, il avait _aimé_ ça.

Il tourna la tête vers ledit Potter qui venait de retourner à sa place, les joues rosies et le regard légèrement brillant. Bon. Il s'était douté que l'embrasser serait agréable.

Mais pas foutrement et indéniablement _bandant_.

Et merde.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, bandait comme un malade rien qu'à la vue des lèvres vermeilles et ourlées de son pire ennemi. Ce baiser lui avait fait perdre toute sa retenue, lui faisant même plus effet que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Et _ça_, c'était le pire du pire. Du pire.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance en jetant un regard méprisant à ceux qui l'entouraient, mais il échoua lamentablement quand ses yeux croisèrent les émeraudes troublées de sa Némésis. Alors il prit une position qui lui permettait de cacher son érection naissante avant de se concentrer sur une horiiible image mentale apte à calmer son… enthousiasme :

« La belette et Granger dans un lit. Non, pas assez dégoûtant. La belette et Rogue sur le bureau du prof. Et merde, ça marche pas. La belette et Dumbledore dans une baignoire, la belette, Dumbledore, Dobby _et_ Hagrid devant Rusard. Arrgh ! Non, là c'est trop ! »

Draco réprima un haut le cœur puis esquissa un sourire quand il se rendit compte que ça avait finalement fonctionné.

Il se redressa et observa les personnes autour de lui.

Pansy le regardait avec une expression mêlant jalousie et envie, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient presque écroulés dans leur propre bave, Nott avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux, Blaise le regardait avec son putain de sourire n°3, celui qui disait : « Fufu je suis le plus fort et le plus intelligent tu ne peux rien me cacher avoue la vérité. » et qui en ce moment ajoutait : « Avoue que t'as envie que tout le monde se barre d'ici pour que tu puisses plaquer ton Gryffondor au sol et le baiser une bonne fois pour toutes »

Draco serra les dents. Quelques mois auparavant, Blaise l'avait réveillé en plein milieu d'un rêve érotique en lui affirmant qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de Harry pendant son sommeil. Draco lui avait poliment conseillé de prendre un rendez-vous pour Sainte Mangouste, mais le noir n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Mais franchement, fantasmer sur Harry, Draco n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il y avait des dizaines d'élèves plus excitants que lui dans cette école, c'était pas dur de les trouver ! Bon, il n'avait aucun nom à donner là tout de suite mais ça lui reviendrait. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la personne qui hantait ses rêves la nuit et se réveillait toujours avec le souvenir de quelque chose de vert ne signifiait _pas_ qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un Serpentard. C'était même certainement ça tiens. Et puis, comme si_ lui_ avait pu prononcer le prénom de Harry dans son sommeil. Potter, à la limite, mais Harry. Non. Définitivement non.

Bref. Reprenons.

Ron regardait Harry d'un air totalement dé-goû-té (cet imbécile avait toujours été étroit d'esprit, et Malfoy se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux-là), Neville et la rouquine les observaient tout à tour d'un air avide qui semblait dire « Encore, encore, ENCORE ! », et Granger, et bien… Granger… Elle avait un peu l'expression de Blaise, en fait, en moins tordu. Une expression qui disait : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais je trouverai ». C'est cette expression-là qui plût le moins à Draco.

oOoOoOo

Et Draco ne croyait pas si bien dire. C'était, mot pour mot, ce que se disait Hermione en cet instant précis. Elle avait bien vu à quel point Harry semblait stressé avant le rendez-vous des Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son ami puisse être attiré par Malfoy, en réalité, quitte à choisir un garçon, elle aurait plutôt dit Nott. Mais après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait confiance en Harry. Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, elle savait que Harry avait un jugement presque infaillible en ce qui concernait la race humaine. Si Harry pensait que Draco était capable d'agir comme un être humain décent et qu'il méritait qu'on apprenne à le connaître, et bien… oui, pourquoi pas ?

oOoOoOo

Harry, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il gardait les yeux baissés, évitant désespérément le regard dégoûté de Ron. Il sursauta quand il entendit Ginny s'exclamer :

-Oh ! C'était merveilleux ! Vous étiez si mignons !

-Réfléchis avant de dire des conneries, la belette, répliqua la voix glacée de sa Némésis. Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon. Il est sexy, riche, beau, élégant, intelligent, mais mignon ? Certainement pas. Je suis bien trop sophistiqué pour ça.

Harry s'était juré de se tenir à carreau jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il avait même sérieusement envisagé l'idée de perdre _exprès_ pour courir faire une séance de travaux manuels urgente dans les toilettes avant de ne pas pouvoir se retenir et se jeter sur le blond pour le violer sauvagement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Tu n'es surtout qu'un sale petit con arrogant, Malfoy. On te fait un compliment, et tu as vu comme tu réagis ? Tu me fais pitié.

Le blond lui jeta un regard… Blessé ? Non, non, il avait dû rêver, se dit-il lorsque sa Némésis détacha ses yeux des siens et ordonna à Zabini de continuer le jeu.

Mais alors… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à sa provocation ?

Le noir contempla le reste de l'assemblée avec un sourire sadique. Il se tourna finalement vers Ron.

Weasley ! Courage ou Sincérité ?

Le roux tourna son regard vers Blaise et répondit avec une certaine retenue, visiblement toujours gêné du spectacle auquel il avait assisté.

Sincérité.

Blaise eut un sourire étrange, limite sadique, un sourire typique de Serpentard. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment malgré la question tout à fait anodine du Serpentard :

- Que ressens-tu envers Hermione ?

Trop anodine ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron n'eut pas l'air de s'étonner de la question (il était quand même à moitié bourré), but le veritasserum que le noir lui tendait et répondit :

Je ne la supporte plus, je n'éprouve aucun désir pour elle et je voudrais qu'elle me lâche une bonne fois pour toutes.

Harry, Ginny et Neville pâlirent, mais ce n'était rien comparé Hermione qui semblait quasiment sur le point de s'évanouir.

Les étudiants de Salazars, eux, semblaient presque choqués, ce qui pour des Serpentards était quand même assez étonnant. Chose surprenante, Pansy regardait Hermione d'un air compatissant.

_Probablement la solidarité féminine_, se dit Harry.

Ron, lui, se tenait raide comme un piquet et regardait droit devant lui, comme frappé par la foudre. Son visage passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Durant un long, long moment, personne ne parla. Hermione regardait Harry, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à tourner la tête vers son petit ami. Le Survivant la regardait d'un air désolé. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Sa meilleure amie ferma les yeux un court instant et une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un petit sourire tendre et douloureux.

Le brun jeta un regard coléreux et incrédule envers Ron. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément un problème, Ron aimait Hermione, il n'aurait pas pu leur mentir à tous à ce point, il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie !

Mais… Il avait bu du veritasserum…

'Mione… murmura Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, Hermione se leva, refusant résolument de le regarder, traversa la pièce et sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Ron resta assis en silence au milieu des autres étudiants de Poudlard avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de courir à la poursuite de sa probable future ex-petite amie.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa dans la pièce. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche mais Harry le devança :

Si c'est pour dire « deux Gryffondors en moins », tu peux la fermer Malfoy.

Le blond, les yeux brumeux, regarda Harry d'un air moqueur et répondit :

- Mais non voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? J'allais simplement dire que la belette cache bien son jeu.

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Evidemment, tu sais de quoi tu parles toi qui passes tout ton temps libre à mentir aux filles de l'école pour les fourrer plus vite.

Nott rougit violemment et Neville étouffa une exclamation surprise. Zabini déclara :

-Calme-toi Saint Potter, je conçois que tu sois énervé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à nous. On n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire.

-Ha oui ? rétorqua Harry, plus que sceptique. Je ne te crois pas du tout, figure-toi. Je ne peux pas croire que c'était vraiment du veritasserum qu'il y avait dans cette fiole. Ou peut-être que tu lui as envoyé un impero sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte ? Tu sais quoi, continua Harry avant que Blaise ne puisse répliquer, je veux que tu boives cette fiole de veritasserum et que tu dises que tu n'as rien à voir avec la réponse de Ron à ta question.

-C'est absolument hors de question, répondit Blaise. Tes accusations ne sont pas fondées et je n'ai pas à me défendre de quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis.

-Si tu n'as commis aucun méfait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses de prouver ton inno…

-Hey, Potter, intervint Malfoy. Tu sais quel est ton problème ? C'est que tu ne vois que le mal dans les Serpentards, en considérant que tous les Gryffondors sont blancs comme neige. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ton cher meilleur ami pouvait vous avoir trompé, et que tout ce qui tourne mal dans cette école n'est peut-être pas obligatoirement la faute d'un Serpentard ?

-Exactement, continua Blaise. Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je préfère encore partir d'ici que boire ta putain de potion, parce que même si je la buvais et que je prouvais que je suis innocent, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu penserais que je t'ai trompé en te faisant un coup tordu. Draco, tu veux bien m'excuser ? ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Le blond considéra son ami un court instant, avant de hocher la tête en silence.

-Mes amis Serpentards, adversaires Gryffondors, déclara Blaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il se détourna et sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry clignait des yeux, avec l'impression désagréable qu'il s'était fait avoir quelque part. Il croisa les regards interrogateurs et légèrement inquiets de Neville et Ginny.

Le Survivant était content qu'ils soient là. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que la rouquine et Neville soient les derniers à rester avec lui, mais il était heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter les Serpentards seuls.

Seulement maintenant ils étaient à cinq contre trois et Harry n'était pas rassuré en ce qui concernait le résultat du jeu.

-Je vais consoler Blaise, déclara Nott en se levant si brusquement que tous sursautèrent. Je vais l'emmener aux cuisines pour lui remonter le moral, tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, Harry.

Et il sortit à son tour sans plus leur accorder un regard.

Neville regarda Harry avec un expression qui disait : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ! », expression que Harry lui rendait sans faillir.

Ginny s'adressa à Malfoy :

-Et après on se moque de Luna, hein ?

Le blond haussa les épaules :

-Ce qu'il se passe au sein de notre maison ne te concerne pas, Weasley. De plus, tu ne comprendrais pas. De toute façon, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, nous sommes presque à égalité maintenant. C'est à l'un de vous de poser la question. Dépêchez-vous, faire traîner les choses ne les rendra pas moins douloureuses pour vous.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, se levèrent.

-Vous permettez que nous nous entretenions quelques minutes ?

Malfoy fit un geste désinvolte de la main d'une élégance parfaite malgré son état d'ébriété avancée :

-Faites.

Harry et ses amis s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, et les Serpentards n'entendirent que des bribes de leur conversation :

-Notre seul but est de les éliminer tous… Des gages qu'ils vont forcément refuser… Et si on… Mais il faudrait qu'il choisisse Vérité… Mais on n'a qu'a… Ou peut-être que si c'est toi qui demande…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent enfin leur place, l'air assez satisfait.

oOoOoOo

Hihi, j'arrête là ?

Comment ça non ?

« Est-ce que je tiens à ma vie ? » C'est quoi cette question ?

oOoOoOo

Les Gryffondors observèrent les Serpentards d'un air… Et bien, Serpentard. Mais bon, comme ils étaient Gryffondors, ils n'étaient pas très doués avec ce genre d'expression. Excepté Harry, bien sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville prit la parole :

Crabbe, Courage ou Sincérité ?

Crabbe se redressa vivement et jeta un regard brillant à Pansy qui le regardait avec une terreur pure. Malfoy dit :

-Crabbe, ne…

-Courage ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Oh, pardon, tu disais quelque chose Draco ?

Le blond soupira et ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais Harry le coupa :

-Tu as choisi le Courage, Crabbe, écoute ton gage !

En effet, le survivant ne voulait pas que Malfoy ordonne à son camarade de modifier son choix.

-Je veux, que tu… commença Neville.

Pansy se tendit à ces mots.

-Fasse trois tours de la pièce sur les mains, termina Neville.

Et Pansy s'affaissa sur elle-même en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement.

Crabbe se leva en vacillant après avoir ingurgité son énième verre de Whisky, horriblement déçu, et commença ce que Neville lui avait demandé. Il fit un tour, puis un deuxième… Il se mit à chanceler au troisième, fit la moitié du tour beaucoup plus lentement… Et finit par s'arrêter d'avancer, tremblant de tous ses membres. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards retenaient leur souffle. Crabbe leva de nouveau sa main droite pour avancer… Et se vaudra lamentablement sur le tapis. Les Gryffondors se mirent à pousser des cris de joie.

Malfoy émit un grognement mécontent. Son regard croisa celui, ravi, de sa Némésis qui souriait, et faillit lui sourire en retour. Il sursauta et s'en empêcha. Il avait failli sourire à Potter ! Cet imbécile de Potter qui avait fait perdre cet encore plus imbécile de Crabbe ! Décidément, l'alcool le privait de tous ses moyens !

Crabbe se leva et murmura à Malfoy :

-Désolé Draco.

Le blond le regarda quelques instants, contrarié, avant de lui signifier d'un geste sec qu'il pouvait partir, ce que le Serpentard fit avec empressement.

Malfoy jaugea du regard les trois Gryffondors, faisant disparaître leur sourire satisfait presque immédiatement. En effet, une pure expression Serpentarde s'emparait des traits du préfet et il faisait ça bien mieux que n'importe quel étudiant portant le vert et argent, pouvant sans doute même rivaliser avec Snape.

Il se pencha vers Pansy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La petite brune gloussa.

-Ginny ! appela-t-elle.

La rouquine sursauta. Ses deux amis se penchèrent vers elle :

-Qu'est-ce que je choisis ?

-Choisis Courage.

-Non ! Sincérité, c'est plus sûr.

-Plus sûr ! Elle connaît des choses qui pourraient nous faire renvoyer de l'école et l'expression de Malfoy ne me dit rien qui vaille. De toutes façons, quoi que tu choisisses, ce sera glauque…

-Oui mais…

-Courage ! répondit Ginny avec impatience.

-Bon ! fit Pansy avant d'émettre un ricanement inquiétant. Je veux que tu lèches du chocolat qui sera étalé sur le torse de Vincent.

-Hein ! s'écria Ginny en se levant d'un bond, mortifiée. Ce… Cette _chose _!

-Cette chose, oui, parfaitement, répondit Pansy à la place de Goyle qui de toute façon n'avait pas du tout l'air vexé et attendait l'assentiment de la rouquine avec avidité.

-Non ! Non, il n'en est pas question !

-Alors tu te fais éliminer délibérément ?

Ginny tourna son regard vers Harry. Le brun observa son visage suppliant quelques secondes et soupira. Après tout, si ça avait été lui…

-C'est bon Ginny, je te comprends, tu peux partir.

Ginny se baissa et serra Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille, sans se rendre compte que l'expression de Malfoy s'était assombrie :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, je m'excuse. Bon courage.

Elle se redressa et leur souhaita bonne chance à tous les deux avant de sortir de la pièce.

Un échange muet se fit entre les deux Gryffondors restants et Neville se tourna vers Goyle :

-Goyle ! Courage ou Sincérité ?

Goyle se tourna vers Malfoy qui haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

-Courage.

Petit chuchotement entre Harry et Neville.

-Si tu connais un ou plusieurs fantasmes de Malfoy, raconte celui dont il a le plus honte.

Goyle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pansy semblait plutôt contente de ce gage car elle ignorait visiblement ce qui faisait fantasmer son blond adoré.

oOoOoOo

POV Draco

Oh Merlin Oh Merlin.

Que dois-je faire ?

Parce que… Comment dire…

Il se trouve que Grégory connaît effectivement un de mes fantasmes, et il ne fait pas partie de ceux dont je pourrais me vanter…

Un jour de cours, dans un rêve particulièrement excitant, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie de mon réveil et après le déjeuner, Vincent et Grégory m'ont rejoint dans ma chambre pour me demander si j'allais bien.

Et ils ont pu constater que j'allais très, très bien.

Je… Je n'ai pas été très discret et les deux Serpentards m'ont écouté parler dans mon sommeil troublé par un rêve plus qu'érotique, ne sachant que faire.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai failli mourir de frayeur en apercevant mes deux amis bavant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur leur uniforme, et j'ai été traumatisé à vie.

Horrible souvenir, du moins en ce qui concerne la fin de l'histoire.

Pour le début…

Ce rêve, j'ai une érection à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Comme maintenant, tiens.

Il faut dire que Harry était…

(nda : Vos gloussements, amies yoïstes, font prendre conscience de ses paroles à Draco.)

Pardon ? Bien sûr que non je ne fantasme pas sur Har… Potter. Et puis, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un putain de cauchemar. D'ailleurs, dans ce r… Cauchemar, il y avait des chaînes et des menottes, c'est vous dire. Il me torturait, voilà ce qu'il faisait.

Et mes gémissements étaient des gémissements de douleurs, et mes « Harry », des supplications pour le faire arrêter. Et non je ne prononçais pas son prénom ! Je ne disais pas « Harry », mais « Arrête ».

Seulement voilà, ces deux imbéciles ne m'ont jamais cru. (nda : Et vous ?)

Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je les vois me regarder avec… Appréhension et curiosité. Quand à_ lui_… Hors de question que je me laisse aller à croiser les émeraudes de Potter.

Il ne me reste qu'une solution. De toutes façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de Grégory, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy soûl, mais un Malfoy quand même.

oOoOoOo

-Grégory, abandonne et sors.

Pansy poussa une exclamation à la fois surprise et déçue, et Harry n'était pas loin de l'imiter.

Pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait rien dévoiler ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à avoir honte de ce genre de chose.

A dire vrai, Harry avait espéré que Goyle connaissait la réponse et la leur avoue.

Seulement voilà, Môssieur-mes-fantasmes-sont-trop-bien-pour-vous-Malfoy avait décidé de faire son capricieux.

Il était pourtant ivre, alors pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné !

C'était vraiment injuste.

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte se referma sur Goyle dans un bruit sec.

-Bien ! déclara Malfoy. Londubat, Courage ou Sincérité ?

-Courage, répondit Neville.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'on lui pose une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre et maintenant que les deux orangs-outans étaient partis, il était un peu moins inquiet.

Prenant sans se gêner la parole à la place de Pansy qui aurait normalement dû décider à sa place, le préfet en chef de Poudlard dit :

-Je regrette de devoir utiliser un moyen aussi peu fair-play pour te faire abandonner la partie, mais il se trouve que les circonstances ne sont plus vraiment en notre faveur et je ne tiens pas à courir de risques.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry.

-Je veux que tu manges de la morue.

L'allergie de Neville pour la morue n'était plus un secret pour personne depuis qu'il avait mangé par inadvertance un plat qui en contenait. Le pauvre Gryffondor avait été forcé de rester cloîtré à l'infirmerie pendant des semaines, ayant enflé comme un ballon, la peau de couleur verte et rotant à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, répandant un délicieux parfum de… Morue.

Ses camarades de chambre, venus souvent leur rendre visite, ne supportaient d'ailleurs plus l'odeur de la morue à présent.

-Tu triches ! s'exclama Harry, ne voulant pas rester seul en compagnie des deux Serpentards. Et en plus, il n'y a pas de morue ici !

-Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, Potter, railla le blond. Nous pouvons avoir tout ce que nous désirons. De plus, je ne triche pas, j'utilise simplement ce que je sais sur ton ami pour le forcer à faire ce que je veux. La fin justifie les moyens. Londubat, à moins que tu ne veuilles jouer au Griffondor stupidement téméraire et te retrouver à l'infirmerie dans moins d'une demi-heure en empêchant la suite du jeu, je te conseille de partir d'ici.

Neville jeta un regard d'excuse à Harry qui était complètement désespéré.

-Est-ce que… Il ne pourrait pas rester ici ? demanda le Survivant plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr que non voyons. Ceux qui perdent partent. C'est la règle.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé de cette règle !

-Cela ne t'a pas dérangé jusqu'à maintenant, alors ne sois pas hypocrite Potter. Tu as peur ? ajouta le blond, sarcastique.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Harry avec hargne. Neville, tu peux y aller, je m'en sortirai.

Neville hocha la tête et lui dit :

-T'inquiète pas Harry, je sais que tu vas gagner.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et sortit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son ami.

Les méninges de l'ami en question fonctionnaient à toute vitesse, sous le regard moqueur du blond et celui endormi de Pansy.

Bon… Quoi que Neville en dise, il ne pouvait pas gagner. A moins de disqualifier Malfoy. Oui, c'était ça la solution. Ensuite, pour ce qui serait de Pansy, il en ferait son affaire.

Malfoy choisirait certainement le Courage, car il se doutait que Harry demanderait quel était ce fantasme si honteux qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Donc, un gage qui lui permettrait de le faire abandonner…

Mais en même temps, ils étaient presque seuls, et ce serait probablement l'unique fois que Harry aurait Malfoy en son pouvoir.

Alors… Alors, ne pourrait-il pas… Demander autre chose ?

Peut-être pas un baiser, ce serait trop… Enfin, il ne pouvait pas, Malfoy se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Alors… Quoi d'autre ?

_Oui. Peut-être ça._

Une idée qui lui permettrait de satisfaire sa curiosité et qui en même temps avait de fortes chances de disqualifier le blond.

_Oui, peut-être ça_, se dit à nouveau Harry en se redressant, prenant soudain sa décision.

-Malfoy, Courage ou Sincérité ?

-Allons Potter, tu le sais très bien, susurra le blond d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner Harry. Courage.

oOoOoOo

Le cœur de Harry battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'il dit :

-Je veux que tu fasses un strip-tease. Et, euh… Si tu tombes, tu perds.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Oh. Parce que tu ne doutes pas une seule seconde que je vais le faire, ton strip-tease ?

(nda : Les yaoïstes non en tous cas.)

-Et bien Malfoy… Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir honte de ton corps, et comme tu joues l'honneur de ta maison, non, je n'ai pas de doutes.

Le Serpentard observa le Survivant un instant d'un air pensif. Harry retint un sourire idiot d'apparaître sur son visage quand il entendit :

-Je le fais intégral, ton strip-tease ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Heu… Non, non, tu peux garder ton… Tes… Sous vêtements.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire charmeur et Harry se sentit fondre. Puis il jeta un regard noir à Pansy qui avait relevé la tête, surprise, dès qu'elle avait entendu le gage de Harry et qui contemplait à présent l'âme sœur de ce dernier avec un sourire mi-lubrique mi-moqueur.

Malfoy ne fit pas attention à elle, retira ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de se relever tant bien que mal. Puis il secoua sa baguette et la lumière qui l'avait aidé à garder son esprit plus clair se tamisa. Une douce musique se fit entendre et il jeta sa baguette négligemment.

Enfin, il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et se mit à onduler son bassin.

Harry le fixait sans pouvoir penser, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux.

Le son de la musique augmenta, plongeant Draco dans une douce euphorie qui se laissa emporter par l'air mélodieux qui emplissait la pièce.

Il releva ses mains, effleurant doucement ses clavicules, les passant dans ses cheveux et Harry étouffa un gémissement. Il voulait tant que ce soit _ses_ mains dans les cheveux de Draco…

Les mains du blond descendirent sensuellement jusqu'au premier bouton fermé de sa chemise. Il le défit, puis passa au second, au troisième, sans cesser ces mouvements de plus en plus évocateurs.

Harry avait chaud. Il avait très, très chaud.

Draco passa ses mains sous sa chemise et commença à se caresser, penchant davantage la tête en arrière.

Harry le voyait légèrement de profil et il crut mourir, lorsqu'il, lorsqu'il passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer à la supérieure.

Draco tourna la tête et plongea soudainement ses deux orbes gris plus brillants que jamais dans les yeux du Survivant qui s'écarquillèrent.

La chemise tomba à terre.

Les mains du Serpentard descendirent plus bas, effleurant son pantalon et Harry cessa de respirer.

Il le défit lentement sans quitter Harry du regard qui lui ne pouvait se détacher du travail des mains du blond.

Draco fit soudainement un mouvement des hanches sans aucune ambiguïté et Harry s'entendit gémir avec désespoir quand il aperçut les jambes fuselées de sa némésis.

Les mains jouèrent un instant avec l'élastique du boxer noir qui moulait admirablement ses formes prometteuses et la bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper une respiration précipitée.

Le blond sortit un pied de son pantalon, puis l'autre en vacillant légèrement. Quoi que Potter puisse penser, il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Enfin, il fit un tour sur lui-même au plus grand plaisir du brun et se tourna finalement vers lui en prononçant de manière à ce que Harry puisse le comprendre malgré la musique :

-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir l'intégral ?

Il fallut du temps pour que Harry, obnubilé par le mouvement des lèvres du blond, ne comprenne la demande du Serpentard. Il rougit violemment et secoua la tête, absolument paniqué à l'idée de perdre la tête s'il voyait… Tout, et de se jeter sur Draco pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Draco sourit à nouveau, récupéra sa baguette et se rhabilla d'un sort avant de couper la musique et d'apporter plus de lumière.

-Dommage, dit-il.

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds.

_Je rêve ou quoi ? Il vient de flirter ? J'aurais dû répondre oui ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû répondre oui ?_

Pansy ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit ou Malfoy avait fait son strip-tease. Le blond qui venait de se rasseoir l'observa un instant avant de secouer la tête d'un air espiègle qui le rendait encore plus beau.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Potter ? Courage… Ou Sincérité ?

Malgré son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, la voix de Harry ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il répondit :

-Courage.

* * *

Alors ? J'ai été généreuse, hein ? J'ai été gentille, hein ? J'ai été sublimement magnanime, n'est-il pas ? 

**Conscience De Lune : Bah dis donc, c'est pas l'humilité que tu t'es attachée à cultiver le plus. Sans compter que tu as fini ce chapitre sur un méchant suspense.**

Oh ! T'es toujours rabat-joie ! J'ai fait un chapitre super long pour me faire pardonner la dernière fois ! Alors ne dites pas que ça ne mérite pas une review ! Ne me le dites pas !

**Conscience De Lune : D'accord, on te le dira pas.**

Bises,

Sinelune.


	6. Chapitre 5: Ne me decois pas

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Salut salut ! Hihi !

**Conscience De Lune : C'est quoi ce « Hihi » ? Je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il fait quand même très mal et à cause de toi, tous les jours ma souffrance augmente.**

Mais… Mais… J'étais toute contente et toi tu… Tu…

**Oui oui on sait je suis méchante, horrible, sadique, une effroyable psychopathe, maintenant que tu es au courant, accouche le disclaimer.**

Heu… Les… Les perso et les lieux ne sont pas… Pas à moi et…

**Bon je vais le faire à ta place : Les perso et les lieux ne sont pas à elle mais à JK Rowling. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, ça c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. Hihi.**

Hihi ? Hihi ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

**Heu… J'ai pas dit Hihi j'ai dit Fufu.**

Menteuse ! Excuse toi !

**Non mais ça va p…**

MAINTENANT !

**Ok ok ! Je m'excuse, Sinelune.**

Hihi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_LightofMoon, Artemis, Tcheuer Teufel, Flo Weasley, Flo, lucy-hp, Vert Emeraude, Lanya, Samaeltwigg,_

Leviathoune, Ange Jedudsor, zaika, lo hana ni, Mily Black, Virginie Malfoy, lolodie, Thalie, Lyzabeth,

_Patdrue, Magical Girl Kiki, la-shinegami, nami, Hedwigelol, Crystal d'avalon, Sahada, Gody, lyly, Dop,_

Darkiliane, moi, Vif d'or, Black siri, Gally84, Kaene Black, lolo, Serdra, Tchaye, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,

_Kimmy Lyn, Booyaka87, Marykaly, Louvine, aubedaradia, Lynseyth, Kaliria, Little F._

**Merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Ne me décois pas**

* * *

-Potter ? Courage… Ou Sincérité ? 

Malgré son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, la voix de Harry ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il répondit :

-Courage.

Malfoy redressa légèrement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Je te mets au défi de raconter la fois où tu as perdu ta virginité.

_Non._

_Tu ne peux pas._

-Tu ne peux pas ! C'est… C'est une question de Sincérité ! s'écria Harry, horrifié.

Son âme sœur haussa un sourcil.

-Oh, tu veux biaiser par cette voie, c'est cela ? Mais cela ne fonctionnera pas, Potter, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à mimer cette première fois.

Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent de larmes.

Rage, peur, colère… Ressentiment ?

_Tu ne peux pas._

_Tu veux que je te mime ma « première fois » ?_

_Tu veux que je te mime mon viol ?_

_Tu veux m'entendre crier et supplier ?_

_Tu veux m'entendre hurler et pleurer ?_

_Mais tu ne peux pas…_

_Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Tu n'as pas le droit… Comme si ce souvenir n'était pas assez sale…_

_Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment **souillé**…_

Le sang de Harry pulsait à ses tempes. Il empêcha ses larmes de couler. Il les refoula sous le regard impatient du blond qui attendait sa réponse. Mais cette réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait :

-Félicitations Malfoy. Tu as gagné.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Potter reconnaissait sa défaite ? Il l'avait laissé gagner ?

Draco regarda sa Némésis. Celle-ci le contemplait d'un regard froid, attendant probablement qu'il se moque et l'humilie pour mieux savourer son triomphe.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas, du moins pas tout de suite, et surtout pas comme ça.

Potter n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner aussi facilement. Merde, c'était Potter !

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de tomber, faisant sursauter Pansy.

-Potter ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas… Je veux que tu… Tu _dois_ gagner ! cria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le Survivant le regarda, ébahi.

-Et pourquoi donc, Malfoy ?

Le blond porta la main à sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi ? Il avait manigancé toute cette histoire pour pouvoir traîner le garçon-qui-avait-survécu dans la boue et…

Le déclic se fit.

Potter devait gagner, parce que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Potter n'était pas fait pour perdre, et au fond de lui, Draco n'avait jamais pensé gagner. Potter était celui que Draco verrait toujours de dos, toujours devant lui.

Potter était celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors pourquoi Draco se démenait-il sans cesse pour trouver de nouveaux défis qu'il pourrait gagner, en espérant et sachant au fond de lui que ce ne serait jamais le cas ?

Pourquoi recherchait-il à ce point la compagnie de Potter ?

-Kekis' passe ? demanda Pansy en entendant le cri de du préfet sans le comprendre, émergeant de sa torpeur.

Draco secoua la tête et s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

-Je… Nous avons gagné.

Pansy, tout à sa joie, oublia l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et se leva soudainement en criant victoire. Son mal de tête et l'alcool firent leur effet et elle vomit tripes et boyaux à côté de Draco qui fit un bond en arrière, écoeuré. Cependant, sa tête lui tournait à lui aussi.

Il dirigea à nouveau son attention vers le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le regarder. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco prit conscience du vide qui hantait son regard.

Il ne savait plus lire à travers les yeux de Potter.

Il ne savait plus, parce qu'on lui en refusait l'accès.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu savoir ce que Potter pensait, en croisant simplement son regard, même une demi-seconde ? Combien de temps ?

Merlin, _combien de temps ?_

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il recherchait toujours plus sa compagnie ?

Pour pouvoir le comprendre à nouveau ?

Mais pourquoi voudrait-il comprendre Potter ?

-Potter, tu vas m'aider à ramener Pansy à notre dortoir.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Harry, méfiant. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Je me moque que tu te sentes concerné ou pas. Néanmoins, s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour m'aider, je risque de croiser Miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir et de ne pouvoir m'échapper avant l'arrivée de Rusard. Il serait dommage que j'aille tout révéler.

Le Survivant le considéra un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se relever lentement. Il prit Pansy par le bras gauche et Draco en fit de même avec le bras droit.

Ensemble, ils sortirent avec difficulté de la salle sur demande.

oOoOoOo

Ils marchaient le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs de l'école. L'esprit de Harry était confus. Il se demandait pour quelle raison Malfoy n'avait pas profité de sa victoire pour l'humilier et le rabaisser. Sans doute était-il trop ivre pour le faire correctement et avait préféré s'abstenir.

Une autre question le taraudait. Pour quelle raison lui avait-il affirmé qu'il aurait dû gagner ? A cet instant, il avait semblé tellement… Déçu…

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les dortoirs des Serpentards. Malfoy prononça le mot de passe à voix basse et ils entrèrent.

Harry regarda leur salle commune avec curiosité. Bien sûr, il était déjà venu avec Ron en deuxième année, mais tout était différent maintenant. La froide et élégante salle commune des Serpentards semblait encore plus lugubre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un canapé et Malfoy y laissa tomber son amie sans ménagement. C'est à cet instant que Harry se rendit compte que le Serpentard avait emporté avec lui une bouteille de Whisky dont il but l'alcool au goulot.

-Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il au Survivant.

Harry secoua la tête en silence. Son âme sœur haussa négligemment les épaules et fit demi-tour vers la sortie. Harry le suivit et demanda :

-Et tu la laisses… Ici, comme ça ?

-C'est une grande fille, Potter. Et je ne suis pas le petit frère des pauvres et des démunis.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua à accompagner Malfoy qui continuait à boire et marchait d'une façon de plus en plus incertaine. Arrivé à un croisement, Harry s'apprêta à retourner dans son dortoir (nda : je vous entends crier : NAAOONN !) lorsque sa Némésis prit la parole et Harry continua sa route à ses côtés pour l'écouter.

-Tu es très beau ce soir.

-Ah, euh… Merci, bafouilla le brun en rougissant.

-Tu sais, j'ai gagné, et j'ai le droit de profiter de chacun de vous. Je peux obliger Weasley à me cirer les pompes, Granger à faire mes devoirs…

Harry déglutit.

-Et… Pour combien de temps ?

-Vous étiez sept. Chaque Serpentard a le droit de se servir de vous durant un jour.

-Oh, fit Harry, ne sachant que dire.

Il n'osait imaginer dans quel état d'excitation il aurait été s'il avait gagné.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre du préfet. Harry se tourna vers sa Némésis et le contempla sans vergogne, profitant du fait qu'il faisait sombre et que Malfoy, avec sa vue brouillée, ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il le dévorait des yeux.

Ses cheveux blonds luisaient faiblement dans le noir. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'alcool, faisant par contraste ressortir sa peau pâle. Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient de mille feux, et la respiration de Harry se fit erratique lorsque son regard s'égara sur son torse imberbe dévoilé par sa chemise, torse qu'il savait à présent parfait…

Harry esquissa un geste pour le toucher et se reprit immédiatement, serrant les poings. Il devait partir.

Il était sur le point de se détourner lorsque Malfoy lui chuchota dans l'obscurité de la nuit :

-Mais moi, je ne te veux pas.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, mortifié à l'idée qu'il se soit rendu compte de son attirance et le rejetait.

-Je ne te veux pas, répéta le blond. Je ne te veux pas pour un jour… Mais pour une nuit. Cette nuit.

Il empoigna le bras de Harry et entra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et plaqua le brun sans ménagement contre celle-ci, laissant tomber sa bouteille qui atterrit sur le sol bruyamment.

Les rayons d'une lune pleine donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère magique et l'un d'eux éclaira leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Draco se mit à mordiller l'oreille de Harry sans faire attention à ses piètres tentatives pour se dégager.

-Malfoy, tu es… Tu n'es pas toi-même…

-Et toi non plus, Harry, susurra le blond. Nous ne sommes pas nous-même ce soir, et nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Ce que je veux, c'est toi.

_Mais je ne te veux pas pour une nuit_, pensa Harry au bord des larmes.

_Je te veux pour toujours._

_Je te veux pour l'éternité._

C'est ce que Harry tenta de dire à son âme sœur, mais celle-ci le bâillonna de ses lèvres douces et sucrées, profitant du fait qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour pénétrer dans son intimité buccale.

Harry tenta de le repousser mais lui aussi avait bu, lui aussi avait en envie de se laisser aller…

Non, plus que cela…

Il en avait _besoin_.

La langue de Draco taquina la sienne et celle de Harry lui répondit d'une façon désespérée. Il l'embrassait avec fureur, avec désir, avec rancoeur.

Avec amour.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, leurs langues se battaient furieusement et Harry sentit l'excitation de Draco grossir contre sa cuisse.

Il aurait dû le repousser.

Mais il s'agissait de son âme sœur, et la moindre de ses cellules lui faisait comprendre que s'il repoussait Draco, il en périrait de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait pas…

Ne pas penser à l'avenir.

Harry repoussa le blond jusqu'à le faire basculer sur son lit. Draco recula et s'adossa aux coussins de soie verte.

Le brun l'observa, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de cette nuit. Draco étendu sur le lit, l'air plus angélique que jamais, éclairé par un rai de lumière nocturne.

Un ange.

Et il sut. Il sut qu'il était perdu.

Il recula légèrement, permettant à Draco de le contempler à loisir.

Il retira lentement sa chemise sans le quitter des yeux. Il défit l'attache de son pantalon et le laissa glisser à ses pieds, avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures.

Il se trouvait presque nu devant son âme sœur et il s'agenouilla sur le lit avant d'avancer vers lui à quatre pattes. La respiration de Draco s'était accélérée et celui-ci ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Harry continua à s'approcher avec un air de prédateur.

-Tu me veux ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Draco émit un long gémissement en sentant le souffle de Harry effleurer la chair fine au-dessous de son oreille.

-Tu me veux, Draco ? répéta Harry en laissant glisser sa main sur ses clavicules, puis plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Le corps de Draco se cambra lorsque le brun passa légèrement la main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. Oui.

-Alors, tu m'auras, répondit Harry en l'embrassant langoureusement.

_Tu m'auras. Et après cette nuit, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi._

Harry commença à savourer cette peau si réactive qui le rendait fou. Il défit lentement la chemise du blond, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Il la lui retira et mordilla les tétons durs et roses de son amant, se délectant de ses miaulements de plaisir.

Il descendit plus bas, et la respiration de Draco devint haletante. Enfin, Harry arriva à la lisière de la virilité du blond. Il retira précautionneusement son pantalon, prenant garde à ne pas l'effleurer. Une fois cela fait, il déposa de petits baisers sur la verge de son amant à travers le boxer. Draco ondula des hanches en une supplication muette.

Harry sourit avec tendresse et retira cette barrière si gênante. Draco poussa un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il sentit son érection enfin libre et leva légèrement la tête : Harry contemplait la preuve de son désir d'un air gourmand. Avisant Draco qui le regardait, il plongea son regard dans le sien, approcha ses lèvres du gland violacé de son amant et souffla légèrement dessus, faisant gémir Draco qui pleurait presque de frustration. Il sortit sa langue et l'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres à peine du sexe gonflé et gorgé de désir.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, Harry… gémit Draco en ondulant désespérément son bassin.

Alors Harry accepta enfin de satisfaire sa requête et posa le bout de sa langue sur le l'extrémité du sexe de son amant. Draco se cambra brusquement, la respiration coupée. Harry lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur, l'humidifiant toujours plus et Draco haleta fortement, les première gouttes de son plaisir commençant à apparaître.

Sans prévenir, Harry enfourna dans sa bouche l'objet ses attentions qui avait doublé de volume en s'emparant des testicules de son amant pour les malaxer. Draco poussa un hurlement de plaisir en se cambrant jusqu'à la limite de sa colonne vertébrale.

Harry se retira jusqu'au gland du blond avant de le reprendre en bouche, accélérant le rythme. Draco criait sans cherchait à se retenir et agrippa la chevelure du brun en gémissant à travers ses cris :

-Ha… Harry… Oh, oui, continue, plus vite… Ha… rry…

Enfin, il se libéra par à-coups dans la bouche du brun qui remonta vers le visage de Draco pour l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa semence.

Encore tremblant de son puissant orgasme, Draco embrassa son amant passionnément.

Les mains du Gryffondors effleurèrent les hanches de son amant qui frissonna, sentant son désir revenir. Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui et le fit basculer. Il commença à mordiller, lécher, embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il s'appliqua à lui faire un magnifique suçon sur cet endroit à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou si érogène pour le brun.

Harry gémissait sans retenue et ne pouvait que se laisser faire, emporté dans un abîme de volupté.

Il sentit vaguement qu'on lui enlevait le dernier vêtement qui lui restait et vit des étoiles lorsqu'une langue mutine mima les l'acte sexuel à l'intérieur de son nombril.

Tout à son plaisir, il écarta largement les cuisses et Draco se glissa à l'intérieur avec volupté.

Sans cesser de suçoter les zones érogènes qu'il découvrait, le blond entreprit de préparer son amant. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant qui gémit et haleta.

Il attendit que Harry se détende mais ce dernier lui donna un coup de bassin.

-Je… Continue, t'arrête pas…

Grisé par Harry et l'alcool, Draco ne se fit pas prier et inséra un second doigt, puis un troisième.

Harry hurla de plaisir en se cambrant au maximum lorsque les doigts de son amant heurtèrent sa prostate.

Draco le regarda, fasciné. Harry était si beau ainsi… Ses lèvres pourpres entrouvertes, la respiration laborieuse, sa peau bronzée et brillante, et ses yeux… Ses yeux émeraudes flamboyants…

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un petit cri frustré. Il se plaça devant l'intimité du brun et commença à le pénétrer, gémissant de plaisir en sentant les chairs de son amant se refermer sur lui avec délicatesse. Il était si étroit…

Il s'approcha de son visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux et s'enfonça profondément en lui, la respiration coupée. Il se retira brusquement et plongea à nouveau en Harry, tapant de nouveau contre sa prostate, le faisant presque pleurer de plaisir.

Il amorça ainsi un vas et viens d'abord lent et langoureux, puis de plus en plus rapide. A chaque fois, il touchait ce point si sensible qui faisait crier son amant.

Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, observant la montée du plaisir de chacun.

C'était si bon, si bon…

Harry explosa soudain, se répandant sur son ventre. Draco le suivit en sentant la chair de son amant se resserrer soudainement sur son sexe qui demandait libération.

_Du bout des pieds à la racine des cheveux, ils ressentirent une intense sensation de chaleur. Chaque centimètre carré de leur peau frémissait, des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux._

_Leurs regards étaient toujours unis dans l'extase._

_Et leur cœur éclata aussi._

Draco se retira et laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, ayant à peine la présence d'esprit suffisante pour prononcer un sortilège de nettoyage.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son amant, et effleura ses lèvres en un geste bouleversant de tendresse… avant de se blottir contre lui, plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Serré contre le corps de son âme sœur, au cœur de la nuit, Harry pleurait.

Il sanglotait désespérément en s'accrochant au garçon qui lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir et qui, d'une certaine manière, avait effacé la souillure de son corps.

Son âme désirait maintenant être soignée.

Harry contemplait Draco qui dormait avec une expression douce et paisible, les reflets de la lune donnant l'impression d'une auréole sur ses cheveux presque blancs.

Et il continua de l'implorer en regardant le visage paisible de son amant, en une éternelle litanie :

-Ne me déçois pas, ne me déçois pas, ne me déçois pas…

* * *

Et voilà… 

Draco va-t-il décevoir Harry ?

C'était mon tout premier lemon tout timide qui s'est présenté à vous mort de trouille et qui attend vos commentaires avec appréhension, alors… Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour le rassurer ! Le lemon vous regarde tremblant d'espoir, avec des yeux violets tout brillants en serrant ses petites menottes derrière son dos (**Conscience De Lune : Pourquoi violets ?** Pourquoi pas ? **Rooh l'argument à deux noises**).

Bises !

Sinelune.


	7. Chapitre 6: Je vais finir par craquer

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** **Conscience De Lune : Autant vous le dire tout de suite, ce chapitre est NUL ! Heureusement que les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling parce que si ça avait été des persos inventés par toi, c'aurait été une catastrophe !**

Je sais… Bouhouhou…

**Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le publies en pleurant comme une perdue ?**

Parce que ça fait 4 fois que je le recommence et qu'il est trop tard pour le modifier maintenant… Ouin hin !

**Pathétique. Moi aussi je vais finir par craquer.**

**

* * *

**

_LightofMoon, Kimmy Lyn, Lanya, Flo Weasley, Serdra, Maliy Black, Kaene Black, alinemcb54, Vif d'or,_

Roxane Sanka Malfoy, lyly, me, Artemis, Vert Emeraude, Tcheuer Teufel, Ange Jedudsor, lolodie, Gally84,

_Virginie Malfoy, Dop, Darana, Marykaly, Anita Malfoy, Samaeltwigg, la-shinegami, Sylewan, Sahada, Topine,_

Ariane Malfoy Shinigami, Magical Girl Kiki, Booyaka87, Tchii12, bins, Tchaye, nami, Patdrue, Flo, Vega264, 

_Polarisn7, Leviathoune, Ewira, DLT, Darkiliane, malilite, yume-chan 05, Louvine, aubedaradia, Yepa, Lynseyth._

**Merci, merci, encore merci, et puis, euh... merci :p**

* * *

**Remerciements :** À**Jilian** pour m'avoir permis d'améliorer grandement la fin de ce chapitre qui avait justement grandement besoin d'être améliorée ;p.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je vais finir par craquer**

* * *

Harry se réveilla brusquement quand son corps nu heurta violemment la pierre dure et froide du sol. 

La lumière du soleil agressait son visage et il cligna des yeux, ébloui.

A moitié endormi, il fixa son âme sœur, étourdi.

Draco le jaugeait de toute son arrogance, raide et méprisant, à genoux sur son lit.

-Potter, dégage. Immédiatement.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

Puis deux.

Il se mit à suffoquer et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Le sol était froid mais ce n'était rien comparé à la glace qui commençait à entourer son cœur.

Il se releva, tremblant légèrement.

-Draco…

-Draco ? Qui t'a permis une telle familiarité ? corrigea le blond d'un ton sarcastique. C'était une erreur, Potter, je dirais même une catastrophe. Heureusement que je ne m'en souviens pas. Rhabille-toi et sors d'ici avant que je ne te jette dehors nu.

Harry déglutit. Il regarda son âme sœur qui le contemplait avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

_De la neige_, se dit Harry._ Il est doux et pur, froid et éphémère. Je suis le feu. Je détruis ce qui m'entoure, il me hait, il me hait._

Mais il devait essayer malgré tout. C'était le moment ou jamais de tenter de construire quelque chose, même une relation fragile comme un château de carte. Juste construire quelque chose…

-Ecoute…

-Mais je rêve ! l'interrompit le Serpentard, excédé. Je sais que tu es stupide, mais à ce point, c'est impressionnant ! Toi, écoute-moi. J'ignore ce qui m'a prit, mais c'est de ta faute. Sors d'ici tout de suite, tu m'as suffisamment sali en posant tes mains sur moi. Tu me dégoûtes.

Harry avait envie de hurler, il s'imagina en train de frapper le Serpentard, de lui crier qu'il ne comprenait _rien_, rien de rien. Il s'imagina en train de l'embrasser pour s'excuser d'avoir crié.

Mais l'imagination n'est que cela. De l'imagination.

Parfois on n'est pas assez fort pour faire ce que l'on voudrait.

Et on s'en va.

Et on s'éloigne.

oOoOoOo

Harry entra dans son dortoir. Il avait juste le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron était absent, et Harry vit Seamus et Dean assis sur leurs lits respectifs, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Neville en une question muette mais son ami n'y prêta pas attention et s'écria :

-Harry, mais dans quel état tu es ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

-J'ai perdu.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il avait le teint pâle et les joues rouges. Un étrange mélange entre le fait qu'il avait vécu, en une nuit, le moment le plus extraordinaire et le plus terrible de sa vie.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants, il tremblait.

_« J'ignore ce qui m'a prit, mais c'est de ta faute. Sors d'ici tout de suite, tu m'as suffisamment sali en posant tes mains sur moi. Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur un suçon fait près de son cou.

Poussant un cri de rage, il brisa le miroir d'un coup de poing. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du sang qui coulait de sa blessure qu'il pleurait.

Il avait été si prêt de penser que peut-être, quelque chose entre eux était possible.

Il avait failli…

Failli oublier leurs différences, leurs rôles.

Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort au service de Voldemort.

Harry Potter, Elu désigné par la prophétie, ennemi de Voldemort.

Il avait oublié tout ça.

Il avait simplement espéré.

Il avait oublié tout ça.

Oublié… Que quelque soit l'espoir qui commençait à se former en lui, il serait toujours brisé avant même d'avoir existé.

oOoOoOo

Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors, et Neville et lui étaient les seuls sixièmes années de leur maison présents. Personne ne savait où étaient passé Ron et Hermione depuis les évènements de la veille.

Nous étions samedi et pourtant, pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école étaient présents malgré l'horaire matinal.

Intrigué, il en fit la remarque à Ginny qui répondit :

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le professeur Mac Gonnagal nous a prévenus que Dumbledore aurait une nouvelle à nous annoncer aujourd'hui…

En effet, Harry avait complètement oublié et d'habitude, c'était Hermione qui lui rappelait ce genre de choses. Il porta son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard qui avait presque terminé son petit déjeuner et qui discutait avec le professeur de métamorphose avec animation. Le vieux magicien dû se rendre compte qu'il était observé car il tourna la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour cacher son mal-être avant que Dumbledore s'en rende compte et se mit à manger.

Ou plutôt, il se mit à faire semblant de manger.

Il savait que son estomac était si contracté qu'il ne supporterait pas la moindre nourriture de toute la journée.

C'est à cet instant que les portes s'ouvrirent et que Draco Malfoy fit son entrée, accompagné de sa cour. Il attendait toujours que la salle soit bien remplie –pour mieux se faire admirer, maugréait Ron chaque jour.

Harry ne le regarda pas, ferma les yeux, retint un haut-le-cœur.

Il sentait. Il _ressentait_ la présence de son âme sœur.

Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait dire avec exactitude où ce dernier se trouvait. Il sentait également, avec beaucoup de confusion certes, les sentiments que Malfoy éprouvait.

De la haine. De l'incompréhension. Du dégoût.

Et bien sûr, Harry en conclut que toutes ces émotions étaient dirigées vers lui.

Il voulut se lever pour partir le plus loin possible de cette présence qu'il ne supportait plus et dont il avait paradoxalement un immense besoin, quand Dumbledore se leva, faisant se taire les étudiants de la salle.

Harry reporta son attention sur son directeur. Ce dernier observait sans mot dire ses élèves avec un air sérieux que démentait son regard pétillant n°2.

Harry connaissait ce regard mieux que quiconque (à part Snape), parce qu'il l'avait vu de près et qu'il pouvait le reconnaître même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du vieux magicien.

C'était le regard : « J'ai eu une idée tellement foireuse qu'elle en est devenue géniale et vous allez souffrir, les enfants, pendant que je m'amuse. »

Harry frissonna.

-Bonjour, commença Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée et enthousiaste (Harry frissonna une seconde fois) aujourd'hui je tiens à vous faire part d'une information qui, j'en suis certain, vous enchantera.

La salle entière retint son souffle à ces mots.

-Vous n'ignorez pas, bien sûr, le retour de Voldemort, continua le directeur. La menace qu'il représente se fait plus oppressante chaque jour, les nouvelles de ces crimes sont toujours plus nombreuses. Je tiens à vous assurer que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité dans cette école. Néanmoins, vous n'aurez pas toujours Poudlard pour vous protéger. Il vous faudra peut-être un jour combattre seul. Je souhaite que vous soyez parfaitement préparés si cette éventualité venait à se réaliser. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce tous les samedis, vous aurez des cours supplémentaires de duels sorciers… Et de combat moldu. Vous devez vous entraîner tant que vous êtes en sécurité. Un jour, vous devrez peut-être la vie à ces cours que vous prendrez. Vous apprendrez à vous dépasser et à faire confiance à vos camarades.

Le silence continua durant encore une dizaine de secondes. Puis la salle entière explosa en remarques diverses et variées. Neville était abasourdi. Il se tourna vers Harry :

-Il veut nous entraîner ? Mais il est devenu fou ? Ce ne sont pas ses cours qui nous sauveront d'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts si on est attaqués.

Harry était partagé.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On s'en est plutôt bien sortis, l'an dernier au ministère, et pourtant rien ne laissait penser qu'on en réchapperait. Si on apprenait à se défendre, ce serait bien. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, même si je doute que donner des cours aux Serpentards soit une bonne idée.

Neville jeta un regard vers la table des vert et argent.

-Malfoy nous a dit sous veritasserum qu'il ne combattrait pas aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui, fit-il remarquer.

Harry haussa les épaules :

-Il ne commande pas tous les Serpentards. Je suis certain qu'il y a des traîtres dans cette maison. Et puis, Ron a bien avoué sous veritasserum qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, alors que nous savons très bien que c'est faux.

-Vous serez divisés par groupes de niveau après quelques cours d'essais, continua Dumbledore en levant la main pour calmer le bruit ambiant. Je suis conscient de prendre du temps sur vos week-ends, conscient que certains d'entre vous penseront que de telles mesures sont inutiles et dérisoires. Mais ma décision est irrévocable et elle vaut pour tous les élèves de l'école.

_Et pour moi plus que quiconque_, se dit Harry._ Si on donne des cours supplémentaires aux élèves, je dois m'attendre à en subir deux fois plus qu'eux._

oOoOoOo

Le soir de cette journée exténuante était enfin arrivé.

Harry se trouvait dans son lit et revivait les évènements de la journée. Après le petit déjeuner, les étudiants de Poudlard avaient eu des cours d'essais dans la grande salle et Harry avait appris avec horreur qu'il serait dans le groupe B, composé de Hermione, Ron, Dean, Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Eliane et Keliah Koller, des jumeaux de Poufsouffle de septième année et Thomas Dolls, un cinquième année de Serdaigle.

De toute la journée, il n'avait pas croisé le regard de son âme sœur une seule fois, lui refusant obstinément l'accès à ses émeraudes, ce qui indifférait probablement le blond, voire même l'arrangeait. Harry avait même essayé de ne plus ressentir les émotions qu'il recevait du Serpentard et avait réussi.

De plus, sa journée avait été assez mouvementée entre Ron et Hermione.

Flash Back

Harry cherchait son meilleur ami depuis déjà une heure quand il tomba sur lui dans… la bibliothèque, après avoir décidé d'aller trouver Hermione.

Le roux était assis à la table qu'occupait habituellement son amie, l'air abattu, les yeux dans le vague. Harry s'approcha discrètement et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ron… Ron, comment tu vas, vieux ?

Le roux sursauta et contempla son ami, les yeux vitreux.

-Elle refuse de m'écouter, Harry… Elle était là, à ta place. Je me suis assis et j'ai essayé… Essayé de lui dire que c'était faux… Que ce n'était pas du veritasserum… Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais m'adresser la parole… Elle me déteste maintenant ! Mais moi je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Toi, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants et désespérés de son ami.

-Oui, je te crois, répondit-il, sincère.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir tenté de réconforter son ami –sans grand succès, il devait l'admettre, Harry était parti à la recherche de Hermione. Ne la trouvant pas, il était allé chez Hagrid au cas ou le demi-géant saurait où la trouver et il s'était rendu compte que son amie se trouvait justement chez Hagrid.

-Harry ! s'était écrié Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras après qu'il ait passé la porte. Il a menti, tu te rends compte ? Pendant toutes ces années, il ne faisait que jouer avec moi ! Parvati m'avait bien dit que les garçons n'étaient que des hypocrites vaniteux et… Oh, sauf toi Harry, avait-elle ajouté quand elle avait aperçu l'air surpris du Survivant.

Harry et Hagrid avaient eu beau essayé de la raisonner, elle n'avait pas voulu en démordre et refusait catégoriquement de parler à son ancien petit ami.

Harry et elle étaient allés dîner dans la grande salle et la soirée avait été lourde et pesante. Ron n'avait pas cessé de contempler Hermione d'un air triste ; cette dernière avait enfilé son dîner le plus vite possible avant de rejoindre son dortoir tout comme Harry qui n'avait pas cessé d'éviter Malfoy comme la peste toute la journée, et les Gryffondors avaient été atterrés de savoir qu'ils devraient obéir à chaque participant Serpentard pendant un jour.

Harry s'était attendu à une réaction explosive de Ron mais ce dernier était trop affligé par la perte de sa petite amie pour penser à autre chose. C'était un bien pour un mal…

Fin du flash back

oOoOoOo

Il était près de onze heures du soir à présent, et Harry pensait qu'il ne dormirait probablement pas de la nuit.

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Harry se leva, incapable de dormir, hanté par les évènements de la veille et les paroles de son âme sœur.

Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit à parcourir le château, sans faire attention où il allait.

Il entendit un bruit au détour d'un couloir et s'approcha.

Alors il vit Malfoy, Malfoy et la préfète de Serdaigle, Elena Storel.

Elena se laissait embrasser par Malfoy et émettait de petits rires en écoutant les paroles que le blond lui murmurait à l'oreille tandis qu'il caressait ses courbes généreuses à travers son uniforme.

Harry s'approcha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je te trouve… très jolie, murmurait Malfoy en déposant de petit baisers sur le visage de son amante. Ta peau est douce. Tu sens bon, ajouta-t-il respirant l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille rit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre à quelques mètres, manquant de bousculer Harry.

Le brun resta devant la porte durant plus d'une heure, à écouter les éclats de rire étouffés par la porte.

L'Elu est fatigué.

Il n'y a même plus de certitude dans ses incertitudes.

Harry est fatigué.

Fatigué de se détruire, de tenter de se reconstruire,

Fatigué de se forcer à y croire, de garder espoir.

Je suis fatigué.

Ils vivent dans l'erreur. Ils sont rassurés par un leurre.

J'avance fièrement.

Je semble fort.

Mais dos à la porte que j'ai fermée d'un sort

Je m'écroule en pleurant.

O

Je suis fatigué d'être là

Fatigué de mener le combat

Contre moi-même et ce souvenir

Qui s'acharne à m'anéantir.

O

Je suis fatigué d'y penser de longues heures

Pendant que la vie perd de sa saveur

Je suis fatigué d'essayer d'avancer

En ne faisant que reculer.

O

Sans cesse un sourire aux lèvres

Offert par un visage radieux

Ils sont sur le point de me perdre,

Mais ne voient que mon air heureux.

O

Un tel don pour cacher ma douleur

Simuler ces rires qui dissimulent mes pleurs

Qui soupçonnerait, qui devinerait

Que muré derrière ce bonheur

Je laisse mon cœur saigner

Saigner… Jusqu'à m'en faire hurler.

O

Je dois taire mes frayeurs

Les empêcher de déborder de mon cœur

Les ensevelir sous des silences

Sous les ruines glacées de mon enfance

Tu m'as fait m'envoler.

Tu m'as fait oublier

Ma blessure cachée

Ce secret inavoué

Qui se plaît à me briser.

O

Ce secret…

Harceleur, il agresse jour et nuit mes pensées

Me faisant presque regretter d'exister

Ainsi ai-je trébuché jusqu'au Purgatoire

Ange déchu? Pas Ange, mais on m'a laissé choir

Les spectres de mon histoire et m'entourent et me lient

Font cercle autour de la Mort, qui me fauche à l'envi

O

Je doute de tout

Jusqu'à moi-même

De ce qui pourrait encore me faire espérer

De ce qui pourrait me prouver que je suis en vie.

O

Et je continue de t'aimer.

Et je refuse d'abandonner.

Pourquoi, par ta seule présence, me forces-tu à continuer ?

Draco, si de moi, tu continues à t'amuser…

Tu finiras par me briser…

O

Tu as transcendé mon âme,

Tu m'as fait mourir un peu

Pour me faire vivre encore.

J'ai envie de vous rejoindre, de forcer cette fille à s'en aller,

Et de crier, de hurler, de te frapper…

De t'aimer.

O

Je ne suis pas encore cassé,

J'ai simplement peur un jour de ne pouvoir me relever.

Ce soir je pose mon masque,

Pour savourer cet instant de silence

Pour éviter que je ne craque

Pour oublier cette violence.

O

Je suis tout simplement fatigué…

De garder la tête haute

En regardant le monde s'écrouler

En me disant que c'est peut-être de ma faute.

Je suis tout simplement fatigué

De ne pas pouvoir me reposer.

O

Je suis las de tomber de sommeil

En sachant que si je m'endors,

Il n'y aura point de réveil

Car j'aurai cessé d'être fort.

O

Mais la nuit ne dissimulera aucun sanglot

Je continuerai à jouer au héros

Pour ceux qui comptent sur moi

Pour ceux qui m'ont tout pris,

Mon âme et ma vie,

Mon corps et mon esprit,

Tout ce qui aurait pu être à toi.

O

Mon cœur, lui, n'est pas encore cassé,

Et je me surprends à espérer

Que tu te contenteras d'un amour…

Un peu ébréché.

Harry, hurlant silencieusement, se détourna de la porte où des cris d'une autre nature raisonnaient et prit le chemin de son dortoir mécaniquement.

* * *

Titre du chapitre suivant : **Une autre vie,** avec un nouveau protagoniste qui fait son apparition ! 

**Conscience De Lune : Tu es définitivement nulle en poésie.**

Merci bien.

**Incapable.**

Vous pensez comme elle, ou c'était acceptable ?

J'ai décidé de le faire en vers parce qu'en prose, ça devenait carrément désespéré pour tout vous dire, on aurait dit que Harry allait se suicider.

Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Pour l'instant, fufu…

Mais non, oh ! Ne stressez pas, petites yaoïstes !

Une review pour me dire…

Ce que vous auriez envie de me dire ?

Bises,

Sinelune.


	8. Chapitre 7: Une autre vie

**Titre : **L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** **CDL : Aujourd'hui, avec ces super persos et ces lieux magnifiques appartenant à J.K. Rowling, une grosse surprise vous attend !**

Oui, ceci est un chapitre clef de l'histoire, et je dois dire que je suis légèrement stressée…

**Légèrement ? T'arrives à peine à appuyer sur les touches correctement !**

Et toi alors ? Ta voix n'arrête pas de partir dans les aigus…

**J'y peux rien, moi aussi j'ai la trouille…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Booyaka87, Ewira, Flo Weasley, Kimmy Lyn, Vert Emeraude, flo, LightofMoon, Tinn-Tamm, Artemis, lyly,_

Ange Jedudsor, la-shinegami, Jully Reed, Serdra, chunchun, Harrie Zabbs, MaryKaly, tit'cerise..., lolie, Crystal d'avalon,

_Mily Black, Samaeltwigg, Magical Girl Kiki, moi, Gally84, anonyme, moi, Kaene Black, nami, bybytte, DLT, Tchaye, Lynseyth,_

Ishtar, Vif d'or, Vega264, Lanoixdecoco, Patdrue, AAINTS, malilite, Sahada, Leviathoune, Louvine, aubedaradia, lyj-chan.

**Je continue à écrire pour vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une autre vie**

* * *

Harry se trouvait en cours d'enchantement, essayant désespérément de contrôler l'eau qui emplissait son verre, en face de lui. 

-Peine perdue, soupira-t-il en reposant sa baguette et en contemplant les autres élèves.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à maîtriser l'eau. Ses camarades étaient tous devant leur verre à agiter leur baguette mais il ne se passait rien. Absolument rien. Le vide, le néant, nada. La seule eau sur laquelle Hermione avait un peu de contrôle, c'était celle des larmes de désespoir menaçaient de glisser sur ses joues pendant qu'elle s'acharnait avec conviction sur sa coupe.

-Allons, les enfants, concentrez-vous ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick en s'agitant sur la chaise de son bureau. L'eau est le plus facile des quatre éléments à maîtriser, vous devez simplement croire en vos capacités !

_Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas la foi_, se dit Harry.

Il était sur le point de recommencer sa tentative quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le professeur Snape entra, faisant voltiger sa cape noire avec grâce.

_Avec la grâce d'une chauve-souris_, corrigea Harry.

Sa tristesse se transformait peu à peu en une amertume lasse. Déjà six jours. Déjà six jours à ne plus dormir, six jours à se noyer dans la mélancolie pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

A peine six jours.

-Monsieur Potter est attendu dans le bureau du directeur, annonça le maître des potions d'un ton sec.

_Monsieur Potter vous suit_, répondit mentalement Harry.

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires avant de suivre son professeur. Ce n'était pas une période très agréable pour le Survivant. Ses meilleurs amis s'étaient disputés et chacun d'eux se complaisait trop dans ses malheurs pour s'inquiéter de celui des deux autres.

L'avantage était que Harry n'avait pas à répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Les Serpentards n'avaient pour l'instant pas réclamé leur dû, et la relation entre Draco et lui était à présent quasi-inexistante. Plus d'insultes, plus de provocations. Le brun était devenu transparent aux yeux de son âme sœur et faisait tout pour donner l'impression que c'était réciproque. Le seul point positif dans tout ça était que Dean et Seamus était toujours amis. Apparemment, Seamus aimait d'un amour à sens unique mais il ne perdait pas son meilleur ami.

-Alors, monsieur Potter, heureux de rater les cours ? interrogea le professeur Snape sur un ton sarcastique.

-J'aurais aimé vous répondre oui, mais en contrepartie j'ai été forcé de voir votre visage alors…

-Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama son interlocuteur, visiblement surpris d'avoir reçu une telle réponse. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas recevoir de retenue.

Harry ne répondit pas et se retint de hausser les épaules. Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du directeur, le maître des potions prononça le mot de passe d'un air solennel :

-Libérons les bonbons au citron.

Rosissant légèrement (mais vraiment très très légèrement hein, parce que Severus Snape ne rougit PAS), l'homme laissa entrer Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Le brun se doutait que Dumbledore voulait probablement lui parler de ses futurs entraînements qui seraient sans doutes particuliers supplémentaires. Néanmoins, il se demandait pourquoi ça n'avait pas attendu qu'il ait terminé son cours d'enchantement.

Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit quand il entendit le « Entrez » claironnant du vieux magicien. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce que fit Harry après avoir brièvement caressé Fumseck.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? s'enquit le directeur.

-Bien, merci monsieur, répondit le Survivant d'un air neutre.

Le magicien le fixa d'un air impénétrable pendant quelques secondes et déclara :

-Harry, à présent, chaque soir après les cours, tu suivras des cours particuliers pour pouvoir te défendre lorsqu'il sera temps pour toi de participer à l'Ultime Guerre. Cela te convient-il ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. Voici ton emploi du temps, ajouta Dumbledore avant de tendre un rouleau de parchemin à Harry qui le mit dans son sac sans même le regarder.

Harry se redressa et fixa son directeur d'un air interrogateur.

-Il y a autre chose, monsieur ?

-Oui, fit le directeur d'un air grave. Je vais te reposer ma question et, cette fois, ne me mens pas, je te prie. Harry, _comment vas-tu ?_

Le Survivant considéra un instant son directeur.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait se confier à lui. Il n'avait plus personne depuis la mort de Sirius, personne à qui parler. Mais Dumbledore était dangereux dans le sens où lui pouvait se servir de ses faiblesses, il tenait à Harry mais la guerre était sa priorité.

Et pourtant, et pourtant…

Harry avait _besoin_ de parler.

Alors il parla.

Il raconta qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'avait rejeté, qu'il offrait chaque battement de son cœur et chacune de ses respirations à un garçon qui ne voulait pas de cet amour.

Il raconta qu'il se retenait de pleurer à chaque instant et qu'il luttait pour garder la tête haute lorsqu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir.

Il raconta qu'il était seul.

Il raconta…

Qu'il était seul, et que ça faisait mal.

oOoOoOo

Harry se tut, la gorge sèche. Dumbledore fit apparaître une bouteille de bierraubeure avec deux verres qu'il remplit avant d'en tendre un à son élève.

-A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, sourit Dumbledore.

Harry esquissa un sourire en retour et s'empara du verre avant de boire quelques gorgées.

Le vieux magicien s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

-Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer…

Le radar « Attention on va _encore_ t'annoncer qu'on a décidé quelque chose à ta place et qu'on le regrette très très très fort » diffusa soudainement une forte lumière dans l'esprit de Harry accompagnée d'une sirène à réveiller les morts.

-Je sais que tu te sens seul, mais tu ne l'es pas, Harry, tu ne l'es pas. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Dumbledore l'empêcha de parler.

-Je ne parle pas de moi ou de tes amis qui n'arrivons pas te rassurer et à t'aider autant qu'il le faudrait, je suis conscient de ne pas être là quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin. Harry, il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que seuls ta vie et tes sentiments intéressent, quelqu'un qui ne vit que pour toi, grâce à toi.

Harry regardait son directeur, curieux mais sceptique. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Sirius, personne ne s'inquiétait de son bonheur à ce point-là.

Le vieux magicien se leva et se dirigea vers le placard qui contenait sa pensine. Il déboucha plusieurs flacons posés sur une étagère au-dessus et les vida dans la pensine en demandant à Harry de le rejoindre.

Le brun s'exécuta et Dumbledore dit :

-Tu vas entrer dans quelques-uns des souvenirs de tes parents, Harry. Ils me les ont remis… Pour que je puisse te les montrer le moment venu. Tu dois garder à l'esprit, Harry, que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux… Pour vous deux.

La curiosité de Harry se fit plus forte et sans attendre, il plongea la tête dans la pensine.

Il atterrit dans une chambre blanche. _Un hôpital, Sainte Mangouste_, réalisa-t-il. Il se rendit compte que Dumbledore ne le rejoignait pas, ayant apparemment décidé de le laisser seul à ses découvertes.

Harry observa la pièce en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Des fleurs sur une table, une fenêtre, un…

-James, te voilà enfin !

Harry sursauta violemment et dirigea son regard vers le lieu d'où venait la voix. Devant lui se trouvait Lily Potter, sa mère, allongée sur le lit de la chambre et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. James Potter pénétra dans la pièce et alla retrouver son épouse sous le regard bouleversé de Harry.

-Comment te sens-tu mon cœur ? demanda James.

-Je vais bien, répondit Lily, visiblement très heureuse de le voir. La sage-femme devrait bientôt arriver.

-Bien. Comme ça au moins, nous n'aurons plus à nous battre sur le prénom. Si c'est une fille nous l'appellerons Ethiel et si c'est un garçon, Ethan, c'est bien ça ?

-James Potter, répondit Lily d'un air réprobateur, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je préfère Harry, ne joue pas les innocents !

-Mais c'est très joli Ethan, ça rime avec, eux… Cellophane, se défendit James.

Une défense pas très convaincante si on considérait le sourcil levé de Lily.

-Et pour quelle raison voudrais-je donner à mon fils un prénom rimant avec cellophane ?

Une femme d'âge mur en blouse blanche avec un badge indiquant le nom d'Alessya pénétra dans la pièce, empêchant James de répondre, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame Potter, les salua la sage-femme avec un sourire. Comment va notre futur petit bambin ?

-Il va très bien, répondit Lily avec un sourire en passant la main sur son ventre. Il a beaucoup d'énergie, si j'en juge à ses innombrables coups de pieds. Je crois qu'il a hâte de sortir.

La sage-femme sourit et demanda :

-Vous désirez toujours connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

Les parents de Harry répondirent par l'affirmative avec enthousiasme.

-Bien ! Je vais lancer un sortilège sur votre ventre et le mystère sera résolu.

Harry vit la main de son père serrer celle de sa mère avec tendresse et cela l'émut profondément.

-Reveletium segretario ! prononça Alessya.

Un jet de lumière blanc sortit de la baguette de la sage-femme et rebondit en une lumière bleue sur le ventre de Lily. Alessya eut l'air surprise.

-Alors ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

Alessya eut un doux sourire.

-Mon enfant, ce sont des jumeaux que vous portez.

Avant que Harry ne puisse réaliser la portée de ces paroles, le décor qui l'entourait se transforma en un salon à la décoration chaleureuse, faite de bois et de lumière douce.

Mais le brun se rendit rapidement compte que l'ambiance, elle, était loin d'être détendue. Sur le canapé du salon étaient assis ses parents et son parrain, face à son directeur installé sur un gros fauteuil.

Le silence était froid et pesant, les mines sombres.

Harry réalisa qu'il était probablement à Godric's Hollow, la maison de ses parents, détruite le jour de leur mort.

Un petit gazouillement d'enfant se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce et Harry contourna le fauteuil de Dumbledore pour s'approcher du grand berceau bleu qui semblait l'appeler.

Aucun mot ne saurait vous décrire ce que ressentit exactement Harry Potter en cet instant précis.

De la stupéfaction, avec aussi un peu de colère, de peine, un soupçon de ressentiment et beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Néanmoins, même si l'on mélangeait toutes ces émotions en les multipliant par dix, nous serions encore très loin de ce qu'éprouva le héros du monde sorcier en découvrant deux adorables bébés aux yeux verts et aux courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés s'amusant avec leur couverture.

C'était un souvenir, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Et pourtant, les jumeaux tournèrent leur regard vers Harry et élevèrent leurs bras vers lui en un seul mouvement.

Harry laissa s'échapper une larme. Une seule et unique larme, tandis que tout son être hurlait.

Il leva la main et tenta de toucher les enfants mais il passa au travers. L'un des deux se mit à pleurer et il entendit sa mère se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait sa mère d'aussi près. Il pouvait compter les taches de rousseur sur son nez et il remarquait pour la première fois ce grain de beauté près de son cou.

Bordel, il pouvait presque la _toucher_…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara sa mère. Vous venez de me dire que l'un de mes enfants sera celui qui éliminera Voldemort. Vous venez de me dire que le second mourra pour protéger son frère, lui permettant ainsi de tuer son ennemi. Vous venez de me dire que vous voulez m'arracher un de mes enfants pour le confier à d'autres, vous venez de me dire que je ne le verrai probablement jamais grandir… Et vous voulez que je me laisse faire sans réagir ! finit par hurler Lily.

-Lily… commença Dumbledore.

-Non ! l'interrompit la jeune femme, furieuse. C'est votre problème, pas le nôtre, ce n'est pas à nous et encore moins à mes enfants de réparer vos erreurs. J'ai accepté de ne rien dire à nos proches mis à part Sirius parce que je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez en nous demandant de faire semblant de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Si j'avais su que c'était pour me voler le second, je…

-Mon intention n'est pas de vous le voler, corrigea Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Mais de le sauver.

-Le sauver ? répéta Sirius d'un ton narquois. Vous venez de dire que l'un des deux mourra obligatoirement en sauvant son frère, lequel frère devra combattre le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. De plus, si vous comptez cacher la vérité à celui qui restera avec nous, cela signifie que vous devrez lui cacher qu'il gagnera la guerre. Vous ferez comme si vous ne savez pas qui gagnera, je me trompe ? continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Si leur avenir est déjà tracé, laissez-les au moins grandir dans un univers de joie et d'amour. Un univers qu'ils n'auront jamais si nous suivons votre stupide idée.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'assombrit.

-Ethan et Harry ne sont pas les seuls concernés par la guerre, Sirius. Vous oubliez toutes les vies que vos fils peuvent sauver, tous les innocents qu'ils peuvent secourir…

-Mais je m'en moque ! s'écria Lily. Peut m'importe les états d'âme des autres du moment que mes fils, Harry James Potter et Ethan Sirius Potter sont vivants, heureux et en bonne santé, dit-elle en prenant le deuxième enfant dans ses bras avec difficulté mais adresse.

-Non, répondit Dumbledore en la fixant de ses yeux sombres. Non, vous ne vous en moquez pas du tout. Vous respectez trop la vie des autres pour la gâcher par pur égoïsme.

Il se leva et déclara :

-Gardez « Ethan Sirius Potter » au secret. Le soir où il devra être caché, je le remettrai à des personnes qui sauront s'en occuper. L'Elu prendra l'identité de « Harry James Potter ». Je n'essaie pas de vous faire souffrir, Lily, j'essaie de sauver le maximum de vies. Le jour où « Harry » devra connaître l'identité de son frère, je suis certain qu'il comprendra mes motivations. « Ethan » sera quand à lui entraîné dans l'unique but de sauver son frère le jour de la bataille finale. Le destin d'Ethan est déjà écrit, celui de Harry aussi, même si nous ne pouvons les différencier l'un de l'autre pour le moment. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Pas le choix ? répéta James d'une voix méprisante qui rappela à Harry le ton qu'il avait employé pour parler de son professeur de potions dans le souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Pourquoi désirez-vous tellement à garder « Harry James Potter » à vos côtés, à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ne l'entraînez-vous pas avec son frère dans ce cas ? Il serait plus simple pour vous de ne pas les séparer, de nous les enlever tous les deux pour les entraîner.

-Parce que d'après ce que dit la prophétie, Harry sera marqué par Voldemort, ce qui signifie… Que vous mourrez probablement, Lily, James, mes enfants, avoua-t-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Harry sera attaqué par Voldemort et survivra, or je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour sauver une personne que l'on aime, et vous le découvrirez bientôt Lily. Harry devra donc vivre chez d'autres personnes afin de conserver une certaine protection vis-à-vis de Voldemort, et ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, je dois les séparer, car Ethan devra commencer son entraînement dès qu'il sera en âge de marcher. Quand à savoir pourquoi je garderai Harry à Poudlard… Les personnes qui prendront soin de Ethan sont assez indépendantes, et je tiens à garder un certain contrôle sur lui, pour ne rien vous cacher. Lily, James… Sirius… Je suis désolé. Aucun des deux ne vivra « dans un univers de joie et d'amour ». Ce n'est pas leur destin.

A nouveau, le décor autour de Harry se brouilla et le brun se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur de son école qui le regardait avec attention.

Harry hoqueta, c'était trop pour lui. Il bouscula le magicien sans le voir et s'enfuit en courant.

oOoOoOo

-Tu m'as appelé, Torel ? demanda Ethan au chef des centaures de la forêt interdite.

Le centaure se tourna vers celui que son peuple surnommait « l'humain qui vit dans le seul but de s'éteindre » et lui dit :

-Il est temps d'obéir aux astres et de commencer à marcher vers le début de la fin.

Ethan hocha la tête, il était habitué aux paroles mystérieuses des centaures et les comprenait même avec plus de facilité que les phrases franches et brutales des humains.

-Je vais le rencontrer… murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel d'une pale clarté.

C'était une nuit sans lune, comme il les aimait. On pouvait mieux observer les étoiles, mieux comprendre ce qu'elles tentaient de dire à ceux qui savaient les lire.

Harry, son frère…

Il l'avait déjà vu, il l'avait déjà filé lors de ses retenues avec Hagrid. Il l'avait suivi en première année quand Voldemort avait bu le sang de la licorne, en seconde année lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aragog, en quatrième année quand il avait découvert Croupton stupéfixé, en cinquième année avec les Sombrals… Il n'était jamais intervenu parce qu'il savait que son frère s'en sortirait, il savait que l'heure n'était pas venue pour lui de mourir.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés.

Combien de fois avait-il dû se retenir d'aller consoler son frère quand il sentait que ce dernier allait mal ? Connaissant l'existence de Harry et ayant vécu dans la forêt en compagnie de centaures, des capacités assez spéciales s'étaient développées en lui. Il ne possédait pas de baguette magique, ne lisait pas de livres sorciers. Il ressentait parfois les émotions de Harry comme si c'était les siennes. Le soir où Harry s'était fait violer, Torel et les autres avaient dû l'attacher pour qu'il n'aille pas secourir son frère et il avait hurlé aussi fort que Harry, il avait eu _aussi_ _mal_ que Harry.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés.

Ethan rencontrerait bientôt son frère et il était terrifié.

Sikey, un centaure qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami, même si leur relation était un peu différente d'une amitié entre deux humains, se rendit compte de sa peur et lui dit :

-Tu n'as pas à être effrayé, le destin est écrit et tu le connais, ta peur est irrationnelle.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en étouffant un grognement. Il commença à se promener dans cette forêt qu'il connaissait presque par cœur en pestant contre ces centaures qui ne comprenaient rien de rien.

Ce n'est pas parce que l'on connaît son futur qu'on n'a plus à en avoir peur.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait décidé de trouver refuge dans la salle sur demande.

Il n'avait fait que penser à un endroit rassurant et confortable mais, chose curieuse, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de la pièce, il s'était rendu compte que la salle sur demande avait reproduit le salon de ses parents, identique à celui qu'il avait vu dans la pensine.

Il entra et s'aperçut que les autres pièces de la maison avaient également été créées.

Il parcourut la cuisine, regarda le jardin et sourit en imaginant sa mère prendre soin des fleurs qui y poussaient. Il monta lentement les escaliers, en songeant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre dans cette maison s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort… Ou même peut-être Dumbledore.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte bleue où il était écrit : « Harry et Ethan » avec des lettres colorées et collées sur le bois. Une note avait même été rajoutée en dessous : « Je suis certain qu'ils vont se disputer parce que Ethan est écrit après », et il sut que c'était son père.

Un nœud dans la gorge, il entra.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, se posèrent sur les deux lits pour enfants côte à côte, les deux bureaux identiques installés à côté d'une fenêtre.

Il contempla ces meubles qui avaient été choisis avec amour et qui ne seraient jamais utilisés.

Ces lits qui ne seraient jamais défaits.

Les jouets qui reposaient sagement dans un coffre à moitié ouvert et qui ne seraient jamais cassés.

Il écouta les disputes qu'il ne ferait toujours qu'imaginer.

Il cru entendre des rires, et cela le fit pleurer.

Il aurait voulu voir dans cette maison des gens qui n'y seraient plus jamais.

Il s'allongea sur un lit, se recroquevillant pour ne pas dépasser, comme s'il avait trop froid, comme s'il était effrayé.

Il avait trop froid, mais l'unique chose qui pouvait le consoler était ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Tout ce qui l'entourait, et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Et si on essayait… De changer les choses, **nous apprendrons ce que pense Draco de sa relation avec Harry ! Draco, le retour, yeah ! 

Ethan est un personnage clef de l'histoire, et j'avais déjà décidé de son existence avant même d'écrire le prologue.

Je pense que certaines lectrices n'aimeront pas la tournure que prend ma fic, mais ceci qui me tient très à cœur, le secret des parents de Harry est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire, et encore plus pour sa fin.

Je suis désolée si ça ne plaît pas à certaines d'entre vous…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

Bises,

Sinelune.


	9. Chapitre 8: Et si on essayait

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Un looong chapitre pour vous, aujourd'hui !

**CDL : On s'en fout, il est nul.**

Sinelune (vexée) : …

* * *

_Ange-Jedusor, __Vert Emeraude, __Mily Black, Tchaye, Anonyme, chunchun_

gally84, Vif d'or, Kimmy Lyn, Serdra, DTL, Angle, LOLIE, crystal d'avalon, Ewira

_la shinegami, Nami, Tinn-Tamm, MaryKaly, Magical Girl Kiki, Kaene, moi_

Booyaka87, Confiture de Tom, Flo, Ishtar, Light Of Moon, La Noix de Coco

_Samaeltwigg, Bybytte, Harrie Zabbs, Artemis, Vega, tit'cerise, Jully Reed_

**MERCI beaucoup à vous tous !**

**Sinelune.**_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : Et si on essayait… De changer les choses ?**

_

* * *

_

Nous étions samedi soir, Harry et ses amis attendaient dans une pièce désaffectée de Poudlard transformée en salle d'entraînement que leurs camarades et leur professeur arrivent.

Installés sur des sofas près du mur, face à la porte, ils patientaient.

L'ambiance n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de détendue.

Mais elle n'était pas glaciale comme les derniers jours.

D'abord, il y avait Dean, qui tentait de faire rire Harry avec des blagues stupides et y réussissait de temps en temps, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer. Dean, qui avait toujours apprécié le Survivant, s'était bien rendu compte que ce dernier n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers jours et lui remontait le moral comme il pouvait.

Hermione allait mieux depuis quelques jours, même si personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, mis à part la jeune sœur de Ron qui gardait jalousement le secret de son amie. Hermione riait parfois avec Harry et Dean, et cela faisait très plaisir à l'Elu de retrouver son amie en meilleure forme.

En réalité, seul Ron continuait d'aller vraiment mal. Depuis que sa petite amie l'avait quitté, ses notes chutaient fortement (non pas qu'elles eussent été très élevées jusqu'à présent) et il jouait de plus en plus mal au quidditch, à tel point que Harry commençait à envisager de le renvoyer de l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ; mais il savait que cela déprimerait encore plus son meilleur ami.

Evidemment, comme il s'agissait d'un entraînement, les élèves ne portaient pas leur uniforme. Ils étaient vêtus d'une tenue confortable dans laquelle ils pouvaient bouger sans se sentir gênés. Harry, depuis le jeu Courage ou Sincérité, continuait de porter ses nouveaux vêtements.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait reprit courage, se disant que si Draco et lui étaient âmes sœurs, il comprendrait.

Tout avait changé pour lui le jour où il avait appris qu'il survivrait à cette guerre. Un des facteurs pour lesquels il avait commencé à perdre espoir avait été que même si Draco et lui entamaient une relation, Harry n'était pas certain de survivre à cette guerre et il ne voulait pas abandonner son ême sœur de cette façon. Mais s'il restait en vie, cela changeait tout…

La porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux Koller entrèrent en saluant gaiement les quatre amis et en s'asseyant à leurs côtés. Eliane était une jeune fille ouverte et simple qui inspirait la sympathie. Son frère, Keliah, était un garçon élégant, aux cheveux courts et ambrés, un peu mystérieux, au regard profond et compréhensif. Ces deux-là avaient tout de suite plu à Harry.

Peu de temps après, Thomas Dolls apparut. Agé d'un an de moins que les Gryffondors, le petit brun ne paraissait pas très à l'aise et leur fit un sourire gêné. Eliane lui proposa de les rejoindre et Thomas obéit timidement.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que les Serpentards n'arrivent. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco fit son entrée. Il était vêtu d'une tenue noire, large et confortable qui n'entamait en rien son élégance naturelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil hautain aux personnes déjà présentes et s'appuya contre le mur d'un geste négligeant à côté de la porte avant de se mettre à observer ses ongles, l'air profondément ennuyé. Il était accompagné de Nott et Blaise qui hocha étrangement la tête vers eux, salut auquel tous répondirent excepté Ron.

Le professeur Snape arriva presque tout de suite après, en compagnie d'Armand Firefly, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry aimait beaucoup ce nouveau professeur. Il était sérieux, exigeant mais juste. Il avait une étrange lueur dans le regard qui donnait toujours l'impression à Harry que ce professeur savait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de connaître.

Il lui faisait un peu penser à Dumbledore dans le sens où il paraissait connaître beaucoup de choses, mais à la différence du directeur, il semblait agir pour lui-même et non pour les autres, en gardant malgré tout du respect pour le genre humain.

Il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. Décrit comme ça, on pouvait croire que lui et Snape se ressemblait mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Là où Snape était sec, Firefly était élancé.

Là où Snape cassait, Firefly corrigeait.

Néanmoins, l'on ne pouvait nier que tous les deux possédaient un sang-froid et un esprit analytique à toute épreuve.

-Allez rejoindre les autres, ordonna le maître des potions aux Serpentards.

Ces derniers rejoignirent leurs camarades et Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le lui rendit. Le blond sembla surpris puis troublé et détourna finalement son regard.

Cela réjouit Harry. Il avait décidé de ne pas laisser s'enfuir son unique chance d'être un jour heureux.

-Bien, commença le professeur Snape d'un ton sec. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art du combat moldu. Jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes cantonnés aux habituels duels sorciers mais monsieur Dumbledore pense qu'il est sage de vous apprendre toutes les techniques qui pourraient vous servir à vous défendre. Je ne suis pas très connaisseur de ce genre de choses, ainsi je vais uniquement… assister le professeur Firefly, termina-t-il avec un rictus pincé.

Ce dernier s'avança et dit aux élèves :

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Armand lors de ces cours, je veux que vous fassiez la différence entre le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que je suis habituellement et l'homme que je vais devoir devenir pour vous apprendre les arts du combat moldu. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais également vous appeler par votre prénom lors de ces séances, déclara-t-il en attendant une éventuelle objection.

N'en recevant pas, il reprit :

-Ces cours ne seront pas faciles, ils seront même éreintants. Je ne veux pas seulement que vous appreniez à vous défendre, je veux également que vous soyez dans votre meilleure forme physique, que vous soyez capable de courir longtemps, de sauter haut, d'être rapide et endurant. Je veux que vous fassiez travailler votre corps et preniez conscience que la connaissance des sortilèges, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne fait pas tout. Quelqu'un saurait-il me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Les sorciers se reposent trop sur leur baguette magique, expliqua Hermione. S'ils la perdent, il sont plus fragiles qu'un moldu face au danger, parce qu'ils deviennent plus faibles psychologiquement. Un bon combattant sait utiliser les techniques sorcières et moldues pour se battre, c'est bien plus efficace.

-Très bien Hermione, c'est exactement ça, approuva Armand. Bien, à présent que vous avez tous compris mes motivations, nous allons commencer.

Il les disposa un peu partout dans la pièce et commença à les échauffer. Une fois cela fait, il les mit par deux en leur demandant de tenter quelques prises de lutte montrées auparavant avec le professeur Snape qui n'avait pas été très à l'aise.

Rassemblant son courage, le Survivant avait rejoint Draco qui n'avait fait aucune remarque, désagréable ou pas. Ils se mirent face à face, attendant que l'autre prenne l'initiative.

Harry ne détourna pas le regard cette fois non plus et se perdit un court instant dans les perles grises de son ancienne Némésis. Ces yeux qui devenaient presque noirs lorsqu'il était en colère, bleus lorsqu'il était triste et gris quand, comme maintenant, il était curieux ou décontenancé.

Il les connaissait par cœur.

Harry leva lentement le bras et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta légèrement, ayant l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique.

-Ne me touche pas, menaça-t-il.

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse l'exercice demandé si je ne peux pas te toucher ? demanda le Survivant, ravi de constater l'effet qu'il faisait à son âme sœur.

Draco rosit et se laissa finalement faire, non sans une dernière menace :

-Si tu me fais mal, tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, morveux.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre :

-J'ai eu l'air de bien me débrouiller la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls, pour un morveux.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant presque de surprise, perdant de sa superbe. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amis pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, affirma-t-il tandis que Harry le faisait doucement tomber au sol.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit le brun en le lâchant brusquement, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu te passer de moi et tu n'aurais pas couché avec cette petite traînée de Serdaigle, continua-t-il entre ses dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée.

L'expression neutre du blond se fissura à nouveau et Draco, éberlué, parut légèrement honteux, à la plus grande joie de Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour palabrer, les reprit Armand. Continuez vos exercices.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et cette fois ce fut Draco qui commença à infliger la prise à Harry. Le brun frissonna et souffla doucement en sentent les doigts de Draco à travers son haut en coton. Il les sentait avec une acuité étonnante, il avait l'impression de brûler sous ces doigts qui laisseraient forcément une peau rougie après leur passage. Pourtant, le Serpentard l'effleurait à peine. Il se laissa tomber et ne regarda pas son âme sœur, il savait que ses yeux reflétaient du désir et il ne voulait pas que Draco le voie.

Les prises s'enchaînèrent et le cours se termina deux heures après, au grand soulagement de Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Les élèves étaient en sueur, absolument exténués. Armand leur donna congé et le Survivant vit son âme sœur se ruer littéralement vers la sortie sans attendre ses deux amis. Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de son professeur de DCFM l'arrêta.

-Mr Potter ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Armand souhaita le bonsoir au professeur Snape qui lui répondit du bout des lèvres et sortit en entraînant le brun à sa suite.

Tous deux parcoururent les longs couloirs de l'école en silence. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et finit par demander :

-Excusez-moi, professeur… Où allons-nous ?

-Dans mes appartements, répondit Armand. Attendez-vous à y passer la nuit. Bien sûr, vous pourrez y prendre une douche, je vais demander à ce que l'on vous porte des vêtements.

Harry regarda son professeur, étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que… Enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Nous y sommes, l'interrompit son professeur. Ne t'ouvres pas, dit-il au tableau qui gardait l'entrée et qui s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage.

-« Ne t'ouvres pas » ? répéta Harry, décontenancé mais amusé. C'est ça votre mot de passe ?

-Et bien, personne n'irait chercher quelque chose de ce genre, répondit Armand, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

_Ça, c'est certain_, approuva Harry dans sa tête avant d'entrer à l'intérieur des appartements de son professeur. Il admira la décoration exotique des lieux, l'ambiance douce créée par de petites lampes disposées un peu partout dans le salon. Il fit quelques pas et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut une personne, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui lui tournait le dos.

Ethan se retourna et pour la première fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco, revenu du cours avec Armand, fracassa la porte de sa chambre contre le mur et s'affala sur son lit de manière fort peu élégante en poussant un grognement tout aussi inélégant.

Blaise et Nott entrèrent à sa suite et Blaise demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ?

-J'en ai simplement assez de vous entendre me demander ce que j'ai, rétorqua le blond d'un ton sec. Tirez-vous.

-Cette fois, ça suffit ! s'écria Pansy qui venait d'arriver avec Milicent avant que Blaise ne puisse répondre. Elle ferma la porte et s'avança vers Draco pour mieux l'invectiver.

-On en a marre de t'entendre te plaindre et râler depuis des jours ! Même si nous en donnons l'impression à l'école, nous ne sommes pas tes faire-valoir, Dray, et tu commences à sérieusement nous énerver !

-Dans ce cas, fichez-moi la paix, vous ne vous en porterez que mieux, répliqua le préfet en se redressant et en adressant un regard noir à la Serpentarde qui le toisait, nullement impressionnée.

-C'est hors de question, ça te ferait trop plaisir. Tu vas plutôt _nous_ faire le plaisir de nous expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui te trouble au point que tu t'acharnes à nous pourrir la vie sans arrêt.

Draco endolorisa Pansy des yeux mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir. Il devrait travailler sa technique.

-Elle a raison, Draco, fit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit, suivi des autres Serpentards.

Le Maître incontesté des Serpentard observa ses amis d'un air renfrogné. C'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à s'énerver légèrement plus vite que d'habitude, ce derniers temps, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, à ces détraqués ?

-Allez Dray, le pressa Mily en l'endolorisant des yeux de manière beaucoup plus convaincante que Draco lui-même.

Mily n'était pas le genre de personne à se mettre à dos.

Il s'adossa contre ses coussins, les Serpentards assis autour de lui, et soupira d'un air excédé. Ses amis ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, devinant qu'il allait enfin parler.

Draco prit la parole, solennel, comme s'il annonçait qu'il avait décidé de se faire moine au Tibet et d'y vivre avec des lamas et un chien qu'il appellerait Milou.

-J'ai fait l'amour avec Harry.

S'ils n'avaient pas été assis, ses amis se seraient effondrés lamentablement sur le sol, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

Théodore Nott fut le premier à réagir. Il regarda Draco d'un air désolé en demandant :

-C'était si mal que ça ?

Le blond pouffa.

Blaise et Mily, enfin revenus de leur surprise, sortirent leurs baguettes et menacèrent leur ami :

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

-Honnêtement, vous deux.

-Mais Drayyyy ! s'écria Pansy, encore sous le choc. Tu as entendu ce que tu as dit ? Tu as dit… Tu tu as dit…

-Tu as dit : « J'ai fait l'amour avec Harry », aida Mily, Pansy n'arrivant apparemment pas à répéter les paroles du blond.

-Oui ! reprit la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas dit une de tes nombreuses phrases répugnantes du genre « Je me le suis fait » ou « J'y suis entré » ou « Il était pas assez serré ». Tu as dit… Quelque chose de mille fois plus dégoûtant ! Et tu l'as appelé Harry !

-Chacun ses valeurs, je suppose, rétorqua le blond, un sourcil levé. Ecoutez, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit ça dans le but de vous choquer ou quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai dit parce que c'est vrai. Il n'y a aucune autre façon de décrire ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ce jour-là. Enfin si, il y en a une, mais je doute que la phrase : « J'ai vécu l'instant le plus parfait et le plus doux de ma vie entre les bras de Harry Potter » vous aurait mieux convenu. Je n'ai pas cessé de me mentir durant ces derniers jours, mais je suis fatigué de le faire. J'ai fait l'amour avec Harry, et c'est comme ça.

-Mais, mais… Tu n'as pas envie de vomir en disant ça ? demanda Pansy désespérément.

-Non, répondit le blond d'un ton serein. En fait, continua-t-il, en grimaçant, ce qui me donne envie de vomir c'est la fille que je me suis faite le lendemain. J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir, vous savez, malgré tous les efforts que j'y mettais. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai imaginé que c'était Ha… Potter, se reprit-il en voyant les moues dégoûtées des Serpentards, que j'ai réussi. Et encore, j'ai eu du mal, parce qu'elle vraiment était loin de l'égaler cette grognasse, comme si on pouvait la comparer à Har… Potter et ses lèvres douces, sa peau à l'odeur ensorcelante, son extraordinaire… (nda : pour Nami :p)

-C'est bon là, l'arrêta Mily, on a compris les grandes lignes, maugréa-t-elle pendant que Blaise riait en se tenant le ventre, trouvant la vision de son ami ayant un air niais hilarante.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es d'aussi bonne humeur, Blaise, déclara Draco d'un ton glacial, après tout, j'aurais pensé que tu serais le premier à crier à la trahison.

-Oh, et bien, répondit le noir après s'être calmé, il se trouve que… Je n'ai pas tout dit moi non plus.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre comme un gosse.

-Allez Blaise, ne te fais pas prier, le pressa Pansy.

-Et si je veux me faire prier ? rétorqua Blaise d'un ton supérieur et une moue faussement hautaine.

-Nous ne nous abaisserons pas à…

-Nous t'en prions, Blaise dis-nous ce que tu caches s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Théo de sa voix douce.

Le noir éclata de rire et prit le petit Serpentard dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice lorsqu'il aperçut le regard revanchard de Pansy.

-Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, ce n'était pas du veritasserum qu'il y avait dans la fiole de la belette.

L'intérêt des Serpentards s'accrut. Blaise savoura son petit effet et déclara :

-C'était du liesserum.

-Du liesserum ? répéta Mily, surprise. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Le liesserum était la potion dont les effets étaient inverses au veritasserum. En clair, elle faisait dire à la personne qui en buvait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Et bien, moi aussi, j'ai finalement flashé sur une personne de Gryffondor. Or, si je voulais me l'approprier, il fallait que j'écarte les gêneurs. Alors tu vois Draco, je suis plutôt mal placé pour te faire une leçon de morale.

-Oh, Blaise ! fit Pansy en se jetant au cou de ce dernier. Tu es un Serpentard tordu comme je les aime !

-Je suis flatté, répondit le noir en échangeant un regard complice avec ses amis. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai abandonné le jeu juste après, j'ai déjà commencé ma tentative d'approche envers Hermione. Théo s'est assuré que la belette ne nous retrouverait pas avec quelques sortilèges discrets.

-Tout le monde, une minute de silence pour leur plan qui fait honneur à notre maison, annonça Draco.

Les Serpentards baissèrent la tête d'un air pénétré, quasi religieux, et se turent.

oOoOoOoOo

Ethan tremblait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la toute première, il avait peur.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Armand qui retournait silencieusement dans sa chambre.

C'était un chouette type, Armand. Le meilleur professeur qu'il ait jamais eu, le seul humain qu'il aie vraiment connu, l'autre humain qu'il aie fréquenté étant Dumbledore qui passait la journée de son anniversaire avec lui chaque année.

Ethan marcha lentement vers le tapis posé sur les lattes de bois clair, jonché de coussins au milieu de la pièce et s'assit calmement, lentement.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Harry le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui, si près qu'il leur suffisait de tendre la main pour se toucher.

Le Survivant était bouleversé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la copie de lui-même qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il n'étaient pas exactement identiques : Ethan était plus musclé, sa peau était légèrement plus pâle ; il avait beau avoir passé sa vie dans les bois, la forêt interdite était dense. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, il les attachait en une espèce de chignon tenant avec des baguettes qui n'enlevait en rien de sa masculinité, au contraire, sa coiffure s'accordait parfaitement avec sa tenue : un pantalon en matière épaisse rentré dans des bottes tenues par des sangles en argent et pull roulé sans manches. Des bandages entouraient ses épaules et ses poignets, mais Harry pensait que c'était plus une protection que des soins qu'on lui aurait donné.

Leur regard de la même couleur émeraude ne se lâchaient pas, étincelants.

-Bonsoir, mon frère, murmura Ethan d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Et il avait raison. Malgré la douceur et la tendresse palpable de son frère, Harry sursauta.

-Bon… Bonsoir, Ethan.

-Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer… Enfin, dit Ethan avec un sourire indéfinissable. J'aurais voulu venir te voir, mais…

-Tu n'en avait pas le droit, termina Harry d'une voix froide, en songeant au comportement révoltant de Dumbledore.

-Exactement, répondit son frère, comprenant tout de suite pourquoi Harry était contrarié. Je lui en veux moi aussi, de ne pas m'avoir permis de te parler. Tu étais si proche, tellement proche, et pourtant tu ne savais même pas que j'existais. C'est étrange de vivre pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas conscient de votre existence. Et si je n'avais pas fait pression, je ne serais pas en face de toi aujourd'hui. Au départ, ton directeur d'école désirait que je me déguise et que je me fasse passer pour un membre de l'ordre qui t'aurait sauvé de justesse.

-Il… QUOI ! s'écria Harry, indigné.

-On a toujours de bonnes raisons de prendre des décisions, simplement parfois, ces raisons ne sont pas assez bonnes, fit Ethan en haussant les épaules.

Harry avait eu l'intention de retrouver son directeur pour se déchaîner sur lui une bonne fois pour toutes mais il oublia sa colère en voyant l'indifférence de son frère.

-Et… C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Ethan le regarda et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Tant de choses passaient à travers ce regard.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait eu tort.

Bien sûr, il lui en voulait.

Mais il avait réussi à réparer un peu cette erreur, et tout ce qui comptait étaient qu'ils soient ensemble, en cet instant précis, juste ensemble, juste maintenant.

Le reste n'était plus important, la fin serait toujours la même.

Leur fin.

Harry ne pouvait y croire, croire qu'en fece de lui se trouvait une personne qui ne recherchait que son bonheur sans se préoccuper du sien propre, il n'y arrivait pas mais Dieu sait qu'il voulait y croire, qu'il en avait _besoin_. Rejetant ses dernières barrières, il leva la main et la posa sur la nuque de son frère, tentant de passer toutes ses émotions au travers de son seul regard.

Dès que leurs épidermes se touchèrent, une soudaine lumière bleue, éblouissante, les entoura et un tremblement convulsif les anima.

Et Harry vécu. Il vécut les entraînements au combat avec Armand, la lecture des étoiles avec les centaures, les rires avec Sikey, les anniversaires avec Dumbledore, les pleurs parfois par face à la mort certaine, les supplications pour que Harry aille bien, qu'il ne lui en veuille pas…

Et Ethan vécut. Il vécut ces dix années enfermées dans un placard, les combats contre Voldemort, cette nuit avec Lucius, celle-ci avec Draco, les pleurs souvent par peur de mourir, les supplications pour avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui par pur désintéressement, juste une fois…

La lumière bleue pénétra à l'intérieur de leur corps, passant au travers de la moindre de leur cellule…

Leurs yeux se révulsèrent et ils virent l'avenir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de champ noyé dans le sang sous un ciel déchiré d'éclairs et une pluie battante.

Ils virent Voldemort, ils virent un autre Harry combattre, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à la main. La tempête faisait rage et on n'apercevait pas grand-chose alentour.

Voldemort cria quelque chose d'intelligible à Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire dément et de se ruer sur Harry qui se protégea instinctivement les yeux.

Ethan apparut à leurs côtés sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte et stoppa les bras de Voldemort, l'immobilisant. Ils virent Harry ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait et tendre aveuglément l'épée devant lui.

Ils virent Ethan mourir.

Ils virent Voldemort rire malgré tout, alors qu'il était affaibli et que c'était fini pour lui.

Ils se dirent qu'ils devaient le modifier, cet avenir.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry traversait d'un pas décidé les couloirs de son école. Son expression était dure et coléreuse, ses traits contractés. On pouvait même sentir des étincelles de magie crépiter autour de lui. Les autres élèves s'écartaient de son passage avec déférence et empressement, plaignant l'inconscient qui avait réussi à mettre le Survivant dans cet état et qui allait maintenant subir ses foudres.

Harry était connu pour son esprit facile, et ledit inconscient avait dû être vraiment très… Inconscient.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que l'inconscient était…

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard.

L'aura de colère qui entourait l'Elu s'accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but. Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui s'ouvrit devant Harry sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin de prononcer le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui avec une telle force qu'elle faillit en sortir de ses gonds, et c'est un Harry flamboyant de rage qui fit son apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le brun parcourut la pièce du regard. Vide, mis à part Fumseck qui semblait lui jeter des regards d'excuse.

-Où est ton maître ? aboya-t-il en direction de l'oiseau qui poussa une note exprimant l'appréhension.

Harry s'approcha et prit la tête du phénix assez violemment, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se douta que Fumseck était parfaitement capable de se dégager et acceptait volontairement de se laisser traiter ainsi, mais cela ne le dérangea pas et il répéta sa question d'une voix froide, en hachant chaque mot :

-Où est-il ?

-Je suis ici, Harry.

Le Survivant lâcha l'oiseau et se retourna. Dumbledore venait d'entrer en compagnie du professeur Snape et du professeur Mac Gonagall qui le regardaient d'un air horrifié.

Ceci décontenança légèrement Harry ; ses deux professeurs devaient le prendre pour un fou furieux. Malgré cela, il sentit sa colère revenir en se rappelant qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons d'_être _fou furieux.

-Dois-je le dire devant vos toutous, ou préférez-vous que notre conversation reste privée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire en fixant son directeur sans ciller.

Le professeur de métamorphose poussa une exclamation indignée et le maître des potions prit la parole :

-Monsieur Potter, je sais que votre esprit n'est qu'un condensé de toute la bêtise de tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous seriez stupide au point d'insulter le directeur de votre école dans son propre bureau. Cinquante points en moins pour…

-Je vous remercie, Severus, mais ce sera suffisant. Laissez-nous seuls, je vous prie.

-Albus, intervint le professeur Mac Gonagall, je ne pense pas que Harry soit dans son état…

-S'il vous plaît, Minerva, obéissez.

Les deux enseignants finirent pas sortir, avec grande réticence. Snape jetait des regards méprisants à l'Elu et ceux de Mac Gonagall étaient plutôt inquiets, mais Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. A peine avaient-il refermé la porte derrière eux qu'il s'écria :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale menteur !

Il se retourna et prit une fiole fragile sur le bureau de son directeur avant de la briser de toutes ses forces contre le mur, manquant de justesse un des portraits qui s'écria :

-Hey ! Faites attention, jeune homme !

La scène ressemblait avec une précision étonnante à celle de l'an dernier, lorsque Sirius était mort. Dumbledore ne sembla d'ailleurs pas s'émouvoir et dit doucement au Survivant furieux :

-Harry, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordres ! hurla Harry, choqué que ce soit tout ce que Dumbledore ait à dire, étant donné les circonstances. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'asseoir et encore moins de vous obéir !

Le directeur ne répondit pas, s'avança vers Harry, le dépassa, alla donner une caresse à Fumseck qui roucoula doucement et s'installa derrière son bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tout cela fait qu'il reprit :

-Harry, si tu acceptes de t'asseoir, je te promets de te répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses.

Des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler sur les joues du brun lorsqu'il murmura, indigné :

-C'est ce que vous aviez dit, la dernière fois… Et c'était un mensonge…

Dumbledore soupira.

-Je sais, Harry. C'était une erreur. Je me rends compte… Que je fais souvent des mauvais choix en ce moment. L'ennui est que la plupart te concernent.

Les jambes de Harry menaçaient de céder, mais il se tenait bon malgré tout.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce que je pensais être la meilleure solution pour gagner la guerre, Harry. On me reproche souvent de trop appliquer le principe « la fin justifie les moyens », mais si je ne le faisais pas, Harry, personne ne le ferait, et Voldemort nous aurait vaincus depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton sur ses deux mains liées, plongeant son regard, le regard d'un homme qui a trop vu et trop vécu, dans les prunelles de Harry, celles d'un garçon qui a beaucoup trop vu, dans une vie trop courte.

-Harry… Si c'était à refaire, je ferais probablement d'autres choix, des choix qui rendraient ta vie plus simple. Malheureusement, je ne peux défaire le mal que je vous ai fait à toi et à ton frère, il m'est impossible de retourner en arrière. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour vous est de vous permettre de passer le plus de temps possible ensembles. Vous vous entraînerez tous les deux, et l'emploi du temps de tes cours sera allégé : plus de cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Je pense sincèrement qu'au lieu de ruminer sur ce qui aurait pu être, tu devrais profiter de ce que tu peux avoir.

Harry, toujours debout, ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi… Sirius ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

-Oh…

Le directeur s'adossa à son fauteuil.

-Il ne pouvait pas. Il a subit le sortilège du Serment Inviolable, et c'est Severus Snape qui a appliqué le sortilège sur ton parrain et moi. J'admets que j'ai beaucoup contribué à attiser leur haine en agissant de cette façon, mais seule Minerva est également au courant, et elle n'était pas en état de lancer le sortilège à cette époque.

-Je vois, dit Harry en se disant que décidément, il détestait Snape. Et… Pour quelle raison…

-Harry… répéta le vieux magicien. En réalité, je pensais que tu finirais par découvrir la vérité de toi-même. Je m'étonne que Miss Granger n'aie pas réalisé qu'une prophétie prédisant l'avenir, elle ne pouvait pas simplement nous apprendre que les forces du bien et celles du mal se combattraient au travers de toi et Voldemort. Elle devait également forcément annoncer quelle force gagnerait. Toi et ton frère… avez été sacrifié par le Destin bien avant votre naissance. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

Ces paroles ne trouvèrent aucun écho dans le cœur du brun.

Dumbledore lui avait déjà tellement menti.

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le refaire ?

Même s'il lui faudrait mettre en péril l'issue de la bataille, il sauverait son frère.

Et il récupèrerait Draco.

Il avait déjà trop perdu de choses dans sa vie… Pour accepter qu'on le dépouille à nouveau de ce qui lui était précieux.

Si c'était ça sa vie, il la jetterait et en prendrait une autre qui soit à lui, rien qu'à lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Allongé sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, Draco réfléchissait.

_Du bout des pieds à la racine des cheveux, ils ressentirent une intense sensation de chaleur. Chaque centimètre carré de leur peau frémissait, des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux._

POV Draco

J'en rêve toutes les nuits, ça me hante le jour.

Harry me hante.

Depuis cette nuit-là…

Sans que j'en comprenne la raison, quelque chose me pousse vers le Survivant, me force à rechercher sa présence.

Pourquoi ? Merlin, qu'a-t-il de si spécial, ce binoclard ?

Pour quelle raison est-ce que tout en moi réagit en sa présence, pourquoi ai-je envie de l'appeler quand il s'éloigne, de le consoler lorsqu'il paraît triste, pourquoi suis-je fou de jalousie lorsqu'il rit, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait rire ?

Et ces sensation lorsqu'il me touche, ou ne fait même que m'effleurer, comme si je devenais enfin complet…

J'en ai assez de détourner le regard à cause du sentiment de honte qui m'étreint lorsque je le vois souffrir en silence.

Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entraîner, Harry aurait dû rester ce qu'il était, un fantasme.

Un désir.

Un rêve ?

Un espoir.

Mais s'il n'y a vraiment… que _lui,_ pour me libérer de cette mélancolie qui émeut mes sens, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

Le retrouver et lui demander… d'essayer.

Je me lève et me poste près de ma fenêtre, observant les élèves de l'école se promenant dans le parc.

Lui demander d'essayer quoi, au juste ?

Je ne suis pas fait pour la fidélité, et certainement pas avec le balafré.

L'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre reviendra sûrement.

Elle reviendra.

_Et l'envie de faire l'amour ?_

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce que c'est un sort qu'il m'a lancé ?

Je suis fatigué de chercher son regard pour ensuite l'éviter, de dormir en imaginant sa présence à mes côtés, et parfois de ne vouloir faire _que_ dormir avec lui.

Ça suffit.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry parcourait le couloir d'un air morne, dans un état d'esprit bien différent de celui qui l'avait poussé à défouler sa colère sur son directeur.

Il avait l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les probabilités de réalisation des prophéties, espérant en savoir plus sur ce qui était prédestiné.

Ses pas résonnaient à travers les couloirs vides ; la majorité des élèves étaient sortis pour profiter de ces heures de libertés.

Malgré la froideur de l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas, ils ne tenaient pas à rester davantage dans ce château qui les obligeait à rester enfermés un jour de plus à cause des cours de Défense Absolue contre le Mal Absolu imposés par un Directeur Absolument Fou, aussi DAMADAF, comme ils les appelaient ironiquement.

Harry cessa de marcher lorsqu'il aperçut Draco apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils étaient encore loin l'un de l'autre, mais ils sentaient parfaitement ce lien qui les poussait à se rapprocher, à s'étreindre, et à s'aimer.

Lentement, concentrés sur le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour ne pas courir afin de s'enlacer et s'embrasser désespérément, ils se rejoignirent, s'observèrent.

Harry lâcha petit un soupir, et Draco se retint de se pencher pour recueillir se souffle qui s'échappait des lèvres du brun.

-Harry.

Les pupilles de ce dernier se dilatèrent légèrement, seule preuve de sa stupéfaction.

Draco approcha son visage de son âme sœur, et seuls se répercutaient les battements effrénés de leur cœur sur la pierre grise et glacée du château.

Il approcha son visage…

Lentement, presque sensuellement.

Les yeux de l'Elu se fermèrent à demi, tout comme ceux de Draco.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne s'effleuraient même pas, se contentant de mélanger de façon quasi-voluptueuse leur respiration, et pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proches qu'en cet instant, d'infinies possibilités s'ouvrant devant eux, merveilleuses ou tragiques.

-Harry, répéta à nouveau le blond, de façon presque suppliante.

_Ne pars pas._

-Reste avec moi.

« Reste avec moi. »

Ces paroles firent lentement leur chemin à travers l'esprit de Harry. Il sentit les lèvres de Draco combler les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient… Et il prit peur.

Peur de décevoir, de rater quelque chose, de se tromper…

De son père.

Et il fit quelque chose de très, très stupide.

Il s'enfuit.

oOoOoOo

Harry avait évité Draco toute la journée. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, car le blond semblait connaître tous les refuges du Survivant qui n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il courait.

Et ça, c'était le pire du pire. Du pire.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que si Draco le rattrapait, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Il devrait sans doute, un jour… Tout avouer.

Et il était certain que Draco le détesterait, que ce jour-là, il le perdrait définitivement

Il savait que ce bonheur, s'il l'acceptait, serait de courte durée, comme tous les autres espoirs qu'il avait formés jusqu'à présent.

-Harry, tu viens ? demanda Ron. J'ai faim, moi.

Harry leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ils se trouvaient dans le dortoir des garçons –au moins ici, Draco ne pourrait pas le rejoindre– avec Dean et Seamus.

Neville n'était pas avec eux, apparemment il avait été « réquisitionné » par Pansy Parkinson pour la journée.

Le pauvre.

Ses amis lui avaient assuré de leur éternelle amitié au cas où il ne survivrait pas à l'épreuve, et lui avaient même donné un kit de survie composé de pralines longue-langue, de bombabouses et de masques à oxygène qui lui avaient probablement été confisqué dès qu'il avait rencontré les Serpentards.

Peut-être même qu'il en avait fait les frais…

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

Le pauvre.

Harry se leva pour descendre en compagnie de ses amis jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils croisèrent Hermione qui leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait après avoir terminé son devoir d'arithmancie ; pas question que Nott la batte à nouveau, même si elle devait pour cela ne plus dormir jusqu'à la prochaine interrogation et voire ! délaisser _légèrement_ les autres matières.

Harry lui avait dit que c'était stupide, puisqu'elle prenait le risque que Nott la batte dans les autres cours, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et atteignirent la Grande Salle. La bande habituelle de Draco et Draco lui-même n'étaient pas encore arrivés ; Harry en fut extrêmement soulagé.

Il s'installa à table et commença à dévorer méticuleusement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée ; il fallait dire qu'éviter un Draco Malfoy bien décidé à vous attraper vous fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, et Harry était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il lui fallait sûrement reprendre des forces pour… Plus tard.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Draco bien longtemps. Il avait juste besoin de… Réfléchir, à propos de L…

Ainsi, c'est en se jetant à la manière d'un homme des cavernes (ou à la manière de Ron, au choix) sur son assiette qu'il reporta sa carence affective sur la nourriture.

Ses amis, qui l'avaient vu courir comme un dératé toute la journée, se dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas tenter le diable et ne posèrent aucune question, le Survivant étant d'humeur assez lunatique ces derniers temps.

Il était en train d'essayer de boire du jus de citrouille et d'avaler sa bouchée de viande en même temps quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et Draco Malfoy apparut à la tête des Serpentards de sixième année et de Neville déguisé en poulet avec une pancarte sur le torse où il était inscrit : « Mangez-moi, j'ai été nourri de produits issus de l'agriculture bio ». Immédiatement, il tourna un regard empli de fureur et d'hostilité vers Harry qui tenta de se faire tout petit et rougit comme une pivoine lorsque les yeux des centaines d'élèves de l'école suivirent ceux du blond pour se poser sur lui.

De toute évidence, quelque chose se tramait entre les deux princes de Poudlard et tout le monde voulait savoir quoi.

Le blond fixa le Survivant durant encore quelques secondes et se détourna vivement pour s'asseoir à sa table. Il s'installa et commença à manger en le regardant à nouveau, et cette fois ne détourna pas son regard froid, métallique, qui disait : « Tu as commis une erreur digne d'un Gryffondor en osant venir ici. Je t'ai trouvé, tu es perdu. » Phrase à laquelle Harry rajoutait mentalement « Fais ta prière ».

Et il priait tout en essayant désespérément de reprendre des forces en finissant sa troisième assiette ; Draco lui avait coupé l'appétit, ou plutôt le _regard_ de Draco.

Harry mangeait lentement, doucement, espérant que, peut-être, son âme sœur se lasserait et finirait par partir. Mais le Serpentard était tenace… Tout comme les autres élèves de l'école qui ne bougeaient pas, attendant un éventuel « spectacle ». En désespoir de cause, le Survivant demanda silencieusement de l'aide à son directeur qui se contenta d'élargir son sourire, ce que le brun n'aurait pas cru possible.

Enfin, l'heure de la fin du repas arriva. Harry s'était servi deux fois du dessert et ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'avoir encore faim, de toute façon personne ne l'aurait cru.

Peu à peu, toutes les tentatives de faire comme si c'était un soir normal en continuant de converser avec ses voisins s'éteignirent, et les étudiants se mirent à fixer sans vergogne les deux garçons.

Harry regarda sa table d'un air suppliant mais aucun ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide ; après tout, Draco était _sa_ Némésis, c'était à lui de régler le problème.

Harry se leva.

Draco fit de même.

Harry commença à marcher lentement jusqu'à la sortie, mais accélérera lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond le rattrapait et finit par se ruer vers la sortie pour, une fois dehors, se mettre à courir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le diable, c'était Draco Malfoy.

Et c'était pire.

Harry traversa les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Son souffle devenait court et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Avisant un passage secret qui se trouvait sous une tapisserie représentant une bergère qui se faisait draguer par un troll lui tendant un os en guise de présent, il pénétra à l'intérieur et reprit son chemin un peu plus silencieusement, en espérant que Draco ne connaissait pas ce passage.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, car Harry ne fut pas dérangé et atterrit dans la salle des trophées. Il sortit, et marcha la tête basse, les yeux fixés sur le sol, en ignorant les élèves qui venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle et qui discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu, certains l'interpellant.

Il avait l'intention de se rendre jusqu'à son dortoir mais cessa tout mouvement quand il se rendit compte que, s'il avait été Draco Malfoy, c'est certainement là qu'il se serait rendu après avoir perdu sa trace.

Soupirant, il se résigna à attendre le milieu de la nuit pour rentrer à son dortoir, en espérant que le blond se serait lassé. S'il avait eu l'intelligence de prendre sa carte du Maraudeur, il aurait certainement eu moins de problèmes.

Il sortit à l'extérieur du château, marchant seul dans le parc plongé dans la nuit. Son idée première fut de se rendre près du lac, mais il faisait trop froid pour ça maintenant. Il se dirigea donc vers la serre n°5, celle des plantes hybrides.

La porte était fermée mais il l'ouvrit sans difficulté d'un sort et pénétra à l'intérieur, la porte grinçant légèrement.

Harry parcourut la serre du regard. Partout, il y avait d'immenses fleurs multicolores, très grandes, ainsi que de l'herbe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. L'atmosphère était douce, paisible, il entendait même les fleurs _respirer_.

Harry se frictionna les bras. Ici aussi, il faisait froid.

Il se dirigea vers un côté de la serre et s'assit, l'herbe le dissimulant, le protégeant presque. Il appuya son front contre la vitre et soupira d'un air las, son souffle faisant de la buée près de sa bouche, sur le verre. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé. Il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il vit de la neige tomber à dix centimètres de son visage. Il colla ses mains et sa figure contre la vitre, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

La neige tombait silencieusement, en gros flocons, et semblait bien décidé à recouvrir d'un profond manteau blanc le parc de Poudlard.

Après tant d'inquiétude, de colère et de peine, cette vision pure et douce le relaxa.

Les flocons tombaient.

Doucement, tendrement.

Rêveur, il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix dire :

-C'est la première neige de l'année.

Le brun souffla à nouveau contre la vitre.

-Oui, répondit-il.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Et si je recommençais à croire ?**, et bien… Vous verrez bien, hihi. En gros, Harry se demande s'il peut recommencer à croire :p 

A dans deux semaines,

bises,

Sinelune.


	10. Chapitre 9: Et si je recommencais a croi

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les persos sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à moi, Sinelune !

**Hum hum.**

Ah oui. Et à Conscience De Lune, évidemment . Le titre de ce chapitre est : « Et si je recommençais à croire ». J'ai eu cette idée quand…

**Quand tu t'es demandé si tu pouvais recommençais à croire que, peut-être, quelques neurones se dissimulent quelque part dans ton minuscule cerveau ?**

…

**Non parce que si c'est ça, t'embête pas à essayer d'avoir à nouveau la foi, t'en as plus des neurones.**

…

* * *

_Orchideouxx, Ange-Jedusor, Vert Emeraude, Mily Black, Darky Obscure_

gally84, Vif d'or, DTL, Ewira, Confiture de Tom, Flo, Malicia-moony,

_la shinegami, Magical Girl Kiki, Jully Reed, Leviathoune x2, Spicy Marmelade,_

Ishtar, Light Of Moon, Lanya, Vive les Unas, tit'cerise…, NEPHERIA,

_Samaeltwigg, Bybytte, Harrie Zabbs, Artemis, Juju 22, Lilu Malfoy-Potter,_

jenin, didi, Elie, blan, AAINTS, Vega, Kaene, lolodie, lo hana ni, 

_Tchaye, malilite x6, AdelheidRei, tama, Serdra, Booyaka87_

Farniol, Violette-Ceresse, Jessy, Lina44, Yepa, Tchu, Sahada

**MERCI beaucoup à vous toutes ! (même s'il y a des garçons (ce dont je doute), il y a plus de filles donc je le mets au féminin et puis c'est tout ;p)**

**Sinelune.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Et si je recommençais à croire ?**

* * *

Rêveur, il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix dire :

-C'est la première neige de l'année.

Le brun souffla à nouveau contre la vitre.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Draco s'assit en silence à ses côtés, mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il savait que s'il rencontrait le regard de son âme sœur, il serait perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir.

Cette nuit-là… Draco l'avait guérit.

Il lui avait offert la guérison que lui seul pouvait lui apporter ; à aucun moment ça n'avait été une souillure supplémentaire.

Il avait pansé une de ses plaies… Pour le meurtrir encore plus profondément.

Harry crispa ses doigts sur la vitre.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux recouvrir ses épaules et sursauta légèrement en reconnaissant la cape du Serpentard. Il tourna légèrement son visage de façon à pouvoir respirer cette odeur si envoûtante, à la manière d'un drogué.

Il retint un gémissement en sentant son parfum discret et pourtant si présent. Il se sentait complet et en même temps lacéré. Paradoxalement, plus il était apaisé par le blond et plus des flashes de son secret lui revenaient. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses visions, mais elles ne partaient pas. Ce fut Draco qui les chassa en rompant le silence et en se frayant un chemin à travers l'esprit du Gryffondor.

-J'aime la neige.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry.

_Parce qu'elle te ressemble._

-Je trouve qu'elle me ressemble, ajouta le blond.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il rencontra le reflet du regard de Draco qui s'était décalé pour l'observer.

-Elle me ressemble, continua le Serpentard, parce qu'elle est froide, belle, qu'elle est capable de réconforter ceux qu'elle désire consoler. Elle est aussi éphémère, on la voudrait toujours à ces côtés, parce qu'on aime une de ses qualités ; en ce qui me concerne, il s'agit de la richesse, la renommée, le pouvoir… Mais elle s'en va toujours avec le printemps, et rien de ce que tu peux faire ne l'en empêchera, on ne commande pas à la neige de rester, tout comme on n'ordonne pas à la nuit de partir, aux étoiles de briller, à la pluie de revenir. Elle t'abandonne sans un regard en arrière, elle est provisoire et inconstante.

_Essaies-tu de me dire que je n'ai rien à attendre de toi parce que quoi qu'il advienne… Tu me quitteras ?_

Draco s'approcha, faisant trembler Harry. Doucement, il se fraya un chemin à travers les hautes herbes et posa presque son front contre la vitre, à quelques centimètres du brun qui fit de même.

Ils contemplèrent la neige tomber.

-Mais ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, chuchota le blond, c'est que la neige revient toujours. Elle peut partir parfois, elle peut se tromper de temps en temps, elle peut t'en vouloir, te blesser, te peiner. Mais elle revient toujours. Toujours, toujours vers toi. Elle peut craquer, crier. Parfois elle n'en peut plus, parfois l'amour ça n'en peut plus, mais si elle te fait une promesse, elle fera tout pour la tenir.

Une goutte salée créée de purs sentiments s'échappa de l'œil de Harry, et Draco tendit sa main pour l'approcher du brun. Il tenta de la poser sur sa joue mais le Survivant éloigna son visage, ne supportant pas l'effleurement. Le Serpentard s'approcha et empêcha Harry de s'écarter en tenant sa nuque. Et doucement, presque timidement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il effaça cette larme d'un baiser et murmura :

-Je m'énerverai parfois, je t'en voudrai souvent, je partirai de temps en temps, mais je te promets, Harry je te promets, que si tu acceptes d'essayer… Je ferai tous les efforts du monde pour créer quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de solide, et de précieux. S'il te plaît.

Les yeux écarquillés, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Harry ne disait rien, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Et il vit, il vit dans les yeux de Draco qui c'était vrai.

Ces yeux si différents des _siens_ lorsqu'il le frappait, lorsqu'il le violait.

-Je… Je…

-Harry, dit Draco avec un sourire mutin, je te signale que je t'ai dit _s'il te plaît_. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, alors je te conseille de réfléchir avant de dire n'importe quoi.

Harry sourit en entendant la voix de son âme sœur trembler légèrement et le vit rosir.

-Je suis mort de trouille, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit le blond. Je n'ai jamais… Pris de risques, en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

Harry hésita, puis prit la main de son âme sœur entre les siennes.

-Et moi… Moi je te promets de ne pas partir, jamais. D'être là et de t'attendre, même si tu t'en vas et que tu m'abandonnes.

-C'est une promesse importante et difficile à tenir, remarqua Draco. Tu seras là, toujours ? Tu ne partiras pas, tu ne… Mourras pas ?

Harry eut un sourire tendre. Evidemment, le blond ignorait qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs et que de ce fait, s'ils entamaient une relation et s'aimaient, si Harry mourrait, Draco finirait lui aussi par périr.

Avait-il le droit de faire courir ce risque au Serpentard sans qu'il le sache ? Avait-il le droit ?

Il répondit à la question sans mentir.

-Je ne te quitterai pas.

Ils ne sourirent pas, mais leurs yeux étincelaient.

Une promesse faite un soir sous la première neige de l'année, vous la briseriez ?

oOoOoOo

POV Draco

-MESSIEURS POTTER ET MALFOY ! hurla une voix stridente.

Je me réveille en sursaut et porte mes mains à mes oreilles. J'ordonne à l'enquiquineuse, qui qu'elle soit, inconsciente pour déranger mon profond sommeil réparateur :

-Tais-toi, femme !

-Femme ? FEMME ! rugit la créature dont la voix monte de plusieurs octaves.

Je me redresse péniblement mais sens que quelque chose me bloque. Je baisse les yeux et aperçois Harry endormi sur mon torse, nullement dérangé par le bruit de la gêneuse. Je souris et l'entoure de mes bras, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Il a la peau douce. Je le serre contre moi en fermant les yeux. Il pousse un petit gémissement qui me fait frissonner et ouvre des yeux ensommeillés. Un instant, il a l'air effrayé en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il est mais il est immédiatement rassuré en me voyant. Il me sourit timidement et je me fais violence pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres si douces.

Adorable.

Je me penche pour lui faire un baiser esquimau et j'entends un hoquet choqué. Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'emmerdeuse de service m'était sortie de l'esprit. Je lève la tête pour lui demander poliment de foutre le camp.

Oups.

Mme Chourave nous observe, visiblement ébahie, tout comme la classe de Serdaigles derrière elle. Fantastique. Au moins je sais que tout le monde sera au courant avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Je sens Harry qui se crispe à mes côtés et croise son regard anxieux et interrogateur. Je soupire. Mais que croyait-il ? Que j'espérais que personne ne soit au courant ? Je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy n'a honte ni de ses choix, ni de ses actes.

Je relève la tête et toise mon professeur avec tout le dédain que je suis capable de montrer en étant allongé sur le sol, Harry Potter sur moi et encore à moitié endormi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je reste impressionnant.

-Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? je demande avec mépris, vous savez le ton qui dit : « Le simple fait que ton regard m'effleure est un honneur infiniment trop grand pour ton existence dépassée par ma splendeur ». N'avez-vous donc pas vu que nous étions occupés ? J'admets que nous nous trouvons dans une de vos serres et que vous devez faire cours, mais cela ne sous-entend PAS que vous puissiez vous permettre de détruire une tentative de compréhension entre les maisons, vous qui prônez sans cesse l'effort de solidarité entre les élèves.

Je me relève en entraînant Harry avec moi.

-Nous avons voulu trouver un endroit paisible pour discuter du moyen de cesser nos querelles incessantes, et emportés par notre discussion, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer et nous sommes finalement endormis. Est-ce un crime ? Est-ce notre faute si l'école grouille d'oreilles indiscrètes et qu'il est impossible de trouver un peu d'intimité ?

Tout en noyant le professeur de mes paroles, je traîne Harry vers la sortie.

-A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons devoir vous quitter pour proposer nos solutions aux élèves de notre maison. Sauf si bien sûr vous considérez que le non-respect du couvre-feu est une faute suffisamment grave pour devenir prétexte à détruire notre début d'entente mutuelle.

Mme Chourave ouvre la bouche mais je la coupe avant qu'elle ait le temps de parler :

-Ceci dit, je ne doute pas que vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour commettre ce genre d'impair. A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser, je rajoute en sortant de la serre avec dignité, sans un regard en arrière.

Je marche lentement, en tenant toujours Harry par la manche, qui se dégage et me prend la main. Nous nous asseyons près du lac, dissimulés par un rocher et il éclate de rire en me regardant avec une expression malicieuse.

-« Est-ce un crime ? Est-ce notre faute si l'école grouille d'oreilles indiscrètes et qu'il est impossible de trouver un peu d'intimité ? » répète-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Hé, c'est MON sourire narquois ! dis-je en portant la main à mon cœur, l'air offusqué. Toi, tu es le gentil Harry Potter, naïf, mignon, débile et dégoulinant de gentillesse.

Il fait une moue boudeuse mais se reprend presque immédiatement en retrouvant son sourire narquois.

-Moi aussi j'ai le droit de l'utiliser !

-Non ! dis-je, catégorique. D'ailleurs, je vais te le reprendre.

Je me jette sur lui comme un affamé et dérobe ses lèvres si tentantes. Je les mordille, les lèches et il gémit. Il pousse un soupir et je savoure ce souffle sucré, délectable. Je m'écarte à regret et pose les yeux sur ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers, couleur cerise.

Même si j'ai peur…

Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ce choix.

oOoOoOo

Nous nous quittons au détour d'un couloir pour retrouver nos chambres respectives afin de nous changer et nous promettons de nous retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner devant la grande salle.

Je prends le chemin menant à ma chambre en espérant ne pas tomber sur un de mes amis qui m'abreuverait de questions stupides et inutiles. Fort heureusement, je ne croise personne –réflexion faite, ils doivent tous être en cours– et m'enferme dans mon antre rassurant. Je prends une douche et m'habille soigneusement. Je m'apprête à mettre du gel dans mes cheveux et stoppe mon geste, le pot à moitié ouvert. Bizarrement, je sens que Harry n'aimerait pas que je le fasse. Indécis, je me contemple un instant dans le miroir puis hausse les épaules et repose le pot sur le lavabo.

Puis je m'allonge sur mon lit avec lassitude, me sentant pourtant étrangement bien, apaisé.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais…

Lorsque je suis à ses côtés, c'est comme si je me retrouvais soudain entier, après avoir été privé d'un de mes membres durant ces longues années. Il ne m'apporte pas ce qui me manque, il est une partie de moi. Il n'est pas mon opposé, mais une continuité.

Il est une évidence.

oOoOoOo

Je me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée à l'attendre, ignorant superbement la plèbe qui m'entoure en jacassant. Merlin, ce qu'ils m'ennuient !

-Dray ! m'appelle Pansy en me rejoignant, suivie de Blaise. Où étais-tu ce matin ? Le professeur Snape nous a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu lui rendes ton devoir de potion ce soir.

-Et Potter a eu droit à une retenue et vingt points en moins pour sa maison, m'informe Blaise, visiblement satisfait.

Il marque une pause et reprend :

-Tu étais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris, complice. Il me connaît trop bien.

-Allez déjeuner, je vous rejoins.

Pansy essaie de me dire quelque chose mais Blaise l'entraîne vers la Grande Salle. Peu à peu, le hall se vide et je me retrouve seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Harry descendre les marches de l'escalier en face de moi et je le rejoins.

-Tu es en retard, Potter. Je n'aime pas les retards.

Il me sourit, moqueur, et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que la moindre petite seconde passée en sa compagnie me fait devenir toujours plus accro à lui.

-C'est que je me suis fait chopper par Mac Go, dit-il, elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher ; j'ai eu droit à une retenue.

-Et bien ça t'en fera deux ; le professeur Snape aussi t'en a infligé une.

Il a une expression agacée :

-Et toi bien sûr, tu n'as pas été puni, je me trompe ?

Je lui fais un sourire suffisant :

-Que veux-tu, mon charme est irrésistible.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je l'entraîne vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé devant les deux immenses portes qui semblent étrangement bien plus intimidantes que d'habitude, je le sens qui se crispe. Je le force à se tourner vers moi et me rends compte qu'il a l'expression d'une bête traquée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la cage aux lions.

-Hey, Harry, je murmure. Ça va bien se passer.

Il hoche la tête, encore soucieux mais ne trouvant rien à ajouter, je le prends par la main et ouvre les portes.

Nous apparaissons et le silence se fait petit à petit. Harry se raidit et je serre sa main dans la mienne. Arborant mon habituel air supérieur, je rejoins ma table en défiant quiconque du regard de faire la moindre petite remarque désagréable. Personne ne dit rien et je m'assois à ma table Harry à mes côtés. Tous les élèves nous fixent avec des yeux ronds et je croise le regard d'un Serpentard de septième année qui a l'air surpris et écoeuré. Je lance d'un ton froid, l'avadakédavrant du regard :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? Si tu continues, je te frappe.

Le Serpentard hésite mais finit par se concentrer sur son repas en serrant les dents. Les conversations reprennent immédiatement et je souris, satisfait, pendant que Blaise éclate de rire et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Harry pour lui taper le dos.

-Alors Potter, on a réussi à apprivoiser notre petit dragon ? Tu mérites mon putain de respect pour avoir réussi ce tour de force !

Harry le regarde, visiblement choqué qu'un Serpentard aie pu lui dire qu'il le _respectait_. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais son regard est soudain attiré par la table des Gryffondor et il esquisse un sourire avant de rougir et de tenter de se cacher sous la table. Je le force à se redresser et jette moi aussi un œil en direction de la table des rouge et or.

J'aperçois la sang de… Granger qui sourit à son ami d'un air encourageant et j'apprécie sa tolérance (nda : pas comme toi Dray… ;p). Je vois les autres Gryffondors qui rient sous cape comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont et la belette qui fixe mon Harry avec animosité et ressentiment.

Non mais pour qui se prend ce demeuré congénital ?

Furieux, je me lève et fait le tour de la table de façon à m'asseoir face à Harry, l'empêchant de voir l'imbécile de service.

Il sursaute et me regarde, étonné. Sans mot dire, je lui sers un verre de jus de citrouille et lui fait signe de manger.

Durant tout le repas, mes amis le harcèlent de questions et il a l'air assez à l'aise, compte tenu de sa situation. Seule ombre au tableau, Pansy ne dit mot de tout le repas et s'en va dès qu'elle a terminé de manger.

J'avoue être un peu désorienté par son comportement. Je sais que l'école pense que c'est ma fiancée, et elle l'est aux yeux de nos parents, mais elle et moi savons que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser, ce qu'elle m'a toujours dit très bien accepter. Peut-être est-ce simplement Potter qui l'ennuie.

Fin POV Draco

oOoOoOo

-Mais enfin Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron à son meilleur ami, rageur, en faisant les cent pas dans leur salle commune.

Il n'était que dix heures du soir, mais la pièce était presque vide ; les autres Gryffondors s'étaient empressés de les laisser seuls en voyant Ron commencer à s'énerver.

Seule Hermione était toujours là, suivant l'échange sans rien dire.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles essayer et… Enfin non, je ne comprends pas !s'énerva le roux en se plantant devant son ami. Il te fera du mal, Harry, tu souffriras par sa faute et après ce sera à nous de te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Harry sourit :

-Mais il reviendra toujours, et vous serez là pour m'aider à surmonter ces problèmes.

-Nous serons là, Harry, intervint Hermione. Et puis, entre nous, le simple fait qu'il ait imposé votre couple comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence me rassure amplement. S'il n'a pas honte de toi et ose braver les mauvaises langues, tu peux t'attendre à beaucoup de lui.

Hermione reçut un regard reconnaissant en guise de réponse et elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air taquin.

-En plus, grâce à vous, Blaise et moi passerons presque inaperçus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Ron sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher pour pencher dangereusement vers le sol.

-Ah, euh, vous… Bien, déclara le brun, indécis.

-Merci Harry, répondit Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant. Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en réalité Blaise est quelqu'un d'intéressant et attentionné.

Ron eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Ça suffit, dit-il d'un ton sec. Il y a à peine quelques semaines, Hermione, tu considérais les Serpentards comme des traîtres doublés de lâches et aujourd'hui tu sors avec l'un d'eux ? Quand à toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le Survivant, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Il va te faire souffrir, Harry, il va te faire mourir ! Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà bien assez souffert par sa faute ? Ne viens pas me voir quand il te fera à nouveau du mal, parce que cette fois, c'est toi qui auras tout provoqué !

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit leur dortoir à pas lourds et pesants, donnant des coups dans les murs en essayant manifestement de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Le silence régnait à présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry ne regardait pas son amie de façon à ne pas voir la question muette qui devait probablement faire briller son regard. Néanmoins, Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, ne s'avoua pas vaincue et ignora volontairement le fait que Harry n'était visiblement pas disposé à se confier.

-Harry… commença-t-elle, de quoi parle-t-il ? Est-ce que tu m'as caché quelque chose ?

A l'écoute de ce ton moralisateur, Harry s'énerva. Il était toujours très nerveux quand on approchait de près ou de loin ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te concerne, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Les joues de son amie s'enflammèrent et elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée. Voyant cela, Harry se calma presque immédiatement, légèrement honteux de la traiter aussi méchamment alors qu'elle lui accordait son soutien sans faillir.

-Excuse-moi… soupira-t-il. C'est simplement que… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Draco m'a toujours ennuyé durant toutes ces années, et il ne s'est jamais caché de tout faire pour me pourrir la vie. Ron ne digèrera jamais ça, je crois.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle n'était pas convaincue de la réponse de son ami car Ron avait sous-entendu que Harry avait été blessé par le Serpentard, ce qui n'était, à sa connaissance, jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. A moins bien sûr que Harry n'éprouve des sentiments pour le blond depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais cela lui semblait déjà moins étonnant depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry se faire beau pour le jeu Courage ou Sincérité. Peut-être Malfoy l'avait-il appris et s'était-il moqué ? Les questions fusaient dans son esprit mais elle s'abstint de toute remarque, se disant que Harry savait qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin de se confier.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, songeuse.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle. Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

-Bonne nuit, 'Mione, répondit le Survivant en la regardant rejoindre son dortoir.

Il resta quelques instants immobile dans la pièce, se contentant d'écouter le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Enfin, il rejoignit son dortoir et croisa le regard emprunt de rancune de Ron juste avant que ce dernier ne tire les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Soupirant, il se changea et se coucha sans fermer ses rideaux, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

Il neigeait.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, **On doit bien pouvoir arranger les choses… Non ? **, le grand retour de Ethan que Harry apprend à mieux connaître, et ça me fait très plaisir que vous l'aimiez aussi !

Au fait, on m'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer que mon résumé est nul (plus gentiment bien sûr, mais appelons un chat un chat), et je me demandais si par hasard vous auriez des idées concernant celui-ci… ?

**Je suis aussi très contente d'avoir rencontré les nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont envoyé un petit commentaire il y a deux semaines :)**

**Merci beaucoup aux habituées également ;)**

A dans deux semaines !

Bises,

Sinelune.


	11. Chapitre 10: Est il possible de modifier

**Lundi 22 mai 2006**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de Armand, Ethan et les centaures, et les étudiants du groupe de combat de Harry… Bref.

**CDL : Et c'est tout ?**

Sinelune : bah oui, j'ai pas l'impression que les gens lisent mes disclaimers, je ne les intéresse pas, ils n'en ont tous que pour 'Ry et Dray.

**CDL : Et tu t'en fiches ?**

Sinelune : Oui, je m'en moque totalement.

**CDL : Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

* * *

gally84, Vif d'or, DTL, Ewira, Confiture de Tom, Flo, Ishtar, Light Of Moon, Lanya, Vive les Unas, Patdrue,

_la shinegami, Magical Girl Kiki, Jully Reed, Leviathoune, __Samaeltwigg, Bybytte, Harrie Zabbs, Artemis, Nami,_

didi, Vega, Kaene, Freaky-fair,Darky Obscure, AAINTS, Jessy, Yepa, Tchu, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, La dame bleue,

_Tchaye, Serdra, Booyaka87, lo hana ni, Yume-chan05, __Spicy Marmelade, La Rose de Minuit, Miss Malibu, Adenoide,_

Malicia-moony, Sahada, Gizmo, zaika, moi, tama, Mily Black, Kimmy Lyn (encore merci ), Malilite, Vert émeraude.

**Un grand MERCI à toutes !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoilà ! Je vous avais manqué, hein, hein !_

_CDL : Pour une semaine franchement… Même si tu partais 5ans tu manquerais à personne._

_Sin' : Ouihin ! Snif… Bon, alors **MESSAGE IMPORTANT** : moi avoir beaucoup de travail, moi avoir décidé de ne pas publier au mois de juin, moi publierai un ou deux chapitres vers juillet aout, et moi reprendre rythme normal à partir du lundi 11 septembre. Moi serai très heureuse de recevoir des messages ou des review pendant l'été qui me motiveront, et moi vous aime très très fort, adorables yaoïstes !_

_CDL : Et toi parler comme une demeurée, toi avoir besoin de consulter. Toi vouloir en parler ?_

_Sin' : …_

Lanya, Leviathoune, lo hana ni, Ishtar, DLT, la shinegami, Nami, Mira, Kroo, Lily, Flo, _un grand merci pour vos messages d'encouragement!_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Est-il possible de modifier le destin ? Ou…**

* * *

-NAAOONN ! hurla une voix terrifiée, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le château. 

Enfin, non, pardonnez-moi, je me suis trompée. Le silence ne régnait pas du tout en réalité. Du moins, pas dans la salle de classe abandonnée du sixième étage, près de la statue en forme de Gorgone à lunettes de soleil.

Gryffondors et Serpentards riaient. Ensembles. Oui, oui, je confirme, n'importe qui dirait que ce serait comme affirmer que Snape se lavait plus d'une fois par an, mais il fallait croire que c'était le cas… (nda : c'est juste que ça ne se voit pas, huhu)

-Un peu d'humanité, par pitié ! supplia la voix de… Dean, presque à genoux devant Blaise qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Assis sur des chaises branlantes ou debouts par peur de se retrouver les fesses dans la poussière, les autres élèves se moquaient ou regardaient Dean avec commisération, selon leur maison. Aujourd'hui était le jour d'esclavagisme de Dean pour Blaise, et ce dernier venait de lui demander d'aller offrir une rose à Trelawney en lui demandant si, éventuellement, elle pouvait lui prêter quelques-uns de ses châles et bijoux car il avait l'intention d'interpréter une danse en son honneur le soir même au dîner, dans la grande salle.

Sadique, cruel, ignoblement dangereux. Et si Trelawney décidait de l'entraîner ?

-De l'humanité ? répéta Blaise sous les rires de ses camarades de maison. Pas la peine de garder l'espoir, Thomas ! Tu iras la voir ce soir, et nous te suivrons. Enfin, de loin bien sûr.

Les Serpentards rirent à nouveau et Harry, assis sur les genoux de Draco, soupira en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son âme sœur pour dissimuler un sourire.

L'avantage en étant le petit ami attitré du blond était que ce dernier refusait que Harry respecte ses engagements envers les autres Serpentards ; il était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Bien sûr, leur relation n'avait pas soulevé l'approbation des foules, et de nombreux regards emprunts de dégoût ou d'incompréhension les suivaient dans les couloirs. Mais pas d'insultes, ni de remarques ; tout le monde savait ce dont étaient capables Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, ils l'avaient déjà bien montré lorsqu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre les années précédentes.

Leur petit groupe s'entendait assez bien, incroyablement bien si l'on considéraient que les personnes qui le composaient s'étaient haïes durant des années. Bien sûr, le symbole de cette paix entre les maisons était le couple de Harry et Draco, ensembles depuis déjà plusieurs semaines ; l'hiver était presque terminé.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le nez de Draco qui lui sourit tendrement. Hermione, qui les regardait à ce moment-là, sentit son cœur fondre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait un geste prouvant leur complicité qui s'affermissait de jour en jour. Elle adorait discerner la lueur d'affection qui illuminait leur regard dans ces instants particuliers.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut vous forcer à faire ? se demanda Blaise, songeur, en observant ses victimes potentielles, toutes présentes à l'exception de Ron Weasley.

Lesdites victimes se firent toutes petites, tentant de passer à travers le sol poussiéreux pour atterrir dans la Grande Salle qui se trouvait au-dessous, mais sans succès.

-Moi, j'ai une idée, intervint Théo.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama le noir, enthousiaste. Dis-moi.

Théo s'approcha de son ami et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. L'expression de Blaise se fit cruelle, et les Gryffondors frissonnèrent, même Harry qui sentit Draco resserrer ses bras autour de lui avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna Blaise. Ginny, c'est toi qui doit obéir à Théo et il vient d'avoir une très, très bonne idée. Allez, venez tous !

Blaise sortit de la pièce d'un air conquérant, suivit de ses amis, et de Ginny qui gardait la tête haute, se disant que quitte à se ridiculiser, autant le faire avec dignité.

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce. Harry et Draco étaient sortis les derniers et suivirent leurs camarades docilement, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans un recoin dissimulé par une armure où Draco entraîna son Gryffondor pour le plaquer contre le mur et lui mordiller furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Draco… Dray, arrête, souffla Harry.

Il gémit en sentant la bouche de Draco s'éloigner pour se poser derrière son oreille et ensuite déposer de petits baisers sur son cou. Un long frisson le parcourut. Il tenta de repousser le blond mais toute tentative de rébellion le quitta et il se cambra lorsque la langue mutine de son amant lécha le creux de sa clavicule, zone fortement érogène pour le Survivant.

Harry haleta fortement, la tête penchée en arrière, ses mains se promenant sur le corps du Serpentard.

Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis la première fois ; étrangement, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt, il craignait que Draco ne le rejette une seconde fois. Chaque jour, il se morigénait en se disant que c'était complètement stupide mais n'avait pas réussi à surmonter ce blocage. Néanmoins, les douces caresses que ne cessait de lui procurer le blond dès qu'il en avait l'occasion abaissaient toujours plus ses barrières.

Draco releva son visage pour quémander les lèvres du brun qui s'amusa à reculer son visage dès que Draco s'approchait. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Draco grogna de contrariété et maintint la nuque de Harry pour faire pénétrer sans plus de cérémonie sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent et ils gémirent de concert. Le Serpentard soupira ; Harry le rendait fou… Il devenait complètement accro à ses soupirs, son odeur… Il commença à se frotter contre ce corps si chaud, si réceptif à la moindre de ses caresses, grisé.

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit et Draco sursauta, s'éloignant légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, car cette sonnerie signifiait toujours la même chose. Le bruit désagréable provenait de la montre de Harry qui le stoppa en appuyant sur un petit bouton avant de repousser le blond pour lui dire simplement :

-Rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Draco hocha la tête et s'écarta. Ils s'observèrent un instant, reprenant péniblement leur souffle, les joues roses. Puis Harry fit un petit sourire, effleura les lèvres du Serpentard des siennes et s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit geste de la main.

Le blond observa sans rien dire la silhouette du Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout du couloir. Il soupira et leva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de stopper son geste pour maugréer contre les mauvaises habitudes que Harry risquait de lui faire prendre. Déjà qu'il commençait à paresser au lit…

N'ayant pas très envie de rejoindre ses camarades, il commença à arpenter les couloirs de l'école sans but, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry avait beaucoup de cours particuliers avec le vieux fou, et ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Harry ne lui en parlait jamais, disant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, et Draco l'acceptait.

Enfin…

Plus ils passaient de temps ensembles, plus le lien entre eux se solidifiait et Draco sentait, savait au fond de lui que Harry ne se confiait pas totalement à lui. Il se disait que c'était normal, après tout il avait un grand fardeau sur les épaules, il lui avait déjà parlé de la prophétie de Trelawney, lui apprenant que lui seul pourrait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'entraînait autant.

Néanmoins, il y avait des regards, _ces regards _si… Implorants parfois, que Harry avait lorsqu'il contemplait Draco en pensant que celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui sans oser demander, mais le blond savait que s'il tentait d'en parler au Survivant, celui-ci ne lui confierait rien.

Pourtant, Draco ne désespérait pas, Harry finirait par s'ouvrir.

Il gardait confiance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le Survivant frappa à la porte du directeur de Poudlard et attendit la permission du vieux magicien avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Harry, le salua Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Leur relation avait beaucoup changé depuis ce jour où le brun avait découvert la vérité. Il montrait envers son directeur une politesse froide, restant obstinément indifférents aux tentatives de rapprochement de ce dernier, qui préférait ne pas trop insister, craignant d'aggraver l'animosité de Harry à son égard.

L'Elu hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table ronde qui se trouvait au fond du bureau. Il s'empara sans attendre du portoloin en forme de sablier qui y était posé. La sensation désagréable au niveau du ventre s'empara de lui et il grimaça, se laissant emporter.

Il atterrit maladroitement et manqua de tomber ; mais comme d'habitude, il sentit les bras de son frère le retenir. Il reprit son équilibre et sourit à Ethan qui était vêtu de son habituelle tenue noire faite de matière à mi-chemin entre du coton et du cuir, et coiffé d'une longue natte qui se balançait au mouvement de son corps.

-Salut.

-Bonjour, mon frère. Viens, Torel s'impatiente.

Harry hocha la tête et Ethan lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la clairière qui leur servait de terrain d'entraînement, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Il s'entraînait depuis des jours, apprenant aussi à connaître son frère, et à l'aimer.

La lumière l'éblouit lorsqu'il sortit du sous-bois. Il aperçut Torel et deux autres centaures, Sikey et Pyrio, en train de les attendre.

Harry hocha la tête à leur attention et ils firent de même. Le Survivant n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre les centaures qui restaient froids avec lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était dans leur nature d'être ainsi.

Il retira sa robe de sorcier et resta simplement vêtu d'un pantalon large et confortable avant de se tourner vers Ethan qui lui sourit. Ils commencèrent leurs échauffements, puis le cours commença.

C'était sans cesse la même chose. Un entraînement mêlant magie et endurance physique durant deux heures, puis un bain dans la partie de la rivière traversant la forêt interdite qui appartenait au domaine des centaures, et enfin une promenade avec son frère qui lui montrait ses coins préférés du bois.

-Bien, commença Torel de sa voix de stentor, Harry, as-tu déjà essayé de commander les éléments ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment, répondit le Survivant en se souvenant du cours du Flitwick et de son verre d'eau il y a déjà quelques temps.

-Ton frère et toi avez un fort potentiel magique, ce qui signifie qu'il est possible qu'à défaut de le créer, vous puissiez utiliser un élément selon votre bon vouloir. Bien entendu, vous ne pouvez pas décider avec quel élément vous avez le plus d'affinité, c'est selon votre caractère.

-Alors je dois essayer de savoir lequel des quatre éléments me convient le mieux ? demanda Harry.

Torel secoua la tête :

-Il n'y a pas seulement quatre éléments, humain qui vit pour accomplir le sacrifice. Ceci n'est qu'une utopie de plus de la part de ton peuple. En réalité, il y a les cinq éléments supérieurs, et une infinité d'éléments mineurs. Les éléments supérieurs sont le métal, le feu, l'eau, le bois et la terre, l'air, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, étant un élément mineur, créé par les cinq majeurs.

-Ils régissent l'ordre du monde, continua Ethan à l'intention de son frère. Le feu engendre la terre par la cendre, la terre crée le métal, le métal crée l'eau, l'eau nourrit le bois. En théorie, il est possible, si l'on maîtrise un des éléments majeurs, de contrôler les quatre autres, mais personne n'a été suffisamment puissant pour réussir, c'est du domaine de l'impossible.

-Quel est ton élément, Ethan ? demanda Harry à son frère.

Ce dernier fit une petite grimace :

-L'eau. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

-L'eau est source de vie ! rugit Torel. Elle est ton élément parce qu'elle s'adapte, qu'elle peut être aussi douce que dangereuse, elle est…

-Oui, oui, le coupa Ethan en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais simplement dire que ce n'est pas l'élément idéal pour protéger mon frère.

-Bien sûr que si, tu n'es simplement pas capable de l'utiliser correctement, répliqua le centaure en frappant le sol de ses sabots avant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire prudemment reculer le Survivant.

-Peut-être que c'est vous qui êtes un mauvais professeur, rétorqua le jeune guerrier, son sourire si particulier aux lèvres.

Torel joua avec l'idée de piétiner son apprenti durant quelques secondes, et finit par y renoncer.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est le respect, humain qui vit dans le seul but de mourir ?

-C'est une question rhétorique ? demanda Ethan, amusé, et sachant d'avance ce qui se produirait.

-Oui, parce que tu ignores de quoi il s'agit, et courir durant les trois prochaines heures te permettra d'y réfléchir.

Ethan sourit à nouveau et s'éloigna à petites foulées après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son frère.

Torel tourna son regard vers Harry qui attendait, peu sûr de lui.

-Viens, déclara-t-il. Tâchons de trouver à quel élément tu appartiens.

Il se baissa, ramassa un morceau de bois et le tendit à Harry qui le prit et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Ferme les yeux, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Harry obéit, mais il ne ressentait rien, mis à part la morsure du froid sur sa nuque, le vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux, l'odeur hivernale qui lui parvenait aux narines et… le morceau de bois dans sa main. Il le dit au centaure qui s'entêta :

-Concentre-toi sur le bois, touche ses rainures, teste sa solidité, laisse-toi imprégner.

Mais après quelques essais supplémentaires, il s'avéra que l'élément de Harry n'était pas le bois.

Pendant ce temps, Sikey s'était employé à allumer un grand feu sous un dôme magique qui, au lieu de laisser s'échapper la fumée, la détruisait.

Torel entraîna Harry vers le feu et ordonna :

-Jette-toi à l'intérieur.

-QUOI ! s'exclama le Survivant, horrifié.

-Jette-toi à l'intérieur, répéta le centaure sans impatience. Si ton élément est l'eau, tu éteindras naturellement le feu, s'il s'agit de la terre, elle te protègera de lui, tout comme le métal, et si ton élément est le feu, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire.

-Mais… Et si mon élément est mineur et qu'il ne me protège pas ? Ou si aucun ne me convient, tout simplement ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Torel esquissa un sourire :

-Tu ignores tout de tes capacités, n'est-ce pas ? C'est amusant. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te tuer, humain qui vit pour accomplir le sacrifice.

_Mais me blesser à vie, ça ne te dérange pas,_ répliqua Harry mentalement avant de s'approcher de l'immense feu à petit pas, empli d'appréhension.

Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur son visage et même le reste de son corps. Enivré, il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les flammes rougeoyantes, si mouvantes qu'elles semblaient vivantes. Il descendit son regard vers la base du feu et s'absorba dans la contemplation des reflets bleus du feu trop brûlant, à ses pieds. Sans même s'en rendre compte, pénétra à l'intérieur du feu et prit une grande inspiration, enfin apaisé.

Torel et Sikey sourirent.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry s'entraîna avec Sikey et Torel jusqu'à ce que son frère revienne. Il était capable à présent d'augmenter une flamme et de la faire tournoyer autour de sa main, mais guère plus. Néanmoins, Sikey lui dit que c'était parfaitement normal « pour un sorcier de l'école Poudlard ». Le Survivant n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Ethan et lui firent leur habituelle toilette dans la rivière dont l'eau était fraîche sans être glacée, malgré l'hiver qui se terminait. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très froid ; il n'avait neigé qu'une seule fois.

Enfin, les jumeaux se rhabillèrent et retournèrent vers la demi-obscurité de la forêt. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, sans parler. La conversation mettait toujours du temps à venir entre eux, après tout Ethan savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de Harry et ne parlait jamais de sa vie personnelle. Pourtant, le Survivant se sentait bien à ses côtés, il se sentait… Calme. Il n'avait rien à cacher (contrairement à Draco), et son frère n'attendait rien de lui (contrairement à… Toute la communauté magique), tout ce qu'il attendait de sa part, c'était qu'il soit là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien avec toi ? se demanda Harry à voix haute.

-Et moins avec ton âme sœur ? répliqua Ethan sans le regarder.

Son frère ne le regardait pratiquement jamais, à vrai dire. Il observait toujours consciencieusement le décor qui l'entourait, avec une profonde concentration, comme s'il tenait à se souvenir de toute la beauté du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Harry, il le connaissait par cœur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais toujours tout ? s'insurgea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ethan rit doucement, un petit sourire malicieux illuminant son visage un court instant.

-Ce n'est pas cela, répondit-il, c'est toi que je connais. Ne dis pas que je connais tout, on dirait que tu parles du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry commença à rire, mais s'arrêta bien vite en se souvenant de ce que le vieux magicien lui avait caché, et pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Ethan, qui avait senti le changement d'humeur son frère, répondit à sa première question :

-Parce qu'il l'a abîmé.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, perdu.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite clairière que le soleil inondait de sa lumière dorée. Ethan grimpa sur des rochers au centre de celle-ci et s'y assit, suivit du Gryffondor.

-Notre lien à nous, expliqua Ethan, fut créé le jour où tu as reçu cette cicatrice. Dès cet instant, tu étais devenu Harry Potter, parce que Voldemort t'avait choisi toi.

-Mais toi, tu étais aussi dans la chambre… répondit Harry.

-Non, moi j'étais dans la pièce à côté, la chambre de nos parents. Pourtant, lorsque le Lord noir nous a attaqué, c'est à toi qu'ils ont pensé, toi qu'ils ont voulu protéger, pas moi. Instinctivement, leur cœur avait compris qui était l'Elu.

-Je ne comprends pas… balbutia Harry. Dans ce cas, ils auraient compris que toi tu devais… Tu devais…

-Mourir ? termina Ethan en souriant doucement. Ce n'est pas important. C'est toi qui es important.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche dans le but de traiter son frère de tous les noms mais se retint en se souvenant que ce dernier n'avait pas terminé son explication.

-Notre lien à nous est toujours aussi pur et fort, et il se fortifiera au fur et à mesure que nous passerons du temps ensemble, simplement en restant l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le professeur Dumbledore nous a réunis, moins pour nous faire plaisir que pour assurer mon sacrifice et ta victoire. Je pense qu'il n'était pas certain que je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne, il s'imagine que j'accorde trop d'importance à mon existence, et j'avoue que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il le croie, pour pouvoir te rencontrer.

Harry voulut parler mais Ethan l'en empêcha :

-Le lien que tu partages avec Draco depuis que vous vous êtes unis est censé être cent fois plus fort que le nôtre, tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir te séparer de lui aussi longtemps, l'attraction qui vous relie devrait te pousser vers lui à chaque seconde. Mais il l'a brisé. Ce que Lucius a fait n'était pas un acte entièrement gratuit, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et le lien entre toi et Draco a été endommagé avant même d'être créé. Il n'est pas aussi pur qu'il devrait l'être.

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour digérer ces informations. Il déglutit et finit par demander :

-Est-ce que ça signifie que peut-être, il pourrait…

-T'abandonner ? Non, jamais. Il reste ton âme sœur. Il sera toujours là pour toi.

Harry leva les yeux vers son frère qui fixait la forêt d'un air rêveur, totalement extérieur à la conversation, comme s'il n'avait jamais pris la parole, que cela ne le concernait pas.

-Toi aussi, tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Durant toutes ces années.

-Oui, j'étais à tes côtés, tout le temps, approuva Ethan. Même si tu ne me voyais pas, j'étais là.

Harry sourit.

-Et tu le seras toujours, termina-t-il.

Ethan tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards émeraude s'accrochèrent.

-Pas toujours, mon frère, pas toujours. Bientôt, je ne serai plus jamais là, dit-il, toujours en souriant, comme si c'était naturel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ce n'est pas sur moi que tu dois te reposer.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, son regard se durcissant.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, répondit tranquillement Ethan. Mais ce n'est pas important. Contente-toi de croire en Draco. En ce qui me concerne, tu n'as pas besoin de croire en moi, parce que tu _sais_ que je serai là en cas de problème.

Une rage sourde s'empara de Harry, suivie d'une vague d'incompréhension.

-Mais tu vas mourir ! se mit-il à hurler. Et tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme si ce n'était rien, tu ne peux pas violer tout ce en quoi je croyais et me laisser seul pour réparer tout ce qui a été brisé !

-Tu ne seras pas seul, mon frère. Tu auras Draco. Je sais que notre lien est fort, que l'idée de me perdre t'émeut, mais ce n'est pas important…

Le Survivant fixa cette parfaite réplique de lui-même et ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer allongée sur le sol, sans vie, le visage neutre… Un ultime souffle ayant effleuré son visage quelques secondes auparavant, et la pluie qui frappait son visage si violemment, trop violemment, comme dans leur vision. Des yeux clos qui plus jamais ne s'ouvriront, une chaleur bientôt effacée par la pluie…

Sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur son frère et commença à le frapper en continuant de crier :

-Tu n'as pas droit, pas le droit de me faire ça ! Mais défends-toi ! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ethan, même s'il en était parfaitement capable, ne faisait aucun geste pour se dégager. Frappe-moi, énerve-toi, insulte-moi !

Mais Ethan continua de sourire doucement et Harry cessa ses coups, se mettant à sangloter. Son frère le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire, cherchant réconfort et protection.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de te faire du mal, tu ne peux pas me demander de m'énerver. Contre quoi m'énerverais-je ? Pourquoi frapperais-je ce qui me fait exister ? Tu n'as pas compris, Harry, tu ne peux pas me demander de vivre, c'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de me sauver de force, parce que cela signifierait que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ne vaut rien. Cela signifierait que mon existence n'a aucune utilité. Et si je n'ai aucune utilité… Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu meurs dans les deux cas ? demanda Harry, n'osant y croire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ton existence n'ait aucune utilité ? Le plus important, c'est que tu vives, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une raison pour ça ! Pourquoi le feu brûle-t-il, pourquoi les fleurs éclosent-elles, pourquoi le sang est-il rouge ? On s'en fiche de ça ; c'est là et c'est tout ce qui compte ! On a besoin de tout ça, et moi j'ai besoin de toi, c'est le plus important !

-Je ne me méprends sur rien, mon frère, soupira Ethan. Si tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, ce n'est pas réciproque. Draco est ton âme sœur, n'essaie pas de l'oublier en restant à mes côtés. Je veux savoir que quelqu'un s'occupera de toi lorsque je serai parti. Moi, je ne serai bientôt plus jamais là. Ne sombre pas dans la solitude parce que tu auras fait le mauvais choix, je refuse que tu meures alors que j'aurai donné ma vie pour toi, tout comme je refuse que tu te contentes de survivre. Tu dois réellement, désespérément, totalement, vivre. Tu dois être libre. S'il te plaît Harry, promets-le moi, promets-le, dis-moi que tu vivras de toutes tes forces, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est tout ce que je te demande, tout ce que je ne demanderai jamais. C'est mon unique souhait.

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant de sangloter. Puis…

-Je promets, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses larmes se tarirent et il s'écarta, honteux, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère.

Mais c'était sans compter Ethan qui lui prit doucement le menton et lui dit :

-Ne détourne jamais les yeux devant moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry, encore tremblant, hocha la tête, trouvant du réconfort dans ces yeux émeraude, trop verts peut-être… Ils n'étaient pas gris, et l'orage ne se reflétait pas dans leurs prunelles.

Pourquoi lui avait droit à une âme sœur et pas son frère, pourquoi Ethan n'avait pas droit à cette chance ?

-Dis… Pourquoi ai-je une âme sœur et pas toi ? s'enquit l'Elu, curieux.

Ethan sourit encore, de ce petit sourire mélancolique qui disparaissait si rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de montrer son amusement.

-Je ne suis pas né pour obtenir quelque chose. Toi, c'est différent. Tu es destiné à combattre le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. Une personne seule ne peut y arriver sans amour. On ne combat le mal que si on est le bien, pas avec un mal plus puissant. Donc, tu représentes l'amour, mais l'amour ne peut subsister seul, il a besoin d'amour lui aussi, ce n'est pas comme la haine qui se suffit à elle-même ; on n'est pas capable de donner de l'amour si on n'en reçoit pas. Seul l'amour t'aidera à survivre, et à présent que celui de notre mère a disparu en même temps que la protection qu'elle t'avait donnée, il te faut un autre amour, passionnel et exclusif. C'est pourquoi le Destin t'a offert une âme soeur, quelqu'un sur qui tu puisses compter, te reposer. Lorsque Voldemort a lancé son avada kedavra sur toi, il a officialisé votre union: il t'avait choisi, toi, et Draco serait ton âme sœur.

Harry n'ajouta rien, ne sachant que répondre.

oOoOoOoOo

L'heure de rentrer vint pour Harry, et Ethan le raccompagna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, d'où l'on pouvait voir Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, droite et majestueuse.

L'Elu se tourna vers son frère pour lui dire au revoir et, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, demanda :

-Tu voudrais rencontrer Draco ?

Ethan haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-Je ne pense pas, non, finit-il par répondre.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit le Survivant, hésitant entre la déception et le soulagement.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua son jumeau. Ça ne me paraît pas… Je ne sais pas, il me semble que cela ne doit pas être.

-Tu parles comme un centaure, grimaça son frère.

Ethan rit.

-J'ai vécu avec les centaures.

-Ça t'a surpris quand tu as appris que mon âme sœur était Draco Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Non, pas vraiment. En fait, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, ce qui m'a le plus étonné fut de savoir que ton âme sœur était un garçon.

Harry rit doucement.

-Et toi, Ethan ? Tu préfères les filles ou les garçon ? Ou les centaures ?

Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur et affectueux puis secoua la tête.

-Je ne préfère rien, Harry. Je ne suis pas censé avoir de désir ou d'espérance.

C'est en entendant cette phrase que Harry prit réellement conscience de tout ce qu'on leur avait arraché, à son frère et lui.

* * *

**PETIT JEU**

Hum, voilà, j'ai franchement la flemme de répondre aux review… Donc je me disais que ce serait pas mal si je demandais aux personnes qui vivent cette histoire de le faire à ma place… Après tout, elles sont probablement les mieux placées pour vous répondre ;)

Vous n'avez qu'à adresser votre review à quelqu'un en particulier ou alors dites-moi si vous désirez que je demande à telle ou telle personne de répondre à ma place : Harry(vous trouverez l'inspiration mdr), Draco (lui aussi je n'en doute pas), Ethan(déclarations enflammées ou simples encouragements…), Luna (mdr, je ne vous garantis pas que ce sera très clair), Hermione, Dumbledore (c'est le moment ou jamais de l'insulter), Lucius (lui aussi d'ailleurs), Hagrid ( ?), etc…

Ou bien, si vous préférez vous adresser à moi ou à Conscience De Lune, il n'y a **aucun** problème.

**ATTENTION **: INTERDICTION d'adresser sa review à plusieurs personnes, sauf si c'est un personnage plus moi, mais pas à plusieurs personnages.

Et on ne dévoile PAS d'information aux personnages, du genre : hey Draco ton chéri s'est fait violer, après je vais devoir leur faire subir le sortilège d'amnésie et bla bla… lol, bon vous pouvez si vraiment vous ne pouvez pas résister.

Et dans le prochain chapitre, et bien… Il se passera tellement de choses que je préfère ne rien dévoiler :p

A bientôt (**cf ma note d'auteur**)

Pour celles qui découvriront et aimeront ma fic pendant l'été, la lisant malgré le fait que le résumé ne plaise pas parce qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à lire (oui oui, je connais), n'hésitez pas à laisser un message !

Bises,

Sinelune.


	12. Chapitre 11: J'aimerais que tu les renco

**Lundi 14 août 2006**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Me revoili voilou !

Et entre-temps, les personnages et les lieux n'ont toujours pas changé de propriétaire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling…

Et ça n'étonne personne…

Parce que vous, vous ignorez que Conscience De Lune voulait me pousser à traquer l'auteur pour la forcer à me donner ses droits ! La canicule, la canicule, que voulez-vous… Pas vrai CDL ?

**CDL : Soleil, mer, Harry tout nu !**

Sinelune : Qu'est-ce que je disais, la canicule…

* * *

_Samealtwigg, adenoide, Tchu, LightofMoon, artemis, serdra, ewira, vert emeraude,_

lo hana ni, Jeremi Black, Lunita Jedusor, Lanya, Jully Reed, Tchaye, aubedaradia x10, Patdrue x2, bibimauri,Harrie Zabbs,

_nami x2, Kiara Jedusor, DTL x2 Atayla, Louvine, zouzou, lyly, __maria, Laku-san, Vif d'or, Sahada, Ishtar, _

Freaky-fair, Gally84, Kro, Leviathoune, la-shinegami, didi, bybytte, zaika, titange57, Helix, Spicy Marmelade, Ange-Jedusor,

_Mily Black, malilite, lilu malfoy-potter, Flo ShadowSpirit, booyaka87._

**Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur. J'ai été heureuse de rencontrer de nouvelles lectrices, (je le répète comme il y a plus de filles je mets mes phrases au féminin par ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé juste qu'on dise « il », même s'il n'y a qu'un garçon et cent filles, beuh ! ;)) et je suis très touchée de voir que les habituées continuent à me suivre !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis heureuse de pouvoir poster de nouveau, et sachez que j'ai du déployer des trésor d'ingéniosité pour avoir eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ! 

**CDL : crâneuse.**

Méchante. Chapitre qui contient un lemon, hihi :p

oOoOo

Je profite de cette note pour dédier ce chapitre à **Leviathoune **dont le soutien me touche beaucoup.

oOoOo

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : J'aimerais que tu les rencontres…**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans la chambre de son petit ami qui enlaçait sa taille, encore profondément endormi. Le Survivant contempla son visage paisible, sa peau aussi blanche qu'une poupée de porcelaine, ses lèvres d'un rose si pâle qui laissaient s'échapper un doux souffle régulier, et ses long cils ambrés, continuité de ses paupières qui pour l'instant dissimulaient à sa vue ses yeux orageux. 

Esquissant un sourire, il tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de son âme sœur. Il était heureux de savoir qu'un futur commun était possible. La nouvelle de l'existence de son frère et celle de sa survie quasiment assurée avait éveillé en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait appris que son frère mourrait pour lui, lui permettant d'espérer vivre avec Draco. Mais s'il tentait de modifier le destin pour sauver son frère, il risquait de mourir, brisant ainsi son espoir de passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de son Serpentard.

Se rembrunissant brusquement, il fronça les sourcils, l'air à la fois choqué et en colère. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées ? Il devait sauver son frère, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour lui. Ethan lui avait dédié sa vie, il n'avait pas le droit de faire moins que tout ce dont il était capable pour le sauver, même si pour l'instant il agissait contre le gré de son jumeau… Un pli soucieux apparut sur son front. Ethan… Comment lui faire comprendre que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue ?

-Ça ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Draco qui venait de s'éveiller et scrutait à présent son compagnon d'un regard encore trop endormi pour être réellement inquiet.

L'Elu, qui avait légèrement sursauté en entendant la voix de son âme sœur, se reprit rapidement et répondit avec un sourire crispé :

-Si, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ? Tu es là, ajouta-t-il en se redressant avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond et de déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es là, mais lui ne le sera bientôt plus_, poursuivit le Survivant en son for intérieur tandis qu'il se levait pour aller à la salle de bain.

Draco n'avait pas bougé et son visage n'avait affiché aucune expression lors des dénégations de Harry. Rien n'était apparu sur son visage lisse et inexpressif.

Mais ça l'agaçait. De plus en plus.

Il essayait, il se montrait patient, et Harry continuait de lui mentir. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que lui-même avait bien trop menti pendant sa vie pour savoir lorsqu'on ne lui disait pas la vérité ?

De son côté, le brun prenait sa douche, quelque peu surpris que Draco ne l'ait pas rejoint tout de suite. Mais peut-être était-il préoccupé par quelque chose ; il s'en inquièterait plus tard.

Il devait d'abord faire quelque chose pour son frère. Tout d'abord, garder secrète l'existence d'Ethan lui pesait, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le conseiller. Malgré leur froid, son esprit se tourna tout naturellement vers Ron. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'acceptait pas totalement la relation qu'il entretenait avec son âme sœur, mais il se montrait de plus en plus amical envers lui et Harry était persuadé que s'il le mettait au courant de son secret, le roux oublierait immédiatement leur différent.

Bien sûr, il pouvait en parler à Hermione, et d'ailleurs cette dernière serait plus apte à le conseiller.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Et s'il le disait à tous les deux ? Après tout, Ron ne lui en voudrait pas de partager le secret avec leur amie, ceci pourrait même rapprocher leur trio, et ses deux amis seraient forcés de discuter civilement, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis que Hermione sortait avec Blaise. Harry savait que Ron aimait toujours son ex-petite amie et espérait secrètement les voir se réconcilier. Après tout, même s'il aimait bien Blaise, ses deux amis se tournaient autour depuis des années et leur couple était pour lui une évidence. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami avait dit ça à la soirée, mais il était certain qu'il y avait une explication. Ron et Hermione s'aimaient, et cette période n'était pour eux qu'une mauvaise passe ; avec un peu d'aide, ils finiraient par ressortir ensemble.

Le Survivant sortit de la douche, trempé, et s'essuya sommairement avec une serviette avant de l'attacher autour de la taille et de sortir. Il aperçut Draco, allongé sur le lit, son visage dissimulé sous sa main droite. Le blond n'avait pas esquissé un geste lorsque Harry était sorti et ce dernier s'inquiéta.

-Draco ? appela-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le Survivant, intrigué, s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit avant de tendre la main vers le blond. Il dégagea tendrement le visage de son âme sœur et rencontra un regard lourd de reproches. Rosissant, il balbutia :

-J'ai fait… Quelque chose de mal ?

Draco observa le brun, penché au dessus de lui, si beau, tellement angélique. Il aurait voulu garder son calme comme toutes les autres fois, mais aujourd'hui il en avait assez, vraiment assez. D'infinies secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le Serpentard ne décide de prendre la parole. Il se redressa et planta un regard décidé dans les émeraudes anxieuses de Harry.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Harry, mais cette situation commence sérieusement à…

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent et le Survivant sourit à Draco avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Pensant que c'était pour lui, le préfet-en-chef se dégagea des couvertures, fit un mouvement pour se lever et se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Harry déclarer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, idiote ? Draco est occupé, alors fiche le camp.

Un silence choqué lui répondit, puis une voix de jeune fille s'éleva :

-Euh… Je, je suis désolée, je pensais…

-Parce que tu sais penser ? Qui l'eut cru, l'interrompit le Survivant, sarcastique.

Draco, stupéfait, s'élança vers la porte à demi-ouverte et l'ouvrit complètement, tombant nez à nez avec Elena Storel, la préfète des Serdaigles avec qui il avait… Couché, ce soir-là.

N'osant croiser le regard de son petit ami, il s'adressa à l'étudiante d'un air hautain :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum, te dire que la réunion des préfets prévue pour jeudi a été avancée à demain et… Hum, c'est tout.

-Et bien maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir, répliqua le Serpentard avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Le silence les enveloppa. Draco finit par se tourner vers Harry, une lueur soucieuse faisant briller son regard.

-Harry, commença-t-il, gêné. Je…

L'Elu s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de plonger un regard sérieux, confiant et empli d'amour dans ses deux orbes grises.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Draco répondit à son baiser sans plus se poser de question. Après tout, lui aussi avait des choses à se reprocher. Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Harry, simplement patienter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Leur matinée de cours passée, les deux amoureux apprirent qu'ils avaient une matinée de libre car Hagrid, leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avait eu un ennui avec un Lilliputien des forêt qui s'était vexé lorsque le professeur avait fait l'erreur de commenter sa petite taille sans aucune arrière-pensée. Résultat : Hagrid avait à présent la taille d'un verre à pied et ne pouvait décemment pas faire son cours ainsi ; les Serpentards, et Draco le premier, auraient été ravis de le piétiner « sans faire exprès ». De fait, le Serpentard s'empressa de rejoindre son petit ami dès qu'il apprit a nouvelle, en apparence simplement hautain et moqueur, intérieurement hilare…

Ils étaient assis sur les marches d'un escalier qui donnait vue sur le parc. Le blond était installé une marche plus haute que Harry et serrait le brun contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

-Draco, arrête deux minutes s'il te plaît, je me souviens qu'il fallait que je te dise un truc et je ne me souviens pas quoi…

-Et tu as besoin que je cesse ce que je fais pour t'en souvenir ? demanda le Serpentard d'un ton moqueur, en renversant la tête de Harry pour butiner ses lèvres sans approfondir ses baisers.

-Oui… souffla Harry. Tu m'empêche de me concentrer quand tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car sa langue fut happée par son petit ami qui la suçota avec délice.

Draco adorait embrasser Harry. Sentir la langue du Survivant répondre à la sienne, leurs lèvres émettre ces délicieux bruits mouillés, ça l'excitait tellement qu'il avait du mal à penser correctement.

La bouche était une zone très érogène pour lui, et quand Harry, incapable de se contrôler, gémissait dans sa bouche, il en devenait fou. Ce son qui se répercutait dans sa gorge, ces vibrations, ça le… Oh oui, comme maintenant, songea-t-il tandis que le brun crispait sa main sur sa nuque et gémissait longuement contre ses lèvres, ça le faisait frissonner de partout, ça le faisait… Oh mon Dieu… souffla-t-il intérieurement en sentant tout son sang affluer vers son entrejambe.

-Bonjour !

Les deux amants sursautèrent, surpris par ce salut plus qu'enthousiaste et Harry faillit pousser un cri de terreur en apercevant les yeux globuleux de Luna à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Luna !

-Harry ! répondit celle-ci en l'imitant parfaitement, comme si c'était naturel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'Elu en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Draco pour l'empêcher d'invectiver la Serdaigle.

-Je vous regarde.

-Euh… Oui, mais… Tu n'es pas venue pour une raison précise ?

-Non, répondit la jeune fille en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, ne cessant de les observer d'une façon qui les mettait mal à l'aise.

-Oh, balbutia Harry, gêné. Bon, alors…

-Ah, si ! s'exclama Luna, les faisant à nouveau sursauter. Je voulais te rappeler que tu es censé avoir un cours supplémentaire avec Armand puisque tu as l'après-midi de libre et qu'il t'avait demandé de le dire à Malfoy. Mais en regardant le ciel et la forme de la pelouse ce matin j'ai réalisé que tu oublierais et donc je t'ai cherché.

Et toute cette tirade avait été dite sans que l'étudiante reprenne son souffle. Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis Draco déclara avec précaution :

-Merci Luna, nous y allons immédiatement. Mais comment le savais-tu ? ajouta-t-il en faisant référence au fait qu'elle était au courant du cours supplémentaire de Harry.

-J'ai su dès que je t'ai vu, Malfoy, répondit la Serdaigle comme si c'était une évidence.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et Harry finit par dire :

-Oui, bien sûr, quelle question.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Draco arrivèrent en retard au cours d'Armand. Il pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis le plus discrètement possible mais leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'entendit pas de cette façon :

-Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, nous ne vous attendions plus. Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je vous prie de ne pas recommencer, surtout si c'est…. Pour de telles raisons, ajouta-t-il en détaillant leur tenue débraillée.

Les deux garçons eurent la décence de rougir (enfin surtout Harry, étant donné que Dray se redressa et eut un sourire suffisant, ce que l'on ne fait pas lorsqu'on a honte) et rejoignirent leurs camarades debout au fond de la classe en compagnie du professeur Snape.

-Bien, commença Armand. A présent que les retardataires nous on rejoints, nous pouvons commencer l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, vous allez combattre de nouveaux ennemis.

Draco haussa un sourcil poli, pendant que ses camarades s'échangeaient des regards intrigués.

Snape, quand à lui, avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, preuve de son mécontentement. Il se reprit rapidement et fit remarquer d'une voix à faire fondre la calotte glacière jusqu'à faire en sorte que « _Le jour d'après_ » ne soit pas seulement un film :

-Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu de ce changement de programme.

-Il faut dire qu'il m'est assez difficile de vous parler de quoi que ce soit, étant donné que vous mettez un point d'honneur à m'ignorer. Auriez-vous des penchants autistes ? répondit Armand du tac au tac.

Si les yeux du professeur de Potions avaient eu un quelconque pouvoir destructeur, comme tuer ou faire exploser des objets, Pearl Harbor n'aurait été qu'un feu d'artifice à côté de ce que serait devenu Poudlard.

Harry et ses amis pouffèrent alors que les Serpentards étaient abasourdis de voir Armand répondre ainsi à leur directeur de maison sans se soucier de leur présence.

Snape, quand à lui, ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de répartie. Il renifla d'un air méprisant avant de hausser les épaules de façon élégante en déclarant :

-Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. C'est pour cette raison que je ne tiens pas à risquer ma santé mentale en fréquentant des gens tels que vous.

Armand se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire ironique avant d'ordonner à ses élèves de se mettre en ligne.

Ces derniers obéirent, se trouvant sur l'estrade où était jadis disposé le bureau des professeurs faisant cours dans la classe. Armand s'éloigna et s'empara d'une boite cachée sous un drap noir, dans un coin au fond de la pièce.

Le professeur de Potions reconnut immédiatement les symboles inscrits sur le petit coffre et fit remarquer, ne pouvant dissimuler la lueur surprise de son regard :

-N'est-il pas un peu tôt ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se préparer à combattre, se contenta de répondre Armand en posant l'objet au sol.

Il l'ouvrit lentement et une masse noire en sortit, une sorte de liquide épais, un peu comme du goudron. Les élèves reculèrent malgré la distance, cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille. La texture sombre prit lentement forme humaine en faisant des bruits répugnants, comme si l'on écrasait des insectes.

Peu à peu, un nouvel Armand apparut devant eux et les élèves marmonnèrent entre eux.

-Un Métasombrage… murmura Draco, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Effectivement, approuva le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit, Draco ?

-Un Métasombrage est une créature de classe A. Il n'en existe qu'une poignée au monde, et la majorité s'est ralliée à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, expliqua le jeune Serpentard. Sur certains points, ils sont similaires aux Epouvantards. Un Métasombrage prend l'apparence des personnes que nous connaissons, aimons ou détestons sans discernement, afin d'être en mesure de faire le plus de mal possible à sa victime.

-Exactement, répondit leur professeur avec un sourire approbateur. Mais tout ceci reste du domaine de la théorie. Or, si Voldemort –tous frissonnèrent à l'écoute de ce nom et Armand reçut un regard noir de la part du professeur Snape– les envoie combattre, vous devrez savoir vous défendre un minimum. Vous comprendrez mieux en vous trouvant face à l'une de ces créatures. Ceci étant dit… L'un d'entre vous désire-t-il l'affronter en premier ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, incertains. Après tout, les explications qu'ils avaient reçues étaient vagues et ils ne savaient pas exactement à quoi ils allaient être confrontés…

Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés, les adolescents se tournèrent vers Harry qui esquissa un mouvement surpris.

_Evidemment_, pensa Draco, mécontent sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Il est censé être le sauveur du monde sorcier et comme c'est la première fois que nous faisons autre chose que du travail au corps dans ce cours, tout le monde attend de lui un miracle…_

L'Elu fit un pas en avant mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Draco le devança :

-Je voudrais essayer, déclara-t-il. A l'instar de mes camarades Serpentards, je sais mieux à quoi je m'expose.

Armand hocha la tête et s'éloigna du Métasombrage qui, pour une curieuse raison, n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

Draco descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha du Métasombrage de sa démarche élégante. La créature, toujours sous la forme d'Armand, s'adressa soudain à lui lorsqu'ils ne furent éloignés que de deux ou trois mètres, faisant s'arrêter le Serpentard.

-Tu penses vraiment être capable de me battre alors que tu n'as même pas de O en DCFM ?

En entendant cela, le blond eut un sourire moqueur et le corps du Métasombrage se modifia, devenant celui de L… Malfoy. Harry, qui était pourtant assez éloigné du Métasombrage, eut un mouvement de recul. Hermione le remarqua et lui lança un regard surpris, tandis que Ron se rapprochait discrètement de lui pour lui faire un sourire réconfortant qui toucha profondément l'Elu.

Il sentit un troisième regard sur lui et releva la tête pour croiser celui de son professeur de DCFM, sombre et profond, qui le rassura sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Armand, tout comme Ethan, connaissait le passé de Harry et celui-ci n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Etrangement, le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression de pouvoir compter sur lui autant que sur son frère, mais d'une façon différente… Un peu comme il pouvait compter sur Sirius, quand celui-ci était encore en vie.

Peut-être qu'il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrochait pour se persuader de continuer et si c'était le cas, Draco, Ethan et Armand ne se doutaient pas de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Peut-être qu'il était comme son frère, après tout. Peut-être qu'il se battait plus pour les autres que pour lui-même, qu'il avait besoin de gens sur qui veiller.

Il sourit amèrement.

Peut-être que c'était ça, un héros…

Mais s'il était vraiment un héros, il aurait pu sauver Sirius…

Le seul fait de penser à son parrain lui comprima soudainement le ventre et il revit les images de sa mort pendant une fraction de seconde.

Une fraction de seconde…

Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il entendit le rire méprisant de Voldemort, durant laquelle tout air fut vidé de ses poumons et où il fut plongé dans la panique la plus totale.

Il en ressortit comme on ressort la tête d'un lac dans lequel on vous a plongé par surprise. Prenant une grande inspiration, il porta la main à son cœur et comprit dans un demi-brouillard qu'il s'agissait d'une vision que s'amusait à lui envoyer Voldemort.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Ron, de temps en temps, mais sans jamais s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire ; il y était habitué depuis déjà plusieurs années. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, ces temps-ci…

Il tenta de reprendre contenance avec difficulté, et fut soulagé de constater que tous les élèves, mis à part ses deux amis, avaient leur attention toute portée sur le Métasombrage. Métasombrage qui noyait Draco sous un déluge de paroles méprisantes, à l'insulte sous-jacente et à la moquerie flagrante. Le Serpentard supporta tout sans broncher jusqu'à ce que la créature prenne l'apparence de Harry et il paniqua, ne désirant pas que ses peurs soient divulguées aux autres élèves, et surtout à l'Elu lui-même.

-Regarde-toi… sussura le Métasombrage, devenu l'exacte réplique du héros du monde sorcier. Sincèrement Draco, qu'espères-tu ? Tu es toujours dans mes basques, à me poser des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres… « Et où tu vas, avec qui, pour faire quoi ? ». Tu penses que je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à faire ? Mais tu n'as rien compris, Draco Malfoy… C'est vrai, je te cache des choses. Beaucoup de choses… Et tu ne sauras rien, parce que tu n'es pas si important à mes yeux que tu aimerais le croire. Tu n'as aucune…

Armand, qui jusque là était resté immobile, fit doucement reculer le blond en posant une main sur son épaule et s'interposa. Aussitôt, le Métasombrage reprit l'apparence du professeur et se tu.

-Bien… Maintenant que vous avez eu cette démonstration, les choses sont sans doute plus claires pour vous, je présume ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et certains jetèrent des coups d'œil vers Harry qui se sentit légèrement gêné mais pas mortifié, encore sous le coup de la vision que Voldemort lui avait envoyée.

-Oui… Mais comment tue-t-on un Métasombrage ? demanda Eliane Koller, la Pouffsoufle de septième année.

-On le tue de la même façon que l'on tue un être humain, intervint le professeur Snape. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont aussi dangereux. Un Métasombrage n'agresse pas physiquement, il se charge de vous harceler jusqu'à ce que finalement vous craquiez, mais… Il est très difficile d'attaquer quelqu'un que l'on connaît, voire que l'on aime. D'autant plus que lorsqu'un Métasombrage meurt, il garde l'apparence de la dernière personne qu'il a copiée. Le seul moyen de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être humain est de faire couler son sang ; il aussi noir et visqueux que sa forme d'origine.

Sur ces explications, chaque élève affronta le Métasombrage durant de courtes minutes. Les professeurs cessaient l'expérience dès que cela devenait trop personnel ; Armand éloigna Harry de la créature dès que celui-ci prit l'apparence de L…

A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry salua ses amis et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami en compagnie de celui-ci. Le silence les entourant, l'Elu n'entendait que le bruit de leur pas se répercutant contre les murs de pierre froide, parfois les couinements des souris ou des rats vivant dans le château, des échos de voix lointains.

Il était tard et le château était calme, mais pas lui.

Harry se regardait attentivement son petit ami. Il savait que Draco se doutait qu'il lui cachait des choses, mais pas au point qu'il en soit tant affecté. Mais peut-être… Qu'il aurait dû le deviner, réalisa-t-il avec une moue contrariée. Après tout, si Draco lui dissimulait des secrets, si infimes soient-ils, il en serait très frustré et… blessé. Il devrait sans doute porter davantage attention à son petit ami au lieu de penser jour et nuit à Ethan…

Avisant l'attention qu'on lui portait, le Serpentard lui sourit d'un air charmeur avant de lui prendre la main, la caressant de son pouce.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Hum, rien, répondit Harry…

Avant de finalement déclarer :

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Le blond comprit immédiatement ce qui le tracassait et l'Elu remercia le ciel qu'il soit si subtil et observateur. Si l'on ajoutait cela au lien qui les unissait, Harry se dit qu'il ne serait pas étonné si un jour Draco lui annonçait qu'il avait tout deviné seul.

Le Serpentard poussa doucement Harry sur le mur du couloir et posa son front sur le celui de son âme sœur.

-Je sais… Et je sais aussi que tu fais de ton mieux pour t'ouvrir à moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, et Harry sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Pour le moment, il faisait de son mieux pour… Sauver son frère.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui… Oui, affirma Harry avant de se serrer contre lui.

Le brun sentit la tension qui habitait son âme sœur. Ame sœur qui _savait _que Harry mentait, même si elle ignorait comment elle le savait. Evidemment, le Serpentard ne pouvait deviner que le lien qui les unissait leur permettait de savoir ce genre de chose, mais il était évident pour lui que son petit ami n'était pas honnête.

oOoOoOoOo

Le soir même, un peu après le dîner, Harry pénétra dans sa salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis. Hermione travaillait à une table près de la fenêtre, à l'opposé de Ron qui gribouillait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, avachi sur un divan, près de la cheminée.

Le Survivant se dirigea d'abord vers Hermione, qui était la plus proche. Il s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés en souriant.

-Salut Harry, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Hermione sans quitter son travail des yeux.

-J'aimerais te donner rendez-vous, demain soir à 22heures devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Devant le bureau de Dumbledore ? répéta son amie, surprise, relevant la tête. Mais… Ce sera bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, ce n'est pas un peu risqué de…

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne pose aucune question, tu sauras tout demain, l'interrompit le Survivant avant de se lever et de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, savourant la chaleur du feu sur son visage. Puis il se tourna vers son ami qui lui demanda :

-Ça va, mon pote ?

Harry hocha la tête et déclara :

-J'ai un secret à t'avouer, Ron, et j'aimerais que tu viennes à 22heures devant le bureau de Dumbledore demain soir.

Ron haussa les sourcils :

-Est-ce que ça concerne…

-Non, non, assura le brun, sachant qu'il parlait de Draco. Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Et…

Le roux parut hésiter.

-Est-ce qu'elle sera là ?

-Hermione ? Oui, répondit Harry. Mais tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron fit la moue, visiblement incertain.

-Ecoute… argumenta l'Elu. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas ma relation avec Draco, et je sais pourquoi. Tu sais tout ce qu'il m'a fait, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait, et tu lui en veux. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour m'aider à m'en sortir et tu lui en voudrais s'il détruisait tous tes efforts, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, c'est un ami de Blaise qui t'a volé Hermione, et ils sont tous deux des Serpentards, or tu as été éduqué à les détester depuis ta naissance. C'est pour toutes ces raisons… Que tu ne sais pas comment te comporter, je me trompe ?

Son ami, visiblement surpris mais en même temps rassuré, hocha la tête sans oser le regarder.

-Je comprends tout ça, affirma Harry. Mais… Ce que j'ai à t'avouer ne concerne rien de tout ceci, je te demande simplement de te comporter comme l'ami que tu as toujours été pour moi, et c'est exactement la même chose que j'attends de Hermione. S'il te plaît, viens.

Le roux souffla et esquissa un sourire crispé :

-Demandé comme ça, c'est impossible de dire non…

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Merci, Ron !

Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Il était à peine 21heures, il avait le temps de faire un tour au parc. Comme ça, il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passé cet après-midi là et… Toutes les autres fois. Parce qu'il ne devait pas se leurrer, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Parfois, lorsqu'il observait Draco, la vision de L… se superposait et pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes, il étouffait. Puis il clignait des yeux et c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. C'était ces instants qui le terrorisaient et qu'il haïssait le plus.

Traversant le parc plongé dans la nuit –le printemps était presque là mais le soleil se couchait encore très tôt–, il alla s'installer contre un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt ; il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de son frère ainsi, et il était trop facile à repérer près du lac.

Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, mais il les ouvrit bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il était nerveux, comme s'il avait peur. Peur de quoi, il ne savait pas.

Peut-être que c'était justement ça qui l'effrayait.

Depuis quelques temps, était de plus en plus sur le qui-vive. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression d'être observé.

Pour se détendre, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une à l'aide de sa baguette, s'amusant à faire jaillir des étincelles de sa cigarette par sa seule volonté. Il adorait le feu. Sa chaleur n'était pas de celles qui détruisent à ses yeux, mais de celles qui réconfortent. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur du brasier lors de cet entraînement, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver comme à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère, dans un cocon protecteur, où rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Jamais il n'oublierait cette sensation de pléni…

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer, tu sais.

La voix douce interrompit ses réflexions. Harry se tourna vers son jumeau qui l'observait, son doux sourire habituel aux lèvres. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc : un pantalon large qui lui faisait penser à ceux des pirates, un haut large également, à manches longues et à rubans qui menaçait perpétuellement de tomber car le large col laissait voir pratiquement toutes ses épaules. Des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, comme s'il avait fait son chignon à la va-vite, ce qui était probablement le cas.

-C'est mon pyjama, expliqua-t-il en s'installant à côté de son frère. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de prendre une cape lorsque j'ai su que tu étais là.

-Qui te l'a dit ? demanda le Survivant.

Ethan haussa les épaules :

-Personne en particulier ; je l'ai su, c'est tout.

-En tous cas, tu as un pyjama vachement classe, commenta Harry. Même si c'est étrange de te voir comme ça.

Son jumeau émit un petit rire :

-La forêt est comme ma maison ; j'ai tendance à m'y sentir un peu trop à l'aise.

Il se pencha avec la grâce qui le caractérisait et dans un mouvement totalement naturel s'empara de la tige rougeoyante que Harry tenait entre deux de ses doigts. Il la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux, entre eux deux et le regarda :

-Tu veux mourir à ce point ?

Harry rougit, honteux, et un poids apparut dans son ventre.

-Je suis désolé, je… C'était juste pour me détendre.

-Tu peux te détendre sans abîmer ta santé ou écourter ta vie, tu sais, répondit Ethan, sans la moindre once de reproche dans la voix.

-Oui… Je sais. Je ne le referai plus, pardon, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

Ethan lui releva le menton :

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas baisser la tête devant moi, mon frère, déclara-t-il sérieusement. De plus, je ne te gronde pas, je ne me le permettrai jamais. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner.

Il tendit la cigarette à Harry, lui laissant visiblement le choix. L'Elu, abasourdi, fixa son jumeau pendant un bon moment avant de s'emparer de la cigarette d'un geste vif et de l'éteindre d'un air décidé. Il prit son paquet de cigarette, le montrant à Ethan, puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant, forçant le paquet à s'embraser, se moquant qu'on puisse voir le feu d'une des fenêtres du château.

Il n'en resta bientôt plus que des cendres, et Harry sourit, se remettant à fixer son frère, qui ne le regardait plus depuis longtemps, comme à son habitude.

-Ethan…

-Oui, mon frère ?

-J'aimerais te faire rencontrer Hermione et Ron, demain soir.

-Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi si tôt ? interrogea son jumeau en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Et bien… Je voulais le faire un peu plus tard, pendant la réunion de Draco mais elle a été avancée et puis, je n'aime pas leur cacher des choses. Tu veux bien ?

-Oui, si tu y tiens.

-Merci !

Ethan tourna son regard vers les yeux étincelants de son frère, amusé.

-Je vous attendrai à l'endroit habituel. Vous viendrez à quelle heure ?

-Nous serons là vers 22heures, et, Ethan…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ?

Son frère haussa les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas trop, disons que suis habitué à la façon qu'ont les centaures d'appeler les choses parce qu'elles sont, et non par le nom que leur donnent les humain par souci de facilité. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec une moue taquine que le Survivant ne lui avait encore jamais vue, Harry, ce n'est pas très joli.

-Comment ! s'exclama l'Elu, portant la main à son cœur comme s'il avait été mortellement blessé. Et d'un mot, il lui perça le cœur ! Parce que Ethan est plus joli, sans doute ? Tu parles, ça rime avec… Cellophane ! ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de l'argument de son père.

Son frère haussa _un_ sourcil, ce dont, soit dit en passant, Harry était totalement incapable.

-Suis-je censé me sentir vexé ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, « cellophane » ?

-Heu… balbutia Harry en rougissant.

-Et puis, je le trouve très joli mon prénom, il rime avec diaphane.

-Platane.

-Filigrane

-Banane

-Courtisane.

-Mythomane.

-Mythomane ? releva Ethan. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cela veut dire. Et si on parlait du tien, plutôt ? Qui rime avec « ahuri ».

-Paradis !

-Vomi.

-Allégorie.

-Bistouri.

-Hey ! s'exclama Harry, outré. Tu es dégoûtant !

-C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné, mon frère.

-Tu parles, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Un silence détendu les enveloppa. Il commençait à être tard, et Harry se dit qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer s'il ne voulait pas que Draco s'inquiète. Il se rembrunit en pensant à l'épisode de la matinée. Ethan sentit ce changement d'humeur et demanda :

-Il y a un problème avec Draco ?

Harry se tourna vers Ethan, même plus étonné par la capacité de son jumeau de savoir ce qu'il ressentait et quelle en était la cause.

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

Quelque part, ça lui plaisait que Ethan ne le regarde pas, ça l'aidait à se confier.

-Ce matin, il… Il était énervé. Je pense qu'il sent… Que je lui mens, et ça l'énerve.

-Ça ne l'énerve pas, mon frère, corrigea Ethan. Ça l'inquiète. Peut-être devrais-tu lui dire qu'il est ton âme sœur, pour commencer.

-Et s'il me demande comment je le sais ? Je ne peux pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, parce que ou il me rejetterait pour son père, ou il s'en voudrait pour toujours… Je ne peux pas… Et puis, autre chose m'inquiète.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai… des visions… avoua Harry. Parfois, lorsque je regarde Draco, c'est son père que je vois. Et parfois, des flashes de cette nuit me reviennent sans que ne m'y attende, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Je me doutais que cela arriverait, chuchota Ethan.

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ! s'écria l'Elu en forçant son jumeau à le regarder.

-Toi et Voldemort êtes liés, tu sais. Il sait que tu es avec ton âme sœur à présent. Il doit l'avoir appris à un moment où tu ne fermais pas totalement ton esprit, un jour où tu étais parfaitement détendu en compagnie de ton âme soeur. Ou alors Lucius l'a appris par un moyen quelconque, peut-être qu'il espionne son fils, je ne sais pas, et il a réussi à prévenir Voldemort malgré le fait qu'il soit en prison. Quoi qu'il en soit, Voldemort t'envoie ces visions pour te déstabiliser.

-Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça ? demanda Harry, choqué. Peut-être que si je prenais des cours d'occlumencie…

-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela, mon frère, expliqua son jumeau en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de l'Elu. Si c'était le cas, je te l'aurais dit, bien sûr, mais le fait est que la protection de notre mère ne fonctionne plus et ce souvenir te touche à l'extrême. Même en t'aidant de l'occlumencie, tu ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. De plus, tu serais forcé d'avouer ton secret à ton directeur si tu reprenais les cours, parce que ce serait lui ou ton professeur de potion qui te les donnerait.

-Alors, je ne peux rien faire, réalisa Harry, découragé.

-Non, mon frère, je suis désolé. Seule la force de ton amour pour Draco pourra t'aider.

-Mais… Dans ce cas, Voldemort est peut-être au courant de ton existence ! s'exclama l'Elu, paniqué.

-C'est possible, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. S'il te plaît, sache que moi et Draco serons toujours là pour toi, malgré tout ce qu'il te fera voir, malgré tout ce qu'il te dira.

-Hum… marmonna Harry, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Il posa la tête contre l'épaule de son frère et sourit en le sentant sursauter :

-Tu n'es pas habitué à ce que l'on te touche, pas vrai ?

-Non, en effet, répondit Ethan en souriant d'un air gêné, avant de bouger légèrement de manière à ce que Harry puisse se blottir plus confortablement contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était tard à présent. Harry parcourait les couloirs sans trop voir où il allait. Draco n'était pas dans sa chambre et il avait décidé de partir sa recherche.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant la porte d'Armand Firefly qu'il se rendit compte d'où ses pas l'avaient mené. Il dansa légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait envie de parler à Armand… Il avait finalement décidé d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à la porte de « ne pas s'ouvrir » quand il entendit une voix bien trop connue l'appeler.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna et vit son petit ami, toujours aussi majestueux, élégant. Il se souvint des inquiétudes du blond à son égard et rougit, se sentant coupable et honteux.

Draco était surpris de voir son petit ami dans cette aile du château. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de sa présence ici mais oublia sa question quand l'Elu lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser avec passion, jouant avec sa langue de cette façon que le Serpentard adorait.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-Fais-moi l'amour, Draco, chuchota Harry à son oreille, son souffle tapant contre la chaire trop fine de son oreille.

Le blond laissa échapper un long gémissement qui résonna contre les murs du couloir. Ce son traversa Harry et embrasa ses reins. Le Serpentard, nullement embarrassé, plaqua l'Elu contre lui, entendant un petit cri de surprise, avant de passer savamment la langue sur la jugulaire de l'Elu qui tendit le cou, haletant.

-Hnn, hnn, arrête… souffla-t-il. On ne peut pas faire ça ici, près du…

-Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour sans préciser où, argua Draco sans cesser son occupation. En plus, demain tu passeras ta soirée avec tes deux idiots préférés, laisse-moi au moins profiter de ta présence de ce soir… J'en ai tellement envie depuis notre première fois…

Sa main droite remonta le long du dos du brun jusqu'à plonger dans sa chevelure douce et fournie. Elle lui massa le cuir chevelu tandis que sa consoeur s'amuser à rentrer et sortir de son pantalon, effleurant les fesses du Survivant pour l'exciter, lequel Survivant ronronnait comme un chat, accroché au cou de Draco, aux anges.

Harry leva légèrement la tête pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure du blond qui se laissa volontiers faire quelques instants avant de donner de petits coups de langue contre les lèvres de son amant. L'Elu ouvrit lentement la bouche et les extrémités de leur langue se touchèrent, se taquinèrent jusqu'à finalement s'entremêler.

Excité au plus au point, Draco plaqua violemment Harry contre le mur, happant aussitôt entre ses lèvres le cri que poussa son amant. Il commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Harry.

Le Survivant, de son côté, n'était pas en meilleur état. Coincé entre le mur et Draco, il était au Paradis. Son érection frottait contre la cuisse du blond dont il sentait sans peine le désir, l'excitation dure et chaude… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il murmura au Serpentard :

-Draco, Draco… Baise-moi.

Pour toute réponse, le blond gémit fortement en cognant une seconde fois Harry contre le mur.

Il dégrafa son pantalon et posa ses mains sur les fesses du brun qui lui donna un coup de bassin.

Draco avait l'impression que plus il ferait l'amour à Harry, plus ce serait intense. Leur première fois avait été merveilleuse, mais les fois suivantes le seraient plus encore, il en était certain. Peu à peu, ils apprenaient à se connaître, oubliaient leur pudeur, mais il y avait plus, bien plus. C'était quelque chose que le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui le rendait toujours plus dépendant de Harry. Quelque chose de terrifiant, de si fort qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie de tout plaquer pour éviter d'être englouti par cette chose, mais de si beau qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher bien longtemps.

Draco murmura difficilement au brun qui n'avait pas cessé ses supplications :

-Cela ne te ressemble pas de parler ainsi…

-C'est toi qui m'excite, Draco, geint Harry, la tête renversée en arrière. Je ne veux pas de sexe sage, cette fois… Je veux que tu me prennes en bouche violemment, que tu me lèches de partout, que tu m'empales et me baise jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, que tu…

Draco émit un feulement de désir et poussa de nouveau Harry contre le mur qui s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Armand fixait les deux jeunes amants qui se pelotaient quelques secondes plus tôt contre sa porte d'entrée. Harry, allongé à l'envers, le regardait, mortellement gêné. Il allait dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère quand Draco le releva et le prit par la taille avant de s'adresser à Armand :

-La prochaine fois, faites attentions avant d'ouvrir la porte. Votre geste inconsidéré aurait pu faire du mal à Harry. Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous en tienne pas rigueur, j'ai trop à faire pour l'instant. Bonne nuit professeur.

Il s'éloigna, entraînant Harry à sa suite, dès la fin de son petit laïus.

-Alors c'est ta technique pour te sortir des situations embarrassantes ? demanda l'Elu un peu essoufflé, tentant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées. Noyer les gens sous un flot de paroles ?

-Ça fonctionne, répliqua Draco avec orgueil. Enfin, excepté avec Severus.

Harry se renfrogna, comme chaque fois que le jeune Serpentard parlait de son parrain. Draco mettait cela sur le compte de leur animosité réciproque, sans imaginer que c'était bien plus profond. En effet, Snape, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoénix, était forcément au courant de ce qui c'était produit le soir de la résurrection de Voldemort, or il n'en avait visiblement pas touché mot à Dumbledore, ce qui signifiait qu'il était forcément du côté du Mage Noir. Mais il ne pouvait dire à personne pourquoi il en était aussi certain et on ne cessait de le pousser à oublier leurs différents pour collaborer.

Collaborer… Pff.

Draco, bien loin des préoccupations de son petit ami, l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il lâcha la main de Harry et passa trois fois devant la porte pendant que le brun demandait :

-Mais pourquoi pas dans ta chambre ?

-Parce que, se contente de répondre le Serpentard avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'incliner élégamment pour l'inviter à entrer en premier.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco avait une façon incroyable de lier une amabilité moqueuse à une totale impolitesse.

Jouant le jeu, il redressa la tête, prenant le comportement d'un prince ignorant son esclave et passa devant Draco qui émit un petit rire, toujours incliné.

Il marqua un temps d'arrête devant la dense végétation qui bloquait la porte et l'empêchait de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière, puis haussa les épaules et entra avec curiosité.

Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se trouvait sur la plage d'une île paradisiaque. L'eau, incroyablement claire, reflétait le ciel rouge sang, couleur du soleil qui se couchait. Il se retourna et vit une immense forêt tropicale ; la porte était dissimulée par des fougères. Il reporta son attention sur la mer et s'aperçut que des monts enneigés sortaient de l'eau qui devait pourtant être à une trentaine de degrés, étant donné la chaleur moite qui l'enveloppait malgré la douce brise qui caressait son visage.

Il fit un pas en direction de l'océan et s'arrêta aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'il était pieds nus et que le sable qui se trouvait sous ses pieds avait la consistance et la couleur de la neige sans en avoir la froideur.

Des bras entourèrent sa taille et Harry se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco, émerveillé.

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Le chaud et le froid s'allient parfaitement et…

Il sursauta et laissa échapper une exclamation ravie lorsqu'un geyser jaillit de l'océan.

-Draco, comment as-tu fait pour imaginer tout ça ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondirent de douces lèvres dans son cou. Je me suis contenté de demander l'endroit que tu trouverais le plus beau. Et je trouve que tu as très bon goût, ajouta Draco, dénudant une épaule pour la butiner à loisir. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Et j'ai quel goût ? demanda le Survivant, profitant sans honte des caresses qu'il recevait.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… répondit le blond en entraînant Harry vers l'eau.

Le Survivant fit la moue mais ne pipa mot, et Draco le conduisit dans l'eau claire, légèrement rosée. Harry sursauta quand un geyser explosa pour les mouiller sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter, telle une cascade.

Draco embrasse longuement son petit ami, ses mains caressant la peau douce et bronzée sous la chemise noire que le brun portait.

Il descendit plus bas, dans le cou, pour finalement titiller un de ses tétons. Le brun se cambra en gémissant, ses mains sur la tête du Serpentard.

-Tu as un goût particulier, reprit Draco, qui avait remarqué la moue boudeuse du brun et qui, à vrai dire, avait répondu aussi succinctement uniquement pour la contempler.

Il mordilla avec précaution la peau de Harry dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

Tu as un goût qui n'appartient qu'à toi… Un mélange d'innombrables choses agréables qui ne sont réunies qu'en toi seul.

Il se dirigea plus bas encore pour jouer avec son nombril et Harry eut un hoquet en sentant cette langue chaude lui faire ces choses délicieuses.

-Hmm… gémit Draco pour exciter davantage son amant qui tentait vainement de reprendre pied. Amour… Et l'Elu sursauta à l'écoute de ce surnom. Je peux te goûter plus intimement ?

-Oui, oui… murmura Harry en basculant soudainement en arrière, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

Il s'attendait à se retrouver plongé sous l'eau mais à sa grande surprise, quelque chose le bloqua, comme si une planche invisible le retenait et le brun se retrouva allongé devant Draco, à moitié immergé et débraillé, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

A cet instant, Draco le trouva si parfait et désirable qu'il resta quelques secondes immobile, sans bouger. Les yeux emplis de désir de Harry, sa respiration saccadée, ses joues rouges, son torse qui se soulevait trop rapidement à chaque inspiration… Le Survivant releva les jambes et les écarta lascivement, de façon si sensuelle que Draco ne put retenir le gémissement sourd qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Harry, en cette seconde précise, était l'incarnation pure du péché et de la débauche, il était si beau et tentant que Draco eut l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'en le regardant.

L'Elu tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se cambra, un sourire mutin apparaissant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le grognement de désir du blond, avisant sa verge plus que tendue sous son pantalon trempé. Il tendit le pied et effleura la bosse qui grossit encore plus.

-Dray… supplia-t-il en un long gémissement. Viens, s'il te plait…

Il descendit sa main droite sur son ventre avant de la poser sur son érection et de haleter, la tête rejetée en arrière.

-Oh, Draco ! Vois comme je suis dur pour toi…

Les dernières barrières du Serpentard cédèrent et il grimpa par-dessus le brun. La paroi inclinée qui les retenait se positionna presque à l'horizontale et les deux amants se regardèrent, agréablement surpris, allongés l'un sur l'autre au niveau de la mer, parfois mouillés par de petits vagues.

-J'aime ton monde, murmura Draco avant de lécher savamment le ventre du Survivant en ôtant son pantalon et son caleçon.

Il soupira. Quand le brun comprendrait-il que la mode était aux boxer ?

Harry ne répondit pas, plongé dans un monde de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres. Il sentait les doux remous de l'eau sous lui, des vaguelettes caresser les côtés de son corps, la langue de Draco sur son ventre… C'était si bon.

La joue de Draco caressa sa verge et Harry se cambra en criant. Il écarta les jambes en une invite indécente et le blond sentit un long frisson d'anticipation parcourir son échine.

Il déposa un baiser sur le gland de son amant en aspirant légèrement. Harry hoqueta et posa une de ses mains sur la tête du blond, la seconde au dessus de la sienne.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Draco attrapa l'Elu par les hanches et les fit basculer de l'autre côté et se retrouva sous Harry, son membre durci en bouche. Le Survivant haleta, mi-surpris mi-choqué. Il n'osait pas bouger son bassin de peur d'étouffer Draco et chuchota :

-Dray, je…

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, il tenta de s'éloigner mais le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et appuya sur ses fesses, avalant sa verge toute entière.

Harry poussa un hurlement de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, appuyé sur les coudes.

Cherchant uniquement à en ressentir davantage et n'ayant même pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il commença un lent va et vient dans la bouche de Draco qui aspirait, léchait et suçait avec délice le membre dur de son amant.

Il n'entendait pas les cris et les supplications de Harry, son attention entière était portée sur cette queue raide qui attendait libération. Ses mains, posées sur les fesses du brun, descendirent machinalement pour forcer ce dernier à descendre, l'obligeant à se cambrer au maximum. Son index trouva le chemin de l'anus du Survivant et il commença à y insérer un doigt. Il sentait le corps de l'Elu trembler fortement, au point d'être parfois pris de spasmes.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier n'était qu'un abîme de plaisir sans fond. Les yeux mi-clos, il ne voyait que le spectacle magnifique devant lui et ne sentait que les attentions de Draco.

Prenant son temps, Draco inséra un second, puis un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Harry qui se cambrait en le suppliant, sanglotant presque de frustration. Pris de pitié, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie, Draco redressa le bassin de l'Elu et se dégagea, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa nuque pour la couvrir de baisers fiévreux. Harry n'en pouvait plus et murmura, la voix cassée :

-Draco, viens, je t'en prie…

Le blond failli jouir à l'écoute des paroles et de la voix tremblante de son amant, lascive, aux accents presque désespérés. Il se força à se calmer, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à tenir plus d'une mintue s'il ne reprenait pas son calme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit une forte inspiration et pénétra dans l'antre chaud de Harry qui ne cessait de se tortiller sous lui. Harry refoula les larmes qui l'aveuglaient, enfin apaisé, complet. Ce fut lui qui donna le premier coup de bassin et le blond se mit à suivre son rythme avec délice, se délectant des cris rauques de son amant sans se rendre compte qu'il criait aussi.

Sentent la jouissance arriver, il ralentit le mouvement, s'arrêtant presque. Il avait l'intention de faire durer cet instant magique le plus longtemps possible, rendant la jouissance encore plus forte.

Enfin, il recommença à bouger sous les injonctions du brun. Harry poussait des gémissements plus lascifs les uns que les autres, se cambrant un peu plus à chaque fois que Draco touchait sa prostate. Le blond déposait de petits baisers sur l'épaule de Harry sans y faire attention. A cet instant, une vague se souleva devant eux, formant un mur d'eau claire en face d'eux. Draco et Harry se regardèrent, incrédules, dans le reflet que formait cette eau. Puis le Serpentard eut un sourire coquin et accéléra le rythme, ne quittant plus son amant des yeux. Harry cria, le fait de se plonger dans les perles grises de Draco l'excitant au plus haut point.

Et l'orgasme foudroyant les emporta enfin. Durant d'infinies minutes, ils se noyèrent dans un monde de plaisir absolu et divin.

Il s'agissait de la fusion extraordinaire et magique de deux âmes sœurs…

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était lové dans les bras de Draco, allongé sur la neige chaude qui servait de plage.

Il était heureux. Extraordinairement heureux. Ces instants avec Draco étaient les plus beaux de sa vie et le resteraient probablement à tout jamais. Il eut la fugace idée de convaincre le blond de s'enfermer pour toujours dans la salle sur demande, abandonnant le monde sorcier, la guerre imminente, oubliant les morts et la douleur prochaine. Il eut la fugace idée de créer un monde parfait où son âme sœur et lui n'auraient plus jamais à s'inquiéter de rien, un monde idyllique complètement imaginaire.

Il en eut la fugace idée.

* * *

Et voilà… Nous nous retrouvons le lundi 11 septembre ! 

Mon petit lemon vous a plu ? Celui a les yeux rouges et il parait nettement moins timide que son petit frère, vu les poses de frimeur qu'il prend : )

Je tiens à vous signaler que je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre et que j'en suis très déçue, mais bon, je fais avec… Pitié s'il ne vous a pas plu non plus ne cessez pas de lire, snifou.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et beaucoup de courage pour ceux qui n'en ont pas : ) (comme moi :p et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas écrire pendant les vacances… Snif :'(

Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, vous me manquez, adorables yaoïstes… J'ai été très contente de voir que ma fic a été lue par de nouvelles lectrices alors qu'elle est déjà assez longue et en plus non terminée. Et j'espère que toutes mes revieweuses vont bien !

**PUBLICITE :**

Je vous conseille de lire : T**he rider : le cavalier**, qui est une traduction faite par **madhatter hi-chan**. L'auteur remanie Robin des bois à sa sauce et j'ai beaucoup aimé le résultat ! Jetez un coup d'œil à ses autres traductions si vous en avez l'occasion !

Des petites review pour m'encourager durant l'été ?

Sinelune.


	13. Chapitre 12: Il existe une solution

**Lundi 11 septembre**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer : Coucou ! Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Armand, Ethan et les élèves du cours d'Armand avec Harry mais on s'en fout. Pour certains passages de ce chapitre, je me suis fortement inspirée de Angel Sanctuary, le reste est de moi mais on s'en fout. Et…**

Sinelune : Hey ! Conscience de Lune, arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait que j'ai pas travaillé !

**CDL : Pourquoi, c'est pas le cas ? **

Sinelune : Non !

**CDL : Non tu n'as pas travaillé ?**

Sinelune : Mais non ! Heu, si oui ! Euh… Tu m'énerves, ouiiiinnnnn !

* * *

_Trinitytagada, gally84, Vif d'or, nami, Lliana Analissa Lyn x12, musehic,_ _mimicra, Ange-Jedusor, kaeneblack, Ishtar205,_

Elika, DLT, maria, Harrie Zabbs, SamaraXX, Little.F, lilly.malefoy, malilite, Vert Emeraude, Orchideouxx, yepa x2, aubedaradia,

_Egwene Al'Vere, bybytte, onarluca, adenoide, lyj-chan x3, Lily2507, Sahada,_ _Serdra, Jeremi Black, zouzou, Spicy Marmelade, _

zaika, Leviathoune, yume-chan05, LightifMoon,

**Un grand merci, vos review m'ont beaucoup touchée et vous m'aidez énormément à écrire : )**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Pour cette fois je ne vais pas vous ennuyer trop longtemps, je vous demande simplement de lire attentivement ma note de fin de chapitre. J'espère que vous avez toutes passé un bon été et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée/se passera bien ! Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOo

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Nami**: je te remercie de me soutenir et j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre te plaira miss, gros bisous!

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Il existe une solution…**

* * *

Le lendemain, quelques heures avant d'aller chercher ses deux amis, Harry regardait son frère s'entraîner. 

-Ainsi, tu penses que tu devrais au moins l'informer de mon existence ? demanda Ethan en tirant en plein milieu d'une cible se trouvant à plus de deux cent mètres, au centre de la forêt interdite.

-Oui… Et non, répliqua Harry, songeur. En même temps…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, gêné, mais ce n'est pas comme si Ethan avait besoin de cela pour savoir ce que voulait dire son frère.

-« En même temps », je suis _ton_ secret, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Elu hocha la tête, honteux, sachant pertinemment que ce sentiment était égoïste.

-Je comprends, répondit posément Ethan. Mais…Tu ne dois pas risquer de le perdre, c'est important. Penses-y.

Il s'éloigna et revint avec un coffre identique à celui que Harry avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et l'ouvrit. Du liquide comparable à du pétrole mouvant en sortit et l'Elu s'écria :

-Un Métasombrage !

-Armand vous en a déjà parlé ? Il vous prépare rapidement, fit remarquer Ethan en regardant la créature prendre lentement la forme du professeur. Ne t'étonne pas si tu es incapable de les tuer. Ils sont très dangereux.

Avant même que le Métasombrage ouvre la bouche, le jeune guerrier lui infligea un coup qui l'envoya rouler dans la poussière à plusieurs mètres de là.

Son ennemi se releva et Harry put s'apercevoir qu'entre-temps, il avait pris sa propre apparence.

-Ethan, ne fais pas ça, supplia sa réplique dans une expression suppliante et horrifiée à la foi. Par pitié, mon frère, s'il te plaît...

Ethan ne sembla pas faire attention à ses supplications et s'approcha de son adversaire de façon décidée, aucune expression ne se reflétant sur son visage. Une flaque se forma dans les airs, augmentant en masse. Un dragon, similaire à un serpent par sa longueur, se créa devant les yeux de Harry et fusa vers le Métasombrage qui pleurait à présent, en suppliant toujours.

Entourant son visage, le dragon se transforma en bulle d'eau et la créature commença à s'étouffer. Ethan décrocha un couteau stylisé qu'il portait à la ceinture avant de fuser vers son ennemi et Harry ferma les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles par réflexe.

Un cri déchirant atteignit néanmoins ses tympans, faisant naître en lui un long et profond frisson qui se mêla à la désagréable goutte de sueur dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'Elu, lentement, baissa les mains. Un bruit de succion étrange lui parvint, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson, de dégoût cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, il vit d'abord l'herbe verte, devant lui. Il eut l'étrange et réconfortante idée de rester là à fixer cette verdure fraîche jusqu'à oublier le monde extérieur.

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui le sermonna et il continua de relever les yeux, à contrecoeur. Sa vue n'aperçut d'abord rien d'autre que l'herbe légèrement humide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur le si beau poignard ouvragé d'Ethan, planté dans le sol. Les yeux persévérèrent dans leur avancée, se stoppèrent un court instant sur une traînée de sang entre deux paires de pieds identiques, et permirent finalement à Harry de voir son frère, le bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le cœur du Métasombrage qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le Gryffondor déglutit, soudain pris d'une violente nausée et porta la main à sa bouche. Si un Métasombrage prenait sa propre apparence, serait-il capable de l'éliminer aussi aisément ? Tuer quelqu'un à l'apparence de ses amis, c'était déjà presque inimaginable, mais faire de même avec la réplique de lui-même, cela démontrait une acceptation totale de sa propre mort. Une acceptation complète… et résignée.

Ethan regardait droit devant lui, plongé dans les yeux du Métasombrage qui avait pris sa propre apparence. Il commença à retirer son bras et la créature cracha un peu de sang avant de tenter de le stopper de ses deux mains. Le jeune guerrier se détacha alors brutalement, faisant tomber la créature à ses pieds, inanimée… Eteinte.

Harry, sans même comprendre pourquoi, étouffa un sanglot. Son frère, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui mais l'Elu ne s'en aperçut pas, une autre vision le frappant de plein fouet.

A la place de son frère, il vit Voldemort, et toute l'action précédente se déroula devant ses yeux comme si c'était le mage noir qui éliminait son frère. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la même scène se répéta mais cette fois c'était lui qui avait pris la place de Voldemort. Il se vit plonger sa main dans le cœur de son frère, déchirant sa cage thoracique, s'éclaboussant de sang. Manquant de vomir, il porta la main à ses yeux et poussa un hurlement de détresse, un vide se créant en lui et le faisant souffrir plus cruellement qu'un Doloris.

Il rouvrit les yeux mais ne rencontra que le noir. Battant désespérément des mains pour chercher quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il allait complètement paniquer lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent avec douceur et maladresse.

Reconnaissant son frère, il le serra de toutes ses forces, se battant contre un torrent d'émotions qui menaçait de l'ensevelir s'il n'y faisait pas assez attention. Tremblant, il osa enfin ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et rencontra des prunelles identiques aux siennes. Il eut un hoquet de soulagement et prit une longue inspiration, retrouvant enfin son souffle, ne lâchant pas des yeux les orbes émeraudes d'Ethan, ce regard si fort, si calme, tellement réconfortant.

L'Elu réalisa enfin ce qui lui était arrivé.

Une vision de Voldemort, encore une autre…

-Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, soupira-t-il découragé, son corps toujours pris de légères convulsions de terreur.

-Nous sommes là, répondit Ethan, souriant et caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tu le vois bien, la vision a disparu dès que je t'ai touché.

-Mais si tu n'avais pas été là ? Hier…

-Hier, Armand a pris soin de toi et la simple présence de ton âme sœur te rend plus puissant. De toute façon, tu es largement assez fort pour t'en sortir seul, mon frère, le coupa Ethan, annonçant cela comme si c'était une évidence. Nous ne te protégeons pas parce que tu es faible, mais parce que nous tenons à ce que tu affrontes Voldemort en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tous, nous faisons de notre mieux pour que toi, l'Elu, puisse accomplir ton destin sans ennui ou sans préoccupation secondaire. Même des préoccupations du style « Vais-je gagner ? » ne doivent pas t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire, faisant référence à son futur sacrifice.

Harry eut une moue réprobatrice et frappa son frère à la tête.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, lança-t-il.

-L'humour est subjectif, répliqua Ethan, malicieux.

-Arrête de parler comme un centaure…

oOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Ethan raccompagna son frère à l'orée de la forêt, il le remercia en lui serrant le poignet maladroitement, le contact d'un peau étrangère le troublant toujours.

-Merci ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Pour avoir été là, répondit simplement Ethan. Je n'ai jamais pu attaquer un Métasombrage ayant ton apparence avant aujourd'hui. Mais parce que tu étais à mes côtés, j'en ai été capable.

Harry, ne sachant que répondre, resta silencieux un moment puis s'éloigna après avoir salué son frère. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'avança machinalement vers le château. Ethan n'avait jamais réussi à combattre un Métasombrage à l'apparence de son frère mais n'avait aucun mal à attaquer sa propre apparence, ce qui confirmait ce que l'Elu avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Ethan avait complètement accepté sa mort prochaine…

Harry serra les poings et la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracta.

Peut-être qu'Ethan avait accepté sa mort, mais pas lui. Et il ne l'accepterait jamais. Ethan n'avait jamais vraiment vécu, c'était trop facile pour lui de quitter ce monde en pensant qu'il ne sacrifiait pas grand-chose. Harry devait lui montrer… lui montrer que la vie pouvait être remplie d'aventures merveilleuses, que la sienne était importante, autant pour lui-même que pour son jumeau.

Il n'ignorait pas que Dumbledore, avec l'aide des centaures, l'avaient conditionné depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que changer ce point de vue aurait de lourdes conséquences pour Ethan et nécessiterait un sérieux retour sur lui-même.

Mais Harry était prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour que ceci se réalise. Ethan avait déjà perdu bien trop d'années de sa vie. Se battre, tuer… Un enfant ne devrait pas être habitué à toutes ces choses.

Personne… ne devrait être habitué à cela.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A 22heures moins 10minutes, Harry attendait ses amis devant le bureau de Dumbledore qui avait été prévenu du fait que les trois amis passeraient une partie de la nuit chez les centaures et leur fournissait le portoloin pour accéder à leur territoire.

Harry attendit cinq minutes avant de voir Ron apparaître au début d'un couloir, suivit de Hermione. Ces deux-là s'étaient visiblement croisés en chemin et avaient fait le chemin ensemble, mais tout portait à croire, en voyant leur visage fermé, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un seul mot. Harry soupira.

-Cessez la cruelle chasse aux chocogrenouilles, dit Harry à la gargouille qui s'écarta, laissant entrer les trois étudiants.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence et Harry frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse de Dumbledore, comme à son habitude. De toute façon, il se trouvait déjà bien assez bon de prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers eux et leur sourit :

-Bonsoir miss Granger, monsieur Weasley.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, répondirent les deux amis de Harry, visiblement intrigués, ne sachant comment interpréter leur présence dans le bureau de leur directeur à une heure si tardive.

-Je pense que de nombreuses questions vous brûlent les lèvres, mes enfants, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous répondre, déclara le vieux magicien. Harry, toi et tes amis pouvez y aller.

Harry traversa la pièce et prit le sablier qui lui servait de portoloin avant de rejoindre ses deux amis et de le leur tendre.

-Touchez-le, c'est un portoloin. Je vous emmène dans la forêt interdite, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur mine interrogatrice. Vous ne craignez rien ! rit-il lorsque les deux Gryffondors grimacèrent.

Sans hésitation, ayant visiblement une confiance absolue envers leur ami, Ron et Hermione touchèrent alors le portoloin. Le voyage jusqu'à la forêt fut toujours aussi désagréable et quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent à l'endroit voulu. Harry se sentit tomber, mais cette fois ce furent les bras de Sikey qui les retinrent Ron et lui, tandis que Hermione avait réussi à ne pas tomber.

-Sikey ? fit Harry, surpris. Où est Ethan ? ajouta-t-il, immédiatement inquiet.

-Il va bien, Humain qui vit pour accomplir le sacrifice. Il s'est blessé au poignet en s'entraînant un peu plus tôt et Torel l'a forcé à vous attendre dans sa chambre.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu l'endroit où vivait son frère, étant donné que ce dernier vivait au cœur du territoire des centaures. Il hocha la tête et se mit à suivre Sikey, accompagné par ses deux amis.

-Harry, mon pote, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à ce centaures comme si vous étiez amis ? Je signale quand même que la dernière fois qu'on les a vus, ils ne semblaient pas nous porter dans leur cœur, fit-il remarquer en référence à l'épisode de Ombrage et du Ministère.

-Qui est Ethan ? renchérit Hermione, toujours prompte à poser les bonnes questions, ayant immédiatement remarqué la grande inquiétude de Harry pour ce « Ethan », lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant.

-C'est la personne que j'aimerais vous faire rencontrer, expliqua le Survivant. Ethan vit avec les centaures depuis longtemps mais c'est un être humain. J'ai fait sa connaissance il y a quelques semaines grâce à Dumbledore.

-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, leur intima Sikey. Nous approchons du cœur de notre territoire, et beaucoup de centaures vous tolèrent uniquement parce que Torel nous l'a ordonné. Ne vous faites pas remarquer.

_Comme si c'était possible de se faire plus remarquer_, songea Harry en voyant tous les centaures qui croisaient leur chemin s'arrêter pour les regarder fixement.

La forêt devenait de moins en moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, et bientôt ils aperçurent une lumière bleue à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

Avançant de plus en plus, ils finirent par atteindre le cœur du territoire des centaures. Il s'agissait d'un immense cratère recouvert de verdure et d'arbres noueux immenses, différents de ceux qui peuplaient la forêt, entourés d'épaisses lianes bleutée ; c'étaient d'ailleurs elles qui diffusaient cette lumière hypnotique et apaisante. Les habitats des centaures n'étaient que de petites plates formes surélevées, faites de fleurs et de branchages, ayant chacune pour toit un de ces arbres si étranges et beaux.

Les trois amis, émerveillés, suivirent Sikey jusqu'au centre du cratère, un peu mal à l'aise, toutefois, à cause des regards des centaures posés sur eux, parfois bienveillants, d'autres fois indifférents ou franchement colériques.

Ils arrivèrent devant quatre des arbres noueux aux feuilles et aux fleurs blanches. Ils étaient disposés en carré, et à leurs branches était attaché du tissu blanc également qui formait une sorte de toit, le tout ressemblant à une tente artisanale.

Cette tente était aussi surélevée : on y accédait par quatre marches faites de branchages qui ployaient sous leurs pas.

-C'est l'endroit où dort l'humain qui vit dans le seul but de s'éteindre, indiqua Sikey. Il l'a fabriqué ceci lui-même, ce qui est incompréhensible pour nous : à quoi bon s'enfermer dans notre territoire, puisqu'il y est parfaitement en sécurité ?

-Peut-être parce que cela l'aide à se sentir bien ? L'intimité, vous connaissez ? hasarda Harry.

-Il nous a dit la même chose, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ; ce doit être une des caractéristiques de votre race.

-C'est à cause de la pluie si vos constructions sont surélevées ? demanda Hermione, toujours avide d'apprendre.

Sikey hocha la tête :

-Nous vivons dans un cratère, nous n'avons pas le choix. L'humain qui vit dans le seul but de s'éteindre vous attend, il est seul, Torel est parti surveiller notre territoire. Je vous attendrai à l'extérieur pour vous raccompagner chez vous, puisque le portoloin ne fonctionne pas au retour.

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de la tente, suivit par ces amis. Il gravit les marches qui s'affaissèrent légèrement sous son poids et s'adressa à ses deux amis avant d'entrer :

-Préparez vous à être surpris.

Harry pénétra le premier dans la « chambre » de son frère et se figea devant l'apparition qui s'offrit à lui.

La lumière diffusée par les lianes des quatre arbres n'était plus bleue mais dorée, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Cette douce lueur réchauffait le corps aussi tendrement que si des bras aimants l'enserraient. De minuscules sphères blanches parcouraient la pièce, certaines fusant de part et d'autre, les autres presque immobiles. Le sol était recouvert de branchages et de fleurs, mais il y avait aussi de lourd tissus que Harry reconnut comme appartenant aux lits de leur maison ; Dumbledore les lui avait probablement offerts. Son frère était assis au fond de la chambre de taille moyenne et l'accueillit par un sourire éclatant :

-Bonsoir, mon frère.

Ron et Hermione, qui étaient restés en pamoison devant le décor et l'atmosphère incroyablement sécurisante, sursautèrent en entendant ces mots. Ils baissèrent le regard et aperçurent Ethan, ses long cheveux détachés (c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi), sa peau presque blanche à cause de la lumière et son habituelle tenue noire, pull à col roulé sans manches, pantalon fait de matière épaisse et ses bandages, la seule différence étant que son bras gauche était tenu en écharpe.

En voyant ceci, le Survivant se précipita vers son jumeau et posa la main sur son épaule, faisant ainsi sursauter ce dernier :

-Ethan, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

A ce moment-là, Harry se retourna et ils fixèrent tous deux ses amis. Placés ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, il était impossible de nier leur flagrante ressemblance et le roux s'écria fort peu élégamment :

-Putain de merde !

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire, faisant sourire son frère, puis se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux étudiants éberlués ; Hermione gardait sa main devant sa bouche, visiblement sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie et le Survivant tenta de raisonner le roux avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

-Ron, calme-toi, et venez plutôt vous asseoir, que je vous explique la situation.

-M… Mais il y a… balbutia son ami. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de bizarre derrière toi, chuchota-t-il brusquement comme s'il énonçait un secret particulièrement important et dangereux.

-Je suis au courant, Ron, répondit Harry de la même manière, sur le ton de la confidence. Viens maintenant.

Les trois Gryffondors rejoignirent Ethan et s'assirent sur les tissus de velours rouge. Hermione et son ex-petit ami fixaient le jumeau de l'Elu sans vergogne, le dévorant presque du regard et n'osant cligner des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse s'il disparaissait de leur champ de vision.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et puisa sa force dans le regard parfaitement confiant de Ethan avant de commencer son récit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

POV Draco

Epuisé, c'est à peine si je réponds au souhait de bonne nuit des autres préfets. La réunion a duré _trois heures_. Trois longues, très longues, trop longues heures.

Sincèrement, je trouve cette année épuisante, et mes interrogations concernant Harry n'arrangent rien. Je commence même à me demander sérieusement si je ne devrais pas prendre les choses en main au lieu d'attendre quelque chose qui ne se produira peut-être jamais. Sans doute devrais-je avoir très rapidement une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

Après tout, je fais tout pour me montrer patient, mais je suis certain qu'il a menti en disant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que tout aille bien entre nous. Je refuse de passer pour un imbécile et j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est ce qui est en train de se produire.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre avant d'étouffer un juron ; j'avais oublié que c'est à moi de faire la ronde du château, étant donné que Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout est à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, elle a eu un ennui avec je ne sais quel livre dangereux de la réserve ce matin. Mwaha. Haha. Mais bien sûr, cela n'a pas empêché Harry d'aller la voir avec le belette ce soir.

Harry… Il faut réellement que je lui parle. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais… Demain. Oui, demain.

J'ai un demi-sourire en passant devant la porte du professeur Firefly. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de demander à Harry ce qu'il faisait devant ses appartements…

-Bonsoir Draco.

Je fais volte-face élégamment et croise le regard sombre d'Armand. C'est incroyable, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'elles font toutes un bruit d'enfer dans ce château croulant. Cet homme n'est vraiment pas net…

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton petit ami ?

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons ensemble que je suis censé être collé à lui 24h sur 24 ! Même si j'aimerais bien, hum. J'explique obligeamment :

-Je dois faire ma ronde, monsieur Firefly.

-Oh, je vois. Je suppose que tu les rejoins après ?

Je sens que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

-« Les », professeur ?

-Oui, Harry est dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de ses deux amis, non ? Je les ai entendu en parler cet après-midi. Apparemment, ce rendez-vous était prévu depuis déjà quelques temps, me répond Armand, visiblement surpris de constater que je ne sois pas au courant.

Je réponds fort inutilement :

-Et bien… Je l'ignorais. Je savais qu'il était avec ses amis mais pas avec Dumbledore.

-Il a certainement oublié de t'en parler, tente de me rassurer Armand avec un petit sourire. Il te suffira de lui poser la question lorsque tu le reverras. En attendant, acceptes-tu de boire un thé ?

-Euh… Oui, merci professeur, j'acquiesce, étonné.

C'est étrange, quelque chose en moi me chuchote qu'Armand n'est pas comme d'habitude ce soir, et j'avoue me méfier un peu de lui. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est comme si tout mon corps rejetait sa présence…

Enfin. Ce n'est pas pour un stupide et probable illusoire sixième sens que je vais refuser l'invitation d'un professeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant se taisaient, assimilant tout ce qui leur avait été dit : la révélation de Dumbledore sur l'existence de son frère, sa Destinée, l'entraînement secret de l'Elu…

Il leur faudrait du temps pour tout comprendre… Et accepter.

Hermione finit par lever les yeux vers Ethan et Harry le sentit se raidir, comme s'il était anxieux. Il dissimula un sourire amusé ; il avait une totale confiance en Hermione.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Ethan, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune guerrier parut un instant indécis, puis finit par prendre la main de Hermione dans la sienne avant de la secouer avec douceur.

-Moi aussi, jeune demoiselle, hum, Hermione.

Puis ils se tournèrent tous vers Ron qui ne put que répéter :

-Putain de merde.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré et le roux reprit avec difficulté :

-Je veux dire, je suis content de te rencontrer Ethan, et… Euh, moi aussi je souhaite protéger Harry, alors ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Ethan sourit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Même si nos méthodes diffèrent, notre objectif est le même, Ron, et je suis moi aussi heureux de l'amitié que tu portes à mon frère.

Les quatre adolescents se sourirent.

Les fondations étaient créées. Elles allaient peut-être supporter une relation tendue, torturée… Ou bien solide envers et contre tout, dispensant force et courage.

Personne ne le savait encore, mais…

Les fondations étaient créées.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry prononça le mot de passe de Draco et pénétra dans la chambre, le cœur en fête. Il salua le Serpentard allongé sur le lit d'un long et langoureux baiser auquel son petit ami répondit à contrecoeur. Ce denier s'en voulait de n'être même pas capable de le repousser mais il ne pouvait pas, Harry était trop envoûtant. Il lui suffisait d'un baiser pour tout oublier. Il joua avec sa langue en s'en voulant de plus en plus et lorsque l'Elu s'éloigna, il remarqua :

-Tu as l'air heureux. Ta soirée s'est si bien passée ?

-C'était génial, fantastique ! s'écria le brun, enthousiaste, en se mettant pieds nus. Je reviens, je vais prendre une douche.

Il passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et les poings de Draco se serrèrent tandis qu'il l'entendait chantonner.

Lorsque le Survivant refit son apparition vêtu de son pyjama, le blond reprit la parole.

- Ça alors… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les soirées au chevet d'un ami blessé soient si trépidantes, commenta-t-il d'une voix froide que Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite, tant il était grisé par sa magnifique soirée. Vous avez dû faire des choses passionnantes, pour que tu sois dans cet état extatique.

-Oh, rien de bien intéressant, on a simplement parlé pendant que Pomfresh était dans son bureau, répliqua Harry d'un ton léger, se glissant sous les couvertures et s'approchant de son âme sœur.

Ses émeraudes croisèrent les yeux presque noirs de Draco. Visiblement, ce dernier était furieux. Le cœur du brun se serra et se mit à cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Son petit ami ne l'avait encore jamais regardé de cette façon depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi tout court. Il était furieux, mais pas haineux. Profondément blessé étaient les mots justes.

Harry leva la main jusqu'à effleurer la joue du blond qui parut vouloir se dégager mais finit par contracter la mâchoire en penchant la tête pour savourer la caresse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? demanda l'Elu d'un voix douce.

-Non, tout va bien, amour, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Tu es là, rétorqua le Serpentard, moqueur.

Harry, décontenancé, mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et Draco en profita pour prendre la main du brun dans la sienne et la serrer avec force. A cet instant, il paraissait presque inquiétant et l'image de L… se superposa à la réalité, faisant sursauter le Survivant qui se sentit immédiatement en danger.

-Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse sous la première neige de l'année… La seule neige, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il comme dans un souci de précision. J'étais sincère, et je le suis toujours. Mais je suis fatigué, Harry. Si l'amour signifie la confiance, alors ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes.

-Je… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? s'inquiéta l'Elu, de plus en plus nerveux à cause des images de son petit ami et de L… superposées l'une sur l'autre.

-Ce que j'ai ! s'énerva le blond en se redressant. J'ai que j'en ai assez, Harry, assez de tous tes mensonges ! Je sais très bien que tu étais chez Dumbledore, ce soir ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, toi et tes deux toutous ?

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça, répliqua le Survivant, affolé, détournant vaguement le sujet pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Ecoute… Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse…

-Cela n'a pas d'importance ? le coupa Draco, hors de lui. Ce n'est pas important que tu me mentes ? Harry, je fais tout ce que je peux pour patienter et attendre que tu sois prêt, mais prouve-moi que ça en vaut la peine ! Si tu…

Harry n'y arrivait plus, ne le supportait plus. Par-dessus la voix du blond, il entendait L… lui parler :

_« Par Merlin, Potter, tu es si étroit… »_

-Je suis sérieux Harry ! S'il te plait, parle-moi… Je ne pourrai rien faire si tu refuses de…

_« Tu n'as jamais pleuré la nuit en espérant qu'il existait quelqu'un, quelque part, capable de te faire oublier toutes tes peines ? Et bien cette personne, c'est mon fils… Seulement il m'appartient, et il ne te choisira jamais… »_

-Je t'ai fait une promesse, cela ne compte donc-t-il pas pour toi ?

_« L'unique personne capable de t'apporter joie et amour te hait, Potter, n'oublie jamais ça… »_

_N'oublie jamais, jamais ça…_

-Non, non non…

Harry porta la main à sa tête, perdu.

_« Seulement il m'appartient, et il ne te choisira jamais… »_

-Harry, JE TE PARLE ! finit par hurler Draco, au bord de la crise de nerf.

_N'oublie jamais, jamais ça…_

Un rire s'ajouta à cette voix qui commençait lentement à le rendre fou. Un rire froid, démoniaque et… amusé. Parce que tout ceci n'était pour lui qu'un jeu.

Que ressentiriez-vous si vous saviez que tout ce que vous endurez, toutes les horreurs qu'on vous inflige, sont faites simplement parce que quelqu'un trouve cela… amusant ?

Que ressentiriez-vous ?

-Aaaaaahh ! cria Harry, se mettant à se griffer comme s'il voulait s'ouvrir lui-même la tête pour faire partir ces voix.

-Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as !

La voix de son âme sœur lui arriva de plein fouet, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Draco était là, avec lui, pas avec son père, merde !

Le brun le coupa en jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser furieusement, insérant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son âme sœur, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Draco, par automatisme, commença à lui répondre mais tenta finalement de le repousser ; ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire ce genre de chose.

-Harry, arrête de fuir la réalité et dis-moi ce que tu as !

L'Elu plongea ses yeux terrorisés et emplis de larmes dans le regard choqué de Draco. A nouveau, L… lui apparut et un sanglot lui échappa.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète, pourquoi ?_

_Ethan a dit… Que je devais rester fort, à tout prix !_

Harry sentit son âme sœur le prendre dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte mais ne réagit pas, amorphe.

Il avait envie d'y croire. Il _devait_ y croire, parce que sinon, c'est tout son monde qui s'écroulerait, le faisant tomber lui.

Rien ne pouvait les séparer Draco et lui, ils étaient âmes sœurs, âmes sœurs !

Alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de Voldemort, L… ou autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans ce cas pourquoi n'arrivait-il même pas à prononcer son nom ?

Il sentit Draco déposer de petits baisers rassurants sur son cou et frissonna. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'avait RIEN à craindre, merde !

D'un geste presque désespéré, il releva le visage du blond et se jeta sur sa bouche. D'un simple mouvement de la main, il ôta leurs vêtements.

Sans romantisme, sans fioriture, il avait simplement _besoin_ de Draco en lui, juste en lui.

Le blond voulait le repousser mais c'était comme si son corps ne l'écoutait plus, répondant aux caresses brutales de Harry. Son sexe était déjà dur et il s'en voulut pour ça.

-Draco, Draco, Draco… murmurait son amant sans relâche, comme une incessante litanie.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était bien son âme sœur qui était près de lui, que cette âme sœur l'aimait, qu'elle lui appartenait… Tout comme lui était à elle.

Il renversa Draco sur le dos et avant même que ce dernier le repousse, ayant compris ce que le brun allait faire, il s'empala sur sa verge brûlante, criant sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il attendit un instant puis commença à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et c'est cette vision qui ramena Draco à la réalité ; le pouvoir que son âme sœur avait sur lui lui ôtait son pouvoir de décision, particulièrement lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. N'étant pas au courant, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à mort et se traiter de tordu.

Il se redressa et serra Harry dans ses bras, cessant leur activité, avant de demander la voix cassée, l'âme fatiguée, le cœur désespéré :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ?

-R… Rien, continue.

Mais le Serpentard n'obéit pas et tendit la main vers les larmes de Harry qui la repoussa violemment en s'écriant :

-Draco, merde, continue !

_J'ai trop mal, fais-moi oublier s'il te plaît, continue._

Il bougea lui-même son bassin, les faisant gémir. Draco tenta de l'empêcher de bouger mais le Survivant s'empara de ses mains et le força à s'allonger sur le dos, menant le rythme. Draco sentait qu'ils ne devaient pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que _quelque chose_ allait se casser, ils ne devaient pas…

Parce que ça allait tout détruire, le peu qu'ils avaient construit, parce que leur feu deviendrait cendres et qu'on ne ravivait pas des cendres.

Parce que si c'était détruit, il ne saurait plus pour qui exister.

Parce qu'on ne change pas le passé, parce que les larmes versées sont irrémédiables, parce qu'elles ont coulé et séché depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et parce que s'ils continuaient ainsi, rien ne pourrait empêcher leurs futures larmes de couler.

Et Draco connut la peur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément. Il sentit la peur, la peur qui vous paralyse pour mieux vous briser de l'intérieur. Et il hurlait sa détresse, et aucun son ne sortait.

Finalement, il avait envie de dire que ce n'était pas grave, que Harry pouvait lui mentir autant qu'il le voulait, qu'il se contenterait de tous les mensonges du monde…

Et malgré cela, le plaisir montait, la jouissance s'approchait, et il se dégoûtait…

Très loin de tout ça, Harry continuait, encore et toujours, toujours plus loin, mais jamais assez. Et au moment où la jouissance les emporta, le _quelque chose_, se cassa.

Harry, sous l'effet de l'orgasme, ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé clos et vit non pas Draco en face de lui, mais son père.

Et durant une infinie seconde, il se retrouva deux ans en arrière, dans ce cimetière sombre, terrifié et suppliant.

Il redevint l'enfant de quatorze ans qui se faisait violer, parce qu'à quatorze ans on est toujours un enfant, quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Parce que quatorze ans, c'est bien trop tôt pour apprendre qu'on n'a pas d'avenir.

Il poussa un pur cri de terreur et se leva, sortant du lit le plus vite possible pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Là, les sanglots s'emparèrent de lui et pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de les réprimer.

Merde, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, on n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose.

Merde, putain… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça ?

-Harry, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ? fit la voix de son âme sœur à travers la porte.

-Je… Ça va, laisse-moi, répondit le brun.

Mais Draco en avait assez. Il était fatigué, lassé, bien trop épuisé. Pourquoi Harry refusait-il d'être aidé ? Pourquoi ?

-POURQUOI ! hurla-t-il finalement, abandonné contre la porte, la main sur le cœur, son cœur qui se serrait, son cœur qui l'étouffait… Harry, ouvre la porte.

-Non, lui parvint la voix étouffée de son amant.

-Il faudra bien que tu sortes d'ici à un moment où à un autre, tu sais, fit Draco d'une voix trop douce, parce qu'il n'avait plus la force d'essayer d'aider.

-Je sortirai quand je le voudrai, et ce n'est pas maintenant. Laisse-moi.

-Harry, je sais que quelque chose te fait peur, mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide si…

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ! Tu n'étais pas là quand tu aurais pu m'aider, maintenant c'est trop tard alors va-t-en !

Et Draco perdit son sang-froid, sentant finalement la rage l'envahir, la rage de ne pas savoir et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Ah c'était comme ça ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de se démener pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et de se faire sans cesse rejeter comme un déchet insignifiant. Il était un Malfoy, merde, et il refusait de se laisser davantage marcher sur les pieds. Et puis il ne savait même pas de quoi parlait Harry !

-Harry, arrête de faire l'imbécile et ouvre cette porte ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant tes responsabilités que…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva face au Survivant. Il avait les joues striées de larmes, le corps en sueur, la cicatrice rouge et un regard, un regard… Qui transperça Draco jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce, brûlants de reproche et de désespoir.

-Fuir mes responsabilités ? répéta Harry d'une voix hachée, avec une incrédulité mêlée de rage. Moi, je fuis mes responsabilités ! Mais je me bats tous les jours pour les affronter, mes responsabilités ! Et toi, tu ne fais rien, tu ne vois rien !

-C'est toi qui ne me dit rien !

-Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire ! Parce que ça n'aurait pas dû se produire et que je ne devrais rien avoir à te dire ! Et maintenant, tout ça, c'est de ta faute, parce que tu n'étais pas là !

Draco, totalement perdu et paniqué, s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry l'interrompit en criant :

-_Je te déteste !_

Le blond devint livide et ne répondit pas. Harry porta la main à sa bouche, se rendant brusquement compte de ses paroles. Avisant le regard choqué et presque suppliant de son âme sœur, il murmura :

-Draco…

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Parce que les paroles sont comme les larmes, irrémédiables.

Baissant la tête, il se détourna, s'habilla d'un pantalon et s'empara du reste des ses vêtements avant de s'enfuir le la chambre, contournant le Serpentard qui était resté immobile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, la vue floue à cause des larmes qui l'aveuglaient à demi, descendait les escaliers du château, vers le parc, vers l'air libre, vers son frère. Il était dans le hall, s'approchant de la sortie quand :

-Harry ?

L'Elu se tourna vers la provenance de la voix.

-Armand ?

Son professeur hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais te parler.

-C'est que… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps…

-Il existe une solution.

Harry ne répliqua pas tout de suite, incertain.

-Une solution pour quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement avec un petit rire amer. C'est que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes…

-Une solution pour sauver ton frère, et ne plus souffrir, répondit simplement Armand. Harry…

Il s'approcha doucement du Survivant, l'écho de ses pas résonnant presque religieusement dans le silence du château endormi.

-Je prends soin d'Ethan depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et je tiens énormément à lui. Si quelqu'un m'entendait, il dirait que je suis probablement égoïste de te demander cela, mais…

Il se baissa, posant une urne d'ébène à terre, qui brillait d'un halo magique.

-A l'intérieur se trouve un démon qui se nomme Elexiel. Il peut t'aider… C'est aussi pour toi que je le fais, Harry. Si tu continues à te déchirer, tu vas finir par sombrer dans la folie, Harry. Tu dois faire un choix …

Le Survivant ne répondit rien, le souffle court, comme s'il avait trop couru. Son cœur battait de façon désordonnée et une partie de lui avait envie de s'enfuir pour ne pas entendre ce que disait son professeur, peut-être pour, justement, ne pas avoir de choix… Pour se dire qu'il n'y était pour rien s'il arrivait un malheur, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris telle ou telle décision.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, restant immobile, patientant, tremblant.

-Le sacrifice… souffla finalement Armand. Le sacrifice d'une vie pour une autre. Le sacrifice d'une personne que tu aimes pour une autre que tu aimes autant. Le sacrifice de Draco… Pour Ethan.

Harry sentit clairement son cœur manquer un battement et faillit tomber à genoux rien qu'à imaginer Draco mort devant lui. Il savait bien qu'on avait beau vouloir, de toutes ses forces, être là pour quelqu'un, on ne pouvait pas toujours. Mais de là à ôter la vie à une personne irremplaçable… Non… Draco mort, jamais… Sa main froide repliée sur elle-même, ses yeux qui ne croiseront plus jamais les siens, ses lèvres qui ne souriraient plus jamais… Inenvisageable…

Et après un petit rire amer, la voix d'Armand lui parvint atténuée, devenant presque chuchotement :

-Si on m'entendait, on dirait que je suis égoïste… Et c'est probablement vrai… Après tout, je fais tout pour sauver Ethan pour qu'il reste à mes côtés, parce que je veux le voir en vie et savourer sa présence. Je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il désire vraiment, je le forcerais à vivre si tu acceptais. Oui, je suis égoïste, comprit Armand, sa voix se durcissant. Mais, Harry…

L'Elu étouffa un sanglot.

Armand termina :

-Je suis humain.

* * *

**PUBLICITE :**

Bon publicité pour moi cette fois, j'avoue :p

Leviathoune et moi avons publié un OS intitulé _J'irai cracher sur ta tombe_, avec l'importante collaboration de Serdra, Vert Emeuraude, Kimmy Lin, Ambre et Mary Kaly, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil : )

La suite dans **4 **semaines, parce quand dans deux semaines je publierai un chapitre de ma nouvelle fic : **La mutation**, un slash HP/DM !

Et voilà… Surprises par cette fin ? Dans le prochain chapitre, **Observez tous, charognards du monde sorcier !** vous verrez Harry prendre sa décision.

Laquelle sera-t-elle, à votre avis ?

J'en profite pour rendre officielle ma décision officieuse : chaque centième revieweuse gagne un petit cadeau...

Review ? Pitié pitié pitié !

**CDL : Effectivement, tu fais pitié.**

Bises,

Sinelune.


	14. Chapitre 13: Observez tous, charognards

**Lundi 9 octobre**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Voici un nouveau chapitre-euh !

**CDL :Et tu as ramé pour le peaufiner, n'est-ce pas?**

Sinelune: Ouiiii! Je voulais aller faire les magasins, j'ai été prise d'une envie presque irrésistible de dépenser l'argent que je n'ai pas après avoir vu _Le diable s'habille en Prada_ (d'ailleurs je vous le conseille, j'ai été très agréablement surprise en le regardant, j'ai beaucoup aimé)

**CDL: Mais on s'en fout de ta vie! Le disclaimer!**

Sinelune: Ah oui, euh...

**CDL: Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling! Pff, faut que je fasse tout moi!**

Sinelune:'(

* * *

_Leviathoune, Spicy Marmelade, Orphée Potter, Lynseth, Topine,_ _Trinitytagada,_

Yuma-chan05, Little F., Samaeltwigg, Tchu, lyly, Vert Emeraude,

_Lo hana ni, Serdra, blueyeshot3, Barbotine, Artemis, goelandrouge, LightofMoon_

DLT, malilite, Sahada, Natsumi Kido, gally84, yuki-chan, mimicra, lyj-chan,

_SamaraXX, Yepa, Harrie Zabbs, nami, bybytte, naeloj malfoy, maria, mylkah,_

Lanya, Vif d'or, Topine, Kaene Black, Harry-gold-child, ange jedudsor.

**Merci beaucoup à vous, votre soutien ne cesse de m'encourager.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous recommande de lire le chapitre qui suit avec une musique triste pour être dans l'ambiance, plusieurs d'affilée où la même en boucle, je vous laisse choisir… ;)**

**J'aimerais également savoir si vous avez tous reçu les réponses à vos review, puisqu'apparemment le site a eu quelques problèmes...**

oOoOoOo

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Ange Jedudsor**, lectrice qui me suit depuis les tous débuts de cette fic, un grand merci !

oOoOoOo

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** **Observez tous, charognards du monde sorcier !**

* * *

Harry, après être resté plus d'une heure à contempler le lac, pénétra dans sa salle commune, transi de froid. La chaleur de celle-ci le réchauffa mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop plongé dans ses pensées, serrant l'urne contre lui. 

Il était tard, très tard, presque tôt. L'Elu ne sursauta même pas lorsque Ron l'appela. Ce dernier, inquiet, le rejoignit et le secoua doucement par les épaules. Harry parut reprendre conscience et leva les yeux vers son ami.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout, je pensais trop à Herm…

Il s'interrompit en rougissant.

-Bref, je pensais trop, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas important, viens plutôt près du feu, tu meurs de froid, mon pote.

L'Elu se laissa faire sans rechigner, la présence de Ron l'apaisait, car malgré ce qu'il pensait de sa relation avec Draco, il était toujours là pour lui.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à son âme sœur et ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron en déposant une couverture sur ses épaules.

Le Survivant s'appuya contre le sofa et soupira.

-Je lui ai dit que je le détestais…

-A Draco ? Mais pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il après que son ami eut hoché la tête.

-Parce qu'il n'était pas là et que j'étais tout seul quand… Et qu'il veut m'aider, alors qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Je sais que c'est stupide de penser ça, parce qu'aujourd'hui il m'aime, je crois, mais Voldemort…

-Tu-sais-qui ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? s'exclama le roux en réprimant un frisson en entendant le nom du Lord noir.

-Il… Il m'envoie des visions, il me dit… D'abandonner Draco tant qu'il est temps, pour lui éviter de souffrir, et pour m'éviter de souffrir aussi. Et je revis ce moment, ce cauchemar… Et tout à l'heure, il…

Harry étouffa un sanglot et chercha du réconfort auprès de Ron qui entoura l'épaule de l'Elu de son bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi, Ron ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour qu'on m'inflige tout ça ?

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'enlacer maladroitement. Puis, lorsque Harry commença à se calmer au bout d'un long moment, il murmura :

-Et s'il avait raison ?

Le brun releva la tête et fixa Ron avec un air d'incompréhension. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, gêné, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Peut-être… Que tu devrais arrêter tout ça. Tu m'as dit que Lucius avait presque brisé votre lien en te… faisant tout ce mal. Il est peut-être temps de te détacher totalement de Malfoy ? Je veux dire…

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant un Survivant incrédule.

-Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux avec Malfoy, tu rayonnes de bonheur lorsque tu es avec lui, même moi je le vois. Mais pourtant, qu'est-ce qui te laisse croire qu'il ne rejoindra pas le camp de son père le moment venu ? Il peut te dire ce qu'il veut, cela ne change rien au fait que le lien qui vous relie est très fragile, cet enfoiré de Lucius a fait le nécessaire et il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Il a eu des années pour conditionner son fils, comment peux-tu croire que tu peux tout effacer en quelques semaines ?

Il se campa devant Harry et continua :

-Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit, mot pour mot, qu'il te choisissait toi, et non pas son père ? Toi, tu sais depuis longtemps que vous êtes âmes sœurs, mais lui il n'est même pas au courant, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se détourner de toi en te brisant définitivement ?

Devant l'infinie tristesse du regard de Harry, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux, Harry, et soyons lucides, c'est ça qui te ronge, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait de ne pas savoir. Sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi perturbé par tout ce que Tu-sais-qui te fait subir.

L'Elu hocha la tête, et finit par émettre un petit rire.

-C'est vrai Ron. Je ne te savais pas si perspicace, ajouta-t-il, et le roux lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Alors je n'ai qu'à demander, hein ?

Un rayon de soleil atteignit son visage, annonçant le début du jour. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et murmura pour lui-même :

- Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, je n'ai qu'à demander…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne sortit pas de son dortoir, rassemblant son courage. Heureusement, on était samedi et il ne manquait pas de cours. A l'heure du déjeuner, Ron et lui décidèrent de descendre dans la grande salle après quelques parties d'échec et de bataille explosive.

Draco n'apparut pas à l'heure du déjeuner et Harry, inquiet, se dépêcha de parcourir le chemin qui menait à la chambre de son âme sœur. Il avait oublié les paroles haineuses qu'il avait eu à son encontre, et espérait de tout cœur que Draco ne soit pas trop bouleversé.

Mais bon, à sa place, lui l'aurait été, et d'un autre côté, si Draco l'était, cela signifiait qu'il tenait à lui.

Arrivé devant la peinture qui gardait la chambre du préfet en chef, il prononça le mot de passe au serpent qui ardait la porte. Ce dernier émit un sifflement colérique avant de consentir à le laisser passer.

Draco était étendu sur son lit, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, les mains posées sur son ventre, fixant le plafond.

-Harry, fit-il d'un air désabusé, sans même détourner son regard du plafond.

-Draco, je… Je ne le pensais pas.

L'Elu sentit que son âme sœur se retenait de hausser les épaules lorsqu'elle répondit :

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour autant. Tu ne peux pas tenir de tels propos et espérer qu'on te pardonnera toujours. Je suis fatigué, Harry. J'essaie de t'aider mais tu m'en empêches avec bien plus d'énergie que tu n'en mets pour que ça marche entre nous.

-C'est faux ! s'exclama le brun, indigné.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! J'ai simplement… Simplement peur.

Draco sembla comprendre que Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important et se redressa, s'adossant contre ses coussins, fixant le Survivant d'un regard indéfinissable.

Ce dernier, intimidé, s'approcha du blond et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il commença à triturer ses doigts mais se reprit et se redressa, prenant une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai peur… Qu'un jour, tu partes.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais partir ?

-Le simple fait que tu puisses le faire.

_Parce que le lien qui est censé nous lier n'existe presque plus._

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je m'enchaîne à toi avec les chaînes de Rusard pour être rassuré ? s'insurgea le blond. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Simplement… Tout ce que j'ai de précieux, j'ai l'impression que je finirai par le perdre un jour ou l'autre. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à briser tout ce qui m'est irremplaçable.

Harry plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux gris du Serpentard, la détermination se lisant sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne partiras pas avec L… Ton père, que tu ne rejoindras pas Voldemort ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, et tu risques de me détruire si tu décides de me trahir.

L'incrédulité se peignit lentement sur les traits de Draco qui se contractèrent violemment.

-« Te trahir » ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu parles comme Tu-sais-qui là ?

La comparaison fit frissonner le Survivant qui ouvrit la bouche mais ne put répliquer car Draco enchaîna :

-Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends Harry ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te détruire, c'est toi qui nous détruis avec tous tes mensonges ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton air gêné lorsque je te demande ce que tu fais lors de tes entraînements avec Dumbledore ? Tu t'imagines que je ne m'aperçois de rien lorsque tu t'isoles avec Ron dans un coin du parc, que je ne sais pas que tu lui racontes des choses dont tu ne me dis pas un traître mot ? Bordel, tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer le prénom de mon père ! Tu as peur te souiller ta jolie petite bouche, peut-être ?

Harry rougit de colère en entendant Draco parler de son père.

-Peut-être, en effet ! Après tout nous savons tous les deux que ton père est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, avoue-le ! Oui je te cache des choses, seulement jusqu'à présent tu n'as rien fait qui puisse me pousser à me confier à toi ! Je veux simplement que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu ne rejoindras pas ton meurtrier de père.

-Meurtrier ? Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce qui te permet de parler de mon père de cette manière ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'un connard arrogant, mais c'est mon père, et tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui ainsi ! Je te rappelle que tu es destiné à tuer Tu-sais-qui, toi aussi tu deviendras un assassin, alors si tu considères qu'on n'a rien à faire avec un meurtrier, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi non plus ! J'en ai marre de supporter des sautes d'humeurs et tes pseudos secrets de Survivant torturé par son passé ! Il existe des gens qui ont vécu pire que toi et qui ne se posent pas en victime, figure-toi !

-Tu ne sais RIEN de ma vie, rien du tout ! rugit le Survivant en se levant brusquement.

-Parce que tu ne veux rien me dire ! hurla Draco à son tour. J'en ai assez, tu ne penses qu'à toi, toi et toujours toi ! Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends maintenant, je m'en moque totalement, tu m'apportes plus de problèmes que de réconfort !

Toute couleur quitta les joues de l'Elu. Prenant une brusque inspiration, il gifla son âme sœur de toutes ses forces qui tituba sous la force du coup infligé.

Et ce fut le geste de trop.

Du sang perla à la lèvre de Draco qui énonça d'une voix froide :

-Lui ne m'a jamais frappé, figure-toi. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : à côté de mon père, Potter, tu n'es rien.

Et le lien qui les reliait devint si tenu qu'un soupir pouvait à présent le briser.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Harry s'était enfermé dans la salle sur demande.

Il aurait voulu se ressourcer près du lac, mais il risquait de croiser son frère, et ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment.

Autour de lui était réapparu Godric's Hollow, la maison de ses parents. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée en face de lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin. Mais ce n'était plus le jardin qu'il avait vu la première fois, mais une plaine enneigée. Les flocons tombaient doucement et il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de s'apaiser. Il aperçut une construction quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et ouvrit la porte vitrée avant d'enfoncer ses pieds dans la couche de neige de plus d'un mètre qui s'affaissait sous son poids. Il commença à avancer péniblement, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il voulait voir ce qu'était exactement cette grosse forme sombre à travers le rideau blanc qui l'entourait.

_A coté de mon père, Potter, tu n'es rien._

Cette phrase tourbillonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Et il avançait, il avançait. Lentement, persévérant. La neige tombait à gros flocons à présent, mais Harry n'avait même pas froid. L'atmosphère lui paraissait tellement brûlante à côté de son cœur glacé.

Le vent mugissait doucement, faisant voler ses cheveux.

L'Elu arriva devant un pan de mur… Non, une vitre, pleine de buée. Il en effaça une partie et colla son visage contre la paroi.

Ses larmes affluèrent.

C'était un souvenir…

Il se vit, lui et Draco, ce soir-là. Draco et son expression si tendre, en cet instant précis, celle qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance.

_« Je m'énerverai parfois, je t'en voudrai souvent, je partirai de temps en temps, mais je te promets, Harry je te promets, que si tu acceptes d'essayer… Je ferai tous les efforts du monde pour créer quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de solide, et de précieux. »_

_A coté de mon père, Potter, tu n'es rien._

Soudain, Harry tomba à genoux et vomit ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, si ce n'est pratiquement rien. Il ressentit le goût amer de la bile acide, mais cela le dégoûtait moins que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il se vit s'endormir dans les bras de son âme sœur, l'air enfin heureux.

_A coté de mon père, Potter, tu n'es rien._

Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas été différent pour eux ?

Il y avait tellement cru… Il avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas que les ténèbres, qu'il y avait Draco. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est cela qui l'avait aidé à avancer.

_L'espoir._

Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour l'espoir dans sa vie… Que c'était stupide d'y croire et qu'il ne pouvait pourtant s'en empêcher ; l'espoir fait partie de la vie, c'est un cadeau fait à l'humanité pour qu'elle continue à exister…

S'il voulait faire disparaître cet espoir, il lui faudrait perdre cette humanité, en commettant un crime… Inacceptable.

L'Elu n'est qu'un jouet cassé,  
Un pantin désarticulé  
Qui tient les fils ?  
Qui s'amuse de son existence ?

Harry n'est qu'un jouet cassé,  
Un pantin désarticulée je suis présent  
Aujourd'hui sa vie défile  
Son avis est sans importance.

O

Je ne suis qu'un jouet cassé,  
Un pantin désarticulé  
Brisé par d'autres jouets plus solides,  
Remisé au fond d'un placard,  
Victime d'une vie insipide secret  
Censé apporter la victoire.

O

Je ne suis qu'un jouet cassé,  
Un pantin désarticulé  
Mon futur déferle et inonde  
Mon passé et mon présent en une seconde  
Car je sais une Mort prévue  
Et mon refus inattendu.

O

_A côté de mon père, Potter, tu n'est rien__  
_Yeux argentés à la lueur glaçante,  
Compréhension bien trop inexistante…  
Est-ce ainsi, jamais, jamais ne seras-tu mien ?

O

Plus qu'assez de tout donner au monde sorcier,  
Plus qu'assez de ne rien offrir à mon existence jumelée,  
Draco, les coups que tes mots m'on infligé  
Ont créés sur mon âme autant de plaies suppurées….

O

Une plume blanche noyée dans mon sang  
C'est que je suis à présent  
Les reflets blancs sont ma vie  
Qui chaque jour un peu plus m'oublie.

O

Une plume blanche noyée dans mon sang  
C'est ce que je suis à présent  
La tige blanche est ce secret  
Qui sans cesse s'amuse à me torturer.

O

Une plume blanche noyée dans mon sang  
C'est ce que je suis présent  
Et le sang s'échappe de mon cœur,  
Et il m'étouffe de l'intérieur.

O

Une aile blanche arrachée et saignant,  
Telle est mon existence à présente suis à présent  
Grâce à tes paroles éclatantes de cruauté,  
Je comprends qu'y croire était une absurdité.

O

Tu cries que ma vie ne t'importe pas,  
Mais je te l'ai offerte, elle est ta toi…  
Autant que la tienne m'appartient,  
Et je l'étouffe à la serrer entre mes mains…

O

J'ai aimé ta présence  
Lorsque tu venais écouter mes confidences  
Prendre soin de mon innocence  
Alors que je tentais d'oublier ton absence  
Mais Ethan, à ta différence…

O

Ethan était un rêve,  
L'espoir qu'un jour ma solitude s'achève  
Et lui est venu lorsque je l'ai attendu,  
Et lui n'a pas disparu lorsque j'y ai cru.

O

Afin de lui offrir une vie parfaite,  
J'irai jusqu'à la défaite  
Oubliant de soigner mon cœur fissuré  
Blessé par ce besoin d'être aimé.

O

Ethan et moi sommes en manque de vie  
Laisse-moi lui offrir ce paradis,  
Car Draco, c'est la vérité,  
J'ai perdu l'envie de t'aimer.

O

Observe le doux visage de mon jumeau,  
Contemple sa fin trop proche hantant ses yeux  
Comment l'offrir à la Mort sur un plateau ?  
Je refuse, il ne doit pas mourir seul en ce lieu !

O

Mon existence n'a pas terminé de heurter  
Sa peau fragile de naïveté  
Sa vie se noie dans l'écume des jours  
Le temps s'amuse et lui joue bien des tours…

O

Translucides et couleur de nuit,  
La beauté de tes yeux mon Ange,  
Sans arrêt m'éblouit.

O

Mais pour lui, je suis capable du pire, même du crime  
Je suis désolé mon Ange,  
Notre futur aurait pu être sublime,  
Et dans ton regard qui brille de mille feux  
Je peux y voir passer des moments merveilleux.

O

Malgré cela, à quoi bon m'attacher à un songe,  
Quand un autre flamme réclame mon attention  
Le futur d'Ethan durement me ronge,  
Peut-être mon passé mérite-t-il l'abolition…

O

Je suis las de nous savoir sans espoir,  
De connaître un remède capable de nous aider,  
Et par lâcheté, refuser de l'administrer.  
Et par crainte de tout perdre, m'enliser dans le désespoir.

O

Je n'en peux plus de combattre du vent,  
Ethan, je ne veux plus voir ses yeux d'argent  
Je fais peut-être une erreur, mais c'est toi que je choisis  
Pour que tu puisses rester, je prendrai sa vie.

O

Sacrifier un vie pour conserver la tienne,  
M'emparer d'une flamme pour attiser ton étincelle,  
Si par ce lien l'existence de Draco est mienne,  
Il devra me pardonner ne me montrer si infidèle.

O

Draco…

O

Mon Ange, tu es mon enchanté,  
L'ombre de mon futur péché,  
L'éternel de ma vie dispersée  
La constante de ma vie éparpillée.

O

Mon Ange, tu es mon espéré,  
Ma capacité à voler,  
La victime de mon sortilège trouvée,  
Le sang sur mes ailes imbibé…

O

T'assassiner, mon Ange ?  
Que veux-tu, les temps changent…  
Je t'aime jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer,  
C'est aussi pour cela, que de mes mains souillées…

O

Frontière invisible et oubliée,  
Partagé entre ta vie et sa liberté,  
Une envie de bonheur créée depuis l'enfance,  
J'aimerais lui offrir une chance…

O

Encore innocent mais bientôt coupable,  
Taisez vos louanges,  
Je m'apprête à commettre l'irréparable,  
En abattant un Ange…

O

La trahison te propose une ultime danse,  
Je t'offre cette mélodie d'adieu  
Pour te plonger dans une éternelle transe  
Tu t'endormiras en songeant à nos jours heureux.

O

Le meurtrier c'est peut-être moi,  
Mais c'est vous qui m'avez créé  
Vous qui suintez la violence ici-bas,  
Ne pleurez pas sur mon innocence volée….

O

Sacrifié sur l'autel de la justice,  
Au nom d'une prophétie mutine  
Décidée à tuer ses fils  
Avec une cruauté qui me fascine…

O

Le temps est venu de m'immoler par choix et non par devoir  
Si toi, mon âme sœur, me rejettes, je ne suis plus rien  
Laisse-moi nous tuer pour qu'il puisse y croire,  
Et que son futur devienne sien.

O

Moisissure, fournaise et froidure,  
Tel est le Destin d'Ethan si je n'agis pas,  
Etendu au sol, à jamais notre amour perdure,  
Je lui offre ce que nous n'aurons pas.

O

Et comme j'en mourrais si je t'abandonne,  
Je trouverai un enchantement pour t'oublier,  
En espérant que tu me pardonnes  
De si cruellement de délaisser…

O

Parce que jamais je ne me suiciderai,  
Tout au long de ma vie  
Je resterai meurtri  
Mais je me battrai,  
La tête levée !

O

Pour mon frère,  
Pour la promesse que je lui ai faite.  
Ne jamais mourir,  
Même pour une existence imparfaite.

O

Vous n'avez rien vu !  
Pas que je souffrais,  
Pas vu que vous deviez m'aider,  
Pas vu que je désespérais,  
Pas vu que je me déchirais !

O

Las de vous écouter vous lamenter,  
J'accomplis ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début.  
Observez tous, charognards du monde sorcier,  
Voici la métamorphose de l'Ange déchu.

O

Harry Potter est mort.  
L'Elu subsiste, solitaire.  
L'être humain s'endort,  
Et laisse la place au Survivant, une survivance amère.

oOoOo

Personne ne pourrait imaginer cela. On oublie toujours… Que l'amour est quelquefois plus immonde et détestable que n'importe quel crime.

Bien plus immonde…

* * *

Et voilà… J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Dans le prochain chapitre, **Elexiel**, Harry commence le rituel qui lui permettra d'échanger la vie de Draco contre celle de Ethan. 

Page de **PUBLICITE** : j'ai récemment découvert la fic de **Katoru87**, _In Memoriam_. J'ai adoré l'atmosphère de la fic, aux allures de polars dans l'Angleterre du XIXème siècle. L'auteur est dans mes favoris, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses fics !

Bien que cela m'étonnait grandement que cela se produise déjà, je vous rappelle que chaque centième review gagne un cadeau, et pour le cas où ça se produirait, je vous promets que je vous donnerai mon chapitre immédiatement, en remerciement. : ) (Mais bon entre nous, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, je prends pas de risques, mwaha!)

Nous nous retrouvons dans deux ou quatre semaines, selon que vous suivez également mon autre fic ou pas, à bientôt et bonne semaine !

Bises,

Sinelune.


	15. Chapitre 14: Elexiel

**Mercredi 18 octobre**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur :** Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi et heureusement sans doute, parce que sinon il y aurait des lemon dans tous les recoins du château, des Draco dédoublés, voire déquadruplés qui poursuivraient des Ryrounets dans tout le château pour le violer… Mais non, tout est à JK Rowling… Finalement c'est pas cool en fait. Lol : )

* * *

_DLT, lolodie, katoru87, Trinitytagada, Balyne que j'aime :p, Leviathoune,_ _Ange-Jedudsor, lilian evans potter LightofMoon,_

nami, bybytte, Eden, mimicra, morgane-senio, Little.F, Sahada, Xenane, Jenin, artemis, Jully Reed, Larina Black, Harrie Zabbs,

_Spicy marmalade, lilly malefoy, Polarisn7, Barbotine, Serdra, Jeremi Black La-shinegami, La Belle de Caddix, didi,_

Vert Emeraude, lily's angel, lyzabeth, AAINTS, viginie malfoy, grumeaupowaa, maria, LilyMalfoy2708, malilite, kaeneblack,

_shikinem, Grimmy, yume-chan, Kaliria, __Lily2507, Vifd'or, lyj-chan, Yepa, Orphée Potter, gally84, SamaraXX, Tchu._

**Merci, pour tout ce que vous m'apportez.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Vous revoir si tôt est pour moi source d'immense bonheur ! Et intense douleur lol, parce que du coup, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, ouinnnn ! 

Un grand merci à toutes pour vos review, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre si tôt, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas travaillé, attention. : )

Ainsi, ma prochaine update sera le 23, pour _Mutation_, et celui qui paraîtra deux semaines plus tard sera peut-être bien également un autre chapitre de _Mutation_, si je ne parviens pas à écrire le prochain chapitre de _L'humanité_ _crée_ _l'espoir_ d'ici-là. Ce n'est pas que j'écris lentement, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail.

**CDL : On s'en fout de ta vie, nous on veut la fic.**

Mais quelle sale petite peste celle-là ! Dites-moi quand même que vous lisez parfois mes notes d'auteur !

**CDL : tu veux une réponse franche ou gentille ?**

…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Elexiel**

* * *

Harry était finalement sorti de la salle sur demande dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pendant plusieurs heures. Il s'était rendu chez Armand, lequel lui avait tout expliqué. Calmement, méthodiquement, comme un cours. 

L'Elu appellerait Elexiel, démon des ombres.

Cette entité ne connaissait que l'échange ; pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, il fallait lui offrir autre chose d'une même valeur.

Ainsi, Harry lui demanderait d'insuffler une vie nouvelle à Ethan à l'instant même où ce dernier rendrait son dernier souffle, et en échange de cela, il devrait offrir la vie de Draco, c'est -à-dire l'éliminer avant que Draco ne meure.

Armand lui avait appris qu'il avait été à la recherche de cette urne des années durant, et qu'il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour comprendre la signification des mots qui y étaient gravés.

Ce dernier ne pouvait le faire lui-même, rien n'étant aussi important qu'Ethan à ses yeux.

En revanche, Harry en était capable…

Durant toute cette conversation, Harry avait souffert d'élancements dans la poitrine, et à présent qu'il longeait les couloirs gris de Poudlard, la tête lui tournait, son corps tremblait, il avait chaud et froid à la fois, comme si tout son corps se rebellait contre l'acte innommable qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il déambulait silencieusement dans Poudlard à présent, le regard éteint. Quelque chose en lui murmurait sans se décourager que c'était le seul lieu qu'il avait considéré comme son chez-soi, que l'endroit regorgeait de souvenirs heureux et qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier, ne pas sombrer.

Mais Harry n'avait même plus conscience de cette voix qui tentait de retenir son attention, encore et encore.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque et, de ce fait, personne ne le remarquait. Les élèves qui le croisaient le voyaient, certes, mais ne le _remarquaient_ pas. Il croisa même Draco qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et continua son chemin, semblant chercher quelqu'un ; lui.

Il descendit dans le parc, le traversa sans y faire attention, enfermé dans sa bulle rêveuse qui l'empêchait de penser.

Il pénétra dans la forêt et ne se rendit même pas compte que la bulle protectrice qui l'entourait n'était plus imaginaire, et avait l'apparence d'un halo doré.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que les créatures magiques du bois l'évitaient respectueusement, qu'il se dirigeait vers le territoire des centaures, qu'il savait où celui-ci se trouvait alors qu'il n'y était jamais allé que par portoloin.

En réalité, il reprit conscience de lui-même uniquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur et inquiet de son frère. Arrivé devant lui, il ne sut que dire, comme si toute parole était superflue. Tombant à genoux devant son frère, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et se mit à sangloter désespérément.

oOoOoOo

Harry lui avait tout raconté, blotti contre des coussins et des couvertures, installé dans la chambre de son frère.

Tout, excepté la décision qu'il avait prise, il savait qu'Ethan désapprouverait et avait fait la promesse à Armand de ne pas lui en parler, donc…

A présent, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Et Harry refusait de croiser le regard de son frère, de peur d'y lire de la déception.

-Va le voir, déclara le jeune guerrier au bout de quelques minutes, lui tendant une coupe de lait chaud (du lait de centaure femelle, mwhahaha. Pardon :p cassage de moment important, bouh Sinelune !). C'est important, tu ne dois pas le perdre.

-Je ne l'ai jamais eu, répondit tristement le Survivant. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Son frère se rapprocha de lui et souleva son menton, le priant silencieusement de le regarder. L'Elu eut un coup au cœur en voyant la peine qui voilait ses yeux.

-Mon frère… murmura Ethan. Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi toute ta vie, en fuyant tes désirs, en te bouchant les oreilles, en fermant les yeux et en criant ta peine. En te cachant, pensant te protéger. Dis-moi… Tu souhaites réellement finir par mourir… Tout seul ?

Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses intentions, tandis que les paroles d'Ethan, loin de le faire changer d'avis, le confortaient dans sa décision. Son frère méritait de vivre. Il ne méritait pas de tout donner sans rien recevoir en retour.

Et pour la première fois, de cette voix fut prononcé son prénom, et son prénom ressemblait à une prière, un mot d'amour dans la bouche d'Ethan.

-Entends-tu, Harry ? Ce bruit… Comme si quelque chose se brisait…

Le Survivant regarda Ethan, ne comprenant pas. Le guerrier continua, posant une main sur le torse de son frère, au niveau de son cœur.

-Ecoute… Pendant des années, perdus dans les méandres de ton cœur, derrière cette porte toujours close, tout ce à quoi tu tenais, tous tes rêves qui ne demandaient qu'à se réaliser, tous ces espoirs qui commençaient à se former, tous ça s'est brisé petit à petit…

Sa main remonta jusqu'aux cheveux de Harry qu'il effleura tendrement.

-Derrière cette porte toujours close… Parce que tu n'as jamais accepté de laisser quelqu'un entrer… Toi-même, tu n'as jamais pénétré dans cette pièce, parce que tu étais trop lâche pour voir toutes ces choses si merveilleusement fragiles se briser…

Harry ferma les yeux, entendant les paroles de son frère avec autant d'intensité que s'il les lui avait criées.

-Mais la délicatesse de Draco pourrait même réparer ce que tu pensais brisé à jamais… Autrement… Si tu pénètres dans cette pièce, tu n'y verras presque rien… Penses-tu pouvoir récupérer quelque chose, Harry ? Quelque chose qui ne soit pas entièrement réduit en miettes ? Quelque chose que tu puisses récupérer, et conserver pour, peut-être, les offrir un jour à quelqu'un ? Réfléchis, Harry. Il y a forcément quelque chose. Un reste d'amour, une flamme vacillante, n'importe quoi…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il entrouvrit la bouche, doucement, et répondit tout aussi doucement, sa voix gagnant pourtant en détermination à mesure qu'il parlait :

-Il n'y a rien. Rien que du sang. Rien que des larmes. Personne ne veut de sang, personne ne veut de larmes. Alors il n'y a rien.

Ethan Sirius Potter secoua la tête.

-Tu ne comprends rien, mon frère… S'il s'agit de ton sang et de tes larmes, moi, je veux bien les partager avec toi. Quand à cette flamme vacillante que tu ne vois même plus… Offre-là à ton âme sœur, Harry.

Mais l'Elu secoua la tête. Il était à présent certain de sa décision. Cette flamme, il allait l'éteindre, en même temps que la vie de Draco. Parce que lorsqu'il l'avait tendue, sa main ne s'était pas refermée sur le vide, ni sur la main de Draco. C'était Ethan qui l'avait saisie.

Parce que même si Draco l'aimait, cela ne suffisait pas. Parce que même s'il donnait tout son amour à Harry, ce n'était pas encore assez. Parce qu'il lui faudrait donner sa vie pour le satisfaire.

Ou du moins… Pour l'apaiser, peut-être…

oOoOoOo

Il avait demandé à Dumbledore la permission de rester avec son frère. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas eue, mais il était quand même resté sur le territoire des centaures. En fait, ça avait été plus une dation d'information qu'une demande de permission.

Refusant de voir Draco, refusant de voir tout le monde excepté ses deux amis. Ne sortant que pour récupérer des ingrédients que lui fournissait Armand, Armand qui lui avait dit comment faire pour atteindre son but.

C'était pour bientôt, à la prochaine nouvelle lune. Il accomplirait le rituel la nuit, dans une nuit aussi noire que la magie qu'il invoquerait.

Le sortilège qu'il désirait accomplir était un des deux rituels sacrés. Depuis l'aube des temps, l'être humain a cherché un moyen de réaliser son plus cher désir. Et ce désir enfoui au plus profond de lui était soit l'immortalité, soit la résurrection d'une personne aimée.

Le moyen d'accéder à l'immortalité n'avait jamais vraiment été atteint, Voldemort en était la preuve. Quand au pouvoir de résurrection…

Il existait plusieurs sortilèges, sept au total, et aucun n'était parfait non plus. L'un d'eux était celui que Harry voulait réaliser. En effet, quel meilleur moyen d'éviter la mort d'un être cher que de l'empêcher ?

Et les paroles gravées sur l'urne noire disaient : _le sacrifice d'une vie pour une vie._

oOoOoOo

Emmitouflé dans sa cape, plongé dans la luit d'encre, Harry attendait qu'il soit minuit, l'heure des incertitudes.

Assis sur une pierre des ruines de Godric's Hollow, Armand patientait calmement.

C'était lui qui avait fourni toutes les informations nécessaires à Harry pour réaliser le rituel, qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, endroit à forte densité magique, et qui était familier aux jumeaux.

Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi l'homme influençait le Survivant de cette façon, peut-être vous posez-vous de nombreuses questions sur cet individu trop mystérieux, mais ce que je relate est l'histoire de deux âmes sœurs, et Armand n'y a pas sa place.

Il vous est, sans doute, inutile de connaître le passé et le futur des autres protagonistes… Ici, seules sont relatées un morceau des vies de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. A peine consentirais-je à vous avouer… Qu'Armand avait, peut-être, légèrement influencé le Survivant dans son choix, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, silencieux. Harry, l'urne dans ses bras, parcourait du regard les ruines de sa première maison, tentant de l'imaginer intacte. Ici aussi, il lui semblait entendre des rires d'enfants qui n'avaient jamais retenti.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pentacle dessiné au sol avec du sang de Métasombrage. Harry ignorait comment Armand se l'était procuré et ne voulait pas le savoir. Des serpents glissaient sur le plus grand cercle du pentacle, silencieux, ils ressentaient l'importance du moment, eux aussi.

Parce que Harry s'apprêter à invoquer Elexiel, le plus déchu de tous les anges, le plus haï, le plus détesté, celui auquel faisaient appel les plus désespérés.

Enfin, Armand se leva, et tourna son regard vers le Survivant.

Il était temps.

L'Elu s'approcha du cercle et s'agenouilla à l'intérieur, tentant d'ignorer le sang de Métasombrage qui pénétrait désagréablement dans ses vêtements. Il posa l'urne sur ses genoux puis ouvrit une petit fiole qui reposait dans une des poches de sa cape, emplie de son sang. Il la vida à l'intérieur de l'orifice et attendit.

Son sang dans l'urne sembla s'agiter puis ressortit de l'orifice avec force et pénétra dans le cœur de Harry qui rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés.

Il n'y avait aucune formule à lancer, aucune supplication à énoncer, ce rituel avait été créé bien avant que la parole ne soit donnée, parce que les désirs des hommes avaient été les premiers à exister.

Le sang du Métasombrage jaillit tel du pétrole que l'on extrait de la terre et pénétra lui aussi à l'intérieur du Survivant qui était complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Ses yeux s'étaient retournés, si bien que l'on en voyait que le blanc, et son corps arqué à l'extrême à cause des jets qui voyageaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'une force étrangère s'emparait de son esprit, une force bien plus supérieure à tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Quelque chose de plus puissant que la vie, que la mort, et que l'amour lui-même. Quelque chose pouvant défier le temps et gagner ce défi.

Une force à la fois palpable et sans consistance, partout et nulle part, ici mais inexistante. Il ne voyait rien et vivait tout à la fois. Des images brillant de mille couleurs l'entouraient, laissant ensuite place à un trou noir oppressant. Il avait chaud et puis froid, peur et puis mal. Il était triste et l'instant d'après apaisé.

Il commença à paniquer, sentant que s'il restait trop ici, il deviendrait fou.

Et soudain…

_Il entendit._

Des milliards de voix qui hurlaient et chuchotaient en même temps, des voix d'hommes, de femmes, des voix inhumaines, des voix étrangères, des voix qui le submergeaient, des voix qu'il comprenait malgré tout.

-Es-tu toujours certain de ta décision ? Nous n'accepterons pas de refus, crièrent, murmurèrent, rirent, sanglotèrent les voix.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler mais oui, il voulait accomplir le rituel et Elexiel comprit.

-Bien… Mais… Pourquoi le faire pour toi plutôt que pour un autre ? En quoi ton histoire est-elle différente d'une autre ?

En rien.

En rien du tout.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, il l'offrait.

Cela sembla contenter Elexiel, même si Harry ignorait comment il le savait.

-Et tu veux sacrifier une vie pour en sauver une autre… Ces vies peuvent s'échanger uniquement parce qu'elles ont la même valeur à tes yeux, continuèrent les milliers de voix d'Elexiel, tandis que cette puissance fouillait dans son cerveau pour connaître les tenants de l'histoire.

Le brun ne supportait pas ces intrusions à l'intérieur de son esprit, ça faisait trop mal, s'était trop puissant, trop…

Lorsque tout à coup, cela cessa, et Harry se sentit soudain incroyablement seul. Et une unique voix d'enfant résonna dans l'océan de néant qui l'entourait :

-Tu n'as pas compris nos paroles…

L'écho donna mal à la tête à Harry qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème, attendant qu'Elexiel continue.

-Sacrifier une vie pour en sauver une autre ne signifie pas ôter la vie. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de décider qui doit vivre et mourir.

Un sanglot se fit entendre en même temps qu'un rire parvenait à ses oreilles.

-Tu ne peux pas tuer ton âme sœur pour sauver ton frère… Ce n'est pas cela, un sacrifice.

A cet instant, Harry fut submergé par une vague de jouissance ultime accompagnée par un désespoir total. Il tenta de reprendre pied, mais ce monde étrange le dominait complètement… Elexiel le dominait complètement, et il sentait que l'ange déchu ne faisait pas exprès de lui faire subir tout ça, qu'il bridait même ses pouvoirs au maximum pour ne pas trop le heurter.

-Un sacrifice, c'est quelqu'un donnant sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as pas le droit de sacrifier une autre vie que la tienne. Ceci n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un meurtre.

L'Elu comprit enfin que les paroles inscrites sur l'urne avaient été mal interprétées… Il allait dire à Elexiel de prendre sa propre vie mais une voix de vieillard enchaîna :

-Nous ne prendrons pas ta vie car tu l'estimes moins importante que celle de ton frère…

Et Harry sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Un grondement se fit entendre et une petite fille apparut soudain devant Harry, une petite africaine à moitié nue et squelettique. Elle cria, le visage déformé par la colère, mais le Survivant l'entendit tellement mal qu'il la comprit à peine, comme si elle se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin :

-Mais je ne suis pas venue pour repartir sans rien !

Elle se reprit, parla plus calmement, et ses mots retentirent avec tant de force dans l'esprit du Survivant qu'il en eut mal.

-Décide-toi. Je prends ton cœur, ton âme, ou ton corps. Décide-toi. Si je prends ton cœur, ton âme sœur sera brisée à jamais. Si je prends ton âme, tout sentiment te sera volé. Si je prends ton corps, tu mourras une fois ta mission achevée.

Elle réfléchit puis lança :

-Mais je ne veux pas de ton âme. Trop pure, trop précieuse, je n'ai pas d'âme aussi noire que la tienne est lumineuse, mon équilibre serait perdu. Décide-toi.

_Prenez mon corps_… retentit soudain la voix de Harry au loin, alors qu'il était juste en face d'Elexiel qui sembla surprise. Elle se métamorphosa soudain en jeune garçon obèse et dit :

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à s'exprimer. Bravo. D'accord, alors je prends ton corps. Que désires-tu en échange ?

Harry, surpris de la demande, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis :

-Donnez-moi un moyen d'oublier Draco.

-Rien de plus facile…

Et durant un temps qui lui parut infini, Harry comprit le réel sens des mots souffrance, déchirure, supplice.

oOoOoOo

Très loin de là, dans son école, sa chambre, son lit, Draco hurlait à la mort, ayant l'impression qu'on brisait tous les os de son corps en même temps.

Il avait mal, bien trop mal, quelque chose d'ignoble se produisait, quelque chose qui causerait sa perte, il le sentait, il le savait…

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, et ce fut le phare auquel le blond se raccrocha désespérément.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Quand on a perdu l'espoir**, vous verrez le grand clash pas attendu du tout entre Harry et… ? lol 

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré je pense, en fait c'est Elexiel que j'adore !

Voici les paroles d'une chanson d'**Agnès Bihl**, que j'ai découverte récemment tout à fait par hasard, et qui se nomme _Viol_ _au_ _vent_. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Radioblog. Je l'ai réécrite en ne tenant pas compte des vers, pour que cela prenne moins de place. J'ai trouvé qu'elle s'accordait avec le malheur de Harry :

_L'enfer sans bruit, sans faire de cris, et rien à dire, sauf… A hurler. C'est un sale quart d'heure, au coin d'une vie, quelques secondes de cauchemar bâclé. Ça s'est passé à toute violence, très vite, très mal, taché torché, et sans un mot, et en silence, la haine, ça ne se dit pas, ça se fait !_

_Ça se joue à la queue leu leu, pique et pique, et sans raison, __Ainsi font, et sauve qui peut, trois petits coups, et puis, s'en vont._

_Et se récurer, s'essuyer le cœur, passer par le pire de l'hygiène, se désinfecter de l'intérieur, et se rhabiller là où sa saigne, c'est tout ce qui reste d'un rire plein de sang, gratter, frotter, sécher, c'est bleu, des cuisses qui veulent serrer les dents, et le ventre qui peut fermer les yeux !_

_Sa pirouette à la sauvette, Pique et pique, sans raison, __Pique nique, et galipette, Trois petits coups, et puis, s'en vont._

_Plus qu'une sueur panique à punir, plus qu'un silence à tue-tête, peut-être hurler, surtout rien dire, juste se taire, jusqu'à perpet' ! Et pour un flirt avec l'Enfer, il reste qu'un deal avec le pire, et pour trois secondes de foutre en l'air, c'est plus qu'une vie de haine à jouir !_

_Ça se tire d'elle, à bout portant, l'estomac dans le pantalon, __Ainsi font, le viol au vent, trois petits coups, et puis, s'en vont._

_Plus qu'à prendre sa rage à deux mains, sa honte dans l'autre, sa rogne en poche ! Torcher son amour propre à rien et s'interdire d'être aussi moche ! Et s'interdire d'être aussi crasse, c'est que de l'injustice à soi-même, et surtout, se regarder en face, surtout laisser purger sa haine !_

_Ça se joue à la queue leu leu, pique et pique, et sans raison, __Ainsi font, et sauve qui peut, trois petits coups, et puis, s'en vont._

_Trois petits coupables en prison, puisque Roche, le garde-fou, Trois petits cons l'enfermeront, triple tour et puis c'est tout !_

Peut-être que vous aurez moins envie de taper Harry après ça… lol :p

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles m'ont toutes touchée, et j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous promets pas de chapitre plus tôt que vous ne m'en offrirez pas cette fois ! Méchantes… lol : )

Gros bisous à toutes !

Bises,

Sinelune


	16. Chapitre 15: Mon pere

**Lundi 6 novembre**

**Titre : **L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, drame (enfin drame, faut pas exagérer non plus :p)

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Voici la suite, avec du retard, beaucoup de retard, plein plein de retard…

**CDL : je te signale que tu te mets encore plus en retard avec tes bêtises.**

Mais ! Bref, les personnages et les lieux sont à JK Rowling et… NON ! Il est minuit une ! Il est mardi, je suis en retard d'un jour ! et j'ai sommeil, et demain je travaille, OUINNNN !

**CDL : haha, quelle incapable, c'en est presque plus alarmant qu'affligeant.**

* * *

_Jully Reed, mimicra, gally84, Vif d'or, Tara91, malilite, Orphée Potter, lolodie, Yepa_

La-shinegami, lily2507, Jeremi Black, Serdra, yume-chan05, grumeaupowaa, DLT

_Artemis, naeloj mafoy, Samaeltwigg, Harrie Zabbs, Lynseth, kaeneblack, lily's angel_

blueyeshot3, bybytte, Ishtar205, Leviathoune, nami, Trinitytagada, Ange-Jedudsor, Lyzabeth,

_Nastumi Kido, Polarisn, LightofMoon, lyly, Sahada, Vert Emeraude, Kieran Lowell, _

NEPHERIA, LilyMalfoy2708, adenoide, marykaly x5, death.

**Plus que jamais, c'est pour vous que je continue à écrire, contre vents et marées, contre devoirs et mémoire, contre sommeil et désespoir… lol, enfin vous avez compris le concept : ). Merci.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu trop de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, mais j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur ! Sinon, j'ai vu que pendant que le site buguait, pas mal de personnes se demandaient d'où ça venait, pensant qu'il fallait prévenir les admin… Mais c'est normal, c'est simplement que le site grossit de plus en plus, et que les admin le remettent constamment à jour, alors ça les oblige à créer de petits bugs, mais ça passe toujours…

Et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mes ch'tites notes !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_oOoOo_

_Un énorme, immense, gargantuesque… (J'adore ce mot, il est plutôt difficile à placer dans une conversation –non, je ne plagie pas Kill Bill… Ou alors un chouia :p) _**MERCI**_ à _**Lynseth**_ qui m'a fait de si beaux et sexy dessins d'_**Ethan!!**

_oOoOo_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mon père**

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux… Fatigué, tellement fatigué… Ayant l'impression que la lassitude coulait dans ses veines, remplaçant lentement le sang qui le faisait vivre… 

Peu à peu, il prit conscience du fait qu'il était allongé et recouvert de quelque chose de très doux, comme un cocon… Et il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il ne le voulait pas…

Comme l'enfant qui se sent si bien à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère, il ne voulait pas rejoindre la réalité du monde, bien trop violente, bien trop douloureuse.

Il fallait bien, pourtant. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

**oOo**

Draco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il avait été incapable d'appeler du secours. Il était toujours dans son lit, recroquevillé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait froid, si froid, à l'intérieur. Toute la nuit, il avait appelé Harry. Toute la nuit, il l'avait attendu. Mais Harry n'était pas venu.

Son corps luisait de sueur froide, et était parfois pris de soubresauts, lorsque Draco tentait de se lever ou d'appeler à l'aide, un elfe de maison, n'importe qui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Il poussa un gémissement de détresse, et ce seul son déchira sa gorge ; il avait tellement mal, se sentait tellement déchiré. Il le savait, on venait de le priver de quelque chose de très précieux, d'irremplaçable, et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi… Alors qu'il en avait réellement _besoin_…

Le soleil filtrait à travers ses fenêtres depuis quelques temps déjà, et il espérait que bientôt, quelqu'un s'inquièterait de son absence. Peut-être même Harry…

De petits coups résonnèrent contre le battant de sa porte.

-Draco ? Tu es là ?

Il n'osa même pas soupirer de soulagement, gémir lui avait fait trop mal.

-Draco, c'est Pansy, ouvre, je sais que tu es là.

Un silence, et le Serpentard pria Merlin de ne pas laisser partir son amie.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Ouvre immédiatement ! Les cours commencent bientôt, alors tu OUVRES cette porte maintenant et tu me dis ce que tu as, où je la défonce !

_Oui, tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, aide-moi._

-Très bien CRANE D'ŒUF, je vais immédiatement chercher le professeur Snape !

Draco n'avait pas la force de sourire, mais l'intention y était. Pansy l'appelait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle était en colère, c'était d'un ridicule…

Les secondes lui parurent des heures, il avait mal et pourtant ne s'évanouissait pas, ne dormait pas, il ne faisait que subir, subir les assauts effrénés de son cœur qui battait cent fois trop vite…

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Ouvrez la porte, je vous prie. Il est plus que temps de vous lever, Miss Parkinson s'inquiète.

Un nouveau silence. Puis :

-Monsieur Malfoy, j'ouvre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Severus Snape ne put retenir le cri de stupéfaction qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue du corps tremblant et lacéré de son filleul qui le fixait de ses pupilles dilatées.

Il se rua vers Draco et lui prit le pouls, sous les yeux emplis d'effroi de Pansy, bientôt rejointe par Milicent.

-Draco, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Severus avec douceur, effleurant le front pâle.

Mais le jeune homme, bien trop faible, ne répondit pas. Finalement, le professeur de Potions lança quelques sortilèges et le prit dans ses bras pour le transporter à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'abord voulu le poser sur un brancard mais le blond se raccrochait à lui presque désespérément, refusant que le contact physique d'une autre personne l'abandonne. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

On le déposa avec délicatesse sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Draco n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps, ses pensées tournées vers une seule personne : _Harry, Harry, Harry_…

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé, Severus ?!

La question de madame Pomfresh fusa, parvenant difficilement aux oreilles de Draco.

-Je l'ignore totalement, Pompom. Mais j'ai l'impression que si on ne l'aide pas rapidement, son état va empirer.

-Draco ! jaillit la voix de Pansy, trop aigue, bien éloignée de celle qu'il voulait entendre. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, bon sang ?!

-Harry… appela-t-il, désirant la présence du brun avec une telle force qu'il en oubliait presque sa douleur.

-Potter ?! C'est Potter qui t'a fait ça ?!

-Miss Parkinson, veuillez aller chercher Monsieur Potter je vous prie, et vous miss Bullstrode, demandez au professeur Dumbledore de venir ici le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien Monsieur !

Le temps s'écoula encore, mais Draco sentit qu'on prenait soin de lui. On le soigna, on le réchauffa, et il reprit petit à petit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il reconnut madame Pomfresh lorsque celle-ci l'aida à se redresser. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci pénétra d'un pas alerte dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea directement vers Draco, l'air calme, mais soucieux.

-Draco ? appela-t-il doucement. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le blond, qui avait repris ses esprits, répondit d'une voix sourde :

-Je l'ignore, Monsieur.

-Il dit que c'est Potter qui a fait ça, intervint Millicent.

-Non ! s'insurgea le blond. Elle a mal interprété mes paroles.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui jeta un regard étrange, puis finit par dire :

-Il se pourrait pourtant qu'elle ait raison, Draco. Si tu te sens mieux, allons dans mon bureau.

**oOo**

Cette fois, Harry consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Il le fit prudemment, lentement. Il reconnut l'atmosphère ouatée et apaisante de la chambre de son frère. Restant immobile, il se remémora les derniers évènements et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Mon dieu…

Il l'avait fait… Il avait osé tenter d'échanger la vie de Draco contre celle d'Ethan, il avait eu l'intention de sacrifier son âme soeur… Il sentait à présent les appels désespérés du Serpentard qui le suppliait de lui accorder sa présence. Mais il n'en avait plus le droit, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

Draco ne devait pas savoir, ne devait jamais savoir… Que Harry avait eu l'intention d'attenter à sa vie.

Le Survivant se redressa brusquement, honteux, écoeuré, il se dégoûtait… Il réprima à grand-peine un soudain haut-le-cœur.

-Mon frère ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Ethan qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Le jeune guerrier rejoignit l'Elu et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui souriant avec douceur. Le Survivant plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son frère et comprit que ce dernier savait tout. Il retint un sanglot. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ; ce qu'il subissait aujourd'hui, il l'avait mérité.

-Je suis… Je suis désolé, Ethan.

Ethan eut un triste sourire, fugace et un peu amer. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, comme s'ils parlaient d'une chose frivole.

-Les excuses sont inutiles, mon frère, elles ne réparent ni n'apaisent. J'aimerais simplement que tu me dises la vérité… Pleine et entière. S'il te plaît.

Harry déglutit, et un frisson le parcourut :

-Tu ne me jugeras pas ?

Ethan pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mon frère. Je ne me le permettrai jamais.

-Bon… consentit Harry.

Il se redressa complètement et s'adossa aux oreillers du lit de Ethan, posé au sol. Prenant une grande inspiration, les épaules crispées, l'Elu se lança :

-Voilà… Je… Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir. Et… Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait, ou j'aurai encore plus de mal à continuer, s'interrompit-il pour prévenir son frère qui était sur le point de parler.

Ethan hocha la tête et écouta sagement.

-Alors, j'ai essayé de trouver une solution pour te sauver, et c'est Armand qui me l'a fournie, continua le Survivant sans remarquer le léger mouvement de surprise d'Ethan à l'écoute du nom d'Armand. J'ai invoqué Elexiel… Dans l'intention de sacrifier la vie de Draco pour protéger la tienne. Armand et moi pensions qu'il me suffirait de… d'assassiner Draco.

-Il te _suffirait_… murmura Ethan, semblant légèrement désabusé, avant de faire un geste d'excuse pour inciter son frère à continuer.

Harry déglutit.

-Oui… répondit-il. Seulement, Elexiel m'a appris que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Un sacrifice, ce n'est pas un meurtre… Pour que ce que je désire se réalise, il aurait fallu que Draco se sacrifie volontairement pour toi… Et c'était trop tard pour décider quoi que ce soit. Alors… J'ai échoué.

L'Elu souffla, et continua difficilement :

-De plus, Elexiel n'a pas accepté que je l'aie appelé pour rien, alors il m'a demandé de lui offrir quelque chose ; j'ai choisi mon corps… Et apparemment, comme il ne fonctionne que sur le mode de l'échange, il m'a demandé ce que je désirais en contrepartie. Je lui ai demandé de me fournir un moyen d'oublier Draco… Draco qui me haïrait s'il apprenait ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à ses yeux.

Le silence se fit, et l'atmosphère tamisée, si rassurante habituellement, ne faisait qu'accentuer la mélancolie qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Et maintenant… termina Harry. Maintenant, tu n'es toujours pas sauvé, je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Parce que tu mourras tout de même pour me protéger, et que cela ne servira à rien parce que je te suivrai après avoir éliminé Voldemort, offrant mon corps à Elexiel. Et que je n'ai pas oublié Draco…

Ethan répondit doucement :

-La logique des entités supérieure est inhumaine, ce qui signifie qu'il ne réfléchit pas à la façon des êtres mortels. Le moyen qu'il t'a offert d'oublier Draco est certainement différent de ce que l'on peut imaginer. Elexiel ne t'a pas menti, tu comprendras certainement ce qu'il a fait lorsque tu reverras Draco.

Harry releva la tête et fixa Ethan, atterré. Il pensait que son frère lui ferait tout de même la morale, malgré sa promesse de ne pas le juger.

-Mais… balbutia-t-il. Ce que j'ai fait est ignoble, plus cruel que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! Ethan, tu ne peux pas continuer à me protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même si je deviens un monstre ! finit-il par crier.

Le jeune guerrier secoua la tête.

-Si, je le peux. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui ne soit plus précieux que toi à mes yeux. Je t'aimerai toujours… Quoi que tu fasses.

-Mais… Tu… suffoqua Harry.

Perdant la bataille contre ses larmes, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère avant de se mettre à sangloter :

-Mon dieu, ce que j'ai fait est si horrible ! Ethan, je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé ! J'avais simplement peur… De…

-Du bonheur ? hasarda son jumeau.

-Surtout s'il devait être construit sur ton cadavre ! jeta l'Elu avec feu. Je suis tellement désolé… répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

_Les excuses n'ont aucune utilité…_

Ethan ne dit rien, mais ils le pensaient tous les deux.

**oOo**

Draco se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, en compagnie de son aimé parrain, Severus Rogue, ainsi que Minerva MacGonagall, Armand Firefly.

Pansy et Millicent avaient voulu l'accompagner, sans compter Blaise et Théo qui les avaient rejoints mais Draco avait refusé, ignorant ce qui allait se dire et voulant régler les possibles problèmes seul. Sans compter qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi… et puis, il y avait son parrain.

A présent, le blond avait l'impression d'être l'accusé d'un tribunal, assis en face du vieux fou, avec derrière lui les autres professeurs.

-Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne la raison de ton malaise, commença Dumbledore, j'ignore ce qui la provoqué, même si je pense que Harry n'y est pas étranger. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence d'un fait beaucoup plus grave que nous ne connaissons pas. Tu dois savoir, Draco, qu'il y a, à propos de Harry, beaucoup de choses que tu ignores…

-Parce que vous, bien sûr, vous êtes au courant de tout, le coupa le jeune Serpentard, caustique. Et il ne me semble pas que nous ayons jamais été proches, _Monsieur_ _Dumbledore_.

Minerva, derrière lui, fronça les sourcils, Severus eut un fugace et imperceptible sourire, et Armand n'eut aucune réaction, tout comme Dumbledore qui répondit :

-Très bien, _Monsieur_ _Malfoy_. Et pour répondre à votre question sous-jacente, non, je ne connais pas tout de la vie de Harry. Apparemment, il me cache également une partie de sa vie. Vous devez savoir que je le comprends parfaitement, je ne suis ni son père, ni son _petit_ _ami_… énonça le vieux sorcier, appuyant légèrement les derniers mots.

Draco reçut l'insulte sans broncher. En clair, il était normal que Harry garde secret un pan de sa vie envers son directeur, mais pas envers son petit ami. Et s'il le faisait, ce devait certainement être parce que le blond n'avait pas su obtenir une confiance suffisante du brun.

Autrement dit, le desséché magicien lui faisait comprendre que c'était de sa faute à lui si Harry allait mal.

Le Serpentard se raidit imperceptiblement et rétorqua, faisant fi du mal de tête perpétuel qui l'élançait :

-Monsieur Dumbledore, vous devez d'abord savoir que j'estime être indiscutablement généreux en acceptant de discuter avec vous aujourd'hui, étant donné ce que j'ai subi ce matin. Ensuite, il est vrai que je n'ai pas su apprivoiser Harry autant que je le voulais. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ça, je l'ai fait. Personne ici n'a déployé autant d'efforts que moi pour connaître le mal qui ronge mon petit ami et le soigner. Même pas vous, Professeur. Vous vous permettez de me faire la morale, mais vous n'avez jamais entendu la peine et la déception qui transparaît dans la voix de Harry chaque fois qu'il parle de vous. Moi, je l'ai entendue. Et je sais que vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner, et encore moins le droit de me juger.

Le vieux directeur tiqua légèrement à la fin de la tirade méprisante de Draco. Le silence se fit, et il croisa les mains par-dessus son bureau avant de reprendre :

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Monsieur Malfoy (ndCDL : vous avez remarqué que Dumbledore il dit toujours il comprend tout ? Relou, le gars... Parce qu'il est quand même toujours à la ramasse…CDL, vire de là :p). Je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais porté dans ton cœur, mais aujourd'hui, je vous demande de dépasser cela pour venir en aide à Harry… En ce moment même, il se trouve hors des murs de Poudlard, et il va très mal…

-Où exactement ? le coupa Draco.

Il sentait qu'une partie de lui appelait toujours l'Elu, et lui-même se sentait en manque. Il avait réellement _besoin_ de Harry, au point de penser que c'était peut-être vital.

-Dans le camps des centaures… Il s'entraîne en vue de la Guerre Finale qui aura lieu bien plus tôt qu'ils que tous le pensent, répondit Dumbledore, l'air sombre (ce qui était rare, chez lui). Mais il n'arrivera à rien s'il continue à traîner cette tristesse qu'il endure depuis des années. J'ai voulu lui laisser le temps de se confier, de passer au-dessus, mais je comprends à présent qu'il n'y arrivera pas seul, malgré notre soutien. Nous devons trouver une solution pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que Harry pourrait nous en vouloir ? siffla le blond, hautain –et Severus se rengorgea en voyant la parfaite maîtrise de lui-même qu'avait son filleul.

-Bien sûr que si, mais j'en suis simplement venu à la conclusion que Harry a honte de ce qu'il cache –j'ai pensé en premier lieu qu'il faisait cela pour nous protéger et je ne voulais pas prendre de risques inutiles. Si nous prenons connaissance de son secret et le convainquons que cela ne change rien pour nous, il se confiera peut-être… Surtout si vous le convainquez que cela ne changera rien pour _vous_… termina Dumbledore en fixant le blond, les yeux emplis de sérieux derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Draco réfléchit. Il avait passé tant de temps à convaincre Harry de se laisser aller, que violer son intimité, c'était un peu comme s'il abandonnait… Le blond se doutait que si le vieux professeur lui disait tout ceci, c'est parce qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de connaître le secret de Harry… Peut-être même qu'il le connaissait depuis le début mais n'avait pas voulu s'en servir, par respect pour le Survivant… Jusqu'à ce que la Guerre arrive, jusqu'à ce que la situation l'exige…

Le jeune Serpentard avait honte d'envisager la possibilité de tromper la confiance de Harry, mais Dumbledore avait raison, peut-être que si son petit ami comprenait que Draco l'aimait quoi qu'il ait fait, ou quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé…

Parce que c'était le cas.

Et puis il y avait aussi l'idée, mais Draco la rejeta, qu'il était mort de curiosité…

-Et quelle est votre idée ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-J'ai constaté que Harry s'était renfermé de façon alarmante à son retour de la résurrection de Voldemort, expliqua le directeur sans faire attention au frisson qui parcourut le blond. Je me disais qu'il était normal d'en ressortir traumatisé, d'autant plus qu'il m'a raconté une partie de ce qui s'est produit –Voldemort s'est servi de son sang pour renaître et a éliminé Cedric Diggory sous ses yeux. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en soit autant affecté… Les elfes de maison m'ont rapporté qu'il vomissait régulièrement le matin, encore aujourd'hui, qu'il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas dormi de la nuit, sans même prendre la peine de défaire ses draps… Severus a tenté de se renseigner, mais les mangemorts présents gardent le secret sur ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas très aimé de ses confrères…

-Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a également rien dit à ce sujet, compléta le professeur de potions.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et continua :

-Or, je reste persuadé que si nous pouvions voir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là, peut-être comprendrions-nous davantage Harry. Et le seul qui soit en mesure de nous apprendre ce qu'il s'est produit ce jour-là est enfermé à Askaban, c'est…

-Mon père, souffla Draco, un frisson de bonheur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

**oOo**

Ethan se tenait, immobile devant Armand, assis sur une grosse pierre, au centre de la clairière où le jeune guerrier avait l'habitude de s'entraîner.

Armand contemplait le visage d'Ethan, si calme, toujours calme, bien trop.

Le jeune brun le fixait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il s'entraînait lorsque le professeur était venu le rejoindre et s'était assis près de lui, sans dire un mot.

-Tu es venu pour me parler, ou bien pour me regarder ? demanda finalement Ethan, droit et fier devant son mentor.

Ethan avait toujours confusément su qu'Armand n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance. La part d'ombre qu'il dissimulait était immense… Et pourtant, Ethan n'avait jamais douté de lui. Il ne s'était pas inquiété du fait que les Métasombrages lui obéissaient, qu'il s'y connaissait certainement autant que Voldemort en matière de magie noire, et qu'il l'aimait probablement trop pour son propre bien…

Pourtant, cette fois, Ethan ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce qu'Armand avait fait. Il avait fait du mal à son frère…

Le jeune guerrier n'avait jamais éprouvé d'affection pour quelqu'un, à l'exception de son jumeau, et ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse tenir à lui.

C'est pourtant ce qui transparaissait dans la voix d'Armand lorsque ce dernier murmura d'une voix lasse :

-Je suis désolé.

Ethan haussa les épaules et se détourna.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre valeur à mes yeux.

Et tout était dit.

* * *

La fin est proche, mes amis… 

**Conscience De Lune : la fin de la fic, pas du monde, alors dramatise pas.**

Oh toi, si tu pouvais me lâcher 5 minutes !

**CDL : haha, t'aimerais bien.**

Snifou. Finalement, la confrontation entre Harry et son adversaire mystère est pour le prochain chapitre : ). Chapitre qui se nommera **Allez tous vous faire…** Non ce n'est pas une blague :p. Je voulais mettre en avant la proposition de Dumby de libérer Lucius.

Et puis sinon, heu… voilà… J'aimerais bien atteindre les mille review…

**CDL : non mais tu t'es prise pour qui là ?!**

(goutte de sueur qui descend le long de la tempe et sourire niais)

Gnihi… Seulement, vu qu'il reste pas beaucoup de chapitres, c'est très peu probable que j'y arrive… sauf si toi qui me lis en cet instant précis, tu acceptes de me laisser un tout petit mot… Même une lettre… lol :p

Bises,

Sinelune.


	17. Chapitre 16: Allez tous vous faire

**Lundi 11 décembre**

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer : **Salut ! Ahhh, je savoure ces tous derniers disclaimers de L'humanité !

**Conscience De Lune : Mwhaha, la menteuse ! Je sais bien, moi, que ça te fait tellement chier que tu les torches à chaque fois.**

! Quelle vulgarité ! Je préfère en finir rapidement plutôt que t'écouter davantage ! Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, à part Ethan et Armand !

**CDL : Tu vois, tu trouves n'importe qu'elle excuse pour en finir rapidement avec le disclaimer.**

* * *

_Dahud, leelyth, bulle de rêve, shinnomegami, Julien, Topine, Grimmy, Larina Black, Vert Emeraude, Kaene Black, _

hermigranG, Malicia, Jully Reed, Yuki-zan, Tif, Meri-Chan91, LightofMoon, Bliblou, LilyMalfoy2708, Virginie Malfoy, Yepa

_yume-chan05, Spicy marmalade, artemis, Ange Jedudsor,Naeloj malfoy, la-shinegami, Vif d'or, lyly, mimicra, Helix,_

Little F., harry-gold-child, Harrie Zabbs, SamaraXX, Lily2507, Trinitytagada, DLT, Just Me, Polarisn7, adenoide, Lanya,

_Ishtar205, Marykaly, AAINTS, Oximore, Jeremi Black, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Samaeltwigg, Orphée Potter, lolodie,_

Serdra, nami, maria, malilite, Leviathoune, Lynseyth, Sahada, Gally84, bybytte, Blueyeshot3, grumeaupowaa, Dryzenh81.

**Kyaaahhh! Autant de review, merci merci!!! Oui, nous sommes en bonne voie pour réaliser mon rêve !**

**CDL : Parce que c'est ça ton rêve ? Avoir 1 000 review ? Et bien, ça vole bas… Non en fait, ça ne vole même plus, c'est à terre et ça creuse… Pourquoi on m'a enfermé avec toi et pas avec le futur Einstein ?**

**Peut-être parce que si tu étais dans la tête du futur Einstein, tu le traumatiserais tellement qu'il mourrait à 14 ans, méchante.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur LISEZ-LA SVP : **Je tiens à dire que ce que vous êtes sur le point de lire, c'est en réalité quelque chose que j'avais écrit sur un coup de tête, à partir d'une histoire que j'avais vaguement créée dans les tréfonds de mon poussiéreux cerveau (oui, oui, j'ai un cerveau). Ça m'a hanté pendant un bon bout de temps et j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour m'en débarrasser. Et puis finalement, j'ai décidé d'affiner un peu mon idée et d'en faire une fic ! **C'est ainsi que** _L'humanité crée l'espoir_ **est née !**

En réalité, ce chapitre, qui a engendré la naissance de la fic toute entière, m'a été inspirée par la fic Rappelle-toi, au moment où Draco a réussi à faire libérer son père. Harry a la rage et s'en prend à Draco qui le traite comme une vieille merde. Révoltée… (ça peut paraître exagéré, mais Draco était vraiment, vraiment méchant), je me suis dit : Draco, espèce de truie (pardonnez-moi) tu serais plus respectueux si Harry avait un terrible secret… Par exemple… Euh, par exemple… S'il s'était fait violé ! Et s'il avait un frère qui… Etc, etc, vous connaissez la suite : )

Ce chapitre est maintenant peut-être un peu inutile, disons que j'aurais pu m'en passer, mais je ne vais pas l'enlever, puisque c'est autour de lui que toute cette fic a été construite… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Allez, maintenant que les survivantes sont arrivées à la fin de ma fic, avouez que vous êtes contentes de savoir comment j'en ai eu l'idée ! Comment ça, vous vous en foutez ? Vous regrettez d'avoir perdu du temps à lire ma note ? C'est vrai ?

Lol,

**Bonne lecture **

_**PS**: lisez ce chapitre avec une musique triiiste! C'est la deuxième fois que je vous le demande, je le sais : ). Ou alors avec une musique passionnée, c'est encore mieux ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** Allez tous vous faire…

* * *

Deux semaines. 

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry avait disparu et Draco était sur le point de devenir fou.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne le rejoignait-il pas ?

Allongé dans le parc de Poudlard, prenant bien garde de ne pas froisser sa robe, Draco fixait le ciel, entouré de ses amis qui lisaient ou étudiaient tranquillement, respectant son silence.

Parfois, Pansy lui jetait un coup d'œil inquiet puis secouait la tête en marmonnant et reprenait sa lecture.

Parfois, Blaise chuchotait quelque chose à Théo, qui se contentait de le chasser de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche agaçante, et Blaise n'insistait pas.

Quand à Milicent, elle se contentait de rédiger une lettre, allongée sur le ventre.

Draco sentait bien qu'ils avaient envie de lui parler mais les ignorait superbement, plongé dans ses pensées.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui assurant que Harry n'était pas en danger, qu'il s'entraînait simplement en vue de son combat contre Voldemort.

Mais Draco avait vu l'étincelle de tristesse qui avait brillé dans les yeux du vieux directeur lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Dumbledore, s'il disait que Harry ne risquait rien, c'était la vérité, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Harry allait _bien_.

Et puis… Même s'il allait bien, même si Harry n'avait pas besoin de Draco, Draco avait besoin de Harry.

Il regrettait tellement… Tellement la dispute qui les avait séparés et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de régler. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort d'agir ainsi, après tout, il avait le droit de savoir ce qui rongeait Harry à ce point, parce que ça lui faisait presque autant de mal, à lui. Il regrettait simplement que Harry ne lui aie pas fait confiance.

Parallèlement à cela, il y avait son père. Son père, qu'il allait bientôt revoir. A cette pensée, une excitation sourde s'empara de lui et il sourit légèrement. Il avait envie de revoir son père et de pouvoir en parler à sa mère, qui était si morose depuis que son mari était enfermé à Azkaban.

Draco savait que ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits, mais ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés de lui. Sa mère aimait profondément son père et ce dernier, même s'il ne le montrait jamais, les aimait de son cœur –c'était une évidence, il avait beaucoup fait pour protéger sa famille.

Une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-Hum, Draco ?

Le Serpentard soupira. Apparemment, la curiosité de ses amis était trop forte pour qu'ils le laissent en paix.

-Pansy ? répondit-il.

-Si tu nous en parlais ?

-Pourquoi vous en parlerai-je ? Ça ne me soulagerait pas.

-Mais nous, ça nous soulagerait, répondit Milicent d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

-Allez, raconte.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par se redresser.

Il regarda ses quatre amis et croisa le regard affectueux Pansy. Il lui sourit en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux. Il aimait beaucoup son amie, toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter…

Cette entrée en matière pas vraiment engageante n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur les camarades de Draco qui attendirent qu'il reprenne.

Draco soupira à nouveau en se passant la main dans les cheveux –tic emprunté à Harry qui ne passa pas inaperçu et arracha une grimace à Milicent– et continua :

-Je vais enfin revoir mon père, et j'ai peur de voir ce qu'il est devenu. L'état de santé de ma mère se dégrade... La guerre est proche, et… Et puis merde, c'est des conneries, tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Harry me manque. C'est tout, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il me manque tellement que j'ai souvent l'impression d'étouffer, comme si on m'arrachait quelque chose de précieux, de fragile. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'un puissant lien nous relie, un lien presque indestructible. Et à d'autres moments… Je me dis que Harry ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je voudrais que tout soit fini pour que nous puissions uniquement nous concentrer sur notre relation. Mais c'est impossible. Et j'ai peur…

La voix de Draco se brisa, et il ouvrit les yeux, fixant ses amis avec un petit sourire désespéré ; le spectacle était si poignant que les Serpentards ne surent que dire.

Le blond ajouta :

-J'ai peur qu'il meure.

**oOo**

Harry dormait lorsque son frère entra dans sa chambre, au petit matin. Dans un demi brouillard, il s'agita lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui caresser les côtes. Il tenta de l'ignorer et de se rendormir mais cela le démangeait. A moitié endormi, il tenta de chasser ce qui le gênait mais ne réussit pas. Agacé, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère qui s'amusait à le chatouiller, son habituel petit sourire aux lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils et sentant qu'il avait envie de rire au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, il maugréa :

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Ethan…

Il repoussa la main de son frère qui ne se découragea pas et l'attaqua de plus belle.

-Ethan, arrête… Non, pas sur les côtés… Non !

Il éclata involontairement de rire et se tortilla en tous sens, cherchant à se dégager. Mais il était en position de faiblesse, il avait même déjà perdu à l'instant où il s'était mis à rire.

-Arr…Arrête… Lâ… che… moi ! réussit-il à bégayer entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je ne te comprends pas, se contenta de répondre son jumeau en le torturant de plus belle. Sois plus clair.

Harry, indigné, tenta de se récrier mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un gloussement fort peu élégant, et se traîna tout aussi élégamment loin de son frère qui le laissa s'éloigner avec un regard moqueur.

-Baisse-les yeux devant ma supériorité, ordonna-t-il en relevant la tête dans un mouvement hautain qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Harry prit une expression soumise et baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

-Oui, Seigneur Chatouilles.

Ethan, surpris, eut un petit rire et le Survivant leva précipitamment la tête pour profiter de cet instant si rare. Il sourit en regardant les yeux de son frère pétiller, son cœur battant un peu plus vite –il était toujours extraordinairement heureux lorsque son frère se laissait aller à ce point.

-Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué si lâchement ? plaisanta-t-il.

A sa surprise, le regard d'Ethan perdit sa malice et il répondit :

-Pour entendre ton rire une dernière fois avant que n'éclate ta colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se redressant. Son jumeau continua :

-Albus Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir un message.

-Je ne reviendrai pas ! s'écria Harry, paniqué. Du moins, pas encore, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Même si Draco me manque… J'ai trop honte de me montrer à lui. Et puis, je ne sais pas quel sort Elexial m'a jeté. Tu peux le lui dire… Désolé de t'avoir interrompu.

-Mais je le lui ai dit, répliqua Ethan en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il a insisté mais, comprenant que tu ne changerais pas d'avis et que je ne permettrais pas te t'influencer, il a simplement demandé à ce que tu retournes au château pour te rendre au manoir de notre parrain, grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Apparemment, le directeur de ton école a l'intention d'y organiser une réunion avec les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix… Et il tient à ta présence. Vous discuterez de l'imminence de la Guerre… Apparemment, Voldemort est de moins en moins discret, signe qu'il est prêt à t'affronter au grand jour.

La dernière phrase de son frère heurta Harry. « _Il est prêt à t'affronter_ ». Comme si les autres n'avaient aucune importance, car Voldemort voulait l'affronter lui, et pas un autre. Il voulait le tuer _lui_.

Si Harry ne savait pas déjà qu'il allait gagner, il aurait eu peur de mourir. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de son marché avec Elexiel, il était certain de mourir, et il était terrifié.

**oOo**

Cinq jours plus tard, Draco patientait dans la plus grande salle du manoir des Black, en compagnie d'une flopée de sorciers -des aurors en majorité, attendant Harry.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, on lui avait présenté tous les membres du Phoenix mais Draco, qui pourtant avait été habitué à retenir tous les noms et prénoms des sorciers et sorcières qu'il rencontrait lors des interminables soirées données par ses parents pour ne manquer de respect à personne, ne retint pratiquement rien, obnubilé par l'idée de revoir bientôt celui qu'il aimait.

A présent, il était confortablement installé dans l'un des larges et nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, écoutant distraitement les hurlements de la mère de Sirius Black qui insultait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer devant elle pour aller en cuisine.

En face de lui, les aurors discutaient plus ou moins discrètement, navigant entre les petites tables garnies de petits fours et d'apéritifs, préparés tout spécialement pour l'occasion par Molly Weasley et auxquels Draco n'avait pas touché.

Il n'était pas le seul étudiant de la pièce. Cette réunion n'était pas réservée qu'aux aurors, elle était destinée à tous les sorciers qui combattraient au front lors du combat contre Voldemort et qui avaient réussi à se libérer. On y trouvait tous les enfants Weasley, à l'exception du premier et de la dernière. Tous ces rouquins lui donnaient la nausée. Il y avait tant de belettes que Draco était certain qu'à la fin de la guerre, au moins l'un d'entre eux survivrait et se reproduirait, créant de nouvelles belettes, permettant à la terre de se repeupler si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom décimait la moitié de la population terrienne. Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée de voir les belettes prendre le pouvoir, à choisir, il préférait encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Blaise qui avait réussi –Merlin seul savait comment– à se faire inviter et qui était assis à ses côtés, jouant négligemment avec son verre encore plein.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Severus Rogue discutait avec le professeur Mac Gonagall, lui jetant parfois de petits coups d'œil discrets.

Draco regarda sa montre. Déjà dix minutes de retard. Le blond commençait à douter de la venue de Harry et se demandait où il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Draco avait tenté de se renseigner auprès de Ron mais celui-ci l'avait rembarré de façon peu aimable en lui précisant que s'il avait des questions à poser, il les poserait au retour de Harry. Draco avait senti que le rouquin était flatté d'être le seul à connaître les agissements exacts de Harry et avait dû se retenir de le frapper. Ou plutôt, Blaise avait dû retenir Draco de frapper la belette.

-Il va venir, c'est de Potter dont on parle, Saint Potter, monsieur je-suis-destiné-à-sauver-monde-moi-le-héros-mystérieux-et-traumatisé-qui-irait-jusqu'à-donner-sa-vie-pour-sauver-le-chien-de-votre-grand-mère, souffla Blaise à Draco dans une piètre tentative pour le rassurer.

Draco remercia son ami d'un sourire et son regard continua à errer dans la pièce, se posant brièvement sur le visage fatigué de Remus Lupin puis sur Molly et Arthur Weasley qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui se tenait debout, un peu excentré, à l'autre bout de la pièce, frappa des mains en les voyant entrer et le silence se fit.

-Je crois que nous allons commencer sans Harry, annonça-t-il calmement. Que ceux qui le peuvent prennent un fauteuil, les autres…

Il leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement fluide, fit apparaître des poufs sur lesquels le reste de la salle s'installa.

Le directeur allait se remettre à parler lorsqu'on entendit un bruit de chute de l'autre côté de la porte, suivie d'un juron rageur. Draco, ravi, allait se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Harry apparut.

-Je suis désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il, j'ai eu un contretemps…

Etrangement, le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas ; il se contenta de fixer Harry d'un air sévère, et profondément déçu.

Harry, surpris par le regard de son professeur et gêné par ceux des autres, demanda :

-Il y a un problème ?

Mais personne ne répondit. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le professeur Dumbledore agisse mais ce dernier ne disait rien, et l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages des personnes présentes. Finalement, Remus Lupin se hâta de rejoindre Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras et le Survivant lui rendit son étreinte.

-Harry, qu'as-tu fait ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda le loup-garou d'un air affligé.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit le Survivant, désorienté.

-Nous seuls pouvons le voir, déclara Remus, les yeux agrandis comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Parce que nous te connaissons bien et surtout, nous savons reconnaître les signes… Ta magie ne t'appartient plus. Tu ne t'appartiens plus.

Agacé, Draco intervint :

-Et si vous vous expliquez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardez Harry…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, s'apercevant du regard que l'Elu lui lançait.

Un regard si haineux qu'un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. Une expression meurtrière passa sur le visage de Harry un court instant, déformant son beau visage.

-Harry ? intervint Remus, inquiet. Qu'as-tu ?

Le Survivant parut revenir à lui et regarda Draco avec surprise, puis avec résignation. Le blond ne pouvait plus parler, choqué par l'expression qu'avait eu Harry en le regardant.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le lourd silence en prenant la parole d'une voix neutre :

-Alors tu l'as fait.

Harry tourna la tête et observa le directeur de Poudlard. L'expression de ce dernier était impassible, mais on décelait dans sa voix une tristesse infinie. Harry se détacha de Remus et répondit au professeur d'une voix grave.

-Oui.

Dumbledore l'observa à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

-Tu as vendu ton corps à un démon de niveau supérieur.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall poussa une exclamation d'horreur et Molly Weasley s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, manquant de s'évanouir. Tous les élèves, à l'exception de Ron, dévisagèrent Harry, abasourdis. Draco était paralysé, ne semblant même plus respirer, et contemplait Harry avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Celui-ci, indifférent aux réactions des personnes présentes, répondit au directeur sans ciller.

-Oui.

Le vieux magicien ne réagit pas, posant une autre question avec toujours cette voix triste.

-Comptes-tu te servir de ce que tu as obtenu ?

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, avouer qu'il avait fait cela pour rien, qu'il avait vendu son corps uniquement parce qu'Elexiel n'avait pas voulu repartir sans rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, et ne put retenir un rictus haineux et blessé. _Lui_…

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur.

-Non.

Cette fois, Harry vit le professeur pousser un discret soupir de soulagement avant de regarder Draco. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Harry, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

-Je suis fier de toi. Tu aurais fait le mauvais choix dans le cas contraire. Même si tu as déjà commis un acte stupide et irréparable en damnant ton corps.

Harry observa le vieux magicien, qui se tenait raide dans sa tenue de sorcier bleu nuit, se demandant ce qu'il savait exactement. Peut-être qu'il était au courant depuis le début... Pour son viol. L'Elu se mit à trembler. De rage, de fureur, de tristesse, il ne savait pas trop. Sans doute tout à la fois. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Le mauvais choix ? Sauver son frère, un mauvais choix ? Préserver la seule personne en qui il avait réellement et totalement confiance, un mauvais choix ?

_"La confiance n'est qu'absolue."_

Les dernières paroles d'Ethan avant qu'il n'aille à la réunion résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_Oui, Ethan. Et je n'ai une confiance absolue qu'en toi. Parce que je sais que tu feras tout pour me protéger. **Tout**. Et parce que je sais que tu es assez fort pour cela. Tu as sacrifié tout ce que tu aurais pu avoir… pour moi. Seulement moi. Tu as donné ta vie… Pour partager la mienne. Un mauvais choix, te sauver ?_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas par choix.

Il vit Dumbledore se raidir, et les personnes autour d'eux remuèrent, mal à l'aise. Tonks, dans un coin de la pièce, observait la scène avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Que veux-tu dire, Harry ?

-Vous savez, la notion de sacrifice… ? demanda l'Elu, ne tenant pas à l'expliquer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Oui, Harry.

Même cela, le directeur savait…

-Et bien, il faut que s'en soit un… Au sens propre du terme.

Il vit Dumbledore comprendre, contrairement aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-L'aurais-tu fait, sinon ? reprit Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, sincère.

Un long silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que le directeur ordonne :

-Rejoins-moi, je te prie, Harry.

Harry hésita, puis obéit, s'avançant lentement en direction du professeur. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de lui, il s'arrêta et le regarda, interrogateur et un peu inquiet. Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et le gifla. Molly, qui commençait à reprendre conscience, s'effondra à nouveau dans les bras de son époux. Harry porta la main à sa joue meurtrie, tandis qu'une rage sans nom s'emparait de la moindre cellule de son corps.

-Tu me déçois, Harry, murmura Dumbledore, assez fort néanmoins pour que tout le monde l'entende. Tu me déçois énormément.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reprendre possession de ses moyens, il répondit d'une voix froide et méprisante, plus glacée que la mort :

-Et moi, je vous dis merde.

**oOo**

-Harry ! s'exclama Tonks alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall étouffait une exclamation et que Rogue reniflait d'un air méprisant.

-Je vous emmerde, vous entendez ça ?! hurla Harry sans leur prêter attention. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Vous êtes sans cesse derrière mon cul à me harceler pour que je vous obéisse, alors que vous n'avez même pas été fichu de faire la moindre petite chose utile jusqu'à présent dans cette guerre !

-Voyons, Monsieur Potter, s'insurgea le professeur de métamorphose, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'a accompli…

-Vous, la ferme ! s'écria Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, et c'est inutile de me regarder ainsi, traître de mangemort ! cracha Harry en direction de Rogue.

S'en était assez. Assez de tout donner et de ne jamais satisfaire personne. C'est vrai, il n'était peut-être pas parfait, il n'était peut-être pas habile, mais il faisait de son mieux, pourquoi personne ne s'en contentait ?

Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas réagit aux accusations de Harry, tressaillit lorsque celui-ci insulta ses deux professeurs.

-Harry… commença-t-il.

-Non ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers le directeur de Poudlard, refusant de l'écouter. Qui êtes-vous pour diriger ma vie ? Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour moi jusqu'à présent, hein ? Vous m'avez cloîtré pendant dix ans dans une maison que je détestais, avec une famille qui n'a jamais voulu de moi et qui me brisait tous les jours un peu plus !

L'Elu, incapable de s'arrêter de parler, continua, animé d'une rage rancunière.

-Ensuite, à ma première année ici, je dois combattre Voldemort parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de vous rendre compte qu'il avait pris possession du corps de l'un de vos professeurs ! En deuxième année, je manque de me faire tuer par un basilic parce que ce connard de _Lucius_ a fait pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard le journal intime de Voldemort et que vous avez été incapable de vous en rendre compte ! J'avais douze ans, Dumbledore, douze ans ! A ma troisième année, j'apprends que le rat qui a véritablement trahi mes parents est bien au chaud dans votre château alors que mon parrain est enfermé à Azkaban parce que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de son innocence à l'époque ! A ma quatrième année, Cédric Diggory meurt sous mes yeux, et Voldemort renaît devant moi en buvant mon sang, mon propre sang ! Et à ma cinquième année, Sirius meurt parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de contrôler votre mangemort répugnant ! continua-t-il en pointant Rogue du doigt. Je ne suis qu'une arme à vos yeux, rien de plus ! Et vous m'annoncez, sans ambages, que je dois tuer ou être tué ? Et vous vous attendez à ce que je me laisse faire sans réagir ? Et bien moi, je vous dis merde, à la fin ! Merde ! hurla Harry à s'en casser la voix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Pourquoi me remettez-vous toujours debout alors qu'on me rejette par terre à chaque fois ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser au sol, pour une fois ? Si je n'ai pas envie de me relever, c'est mon problème ! Vous me l'avez caché, Dumbledore, vous m'avez menti ! l'accusa-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes à l'évocation de son frère. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous lui avez infligé ? _Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous nous avez infligé ?_

Harry se tut, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Dumbledore l'observait sans rien dire, et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Harry recula, le regardant soudainement comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger.

-Non, reprit-il lentement. Vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous m'avez fait souffrir, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, ces intentions étant dirigées vers les autres, pas vers moi ! En cinquième année, vous m'avez dit que peut vous importait que des inconnus trouvent une mort violente dans un futur lointain du moment que j'étais là, en vie, à vos côtés. (nda : c'est vrai, allez voir). Mais c'était un mensonge ! Tous vos actes, toutes vos décisions me hurlaient : je sacrifie ta vie pour celles des autres, mais puisque tu es Harry Potter, tu devrais comprendre ! Mais je ne veux plus comprendre ! Qui a décrété que vous aviez ce droit sur moi ? Qui a décrété que vous pouviez m'infliger ce que vous m'avez infligé ? Vous n'êtes pas mon parrain, que je sache, mon parrain est mort ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais sacrifier tout ce que je possède pour des personnes que je ne connais même pas, quand celle que j'aime le plus au monde va mourir par ma faute ? Vous avez brisé ma vie, Dumbledore, vous l'avez brisée et il n'y a personne pour m'aider à recoller les morceaux !

Harry perdit la bataille contre ses larmes et commença à sangloter, à sangloter comme un enfant, un enfant qui n'a pas encore appris à rougir de ses larmes, un enfant qui pleure de tout son cœur, qui s'abandonne totalement dans un appel au secours désespéré. Il tomba à genoux, oubliant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, continuant à parler plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Merde, à la fin ! Merde ! Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, pourtant… Moi, tout ce que je voulais… Je voulais simplement, qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, quelqu'un me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dise : « Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime toi. ».

Et lorsque c'est arrivé, c'était trop tard.

Je voulais simplement, rien qu'une seule fois, m'endormir en me disant que ce n'était pas grave si je me laissais aller, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste à mes côtés, qui restait éveillé pour protéger mon sommeil.

Et lorsque c'est arrivé, c'était trop tard.

« Regardez, c'est Harry, il a l'air triste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut, encore ? Il est adulé par tout le monde, il a des amis qui tiennent à lui et il trouve encore des raisons de se plaindre ? ».

« Tu dois sauver le monde, Harry, tu dois sauver le monde, Harry… ». Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne n'essaie de me sauver, moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aider les gens quand il n'y a personne pour me rassurer quand je m'éveille en hurlant d'un cauchemar, la peur au ventre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois empêcher les larmes des innocents de couler quand personne ne pervient à sécher les miennes ?!

Dites-le moi... Dites-le moi, si je demandais la lune…

Ça vous amuse tant de ça, de me priver de ce qui m'est irremplaçable ? Ça vous fait tant plaisir, de briser tout ce qui m'est précieux ? Il va mourir… Il va mourir et je ne peux rien faire ! Est-ce parce que je ne l'aime pas assez ?

Bon sang… Et vous êtes tous là à me répéter : « Tu réussiras, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi ». Alors que je ne le sais même pas moi-même et que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de ne pas être digne de cette confiance ! Je voulais simplement qu'on me dise : « Fais de ton mieux Harry. C'est suffisant. Le reste ne dépend pas de toi. » Je voulais tellement l'entendre, même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si ç'avait été un mensonge ! Simplement pouvoir me dire que je n'avais qu'à faire de mon mieux, pas de réussir ! Parce que je suis mort de trouille, parce que ça me fait tellement peur que je n'arrive plus à respirer…

Ses larmes se tarirent, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Les sanglots dans sa voix s'éteignirent et il reprit d'une voix résignée, une voix qui leur signifiait à tous qu'il n'attendait plus rien d'eux, qu'il en avait eu assez d'attendre d'eux.

-Je me moque de cette guerre. Les moldus, les sangs-mêlés, la justice rétablie, combattre pour un monde meilleur, tout ça, c'est que des conneries. Mon monde, c'est les gens que j'aime. S'ils ne sont pas là, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de monde (1). Et lui, lui… Il va mourir. Il va mourir, et il n'y aura que moi pour me souvenir avec amour qu'il a existé. Alors permettez-moi… Permettez-moi au moins de partager ses derniers instants.

Harry se releva et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Le masque impassible de ce dernier semblait s'être fissuré depuis longtemps, et des larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues. Larmes de honte, larmes de tristesse ? Harry ne savait pas et s'en moquait.

-Je vais le rejoindre, je continuerai à m'entraîner là-bas. Hermione me préviendra de vos plans, et Ron me rejoindra s'il le souhaite. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps.

Il se détourna, traversa la pièce dans le silence le plus absolu. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers Draco, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il dire ?! **

**Mwahaha ! Et maintenant : chantage ! Vous laissez TOUS une review, ou pas de suite, et Harry ne dira rien du tout à Draco ! Et un auteur SAIT très bien combien de personnes ont lu leur chapitre… C'est écrit dans son compte ! Mwahaha !**

Euh… Conscience de Lune ? C'est peut-être à eux de choisir, non ?

**CDL : Non ! Pas de choix, plus de choix !! Mwahahaha !!!!**

… Laissez tomber, elle est fatiguée en ce moment, ignorez-la… Mais quand même, une ch'tite review, ça ferait bien plaisir : )

Si vous voulez voir des illustrations **d'Ethan**, vous pouvez aller sur mon blog en passant par mon profil, il y a aussi un petit sondage.

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Si j'avais su**, l'entretien entre Draco et son père... (enfin:p)

A bientôt !

Bises,

Sinelune.

(1) J'ai piqué cette phrase au manga X, de Clamp. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de piquer des phrases, mais celle-ci tellement belle…


	18. Chapitre 17: Si j'avais su

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception d'Ethan et Armand qui sont à moi.

* * *

_AyaStrife, Fio, Boudibouh, Feeclochette, Gally-chan, Spicy Marmelade, Tif, Claire Gabrielle, Hermione Malfoy, _

gally84, Serdra, Harrie Zabbs, Malicia-moony, The BomB, Larina Black, garla sama, Nadaye, yume-chan05, Sally Maley,

_Goblin des Mines, Ano, macatou, lilian evans poter, Esther Wilden, Lightof Moon, aliennor, DLT, zaika,_

Lyshan, Meri-Chan91, Yuki-Zan, Vert Emeraude, Leviathoune, Saelya, blueyeshot3, sahada, Lyzabeth, Atayla Malfoy, Florentine,

_Samara XX, eternity, momo0211, LilyMalfoy2708, Lynseyth, Lanya, Trinitytagada, Vif d'or Grumeaupowaa,_

bibimauri, lolodie, Dahud, Egwene Al'Vere, Orphée Potter, lyly, Elise, NEPHERIA, Artemis, Yuki-chan, Jully Reed,

_Ewira, Jeremi Black, Alysa&Tsuki, MOJI, lise261, Flo ShadowSpirit, Jilian, Mitcha, Kaene Black, Dramyre Lovy, _

Alexandra, Tsuda, Mily Black, Shuro2711, Ishtar205, mimicra (il faut encore attendre pour la fleur : )).

**Merci énormément, vos mots m'ont beaucoup touchée !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

C'est l'anniversaire de la fic ! Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire _L'humanité crée l'espoir_, joyeux anniversaireuh !

_Sois heureuse petite fic, parce que c'est le seul anniversaire que tu auras, mwaha :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Si j'avais su.**

* * *

Harry se releva et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Le masque impassible de ce dernier semblait s'être fissuré depuis longtemps, et des larmes coulaient en silence le long de ses joues. Larmes de honte, larmes de tristesse ? Harry ne savait pas et s'en moquait.

-Je vais le rejoindre, je continuerai à m'entraîner là-bas. Hermione me préviendra de vos plans, et Ron me rejoindra s'il le souhaite. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps.

Il se détourna, traversa la pièce dans le silence le plus absolu. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers Draco, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

Le silence lourd et étouffant exacerbait étrangement les sens du Serpentard qui attendait avec une impatience presque malsaine les paroles que le Survivant s'apprêtait de toute évidence à prononcer.

Les yeux verts de l'Elu semblaient soudain plus profonds, plus sombres, et la rougeur venant du fait qu'il venait de pleurer ne les rendait que plus fascinants.

Comme dans un rêve, avec une lenteur presque insupportable, les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent, et les yeux de l'Elu s'ancrèrent profondément dans ceux de Draco qui sentit son cœur se consumer en entendant :

-La vie que je te prendrai ne vaudra jamais ce que tu m'as fait subir.

**oOo**

Draco était nonchalamment installé dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, contre une fenêtre ouverte. Sa tête reposait sur son bras étendu sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et sa main recueillait les larmes du ciel que ce dernier s'échinait à faire couler depuis plus d'une heure.

Jamais la salle commune des Serpentards n'avait été si silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Une dizaine des camarades de Draco y travaillaient sans dire un mot. On aurait pu penser que c'était par peur des représailles qu'aurait lancées le blond si on l'avait dérangé, mais cela allait bien plus loin, ils _respectaient_ Draco, son besoin de calme en cet instant précis.

Le dernier des Malfoy était, quant à lui, bien loin des préoccupations Poudlariennes de ses condisciples. Les yeux fixés sur la forêt interdite, près de l'unique fenêtre donnant sur le parc, à hauteur du sol, il attendait Harry. Il l'attendait si fort…

Il se demandait qui était cette personne que Harry aimait le plus au monde… Car à la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle, Draco était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Et ça lui faisait mal, autant que cela le mettait en colère.

Et ces paroles… Le Serpentard sentit son cœur de glacer en se remémorant la dernière phrase de l'Elu.

_La vie que je te prendrai ne vaudra jamais ce que tu m'as fait subir._

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Harry voudrait donc… Le tuer ? _Non, jamais,_ se dit-il en se raidissant. Il était sûr que non. Ses paroles avaient certainement un sens différent… Et puis, il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à Harry, son petit copain n'était pas du genre à en vouloir aux autres parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, et se sentait nauséeux depuis ce soir-là.

La seule note de couleur dans le tableau sombre et désolant que formait la vie de Draco (oula, elle rayonne pas de bonheur ma fic… Mwhaha ! Roooh c'est bon, je m'en vais, vous énervez pas :p ) était que le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé au premier ministre… Qui, après avoir ardemment marchandé il ne savait quelle contrepartie, avait accepté que Lucius soit temporairement libéré ; seul Draco pouvait avoir assez d'influence sur son père pour l'inciter à parler, et le directeur ne souhaitait pas que le jeune Serpentard entre dans Azkaban, ce lieu qui rendait fou en quelques jours. Draco avait hâte de voir son père : après tout, même s'il n'avait pas été un père exemplaire, le Serpentard n'avait jamais manqué de rien, et n'avait jamais subi de mauvais traitements.

Penser à son père lui rappela la dernière dispute qu'il avait eue avec Harry. Bien sûr, Draco savait que son père avait parfois été un gros connard, mais c'était son père, et il l'aimait, ce que Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir. Il refusait de comprendre qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme son père, même en ayant des liens de parenté étroits avec lui. Pourtant, si James Potter avait été un homme détestable, cruel et hautain, Harry l'aurait-il haï pour autant ?

Mais cette question purement rhétorique ne trouverait jamais sa réponse, et le plus important était que dans une semaine, Draco et le professeur Dumbledore se rendraient dans un des quartiers fermés du Ministère pour avoir une entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy.

Il soupira, observant toujours la sombre forêt qui lui paraissait douloureusement inaccessible. Il avait envie… Il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre Harry. Il avait envie de l'imiter, de leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre, de s'enfoncer leur guéguerre et leur entraînement bien profond et de quitter ce monde de fous en compagnie de Harry ; ils réussiraient bien à vivre quelques années de bonheur dans une île paradisiaque perdue et inintéressante avant que Voldemort ne les y retrouve.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Harry, de tout abandonner égoïstement, il préférait se détruire lui-même pour autrui, parce que même s'il refusait de combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il se battrait quand même.

Et puis Draco ne pouvait rien tenter tant qu'il ignorait ce qui avait abattu l'Elu à ce point. Dans une semaine. Dans une semaine, il connaîtrait le secret de Harry, lui parlerait de gré ou de force et ferait rentrer dans la tête de son imbécile d'amoureux qu'il l'aimait, _quoi qu'il ait fait._

**oOo**

Haletant, Harry s'assit sur le gros rocher de la clairière, comme à son habitude, s'essuyant le front. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche en vue de son combat avec Voldemort, et il ne comprenait pas comment son frère avait fait pour survivre toutes ces années en subissant ce sort –car ce dernier lui avait lui-même avoué avoir supporté des entraînements pires encore pour être en mesure de le protéger le jour de la bataille finale.

Mais il fallait au moins ça à l'Elu pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu, ce soir-là, à la réunion...

-On va s'arrêter là, lui dit son frère en le rejoignant, s'asseyant à côté de lui, jetant un œil affectueux au soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière les arbres qui entouraient la clairière.

Harry lui sourit tristement, et le regard d'Ethan s'assombrit.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé, ce soir-là ? demanda-t-il finalement à l'Elu.

Le Survivant secoua la tête :

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu m'en veux déjà pour le rituel.

-Mon frère, je ne t'en veux _pas_, soupira Ethan, d'un air faussement réprobateur. Pourquoi te jugerais-je ? Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne suis pas toi. Je me demande simplement… Pourquoi.

Harry le regarda, éberlué, d'un air assez stupide.

-… Tu te demandes _pourquoi_ ? Ce n'est pas évident ? réussit-il à demander au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Non, mon frère. Ou alors, peut-être n'est-ce que moi qui suis incapable de compren…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, le coupa gentiment l'Elu.

Il se pencha vers son frère et expliqua, fixant les yeux de son frère d'un vert aussi intense que les siens :

-Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai désiré une vraie famille de tout mon cœur… J'ai tenté de la remplacer par celle de Ron, que j'aime beaucoup… Mais toi, tu es ma vraie famille. Ma seule famille. Et je ne voulais pas te perdre… Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus eu que moi, après.

Harry s'allongea sur la pierre, les mains sur le ventre, les genoux légèrement pliés, et son jumeau s'étendit à ses côtés, le fixant gentiment.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent paisiblement dans le silence de la nuit, autour des jumeaux en sécurité au cœur du territoire des centaures. Le ciel s'était déjà considérablement assombri lorsque Harry se décida :

-Ce soir-là, je me suis énervé contre tout le monde… Je leur ai dit que c'était à moi de décider comment et avec qui je voulais combattre, et que je ne voulais pas le faire avec eux. Mais… J'ai aussi compris quel est le sortilège qu'Elexiel m'a lancé.

Ethan ne réagit pas, ses yeux plongés sans son vis-à-vis, mais Harry savait qu'il l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

-Tu dois savoir, continua l'Elu en changeant brusquement de conversation, que je sens Elexiel s'emparer de moi, petit à petit… Comme une présence dépourvue de la moindre agressivité qui se coulerait doucement, partout, dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Que se passera-t-il le jour où Elexiel sera en droit de me voler mon corps ?

-Ce sera tout de suite après que tu aies vaincu Voldemort, répondit Ethan. Je pense que ton corps se désintègrera doucement, et qu'il rejoindra le lieu de non-être où vit Elexiel. Ton âme, ton cœur et ton esprits seront disséminés un peu partout, dans le néant, car tu seras devenu un non-être, toi aussi, parce qu'il te manquera une partie de toi ; ton corps. Et sans cela, tu ne pourras pas te réincarner. Il te faut donner ton corps pour en récupérer un autre, et si tu ne l'as plus, on te refusera une nouvelle vie.

Harry hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Cela ne me fait plus peur, maintenant. Ethan…

Le Survivant leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de son frère, et termina d'une voix douce :

-De toute ma vie, une seule personne réussit à me terrifier au-delà du possible. C'est lui, _Lucius_. Jamais je ne pourrai m'approcher de lui, le combattre, il me fait trop peur, bien trop peur… Et maintenant…

Harry soupira.

-Lorsque je regarde Draco, c'est son père que je voie.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Draco attendait patiemment dans le hall de son école. Nous étions dimanche, et il était exactement dix heures du matin. Vêtu d'un ensemble noir et d'un manteau blanc, le blond se tenait droit, immobile, alors même qu'il sentait une excitation assez désagréable parcourait son corps. Il avait envie de trépigner en faisant des va-et-vient dans le hall, mais un Malfoy ne trépigne _pas_… Rappelons tout de même qu'un Snape ne rougit pas non plus et nous avons tous vu la roseur qui a envahi son visage quelques chapitres auparavant… Alors bon, Draco peut tout de même se permettre de trépigner un peu. Vas-y Draco, trépigne, on te couvre.

Mais avant que le jeune Serpentard n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Dumbledore le salua du haut des marches menant à la grande salle :

-Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy… Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

-Ça va… se contenta de répondre le blond en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, il était terrifié, mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, et certainement pas au directeur de Poudlard. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses ; son père le lui avait appris, et plus que jamais, aujourd'hui il devait lui rendre honneur.

Le professeur Dumbledore et lui sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard en silence et prirent une calèche conduite par des sombrals qui les attendaient à l'entrée du parc. Draco s'assit à l'intérieur, tentant de se calmer pour faire disparaître ce mélange de nervosité et d'excitation qui ne le quittait pas, mettant peu à peu ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Après tout, c'était compréhensible ; Draco n'avait pas vu son père depuis que ce dernier avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Et il avait beau être un meurtrier, un mangemort, tout ce qu'on voulait… C'était son père, celui qui l'avait élevé, nourri, qui avait assuré sa sécurité et qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant

Jamais Lucius n'avait discuté avec son fils de la possibilité qu'il devienne mangemort… C'était Draco qui l'avait voulu, qui avait eu l'intention de suivre les pas de son père sans comprendre les enjeux réels d'une telle décision. Ça n'avait été qu'à l'emprisonnement de son père que Draco avait réalisé qu'il ne devait pas jurer fidélité à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En réalité, après la disparition du mage noir, quinze en plus tôt, Lucius n'avait, à aucun moment, ne serait-ce _qu'envisagé_ le ramener. Il n'avait fait que se ranger à ses côtés à son retour, ne désirant pas les foudres de son ancien maître.

Continuellement, il avait protégé Draco. Peut-être pas toujours comme il le fallait, le blond en convenait… Mais les intentions étaient sincères.

Une fois éloignés de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Dumbledore attira l'attention du jeune Serpentard :

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez savoir qu'il m'a été très difficile de convaincre le ministère de la Magie de libérer votre père, même pour quelques heures. J'ai dû user de toute ma persuasion pour qu'il accède à ma demande, non sans avoir demandé une compensation conséquente, par ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne serons pas les bienvenus au Ministère.

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-J'ai rarement été le bienvenu où que ce soit, de toute façon.

Sans répondre, le vieux magicien fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une sucette au citron avant de la tendre à Draco. D'abord perplexe, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et manqua de souffler insolemment lorsque le vieux magicien précisa en souriant :

-L'avantage, avec ce genre de Portoloin, c'est qu'on peut le manger ensuite.

Après avoir réprimé à grand-peine une réplique acerbe due surtout à son intense état d'anxiété, Draco effleura le Portoloin sans rien dire et disparut, la désagréable et habituelle sensation au nombril l'étreignant.

**oOo**

Le blond atterrit violemment sur un dallage de pierres blanches, trébuchant mais se rattrapant élégamment, de justesse, contrairement à son directeur qui s'était parfaitement rétabli dès son arrivée (NDA : non, il n'est pas tombé, désolée de vous décevoir… faites-lui un croche pied la prochaine fois :p)

Draco regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ce dernier les observait impassiblement, ne faisant aucun geste pour les saluer. Raide, les yeux froids, il ressemblait à un vieux lion avec sa lourde crinière grise, et Draco pensa qu'il ressemblait un peu à Maugrey.

-Monsieur le premier Ministre, bonjour, dit alors le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Son interlocuteur hocha sèchement la tête.

-Monsieur Dumbledore. Suivez-moi, je vous prie ; nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Sans accorder un regard au jeune élève, il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une porte, à l'autre bout de son immense bureau. Draco, qui avait été prévenu du comportement qu'aurait le Ministre à son égard, ne s'en offusqua pas et suivit les deux hommes.

Le cœur battant, le blond tremblait d'anticipation. Son père… Il allait revoir son père. Pas que ce dernier lui ait cruellement manqué, mais il avait toujours eu un respect certain ainsi qu'un profonde admiration à son égard. Avec vraisemblablement un peu d'affection, aussi…

Mais surtout, il allait peut-être découvrir ce que Harry lui cachait avec autant de détermination.

En silence, ils parcoururent la grande salle qui menait aux ascenseurs. Des dizaines de sorciers la parcouraient en tout sens, à l'image de centaines de feuilles de papiers pliées en formes diverses et variées qui fusaient à toute vitesse en direction de leur destinataire.

Le Ministre, le professeur Dumbledore et Draco montèrent dans un ascenseur que les employés ne prirent pas, par respect pour leur patron. Les étages défilèrent lentement et Draco se sentait de plus en plus troublé, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte –ce qui avait l'art d'exaspérer son père, lorsque le blond était plus jeune.

Enfin l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un très long couloir, très sombre, très… dérangeant. Les trois hommes s'y engagèrent, passant devant des portes fermées, parfois surveillé par un aurors. Au bout de l'immense couloir, deux gardes les attendaient visiblement et ouvrirent une porte noire à l'aide de plusieurs sorts complexes.

Avant d'entrer, Rufus Scrimgeour s'adressa à Draco :

-Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était, votre père n'existe plus. Pour tout vous dire, je serais même très étonné s'il répondait à vos questions.

Sans attendre la réaction du jeune homme, il pénétra dans la pièce sans hésitation, suivi du professeur Dumbledore.

Draco entra à son tour, nerveux. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle sombre, faite d'une matière étrange et dérangeante, comme du béton noir… Mat, lisse, terne… Déprimant. Dans la pièce hexagonale, un homme blond se tenait assis, la tête basse, dans un costume gris, informe, mais propre. Ses mains étaient sagement croisées sur la table noire qui formait comme une barrière, une séparation entre le prisonnier et ses visiteurs.

-Père ? appela Draco, hésitant, les murs absorbant sa voix d'une façon qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage, renforçant son côté inquiétant. Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement en réalisant la portée des paroles du Ministre.

_Il n'est plus ce qu'il était, votre père n'existe plus._

Draco s'avança vaillamment vers la silhouette de son père, ses pas ne résonnant pas non plus sur le sol noir. Le temps qu'il mit pour rejoindre Lucius parut lui durer des heures et pourtant, ces heures passèrent trop vite à son goût. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par la table, il avança lentement sa main et son père se leva brusquement pour le saisir au col.

-Où est-il ? hurla-t-il d'un façon démentielle, n'accordant aucune attention au cri de frayeur de Draco, rends-le moi, je le veux !

Rufus Scrimgeour, qui était prêt à intervenir à tout instant, s'interposa en lançant un sort au prisonnier qui fut projeté au sol.

Draco contourna la table et courut vers son père pour l'aider à se relever :

-Père, allez-vous bien ?

-Je veux qu'on me le rende… murmura celui-ci avec un air de petit garçon perdu, s'agrippant à la robe du Serpentard qui en eut le cœur serré.

-Que voulez-vous que l'on vous rende, père ?

-Mon fils ! Je veux qu'on me rende mon fils ! Où l'ont-ils caché, ces traîtres ?

Draco hoqueta, surpris et blessé. Il balbutia, décontenancé :

-Mais, père, je suis là… C'est moi, votre fils…

Lucius le regarda un court instant avant d'éclater d'un rire démentiel, et Draco eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il comprit que son père était devenu définitivement fou.

-Mon… Fils ! balbutia Lucius, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri.

Il prit soudain une expression plus sérieuse, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

-C'est Narcissa qui l'a… murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés plongés dans le regard bouleversé de Draco. Elle l'a dans son ventre et elle ne veut pas me le donner… Je dois le lui reprendre !

Il avança sa main vers son fils qui ne réagit pas, la respiration coupée lorsque les doigts de son père caressèrent ses cheveux.

-De si beaux cheveux blonds… Ils sont magnifiques, Narcissa… marmonna-t-il avant de descendre plus bas, posant sa main sur le vente de Draco. Rends-moi MON fils ! hurla-t-il violemment.

-Mais c'est MOI votre fils ! cria Draco à son tour, incapable de supporter ce qu'était devenu son père.

-Ça suffit, intervint le professeur Dumbledore en éloignant Draco. Monsieur Malfoy, nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Voldemort est revenu.

Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui, à peine quelques mois auparavant, incarnait la grâce, la maîtrise de soi et la condescendance parfaites, se contenta de regarder le directeur de Poudlard d'un œil vide, et le spectacle de la déchéance de son père donna des haut-le-cœur à Draco.

-Je sais… Un secret, vous le… prenez…

Lucius s'interrompit, secoua la tête, et reprit :

-Je sais de quoi vous parlez… Mais je ne me souviens plus. C'était un secret ; prenez-le…

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête, apparemment surpris que ce soit aussi facile… Mais l'esprit se brise facilement en compagnie de Détraqueurs.

Le directeur de Poudlard fit apparaître une pense, puis pointa sa baguette vers Lucius qui ne réagit pas, avant de marmonner un sortilège complexe. Des filaments argentés s'échappèrent de la tête du prisonnier pour aller tourbillonner dans la pensine.

Draco ignorait que l'on pouvait obtenir n'importe quel souvenir d'une personne sans que celle-ci y pense, du moment qu'elle était d'accord, et il s'approcha de la pensine, fasciné.

Dumbledore se pencha vers la pensine avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le père de Draco. Puis, il s'adressa au Ministre :

-Voudriez-vous sortir quelques instants, s'il vous plait ? Nous sortirons de la pièce dès que nous aurons terminé.

Rufus Scrimgeour, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait lancé le sortilège au père de Draco, les considéra quelques instant avant de partir sans un mot. Draco, lui, tremblait légèrement, de choc, après avoir vu son père ainsi et s'être fait agresser par lui.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Tu es libre de tes décisions. A toi de choisir si tu veux entrer dans la pensine.

Le blond regarda son père qui fixait le plafond en chantonnant un berceuse qu'il n'avait jamais entendu –son père n'avait jamais été le genre à venir le border le soir.

Violer les pensées de son propre père, Draco trouvait cela répugnant… Mais… Il avait besoin de savoir.

Résolument, il se dirigea vers la pensine, prit une grande inspiration, et s'y plongea sans plus attendre.

**oOo**

Draco atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur et poussiéreux. Se redressant, il cligna des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité environnante et regarda autour de lui. Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il avait atterri dans un cimetière, manqua de sursauter lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard apparut à ses côtés.

Entendant des rires, il se releva et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Devant eux se trouvait un cercle de Mangemorts, hurlant presque de rire devant un spectacle qui les amusait visiblement au plus au point.

Parmi eux, Draco repéra Voldemort et un frémissement glacé parcourut son échine. Le Mage Noir observait ce qui se déroulait devant lui avec une évidente jouissance, malsaine et perverse, ses yeux rougeoyants emplis du sang de ses victimes brillant d'un plaisir sadique. Sa peau cadavérique et son visage inhumain donnèrent des haut-le-cœur à Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui, malgré le fait qu'il était dans un souvenir et ne risquait rien.

Lord Voldemort dégageait une telle puissance, une telle force…

Soudain, il entendit des cris et son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Harry.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers Dumbledore, à sa droite. Le vieuw magicien, quant à lui, semblait touché, triste…

-Partons, lui dit-il, tu n'as pas besoin de voir…

Perplexe, Draco le regarda, interrogateur. Harry s'en été sorti ce jour-là, il ne risquait pas de le voir mourir…

Le hurlement de Harry lacéra la nuit.

_Non…_

Le Serpentard se dégagea violemment et courut vers l'attroupement de Mangemorts, se glissant entre deux d'entre eux pour voir ce que l'on infligeait à Harry.

Du sang…

Des cris, de la peur, une peur animale…

Des sanglots, et…

_Harry._

Devant l'atrocité de la scène, le temps s'arrêta pour Draco, et il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pour saigner autant que Harry, devant lui.

Harry, plaqué au sol, sur le ventre, à moitié nu, juste devant le cadavre de Diggory qui le fixait, ses yeux vides grands ouverts.

Harry, le corps couvert de griffures et de crachats, Harry.

Et son père…

_Son père…_

Lucius Malfoy en train de le gifler, le frapper, le violer.

Le cri que poussa Harry déchira les tympans de Draco en même temps que son âme.

-Non ! Non, je vous en sup…

C'était un souvenir et pourtant il sentait l'odeur de la peur, de la haine, de la douleur, instense, brûlante, assassine…

Harry était terrifié… Et il se brisait.

Tremblant comme une feuille, incapable de bouger ni même de fermer les yeux, Draco ne pouvait que contempler l'acte immonde que son propre père commettait.

-Potter, tu es vraiment foutu comme une catin, tu sais ? De ce point de vue-là, mon fils a de la chance.

Le Serpentard ne comprit pas les paroles de son père, mais s'en moquait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il pardonnait tout à Harry. _Tout_.

Ses réactions agressives, ses secrets, sa peur, son éloignement, il pardonnait tout, tout, tout…

Et Draco pleurait, sa vision rendue floue par les larmes, ce qui ne rendait pas le spectacle moins ignoble, au contraire.

Les rires gras des Mangemorts, le sourire victorieux de Voldemort, les ricanements malsains de son père, cela lui écorchait les yeux et les oreilles. Les crachats de ces meurtriers sur le visage de Harry, le sang qui s'écoulait de ses cuisses, les gémissements de son père…

On avait sali Harry. Pour sa première fois…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son père…

-Pourquoi ? sanglota Harry, comme en réponse aux pensées de Draco. Pourquoi…

-Parce que tu es l'âme sœur de mon fils, Potter, et que je ne te laisserai pas le souiller, souffla Lucius entre deux gémissements.

Draco eut un hoquet de stupeur, reculant soudain, ne voulant plus rien voir, de voulant plus rien entendre.

Il tomba à genoux, hurlant sa détresse et sa rage… Ne sentant même pas que quelqu'un le sortait de la pensine.

**oOo**

Lorsque Draco émergea, il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le sol, respirant difficilement, la tête envahie des images qu'il venait de voir.

Ouvrant les yeux, il avisa son directeur à côté de lui, un air froid et meurtrier sur le visage. Une aura puissante s'échappait de lui, et le blond déglutit, reculant inconsciemment, comprenant pour la première fois pourquoi le vieux magicien avait la réputation d'être aussi fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fixait quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce et Draco tourna la tête, découvrant son père qui se retenait de rire difficilement, et laissa finalement échapper un ricanement avant de demander :

-Ça vous a plu ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir.

-Euh… Vous avez vu quoi, déjà ?

Lucius Malfoy était fou.

Draco serra les poings.

La folie s'était emparée de son père avant la vengeance… Et il était, en un sens, déjà mort. Mais il ne l'était pas assez.

Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui, tremblant, mais ses jambes cédèrent et ses genoux se cognèrent violemment contre le sol. Des flashes de ce qu'il venait de voir lui revinrent, un goût écoeurant de bile remonta dans sa gorge et il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, les larmes aux yeux. Il renifla et sursauta en sentant la main froide de son père caresser doucement sa joue. Relevant la tête, Draco croisa le regard de son père, son père, un meurtrier, un violeur… Son propre père.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Lucius d'une voix douce, ne remarquant pas la rage assassine qui brûlait dans les yeux de son fils. Narcissa est sans doute dans le salon, va la rejoindre, elle demandera à un elfe de maison de t'apporter du thé…

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Draco se jeta sur lui avec toute la force de son désespoir, hurlant, sanglotant, haïssant.

-Je te hais ! hurla-t-il, griffant, frappant son père allongé sous lui qui tentait vainement de se protéger en poussant de petits cris plaintifs, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, _je vais te tuer_ !

Enfermé dans sa folie meurtrière, Draco ne s'était pourtant, étrangement, jamais senti aussi vivant. Tous les pores de son corps hurlaient de dégoût, de fureur, de rancœur, et c'était tellement étouffant et éreintant que le blond était incapable de faire autre chose que frapper, blesser, tuer celui qui était responsable de tout ça.

Son père…

Un cri de détresse absolue s'échappa de ses lèvres et il frappa plus fort, ne se rendant même pas compte de la substance poisseuse qui recouvrait peu à peu ses mains.

Soudain, deux bras le tirèrent en arrière avec force. Draco se débattit et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit la douleur d'une gifle bruyante sur sa joue. Hébété, il cligna des yeux et rencontra le regard de son directeur.

-Je pense que ça suffit, Draco, murmura ce dernier avec une expression étrange.

Le Serpentard ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se reculer, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. C'est alors qu'à ses pieds, il aperçut son père, le visage et les bras ensanglantés, pleurnichant pathétiquement. Des médicomages apparurent dans son champ de vision, suivis du Ministre de la Magie, dont le visage était déformé par la rage.

-Mais enfin… Que lui avez-vous fait ? rugit-il à l'intention d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Rien de plus que ce que vous lui auriez fait si vous connaissiez la vérité, du moins… Je l'espère, ajouta le vieux magicien d'une voix sévère. Vous pouvez le laisser partir, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

-Evidemment, je ne le laisserai pas une minute de plus en votre compagnie…

Un éclat de rire dément les interrompit brusquement et la voix de Lucius résonna :

-Il m'a frappé ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment aux anges. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Draco ? Tu n'es pas content ? Tu as vu quoi dans la bassine d'eau ?

Draco étouffa. Pourquoi... Pourquoi son père était-il devenu ainsi ?

Il ne regrettait rien …

-J'ai vu… Ce que tu as fait à Harry… siffla-t-il, un profond dégoût de son père se lisant sur son visage.

Lucius parut surpris.

-Tu as vu ? Oui, c'était amusant, hein ? Ahah, tu voudras peut-être participer, la prochaine fois ? On invitera Narcissa… Au mariage, ajouta-t-il tandis que ses yeux se voilaient et qu'il repartait au cœur de sa folie.

Lucius ne se souvenait plus vraiment, il ne vivait plus vraiment. Et ses crimes resteraient impunis à jamais.

Draco s'avança de nouveau vers son père, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers lui, s'apprêtant à se dégager violemment, mais cessa tout mouvement en croisant le regard de son directeur qui reflétait un mélange insupportable de souffrance et de culpabilité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco murmura d'une voix cassée :

-Mais il ne regrette même pas…

Le vieux magicien hocha la tête.

-Je sais, Draco.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà... Maintenant que Draco connaît la vérité, c'est une page qui se tourne...

Je suis toute mélancolique...

J'espère que ça vous a plu : )

J'ai updaté un **OS de Noël** et je vous le dis une dernière fois avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'oubli le plus total (la courte espérance de vie d'un OS me fait de la peine, lol)

Et non, **Conscience De Lune** n'est pas là, elle est punie pour un temps.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une année très remplie, avec pas trop de stress, de l'enthousiasme, de l'amour, une bonne santé et tout nitou !

Bisous tout le monde !

Sinelune.


	19. Chapitre factice

Bonjour !

Pour des raisons techniques, je suis obligee de poster un chapitre factice, le bon chapitre est a la page suivante !

Bonne lecture,

Sinelune


	20. Chapitre 18: Refuser la fin

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** J'ai envie de dire qu'apres tout ce temps et avec toutes ces fics, Harry Potter est un peu a tout le monde, non ? Non ? Okay, non T_T. Tout est a JKR...

**oOoOo**

_Tsuki, moi, Sally Makey, adenoide, mimicra, Fio, Trinitytagada, DLT, Vert Emeraude, Julie, Raziel, Mily Black_

Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, konomu-imouto, Lord La Folle, yuriky, grumeau_powaa, Bliblou, Lily2507, SamaraXX,

_l__esmotsneseperdentjamais, __Papillion-de-Regret, Dadoumarine, __Ninanoo__, draym, Vicky-The-Best__, __SexyxDray, _

macatou, atanielle, Elaelle, Opalee, pikatchou, illiria, Gally-chan, bybytte, morgane-senjo, yume-chan05,

_leviathoune__, Spicy marmelade, LightofMoon, Jully Reed (ma petite Jully ^^), Raziel, demon-dray,_

latitelfemagik, Lety, Hiko, pinkwater15, Naviek, Cricket32, entre nos mots, kyochan95, Dokuja Chinuru

_Tigrou19__, Annea, pauline, Yubao, Lynshan__, __Love Gaara of the Sand, __Jenali, Mayon, __Thecrasy, _

Jenin, zelnazoo, ChocPopCorn, Cybelle21, Feuille D'automne, endoline, nushan ynis, Me-Violine

_Boudibouh, moji, Aya Sen'sei, Harrie Zabbs, Nastennka, NEPHERIA, __Selka, Hlo__, __Meduza, Aelyn_

daréa, ida, Broken Anny, Junno-chan, Rayondesoleil94, yaoi gravi girl, Danielove, Lilween, blueyeshot3, 

_Lumina Keurjani, __lilian evans potter__, __phenixmiyavi__, __Lynseyth, __Lily-M, Bouclette, -Line__, __Little.F__, kaeneblack, _

Maria, smiley370, nami, kisa san, jilian, cheeralex, Dramyre lovy, Egwene Al' Vere, Pad'chan_,_

_Atayla Malfoy__, __onarluca, Dahud__, __lylye__, __lily's angel__, __Sahada__, __Margue__, __vilarie, Orphée Potter, vega264, petite-abeille  
_

lyzabeth, gally84, malilite, Vif d'or, diab, Master Ice Eyes, Jeremi Black, Serdra, Ishtar205

**Si je l'ai continuee, c'est pour vous!**

**oOoOo**

**Je reponds aux review anonymes meme si je pense que plus personne ne lit ma fic maintenant…. Lol****. Wouin je suis triste ! Mais je sais que c'est de ma faute...**

Malilite: coucou! Non il veut surtout sauver Ethan meme s'il meurt ensuite, pour retablir une sorte d'equilibre !

Diab : Lol elle etait trop mignonne ta review ! T'inquiete pas je suis pas une fille cruelle et sans coeur, ca finira bien !

Cheeralex ：Merci pour ta review ! Non je ne l'ai pas arretee, meme si comme tu l'as vu elle a longtemps ete mise en suspens... mais voila la suite ! et j'espere qu'elle va te plaire !

Daréa : lol pour le « tres vite » j'avoue que j'ai pas trop assure... mais bon je vais quand meme publier la fin de cette histoire, c'est deja bien non ? en esperant que tu t'en souviennes et que ca t'interesse toujours .. CDL te fait un bisou aussi (je suis impressionnee, c'est pas son genre !)

Atanielle ： Coucou Atanielle ! voici la suite, et non ce n'est toujours pas une tragedie ! J'espere ca va te plaire, et surtout que tu es encore la pour la lire ! Bisous ^^

Meduza : coucou ! euh... voila le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin si tu es encore la pour le lire ! C'est pas de ma faute, j'etais trop occupee a esquiver tes lancers de couteaux que je me suis perdue ! Lol desolee mais les deux jumeaux ne viennent pas tuer Dumbledore (meme si dans ma fic, j'avoue, il le merite). Bonne lecture !

Bouclette : Voici la suite ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, et t'inquiete pour Harry et Draco ! J'espere que tu vas tout autant aimer ce chapitre !

Aelyn : coucou ! hmm je ne sais pas si depuis tu es venue voir si j'avais publie et si tu le fais encore... mais je l'espere de tout coeur ! Apres celui la, la fic sera terminee au prochain chapitre. J'espere vraiment que tu es encore la pour me lire, comme tu l'as vu je ne me suis pas trop surmenee :p. Bisous a toi et bonne lecture !

smiley370 : coucou ! merci pour ta review ! il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin, au final je ne sais pas si elle aura ete tres longue... en tout cas au niveau temps de publication, je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, lol ! Bonne lecture a toi !

Julie : Voici enfin la suite ! encore un chapitre et c'est termine. J'espere que tu vas la lire et que tu vas aimer ! Bisous !

Lety : Coucou ! Non c'est pas la fin et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture a toi, bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Moji : Lol ! trop gentille avec Lucius ? oui peut etre, j'avoue... ca rattrape si je dis qu'il va passer le reste de ca vie a azkaban ou tu veux que je me debrouille pour qu'il soit torture de toutes les facons possibles avant d'etre acheve de facon ignoble ? :p bisous bisous !

Yubao : Voici, avec beaucoup de retard, la suite ! j'espere que ta frustration a disparu mais que ma fic t'interesse toujours ! Apres celui-ci il n'en manquera plus qu'un (pratiquement termine), et la fic sera achevee. J'espere que ca va te plaire, bonne lecture !

lyzabeth : Coucou ! Voici la suite de l'huma, a defaut de celle de mutation ! Mais bon c'est celle de mutation qui m'interesse le plus entre nous, lol. LOL pour dumbledore ahaha oui il pourrait se sacrifier, comme ca au moins une fois dans sa vie il serait utile a quelque chose XD. Rolalah que je suis mechante... Tu verras bientot ce qu'il se passe, j'espere que ca va te plaire ! Gros bisous !

kisa san : coucou ! voici le nouveau chapitre, enfin ! Lol c'est pas le genre d'armand de se sacrifier et surtout pas pour harry qu'il n'aime pas du tout, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ! J'espere qu'il va te plaire, et ne t'inquiete pas pour Harry et Draco, j'aime pas quand ca finit mal... enfin quand ca finit trop mal... :p

Lily-M : coucou Lily ! ca fait longtemps ! et je sais, c'est de ma faute ! Finalement tu t'es faite a l'idee qu'Ethan puisse exister ou ca fait si longtemps que tu as oublie son existence ? lol je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ton blog mais en tout cas ca ne m'a jamais derange,au contraire meme je suis flattee, j'etais meme aller jeter un oeil si je me souviens bien ! J'espere que tu es toujours la pour lire la suite et si c'est le cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! bisous !

Fio : voici la suite ! comme tu l'as vu la motivation n'etait pas trop au rdv... tu m'en veux pas trop ? merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture a toi, j'espere que ca va te plaire !

Mayon : lol ! trop rigolote ta review ! et trop culpabilisante aussi... oui je sais j'ai pris mon temps... j'espere que tu liras mon chapitre ! En tout cas si tu t'es « bercee d'illusions » comme tu dis, j'espere que tu es contente de decouvrir qu'en fait je n'avais pas abandonne cette histoire ! Tous tes compliments m'ont fait decolle, j'espere que tu penses toujours pareil aujourd'hui ! Je te fais de gros bisous, en esperant te revoir sur une prochaine review, dommage que tu n'aies pas laisse ton adresse, je n'ai qu'a esperer que tu retombes sur ma fic, si tu moins connaitre la fin t'interesse toujours. Gros bisous !

Mimicra : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'ai pris plaisir a relire ! ca fait longtemps, pas vrai ? J'espere que tu fais toujours partie de mes lectrices ! Et si c'est le cas j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros bisous a toi et j'espere que tu vas bien, depuis le temps !

Maria : coucou ! lol si tu es desolee de pas avoir reviewe plus tot, moi je suis tres tres desolee den e pas avoir poste plus tot ! J'espere que tu es toujours pas pour me lire et j'espere a bientot, bisous !

Moi : Lol a chaque fois que j'ecris ton pseudo dans mes remerciements j'ai l'impression de me remercier moi meme ! T'inquiete moi aussi j'adore les happy end, dans la vie ca se finit quasiment toujours mal alors si ca se finit pareil dans la fiction autant se suicider, lol. J'espere que tu pourras lire ma reponse et que tu aimeras la suite ! bisous !

Tsuki : J'aime ton pseudo, je me souviens que j'avais failli choisir le meme ! T'inquiete, bien sur que oui Harry est Draco vont finir ensemble, il y a toujours des solutions ! Alors lache ta scie, quoiqu'elle doit etre rouille depuis le temps .. Voici la suite et j'espere qu'elle va te plaire ! Gros bisous !

grumeau_powaa : hin hin j'avoue que la melodie du bonheur aura des airs de marche funebre mais ce sera pas non plus apocalyptique, j'aime pas quand ca finit (trop) mal... Oui c'est vrai que Lucius s'en sort bien... tu veux que je le torture encore ? :p J'espere vraiment que tu fais encore partie de mes lectrices, j'ai pris plaisir a relire ta review, merci beaucoup !

Orphée Potter : LOL non elle n'hurlait pas LE PIRE EST A VENIR ma fic ! tu m'as fait bien rire (meme si c'est trois ans apres lol, mais chu sure qu'a l'epoque ca m'a faire rire aussi). Je pense que je les ai fait assez souffrir comme ca ces petiots! Je tiendrai ma promesse de happy end ! Enfin ca depend, tu parles de quelques personnages ? XD je rigole ! et lol pour ton compliment hihi, je sais pas si tu penses la meme chose au jourd'hui mais en tout cas j'espere que tu es toujours la pour lire la suite ! bisous !

pauline : lol ! oui le happy end sera la mais surtout j'espere que depuis le temps ma fic n'est pas morte a tes yeux ! Je suis desolee de mon immense retard et j'espere que tu es toujours la pour me lire ! Et pas en the grudge-peeves, c'est que ca fait peur ces trucs la !

enali : Coucou Enali ! J'ai ete ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et c'est aussi le fait de savoir qu'on s'interessait toujours a cette fic qui m'a motive a la terminer (oui je sais, ca a pris beaucoup, beaaaauuuucoup de temps ! Surtout que je lis plein de fics en suspens moi aussi et je sais combien ca fait souffrir ! je n'ai aucune excuse .. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espere que tu me lis toujours et que tu vas tomber sur ce chapitre, du moins s'il t'interesse encore ! bisous a toi et un grand merci pour ta reviw !

Adenoide : Merci pour tes resumes toujours tres carres lol, j'avoue que ca m'a aide pour me rappeler ce que j'avais ecris :p j'espere que la suite va te plaire, tu as suivi cette fic pendant tres longtemps et j'espere que c'est toujours le cas !

Sally Makey : Merci pour ta review cadeau, hihi ! ma fic a bien vieilli depuis, jespere que tu m'en veux pas ! Lol pk tu n'oses pas poster de review ? En tout cas j'espere que mon OS de noel t'avait plu ! Et surtout que tu vas me reviewer si jamais tu lis cette suite ! ca me fait de la peine de savoir que depuis le temps j'ai surement perdu toutes mes lectrices... J'espere que tu vas bien, bonne lecture a toi, bisous !

Annea : Coucou ! merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'ecrire un petit mots, la suite etait prevue pour beaucoup plus tot... ca a pris du temps mais finalement la voila ! J'espere qu'elle va te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ?

Hiko : Coucou Hiko ! J'ai ete ravie de decouvrir une nouvelle « fan », et j'espere que tu ne m'as pas oubliee depuis le temps ! Quand meme 3h c'est long, j'ai ecrit une longue fic finalement ! Que tu dises trouver ma fic plus attractive que JKR m'a beaucoup flattee ! Oui c'est possible que ma fic soit pas tres claire par instant, moi meme je m'y perds... J'espere que je n'ai pas trop fait d'incoherence en ecrivant la fin ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout relire, j'avais honte d'avoir ecrit un truc aussi j'ai mal a mon ame et ca me faisait rire. Je sais, je suis nulle .. En tout cas j'espere que tu me lis toujours et que la suite va te plaire ! bonne lecture a toi et j'espere te revoir sur une autre review ! bisous !

Boudibouh : Lol que je les tue une bonne fois pour toutes ? t'es pas un peu radicale ? Mais bon si tu insistes, d'accord ! mais va pas te plaindre apres, hein ! lol :p. Du coup je ferai une autre fic avec pour decor le paradis du yaoi, ca te va ? lol bisous !  
Oh lalala, encore et toujours des catastrophes dans ce chapitre !

Nami : Nami ! comment ca fait trop longtemps ! aaah tu m'as manque ! J'espere que tu es toujours en viiiiie et que tu te souviens de moi ! relire ta derniere review m'a rappele toutes les autres, ca m'a fait plaisir !

**oOoOo**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, vous n'y croyiez plus pas vrai ? Et pourtant, me voilà, enfin ! Après tant d'attente de votre part, vous pouvez hurler votre joie, me lancer des colliers de diamants, me… Euh, vous m'entendez ? Il y a quelqu'un ? … Vous m'avez toutes oubliée ? Si quelqu'un se souvient de moi, répondez-s'il vous plaaaaiiit WOUINNNN !

**Conscience de Lune : …. LOL.**

Sinelune : Bwahahahaha wouiiiiiiiiiinnnnhinhinhin !

**Conscience de Lune : A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'on t'aime ? Pauvre débile.**

Sinelune : Snifou… Plus sérieusement, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue, longue attente. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, mais le temps file plus vite qu'un Nimbus 2000 ! (enfin maintenant ils en sont sûrement au Nimbus 2010, c'est dire…)

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier… J'espère que vous serez encore quelques-unes à le lire, parce que vos petits mots m'ont manqué, d'ailleurs un énorme **MERCI** à celles qui m'ont sporadiquement envoyé des messages ces dernières années pour me demander où j'en étais… ça m'a énormément motivée pour reprendre mes fics ! Et puis, je me suis aussi remise à Mutation !

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous aime !

**oOoOo**

**Résumé :**

**Je crois que ça s'impose XD. Je veux dire, même moi j'avais oublié la moitié de l'histoire…**** Mais si vous avez le temps je vous conseille de tout relire parce que je suis nulle en r****é****sum****é**** et je crois qu'il n'est pas tr****è****s clair.**

**Prologue** : Lors de la résurrection de Voldemort pendant la 4ème année de Harry, Lucius viole Harry et apprend à ce dernier que Draco est son âme sœur.

**Chapitres 1 à 5** : Saut jusqu'en 7ème année. Draco perd contre Harry lors d'un match de Quidditch, et somme Harry de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande le soir-même. Ils s'y retrouvent en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs. Ils entament un « Action ouVérité » (pour les sorciers « Courage ou sincérité »). Après des gages plus ou moins sensuels, Harry raccompagne un Draco relativement ivre à sa chambre. Ils couchent ensemble.

**Chapitre 6, 7** : Draco rejette Harry dès le petit matin. Le même jour, Dumbledore annonce qu'il y aura désormais des cours de défense donnés aux élèves à cause du retour de Voldemort. Harry aperçoit le soir même Draco en train de coucher avec une élève de l'école. Les cours de défense commencent à Poudlard mais Harry est convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui apprend qu'il a un frère jumeau en pénétrant dans les souvenirs de ses parents grâce à une pensine. On découvre ce dernier, Ethan, pour la première fois.

**Révélations liées aux chapitres :** _Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara sa mère. Vous venez de me dire que l'un de mes enfants sera celui qui éliminera Voldemort. Vous venez de me dire que le second mourra pour protéger son frère, lui permettant ainsi de tuer son ennemi__, que __vous voulez m'arracher un de mes enfants pour le confier à d'autres, vous venez de me dire que je ne le verrai probablement jamais grandir… Et vous voulez que je me laisse faire sans réagir ! finit par hurler Lily.__ L__'un des deux mourra obligatoirement en sauvant son frère, lequel frère devra combattre le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. De plus, si vous comptez cacher la vérité à celui qui restera avec nous, cela signifie que vous devrez lui cacher qu'il gagnera la guerre. Vous ferez comme si vous ne savez pas qui gagnera, je me trompe ? _

**Chapitre 8** : Armand, le professeur de DCFM, présente Ethan à Harry. L'existence de celui-ci se résume à se préparer à mourir pour sauver la vie de Harry, qui à son tour sauvera le monde sorcier.

**Chapitres 9, 10, 11, 12**: Harry et Draco sont finalement en couple. Harry cache son viol et l'existence de son frère à Draco, et s'entraine avec Ethan pour les prochaines batailles. Mais Draco réalise que Harry a beaucoup de secrets et le supporte de moins en moins. Ils se quittent apres une violente dispute. Armand prête alors à Harry la boite de Pandore, qui permet de réaliser n'importe quel souhait.

**Chapitre ****13, 14**** :** Elexiel est l'etre divin enfermé dans la boite de Pandore. Il peut réaliser n'importe quel voeu à condition de recevoir quelque chose d'une valeur équivalente. Harry, qui culpabilise énormement de savoir qu'Ethan mourra pour lui, souhaite tuer Draco pour sauver son jumeau mais les conditions n'étant pas remplies, il offre finalement son enveloppe charnelle en échange d'un moyen d'oublier Draco. Harry considère que sa relation avec lui ne peut mener qu'à un échec et son seul souhait est d'offrir à son frère une nouvelle vie, rétablissant ainsi une certaine justice. Le survivant va vivre dans la forêt avec les centaures et son frère pour se préparer à la Bataille Finale.

**Chapitre ****15, 16, 17** : Grâce à Elexiel, lorsque Harry regarde Draco, c'est Lucius, son violeur, qu'il voit. Draco, entrant directement dans les souvenirs de son père via une pensine, découvre le viol de Harry.

**Bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 18**** : ****Refuser la**** fin**

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco et Dumbledore étaient rentrés, le Serpentard s'était directement rendu dans sa chambre, ne parlant à personne… Ne voyant personne. Devant ses yeux défilaient sans cesse des images de ce qu'il venait de voir quelques instants plus tôt, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, sans qu'il veuille les arrêter.

Ça faisait mal et pourtant, il en avait besoin. Il les superposait à tous ces instants durant lesquels il en avait voulu à Harry de ne pas lui révéler ses secrets. Assis sur son lit, les muscles crispés les yeux dans le vague et le cœur à vif, il se remémorait tous ces immondices qu'il avait craché à Harry, quand il ne savait pas, quand il n'imaginait pas…

Toutes ces insultes qu'il avait lancées à son retour, lorsqu'il avait gagné la coupe. Sa froideur dès qu'il refusait de se confier davantage à lui, ses reproches, sa façon de le culpabiliser. Leurs disputes. Sa colère due à son amertume, car il en voulait tellement au brun, il se sentait si inutile qu'il éprouvait une violente envie de lui faire mal à son tour, pour se soulager, égoïstement.

« Bordel, tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer le prénom de mon père ! Tu as peur te souiller ta jolie petite bouche, peut-être ? »

« Je m'en moque totalement, tu m'apportes plus de problèmes que de réconfort. »

« A côté de mon père, Potter, tu n'es rien. »

-Oh Merlin… balbutia Draco en portant une main à sa bouche, réprimant un haut le cœur.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment…

Jusqu'où allait sa part de responsabilité ? Le griffondor était son âme sœur. Alors… Aurait-il dû le deviner dès leur première rencontre ? Aurait-il dû le deviner lorsque Harry s'était échappé, le soir où Voldemort avait repris forme humaine ? Aurait-il dû le sentir lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour le premier soir ?

Il n'était qu'un incapable. Harry était son âme sœur, bordel ! Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Son dégoût de lui-même lui tordait les entrailles, il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il ressentait de l'amertume envers Harry qui lui avait caché cela, qui l'avait jugé, persuadé qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Comme si, après cela, il pouvait encore éprouver le moindre sentiment envers son géniteur.

Pour quelles raisons exactement devait-il demander pardon ? Et au-delà de ces préoccupations, _comment_ allaient-ils parvenir à dépasser cette situation ?

**oOo**

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, Ethan ! gronda Harry tout en parant in extremis une attaque de son jumeau, peinant à l'apercevoir à travers l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Ne te mens pas, mon frère, répondit calmement l'intéressé, formant nonchalamment un cercle d'eau en se servant des particules d'humidité flottant dans l'air. Si les circonstances avait été différentes, j'aurais pu être toi. C'est pour cela que je te connais mieux que quiconque. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, à chaque seconde de ton existence. Je sais que tu ne dors pas et que les rares fois où tu y parviens, tu rêves de lui, tu le cherches dans ton sommeil… (nda : « et je suis jaloouux ! » nan je déconne, c'est vous, mesdemoiselles yaoïstes, qui m'avez contaminé avec vos histoires de PWP Harry/Ethan. Alors que je n'y pensais même pas en commençant cette histoire… Petites perverses ! CDL : bon, tu la fermes, ta gueule ?) S'il te plaît, mon frère… (« épouse-moi. » Bon ok j'arrête de casser l'ambiance. Au fait, je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec la musique Close your eyes de Buffy contre les vampires :p.) Tu n'as pas besoin d'être honnête avec les autres, car tes sentiments ne les concernent pas. Mais sois-le au moins envers toi-même.

Ethan s'approcha de son frère qui le fixait silencieusement, ébranlé. La gerbe de flamme que l'Elu s'apprêtait à lancer quelques secondes plus tôt s'éteignit lentement. Ils étaient seuls, au cœur de la forêt interdite, dissimulés par les arbres et l'obscurité. Pris dans leur entraînement, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'étonnait de n'avoir pas aperçu le soleil se coucher.

Perdu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux sans rien dire. Devant le silence de son jumeau, Ethan soupira. Harry avait une fâcheuse tendance, lorsqu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, à idéaliser la personne et à reporter tout son amour sur lui. Dans le cas présent, il préférait rayer totalement Draco de sa mémoire – si tant est qu'il y parvienne – et se concentrer sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter. Jamais Ethan ne pourrait remplacer Draco, parce qu'il était son frère, pas son âme sœur.

Et qu'il allait mourir.

Son frère devait pardonner à Draco et se détacher de lui, parce qu'autrement, il risquait de ne pas se remettre de sa disparition. Et Ethan ne souhaitait pas sacrifier son existence pour que son jumeau n'ait qu'une moitié de vie.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer… Suis-moi, s'il te plait, finit-il par déclarer avant de se détourner.

Surpris, le Survivant obéit, poussé par la curiosité. Ensemble, ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes à travers la forêt sans que Harry ne puisse dire où ils se trouvaient le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été son fort et l'obscurité ne l'améliorait en rien. Le pied d'Ethan était sûr, mais le sien trébuchait sur de nombreuses racines. Il finit par créer une boule de lumière mais Ethan l'en dissuada :

-Eteins-là, tu vas attirer des créatures indésirables…

-Mais je n'y vois rien ! rétorqua le Gryffondor, obéissant cependant malgré son agacement.

-Parce que tu n'es pas doué, répondit Ethan, et Harry aurait juré qu'il souriait.

Le Survivant répondit par un grognement avant de sursauter en sentant la main de son frère prendre possession de la sienne pour le guider.

Rassuré, il la serra et sourit en sentant Ethan frissonner.

-Tu n'es _vraiment_ pas habitué à être touché, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Non, répondit son frère, nullement gêné. Mais parce que c'est toi, ça va.

La réponse de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il entendit un étrange brouhaha, à une distance indéterminée, devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Attends, tu vas voir, se contenta de répondre son frère en accélérant le pas.

Harry obtempéra et suivit le rythme avec curiosité. Nulle inquiétude n'entachait son enthousiasme – il était avec Ethan. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux frères finirent par atteindre une immense et magnifique cascade illuminée de façon magnifique par la douce clarté de la lune. Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise, soufflé par tant de beauté, éprouvant un étrange sentiment de respect face à ce que la nature pouvait offrir. La lumière de la lune parvenait jusqu'à l'eau scintillante qui échouait bruyamment devant eux, illuminant de mille reflets enjôleurs la dense végétation autour d'eux. C'était une musique sublime, presque hypnotisante.

-Nous n'irons pas en haut, fit Ethan en désignant le sommet de la cascade, mais la vue dévoile une grande partie de la forêt interdite, ce qui s'avère parfois utile.

-Poudlard également ? cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

-Non, le château est de l'autre côté… Sinon, vous verriez la cascade, vous aussi. Viens.

Ethan l'entraîna jusqu'à la rivière et sauta de pierre en pierre jusqu'à parvenir du côté droit de la cascade qu'il contourna et disparut. Harry, émerveillé, se hâta de suivre le même chemin que son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétrait dans une grotte sombre, trempé et grelottant.

-Ethan ? appela-t-il.

-Tu peux faire un feu, à présent, lui répondit immédiatement la voix de son frère dans l'obscurité.

Harry obéit et son jumeau lui montra plusieurs fagots de bois à quelques mètres, disposés en cercle. Il lança sa boule de lumière vers l'un d'eux avant de diriger le feu vers les autres. Il adorait utiliser son pouvoir, car le don qu'il possédait avec son jumeau avait des allures de secret. La caverne leur apparut dans sa totalité et le Gryffondor aperçut des couvertures au centre du cercle de flamme. Les deux garçons s'y installèrent et Ethan ôta son pull, incitant son frère à l'imiter afin qu'ils puissent se sécher. La roche était brillante et les stalactites donnaient un caractère surréaliste à ce lieu intimiste.

-Pourquoi avoir disposé le bois en cercle ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils se furent enroulés dans des couvertures.

-Pour éviter d'avoir chaud d'un côté et froid de l'autre, expliqua Ethan en essorant ses cheveux.

Il laissa passer un petit silence avant d'ajouter :

-Ici, nous sommes… Comment dire… Chez moi. La cascade est l'endroit où je passe tout mon temps, quand je ne veille pas sur toi. La plupart du temps, je suis à son sommet.

Ethan lui sourit gentiment avant de se détourner pour fouiller sous la montagne de couverture et d'en sortir des noix et des fruits secs.

-Tiens, dit-il, tu dois avoir faim.

Sans se faire prier, Harry se jeta sur la nourriture offerte avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une hyène enragée sautant sur de pauvres petits lapins agonisants. Ethan sourit de nouveau avant de fixer un point imaginaire dans les flammes qui dansaient en face de lui. Harry adorait ce sourire, autant parce qu'il lui était dédié que pour l'illumination qu'il apportait au visage de son frère.

-Que souhaitais-tu me dire ? s'enquit finalement l'Elu.

Le visage de son protecteur se ferma. Son regard s'égara sur les parois, ignorant soigneusement celui de Harry. Puis, changeant brusquement d'attitude, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau qui fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Sans pour autant avoir changé, l'expression de son frère était sensiblement… différente de celle qu'il arborait habituellement. Confus, il murmura :

-Ethan…

-Penses-tu que j'ai toujours été ainsi ? Que dès l'instant où l'on m'a appris que je n'avais d'autre utilité que de mourir pour protéger un frère que je ne connaîtrais jamais, j'ai accepté mon sort avec résignation en te jurant fidélité ?

Le ton n'était pas froid, mais d'une neutralité si absolue qu'elle ne pouvait que dissimuler une profonde rancœur. Harry, qui n'avait jamais accepté la passivité de son frère, aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais à la place, il sentit son estomac se contracter comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing.

-Pourtant, la situation a toujours paru te satisfaire…

-Pas au départ. A ton avis, est-ce très excitant d'apprendre que notre espérance de vie ne dépassera probablement pas les 20 ans ? Je n'ai pas vraiment sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Harry ne sut que répondre. Le guerrier se leva brusquement pour effectuer des allées et venue d'une démarche nerveuse.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, mon frère. Depuis que nous nous sommes connus, tu ne cesse de me demander de penser un peu à moi, d'arrêter de me préoccuper uniquement de toi. Mais il fut un temps où je te détestais.

Ethan esquissa un sourire amer et continua :

-Le jour où j'ai appris que je devais mourir pour quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu, j'ai été… Terriblement en colère. J'étais blessé, aussi. Je ne voulais pas. Me battre toute ma vie et finalement mourir sans aucune échappatoire… Il ne me restait même pas l'espoir. Je n'avais rien, et toi, tu possédais tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Simplement parce que nos parents s'étaient penchés sur nos berceaux et en avaient désigné un au hasard. Et que c'était tombé sur moi. Cela fait terriblement mal d'apprendre que vos propres parents vous ont sacrifié sans aucun remord pour que d'autres puissent vivre. Même si c'est altruiste. Comment avaient-ils pu ?

Ethan s'arrêta et esquissa un sourire timide et triste, tête baissée. Le sang de Harry se glaça.

-Peu à peu, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être moi, que je ne méritais pas de vivre… Je haïssais le monde entier, je voulais que tu meures et je voulais vivre après t'avoir assassiné de mes mains, toi, qui ne savais même pas que j'existais. Le jour où Dumbledore m'a fait cette révélation, je me suis enfui du territoire des centaures. Le hasard de mes pas m'a conduit jusqu'à cette cascade que j'ai longuement fixée, émerveillé.

Ethan tourna de nouveau la tête vers Harry qui trembla, stupéfait de voir les yeux de son jumeau brillant de larmes contenues.

-Je voulais sauter. J'ai voulu sauter. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne l'ai jamais désiré ! Mon seul souhait était de prouver que j'avais moi aussi le droit de vivre… Je voulais sortir de la forêt interdite pour me mêler aux autres sorciers, faire des rencontres, me préoccuper de choses futiles, faire des devoirs, me faire punir, me disputer et rire… Mais je ne pouvais pas, et je ne pourrai jamais.

Une goutte d'eau salée glissa sur la joue douce du jeune guerrier. La lumière chaude du feu illuminait davantage ses yeux mouillés emplis de résignation. Ce sentiment avait depuis longtemps remplacé le ressentiment qui avait incendié son âme, des années auparavant.

-Lorsque je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois, dans ce parc, alors que nous étions séparés d'à peine quelques de mètres, j'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais pas sauté. J'avais voulu te voir, juste une fois. Et après, j'ai voulu te voir une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Et peu à peu, je t'ai aimé. Tu me ressemblais tellement… C'est comme si tu étais moi, c'est comme si j'étais toi. J'ai fini par ressentir ce que tu ressentais, j'ai fini par vivre à travers toi. Mon frère, la seule utilité qu'on ait bien voulu m'accorder, c'est celle de te protéger. Mais je veux faire mieux. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux, et tu ne le seras qu'aux côtés de Draco. Te rendre heureux est la seule liberté qui m'a été donnée. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, je suis incapable de faire autre chose. Et je réussirai même si c'est contre ta volonté. Contente-toi d'aimer Draco, je m'occupe du reste.

Harry frissonna violemment, interdit. Son jumeau n'ignorait pourtant pas qu'Elexiel allait prendre sa vie une fois le combat contre Voldemort terminé ? Et puis, il verrait toujours le père de Draco au lieu de voir Draco lui-même.

-Ethan, qu'est-ce…

-Mon frère, si tu disparais, mon existence n'aura plus aucune utilité. Mais si tu vis, je ne disparaîtrai pas totalement.

-Et alors ? Une existence doit-elle forcément être utile ? Ne peux-tu pas simplement vivre ? explosa le Survivant.

-Vivre n'est pas un droit ! hurla soudain Ethan, faisant violemment sursauter Harry.

Il planta un regard enflammé dans celui de son frère et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il le saisit brusquement par les épaules et le secoua durement.

-Ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un privilège. Dès le début, il était écrit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour nous deux en ce monde. Alors toi qui as l'occasion de vivre, me feras-tu l'insulte de refuser ce cadeau, alors qu'on me l'a refusé ? rugit-il.

Choqué, Harry fixa son frère plusieurs secondes, se laissant secouer comme une marionnette. Il finit par balbutier d'une voix tremblante.

-Non… Non.

-Tu vivras ! cria Ethan avec des accents désespérés, et l'exigence avait des airs de supplications.

-Je… Je vivrai, promit le Survivant.

Son souffle fut coupé quand son jumeau se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Ethan. Tellement.

**oOo**

Assis à son bureau, Armand corrigeait les copies de ses jeunes élèves avec application. Sa main maniait la plume avec dextérité et élégance, et celle-ci décorait les feuilles d'examen avec des chiffres colorés de rouge. Il commençait à s'habituer à son statut de professeur. Il aimait partager ses connaissances. Créature de l'ombre, son savoir était immense, et cela le peinait de ne pouvoir le partager avec d'autres, car l'ignorance était pour lui rédhibitoire.

Il avait toujours été soigneux et appliqué. Quoi qu'il fasse ou choisisse de faire, il ne s'arrêtait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but.

Il cessa un instant son activité et caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa plume. Ses idées dérivèrent immédiatement vers la seule personne, le seul être humain qui avait su toucher son âme.

Dès qu'il avait rencontré Ethan, ce dernier avait réveillé chez Armand un violent, total et dévorant instinct de protection. Il l'avait d'abord haï pour ça. Il ne connaissait que la mort et la destruction, et le désir de préserver une vie, au lieu de la condamner, l'avait marqué d'un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait dégoûté de lui-même, de longs mois durant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte.

De fait, il n'avait pas supporté que son jumeau, Harry Potter, ait la permission de vivre, contrairement à Ethan. Et il n'avait toujours pas accepté que chacun des actes, chacune des pensées de son protégé soit destiné à son frère. Lui qui tenait pour acquis le respect et l'admiration du plus retors des démons, il s'était étouffé de rage en découvrant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais plus d'Ethan qu'un intérêt poli.

Il étouffait toujours.

Des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte, ramenant sa concentration sur l'instant présent. Se composant l'expression à la fois distante et attentive qu'il réservait aux habitants de Poudlard, il déclara :

-Entrez.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Ethan, avant de se refermer dans un cliquetis discret. Armand perdit immédiatement son attitude inintéressée et se leva, faisant le tour du bureau.

Il sentit immédiatement l'état d'esprit du garçon. Il était furieux, dégoûté, méprisant. Et Armand se maudit de sentir son sexe bander, et son cœur se réjouir d'avoir enfin éveillé un sentiment chez Ethan, quel qu'il soit. Immobile, il le laissa venir jusqu'à lui et parvint à rester impassible en recevant son violent coup de poing.

Son protégé ne le ménagea pas sa mâchoire explosa littéralement sous la force du coup alors qu'il titubait.

Ethan se détourna ensuite avec indifférence et s'assit sur son bureau, observant les os d'Armand se reformer et sa mâchoire se replacer avec un regard froid.

Passant la main sur sa peau renouvelée, l'homme commenta :

-Je suppose que je le méritais.

-Je devrais t'infliger bien plus encore. Si j'avais la moindre chance de te tuer, ton cadavre girait déjà à mes pieds.

Armand ne put empêcher un sourire désabusé de fleurir sur ses lèvres, et sentit clairement la crispation du corps de son protégé s'accentuer. Sachant parfaitement qu'il envenimerait la situation en avouant la vérité, il rétorqua pourtant :

-Je l'ai fait pour toi, bien-aimé.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'insurgea Ethan. Nous n'entretenons aucune relation d'aucune sorte. Tu ne restes à mes côtés qu'avec ma permission !

Il détourna le regard, dévoilant soudain cette part de fragilité qui blessait tant le cœur du vieux démon.

-J'ai consacré ma vie à protéger celle de mon frère, et voici que toi, tu déposes la boîte de pandore à ses pieds pour qu'il se sacrifie à ma place ! Tu aurais directement pu me poignarder dans le dos !

La colère d'Ethan, qu'il n'avait jamais vu si flamboyante, créa chez lui une érection aussi malvenue que délicieuse. Armand aimait les histoires tordues.

-Parce que je t'aime, expliqua-t-il simplement.

-Et bien tu m'aimes mal.

Armand pensait qu'au vu de la réaction du garcon suite au pacte de Harry avec Elexiel, lors de leur précédent échange à ce sujet, il ne reussirait jamais à éveiller la moindre emotion chez Ethan. Il ignorait quel avait été le declic qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, le jeune homme le fixait d'une expression si farouche, mais il était prêt a en remercier le ciel... et pourtant il n' était pas le genre de personne à montrer de la reconnaissance envers qui que ce soit.

Le contraste avec leur précédente relation était flagrant. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Armand qui cherchait à faire réagir le jeune humain dont les yeux ne brillaient d'intérêt que pour son jumeau. A présent, c'était le démon qui écrasait son amour de son indifférence glacée. Il avait une érection rien qu'en pensant au fait que Potter allait mourir, au même titre que son frère. Son bien-aimé souffrait, et cette douleur le peinait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la vie d'Ethan, il avait au moins rejeté une décision arbitraire de leurs parents qui avait été prise des années auparavant. Il ne regrettait rien.

Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage, mais Ethan connaissait par coeur cette créature qui l'aimait trop pour rester sage. Il ne laissa pas le dégoût transparaître sur son visage, et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir noir avec l'élégance du guerrier qui ne faisait aucun geste inutile.

D'un geste, Armand raviva le feu dans la cheminée. Il y voyait tout aussi clair sans, mais aimait particulièrement la teinte de la peau du jeune humain à la lumière des flammes. Il s'installa devant et croisa nonchalamment les jambes, sûr de sa victoire.

-Donne-moi la boîte de Pandore. Je veux inverser le sortilège.

-Comment comptes-tu réussir ? le nargua la créature. Elexiel exige que tu dois échanger quelque chose d'une valeur égale à ce que tu demandes nous savons parfaitement que la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel tu places ton frère ne souffre aucune égalité. Rien de ce que tu pourrais offrir ne satisferait le démon de Pandore.

-C'est mon affaire, ceci ne te concerne pas je te serais d'ailleurs gré de ne plus t'en mêler. Je te demande simplement de me remettre cet artefact.

Armand fronça les sourcils, envahi par un mauvais pressentiment qu'il se hâta de chasser. A défaut de connaître le corps d'Ethan, il connaissait son cœur sur le bout des doigts. La boîte de Pandore ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait de marchander.

-Je ne fais rien gratuitement.

Sa voix claqua comme une sentence. Ethan lui adressa un regard narquois, persuadé que l'amour du démon pour lui l'inciterait à ne pas exiger de trop grand sacrifice.

-Que désires-tu ?

Le regard d'Armand se chargea de lui répondre. D'abord fixé sur les bottes du jeune humain, il remonta lascivement le long de ses jambes, fit une pause au niveau de l'aine, puis continua son exploration jusqu'à atteindre les yeux plissés de dégoût du guerrier. Le sourire du démon s'accentua, et il précisa avec un plaisir orgasmique :

-Autant que je le voudrai, jusqu'à ta mort.

**oO****oOoO****o****O****o****O****o**

C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le prochain arrive très bientot. Non, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je le posterai avant la fin de ce mois !

Désolée si parfois des accents manquent, je suis sur un clavier qwerty en ce moment et je dois copier coller toutes les lettres du genre ê, è, é... Trop la misère.

Du temps pour un petit mot ? Lol j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer devant ma boite mail vide, snifou...

Bisous a toutes !

Sinelune


	21. Chapitre 19: Mais cela n'etait

**Titre :** L'humanité crée l'espoir

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai rienm RIEEENNN je suis pauvre wouiiiinnn j'ecris des histoires sur des personnages que j'ai MEME PAS invente bouhouhou...

* * *

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy, Dokuja Chinuru, Lynseyth, pinkwater15, Lucretia Toc Septnet,_

lise261, Angeluss, Asherit, Rikka Yomi, midoka-chan, petit-dragon 50, Blues-moon,

_Viseria, Atayla Malfoy, nexus-kun, Dadoumarine, Orion, NiyumeSs, Obscura, _

Meldrac, bybytte, Thecrasy, melana76, Gylliweed, Jully Reed, vega264, 

_DLT, mooniye, Orphe, Itsuka, hopeless mitsuki, V, Elaelle, saiyka, Kimmy Lyn, ofo_

**Un grand merci, grace a vous je ne me suis pas suicidee de desespoir, lol ^^**

* * *

V : voici la suite ! merci pour ta review !

Orion : Merci, snifou ! J'espere que la fin va te plaire. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu sous-entendais en disant que cette fic t'avait un peu trop touchee ? Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

NiyumeSs : Lol trop rigolote ta review. Ben voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture !

Obscura : je ne sais pas ou tu en es de ta lecture mais j'espere en tout cas que tu es arrivee jusque la... et que tu as aime !

mooniye : nianiania une revenante, espece de vilaine :p Oui je sais meme moi je n'y croyais plus ! Hihi j'imagine la scene avec toi et ton amie, trop mignonnes ! J'avoue que j'aurais pu passer plus de temps sur la fin mais c'etait prevu comme ca depuis le tout debut, donc... j'espere que la fin va vous plaire a toutes les deux et je te souhaite une tres bonne lecture ! bisous ^^

Itsuka : Lol ! ben j'espere que cette fin va te convenir alors ! bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoO**

**oOo**

**O**

**J'ignore **si les fanficeuses qui lisent nos fics et nous mettent **alert **sans prendre le temps de laisser **un petit mot **savent que **tous **les auteurs recoivent une alert a chaque fois que quelqu'un nous met en auteur alert, **en story alert ou en favoris**. De plus, cette information est conservee **automatiquement **sur notre profil avec la date. Donc je sais que **plus **de la **moitie **des personnes qui mettent en alert ou dans leurs favoris ne me reviewent pas puisque je recois directement l'information dans ma boite mail avec leur **pseudo**.

Ce systeme est encore **recent**, avant on recevait des alerts pour les review, pas pour les gens qui nous mettaient en alert **uniquement **et je dois dire que je **preferais **l'ancien systeme parce que c'est extremement **frustrant **de savoir que des gens lisent sans meme envoyer un petit **encouragement**. Quoi qu'il en soit, je **remercie **toutes les personnes qui depuis le debut de ma fic, ont pris quelques secondes pour me laisser **un petit m**ot, car **chacun **d'eux met du **baume **au **coeur **et **encourage **les **auteurs **a **continuer**.

Ce n'est pas un **reproche **- les personnes qui lisent sans entrer en contact sont **libres**, et je m'en moque, bien que j'avoue etre un peu **triste **quand je vois que telle ou telle personne m'a mis en **alert**, signe que ca lui a **plu, **mais n'a pas juge **utile **de me le dire. **Non**, je le dis car toutes celles qui m'ont **ecrit**, je les remercie **chaleureusement de tout mon coeur.**

Ainsi, dans l'ordre alphabetique, un grand merci a :

_AAINTS (x6), AdelheidRei, Adenoide (x6), Aelyn, Alexandra, aliennor, alinemcb54 (x4), Alysa&Tsuki, Ange-Jedudsor (x14), Angle, Annea, Anita Malfoy, Ano, Anonyme (x2),_

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami (x4), Artemis (x13), atanielle, Atayla Malfoy (x3), aubedaradia (x17), Aya Sen'sei, AyaStrife, Barbotine (x2), Bibimauri (x2), bins, Black siri, Bliblou (x2),

_blueyeshot3 (x5), Booyaka87 (x6), Bouclette, Boudibouh (x2), Broken Anny, bulle de rêve, bybytte (x11) ChocPopCorn, cheeralex, chunchun (x2), Claire Gabrielle, Confiture de Tom (x3),_

Cricket32, crystal d'avalon (x3), Cybelle21 (x2), Dadoumarine, Dahud (x3), Darana (x3), daréa, Darkiliane (x3), Darky Obscure (x2), Darlaevan, Danielove, demon-dray, diab, didi (x4),

_death, Dryzenh81, DLT (x14), Dokuja Chinuru, Dop (x5), Dramyre Lovy (x2), draym, Drudrue (x2), Echizen d Luffy, Eden, Egwene Al'Vere (x3), Elaelle, Elie, Elika, Elise, endoline,_

entre nos mots, Esther Wilden, eternity, Ewira (x7), Farniol, Feeclochette, Feuille D'automne, Fio (x2), Flo (x6), Flo ShadowSpirit (x2), Flo Weasley (x6), Florentine, Freaky-fair (x2),

_Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Gally84 (x18), Gally-chan (x2), garla sama, Genevieve Black, Gizmo, Goblin des Mines, Gody (x3), goelandrouge, Grimmy (x2), Grumeaupowaa (x5), Hannange,_

Harrie Zabbs (x12), harry-gold-child (x2), Hedwigelol, Helix (x2), hermigranG, Hermione Malfoy, Hiko, Hlo, ida, Ishtar205 (x10), Jenali, Jenin (x3), Jeremi Black (x7), Jessy (x2), Jilian (x18),

_Juju 22, Julie, Julien, Jully Reed (x10), Junno-chan, Just Me, Kaene Black (x16), katoru87, Kaliria (x6), Kiara Jedusor, Kieran Lowell (x2), kim, Kimmy Lyn (x5), kisa san, konomu-imouto,_

Kro, kyochan95, La-shinegami (x11), La dame bleue, La Belle de Caddix, La Rose de Minuit, La Noix de Coco (x2), Laku-san, Lanya (x10), Larina Black (x3), latitelfemagik, leelyth,

_Lety, lesmotsneseperdentjamais, Leviathoune (x18), LightofMoon (x16), Lilian evans potter (x3), lilly malefoy, Lilou (x4), Lilu Malfoy-Potter (x2), lily's angel (x2), Lily2507 (x5),_

LilyMalfoy2708 (x4), Lily Evans, Lilween, Lina44, lise261, Little.F (x10), lliria, lo hana ni (x6), lolo, lolodie (x8), LOLIE, Lord La Folle, Lou, Louvine, (x8), Love Gaara of the Sand, lucy-hp,

_Lumina Keurjani, Luna, Lunita Jedusor, Lunathelunatique, Lily-M, lily's angel, Line, lyj-chan (x6), lyly (x9), Lynseyth (x18), Lynshan (x2), Lyzabeth (x5), Macatou (x3), Magical Girl Kiki (x9),_

Magicmutton (x4), Malicia-moony (x4), Malilite (x19), Margue, maria (x6), Marykaly (x14), Mayon, Master Ice Eyes, me, Meduza, Me-Violine, Meri-Chan91 (x2), Mily Black (x8), Mimicra (x8),

_Miss Felton/Malfoy, Miss Malibu (x4), Mitcha, Moi (x8), Moji (x2), momo0211, Moony, morgane-senjo (x2), musehic, mylkah, Naeloj (x3), Nadaye, Naera Ishikawa, Nami (x15), Nastennka,_

Nastumi Kido (x3) Naviek, NEPHERIA (x5), Ninanoo, Noir de Coeur, nushan ynis, Opalee, Onarluca (x4), Orchideouxx (x2), Orphée Potter (x6), Oximore, Pad'chan, Patdrue (x7),

_Papillion-de-Regret, pauline, petite-abeille, petite grenouille, phenixmiyavi, pikatchou, pinkwater15, Polarisn7 (x4), Rayondesoleil94, Raziel (x2), Roxane Sanka Malfoy, Rins04, Saelya (x2),_

Sahada (x15), Sally Maley (x2), Samara XX (x6), Samaeltwigg (x11), Sapphire12 (x2), Selka, Serdra (x18), SexyxDray, Shamaya, shikinem, shinnomegami, Shuro2711,

_Spicy marmalade (x9), smiley370, Sylewan, Taki chan, Tama (x2), Tara91, Tchu (x3), Thalie, The BomB, Tchaye (x7), Tchii12, Tcheuer Teufel (x4), Tchu (x2), Thecrasy, Tigrou19, Tif (x2),_

tit'cerise... (x3), titange57, Tinn-Tamm (x3), Topine (x4), Trinitytagada (x7), Tsuda, Tsuki, Vega (x18), Vert Emeraude (x16), Virginie Malfoy (x5), Vicky-The-Best, vilarie, Vif d'or (x17),

_Violette-Ceresse, Vive les Unas (x2), Xenane, yaoi gravi girl, Yogane, Yepa (x9), Yubao, Yuki-chan (x3), Yuki-Zan, yume-chan05 (x9), yuriky, zaika (x5) zelnazoo, zouzou (x2)._

Si j'ai oublie quelqu'un je m'en excuse sincerement et je vous prie de me le dire pour que je corrige mon erreur !

Je vous souhaite une tres bonne lecture !

**O**

**oOo**

**oOoO**

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**PS :** Aujourd'hui j'ai publie une nouvelle fic titree **_Devine, Malfoy!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** Mais cela n'avait aucune importance

* * *

Une semaine passa, puis une seconde. Draco, incertain, s'était préparé à aller voir Harry. Chaque jour, il s'apprêtait à y aller, puis finissait par reporter sa visite au lendemain. Il se détestait pour sa lâcheté, le respect qu'il avait pour lui-même s'effritant au fur et à mesure des journées.

En cet instant, le jeune Serpentard suivait péniblement le cours de métamorphose du jeudi après-midi. Par deux fois, Mc Gonnagal l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, mais Draco était incapable de lui accorder son attention plus de trente secondes. A chaque fois, son regard était attiré par la fenêtre au travers de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la forêt interdite, forêt où se trouvait son âme sœur.

Draco ferma les yeux un rapide instant. « Âme sœur »… C'était si… insolite et naturel à la fois. Une partie de lui-même s'émerveillait que ce soit le cas, et l'autre l'acceptait comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais Harry… Avait toujours été son évidence.

Et comme chaque jour, Draco prit la décision de rejoindre le Gryffondor. Interrompant le professeur de Métamorphose en pleine explication, il leva la main.

-Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Malfoy ? demanda cette dernière, légèrement agacée.

-Puis-je sortir, professeur ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

-Monsieur Malfoy, le cours se termine dans dix minutes. Il me semble qu'après avoir accordé si peu d'attention à mon cours, la moindre des choses serait de…

-Professeur, vous pensez bien que si j'avais le choix, je ferais celui de vous accorder le respect qui vous est dû en savourant ces dernières minutes durant lesquelles vous nous faites partager votre si fascinant savoir. Mais si les voies de la nature ne peuvent être pénétrées, elles ne peuvent pas non plus être ignorées. Soyez cependant assurée que je vais penser à vous du début à la fin.

Laissant le professeur sans voix, Draco se leva et sortit de la salle avant de marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu attendre la fin du cours, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était bientôt terminé avant de lever la main, et de toute façon… Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de clouer le bec aux professeurs… Et pas qu'aux professeurs, d'ailleurs.

_« Alors c'est ta technique pour te sortir des situations embarrassantes ? Noyer les gens sous un flot de paroles ? »_

Draco eut un sourire nostalgique. Puis ses traits se durcirent et il se reprit. Cette fois, pas question de se dégonfler.

Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre (nda : tout est dans le « presque ». Parce qu'un Malfoy ne court pas, ne rougit pas, ne trépigne pas… Hum. C'est vraiment relou d'être un Malfoy, vous ne trouvez pas ?), ôta sa robe, s'empara de sa cape et fourra quelques objets plus ou moins magiques dans son sac après l'avoir vidé de ses fournitures scolaires.

Fin prêt, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un crépitement provenant de sa cheminée l'interpella.

Toussant, pleurant, gémissant, un elfe de maison apparut sous les yeux ébahis du blond.

-Je te connais, toi… fit-il, fronçant les sourcils, reconnaissant un de ses elfes personnels. Tu es, euh… Tu es… Tiky, Tixy… Toski…

-Maître ! Le manoir est attaqué, vous devez venir ! hurla la petite créature en s'agrippant au pantalon de Draco, tentant de le traîner vers la cheminée. Votre mère… !

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines et toute couleur quitta son visage. L'idée que sa mère puisse être blessée le révulsait. Repoussant le pauvre elfe, il se rua vers la cheminée avant de stopper net.

Non.

Il n'était pas un putain de Gryffondor, il ne courrait pas avec enthousiasme au devant des ennuis pour se faire torturer et apporter plus de problèmes que d'aide.

Il ne réussirait pas seul. Severus.

Draco fit demi-tour et se rua en direction des cachots. Défonçant presque la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison, il hurla à l'intention de ce dernier :

-Voldemort attaque le manoir, ma mère est en danger !

Severus Snape le fixa durant quelques dixièmes de seconde avant de se lever et de murmurer à son élève :

-Dumbledore.

Et de se mettre à courir comme si toute une armée de Sirius Black enragés le poursuivait, rapidement suivi par Draco qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Traversant les couloirs et montant les escaliers en respirant une fois sur deux, ce dernier réussit l'exploit de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture qui menait au bureau du directeur juste avant qu'elle ne se referme.

**oOo**

Alors que Harry et son frère se reposaient sur les marches de la chambre d'Ethan, un oiseau aux couleurs éclatantes vola dans leur direction. Le Survivant plissa les yeux et puis s'écria :

-Fumseck !

Le bel oiseau prit garde à ne pas l'écorcher lorsqu'il se posa sur son bras, et tendit sa patte à laquelle été accroché un morceau de parchemin. Harry s'en empara et le tendit à son jumeau qui déplia avant de le lire à haute voix.

-D'après les information d'un elfe de maison, une attaque contre le manoir de la famille Malfoy a été lancée par Voldemort, qui s'y trouve actuellement en compagnie de nombreux mangemorts. Harry, je te prie de nous rejoindre au plus vite. Albus Dumbledore.

La missive était brève mais le Survivant, avec une sensibilité inhabituelle, devina que le moment était enfin arrivé. Ce combat serait le dernier. Il le sentait dans chacune de ses cellules, et se sentit trembler. Fumseck poussa un sifflement encourageant avant de s'envoler.

-Alors, qu'attends-tu ? lui demanda son frère.

-Je ne comprends pas... Dans la vision qu'on a eu toi et moi, la dernière bataille contre Voldemort n'avait pas lieu au manoir Malfoy. Cela signifie-t-il que ce n'est qu'un combat parmi d'autres ?

Ethan secoua la tête.

-Non, ton instinct est bon, je suis également persuadé qu'il s'agit de notre dernière bataille. Le fait de découvrir notre futur nous a fait agir differemment et ce même futur a été modifié.

-Suffisamment pour que tu y survives ? demanda l'Elu à voix basse.

Devant le silence de son jumeau, il se tourna vers lui, une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

-Ethan… Surtout, ne meurs pas.

Le jeune guerrier leva lentement une main, la posant délicatement sur la joue du Survivant.

-Tout ira bien, mon frère. Ne t'inquiète pas.

**oOo**

Harry et Ethan s'étaient rapidement rendus au bureau de Dumbledore qui leur expliqua que des aurors étaient déjà sur place. Dans son bureau les avaient attendus, à la surprise de Harry, les membres de leur groupe d'entrainement : Ron, Hermione, Dean, Blaise, Nott, Keliah et Eliane Koller, Thomas Dolls. Leurs regards brillaient de détermination et de courage. Hermione se jeta au cou de son ami qui vit Blaise lui adresser un rapide signe de tête.

Le survivant était vêtu d'une tenue similaire à son frère, ce qui mettait en évidence leur parfaite ressemblance. Il était cependant aisé de les différencier, car les mouvements d'Ethan étaient visiblement ceux d'une personne parfaitement entraînée, et son expression était toujours calme, à la fois souriante et aux aguets. Harry était beaucoup plus naturel, et il était aisé de deviner chacune de ses pensées grâce aux expressions de son visage.

-Ah, Harry, les accueillit Albus avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis heureux que tu nous aies si rapidement rejoints. Toi et tes camarades allez vous rendre au manoir du jeune monsieur Malfoy.

-S'y trouve-t-il ? demanda le Survivant, incapable de s'en empêcher.

-Oui, il a tenu à accompagner les aurors ainsi que les membres de l'ordre. Je dois rester ici encore quelques minutes et je vous rejoindrai, accompagné de Remus.

Le directeur marqua une pause avant de s'adresser aux amis de Harry.

-En ce qui vous concerne, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez en aucun cas l'obligation d'être ici. Votre courage est admirable, mais pas indispensable. Promettez-moi que vous ne commettrez pas d'actes inconsidérés. Vous êtes l'avenir de la communauté sorcière.

Alors que Hermione, Ron et leurs camarades hochaient la tête, Harry réprima un mouvement agacé. A l'autre bout de la cheminée, la bataille avait commencé et des aurors luttaient déjà pour leur survie. Ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre, et le fait que Dumbledore se permette encore de perdre du temps en discours inutiles le révulsait.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent tour à tour dans la cheminée, Harry en dernier, précédé par son frère. Juste avant que celui-ci s'avance vers le feu, l'Elu le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras avec force. Ethan sourit et lui rendit son étreinte avant de se dégager avec douceur et de disparaître dans la cheminée. Seul devant le feu, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et les points marquants de son existence défilèrent devant ses yeux. Son viol, Draco, Ethan, Elexiel… Aujourd'hui, il mettrait un point final à cette histoire.

Dès qu'il atterrit au manoir, il fut aveuglé par les sortilèges qui fusaient en tous sens. Aurors et mangemorts se livraient une guerre sans merci sous ses yeux. Il apercut Greyback, sous sa forme de loup, occupé à fouiller les entrailles d'un sorcier. Celui-ci releva la tête au meme instant et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry, incapable de bouger, le regarda courir vers lui sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Au moment ou il allait plonger ses crocs dans la gorge du Survivant, il fut frappé au flanc par une lame qui entailla profondement ses chairs, planté avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté au sol avec une incroyable violence.

Ethan donna un coup sur la tête de son frère.

-Réveille-toi ! Cherche Voldemort, je m'occupe de te garder en vie.

Harry reprit ses esprits et traversa la pièce pour fouiller le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa ses camarades de classe et trébucha sur des cadavres qu'il refusait d'identifier.

Les magnifiques murs du manoir Malfoy se teintaient de rouge sous l'effet de sorts plus violents que les impardonnables, et Harry essayait de ne pas y faire attention, peu désireux de réaliser qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un carnage.

Eviter les sorts, en jeter d'autres. La seule préoccupation de Harry à travers cette cohue était de ne pas confondre ses alliés et ses ennemis. Ethan surveillait les arrières de son frère et ils fouillèrent la plus grande partie de l'etage sans trouver de trace de Voldemort.

Un hurlement attira l'attention des deux garcons qui apercurent Hermione crier sous le doloris infligé par Goyle senior.

Un second cri, cette fois en provenance de l'etage au-dessus leur parvinrent, et l'Elu reconnut immediatement la voix. _Draco_.

-Vas-y ! cria Harry a son frère pour l'inciter à secourir son amie. Rejoins-moi à l'etage !

-Mais...

-Vas-y ! ordonna le Survivant d'un ton sans appel.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage, Harry se rua vers les escaliers les plus proches et les escalada trois par trois. Seule une chance insolente lui permit de ne pas être touché par les sorts qui fusaient à travers le manoir.

Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, il se figea immédiatement en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce de réception aux immenses portes-fenêtres. Voldemort en personne l'y attendait avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes. A sa droite se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange et Harry sentit un pur sentiment de haine le faire trembler alors qu'il apercevait son expression excitée. A sa gauche, Crabbe Senior jouait avec sa baguette et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, Peter Pettigrow le fixait grâce aux petites billes noires qui lui servaient d'yeux.

A leurs pieds, à mi-chemin entre Harry et les mangemorts, Lucius se tordait de douleur. Non... Draco.

Harry amorça un mouvement pour le rejoindre, mais les baguettes pointées vers lui l'en dissuadèrent rapidement.

-Potter, susurra Voldemort, la folie dansant dans ses yeux écarlates. Tu es en retard. Cela fait déjà un certain temps que ton bien-aimé te réclame.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, semblant trouver la piètre remarque très amusante. Son regard se plissa et le bout de ses doigts crépita. Nullement effrayé, le mage noir commenta :

-Le feu ? C'est peu étonnant. Tu as toujours été si impulsif…

Il leva sa baguette.

-Si tu savais, Potter, combien j'ai attendu cet inst…

L'explosion de la vitre derrière lui l'interrompit, les quatre sorciers soudainement noyés sous des trombes d'eaux glacées. Harry réagit au quart de tour. Premièrement, protéger Draco. Il se plaça devant lui alors qu'Ethan, qui avait brisé la fenêtre, enfonçait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le ventre de Bellatrix dans un mouvement parfaitement fluide.

L'adrénaline avait remplacé le sang dans les veines de l'Elu, qui rejoignit alors Voldemort a la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne se posa aucune question sur le fait que son geste ferait de lui un assassin, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Son poing s'enflamma, et il pulvérisa littéralement la poitrine du mage noir qui poussa un hurlement. Il explosa dans un tel déferlement de puissance que sa lumiere éblouit tous les occupants de la pièce avant de se propager dans le reste du manoir, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Harry suffoqua, il avait l'impression que la mort de Voldemort l'avait littéralement traversé, le laissant lui aussi sans vie pendant quelques secondes. Il tomba a genoux alors que son corps le brulait soudain, le brulait aussi douloureusement que s'il prenait feu. Et il prenait feu...

Le Survivant regarda ses mains et s'apercut qu'elles se carbonisaient et s'effritaient pour finalement tomber en cendres sur le marbre blanc.

-Harry ! entendit-il crier avec horreur.

Il se tourna alors vers Draco, qui avait toujours l'apparence de Lucius à ses yeux. Il fut malgré tout incroyablement peiné de voir le désespoir entacher ses traits. Jamais le vrai Lucius n'aurait eu une telle expression en le regardant.

Draco... Il aurait voulu voir son vrai visage, une dernière fois...

-Je suis désolé, declara-t-il rapidement alors que le feu interieur qui le rongeait s'attaquait au reste de son corps. Je voulais le sauver... précisa-t-il en désignant Ethan qui avait détourné les yeux, incapable de regarder son jumeau souffrir autant.

L'Elu offrit un sourire empli d'amour à son âme soeur.

-Je t'aime... murmura-t-il avant de tomber en cendres.

**oOo**

-Non ! s'exclama la voix qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Le Survivant tenta vainement de se redresser. Il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait pas, il se sentait cotonneux et souffrait pourtant de violentes douleurs semblables à des courbatures.

-Pourquoi ? cria cette fois la voix, abimée par de nombreux sanglots.

« Draco... » répondit l'Elu en pensée, ne parvenant pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Des formes floues lui apparurent et plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires pour distinguer de nombreux aurors ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet autour de Ron et Hermione à qui des médicomages appliquaient les premiers soins.

Il se redressa sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et s'apercut qu'il se trouvait toujours au manoir Malfoy et qu'on l'avait installé sur un brancard. Balayant la foule des yeux, il apercut finalement son âme soeur qui écoutait les paroles réconfortantes de Lupin. Les sons parvenaient assourdis à Harry qui chercha prioritairement à attirer l'attention du blond. Ce dernier semblait dévasté. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état, et surtout pourquoi il n'était pas près de lui, à attendre son réveil.

-Draco... souffla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son âme soeur.

Son murmure se perdit dans le vacarme ambiant et il se racla la gorge.

-Draco... Draco... répéta-t-il, essayant de crier alors que seul un appel tenu franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sans doute mu par l'instinct, le serpentard tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'aggrandirent. Il s'élanca vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Les nerfs de l'Elu craquèrent et il enlaca Draco de toutes ses forces, pleurant à la fois de soulagement et d'enervement. Avec douceur cependant, le blond s'extirpa de ses bras et s'adressa à lui d'un ton gêné :

-Je comprends que tu sois déboussolé, mais on ne peut pas dire que nous nous connaissions toi et moi, donc si tu pouvais mettre de coté ce genre de débordement...

Harry sursauta et fixa le blond d'un air abasourdi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ca ? Tu ne veux plus... de moi ?

Il se souvint qu'il avait rompu ce qui restait de leur lien et fixa son âme soeur avec un regard malheureux.

Les yeux de son compagnon s'aggrandirent. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Remus les rejoigne.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Ethan ? s'enquit-il avec sollicitude.

Draco lui fit signe de se taire tandis que les mots du loup-garou se frayaient un chemin dans l'esprit plus que vaporeux du brun.

-Ton... ton corps... quand tu as tué Voldemort... balbutia Draco en le fixant avec amour, il a disparu ! Et ce garcon qui te ressemble tant, il s'est évanoui... Nous vous croyons morts tous deux...

Le blond prit l'Elu dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses pleurait des larmes de joie d'avoir retrouvé le gryffondor, et se moquait bien pour l'instant de savoir qui était le garçon dont il s'était emparé du corps et qui lui ressemblait tant. Son âme sœur lui était revenue, Voldemort était mort. C'était terminé. Tout irait bien maintenant.

Harry, totalement désorienté, réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il pouvait bel et bien voir Draco au lieu de son père et qu'il ne subissait donc plus le sortilège d'Elexiel.

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre le puzzle en place et tenter de le faire le crééait chez lui des tremblements de plus en plus violents. Au même instant, une silhouette sombre attira son attention dans le fond de la pièce et il croisa le regard douloureux d'Armand. Il prit alors conscience de la vérité. Ethan lui avait rendu Draco et lui avait offert son propre corps, faute de pouvoir lui rendre le sien.

Son hurlement déchira l'air. La tristesse se mélangea à la rage, ses poings se serrèrent sur la chemise de Draco.

Non ! Il refusait cette vérité. Il refusait de penser qu'on avait beau vouloir, de toutes ses forces, être là pour quelqu'un, on ne pouvait pas toujours. Les forces suffisantes qu'il lui aurait fallu pour le sauver lui avaient été refusées.

Qu'avait-il ressenti lorsque la mort l'avait emporté ? Son dernier soupir s'était-il fait en toute sérénité ? Le cri qu'il n'avait même pas poussé résonnait quand même à ses tympans. Allait-il bien là où il était à présent ?_ Allait-il bien ?_

La main douce de Draco releva son menton et il fixa ce dernier avec l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Ethan lui avait tout rendu, tout. Il avait tout calculé, tout planifié avec perfection.

Il etait mort.

**oOo**

Torturé à jamais, brulant dans les flammes de l'enfer...

Ethan avait choisi.

Il n'aurait désormais ni parole, ni nom, ni avenir.

Emprunter cette voie pour sauver Harry avait été d'une étonnante simplicite, et offrir son âme à Elexiel en échange de la vie de son frère ne lui avait guère couté. Harry n'avait vendu que son corps à Elexiel, et son âme pouvait etre sauvée à la condition qu'elle trouve refuge dans un autre corps, et c'est ce qu'Ethan avait demandé.

Son âme était aussi pure et lumineuse que celle de son jumeau, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris et deviné, Elexiel avait trouvé sa parfaite antithèse pour conserver son équilibre, et il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de celle de Voldemort. En échange, Ethan avait demandé à ce que celle de Harry soit transplantée dans son enveloppe charnelle, lorsque Elexiel s'emparerait du corps de l'Elu. Le transfert de l'âme de Harry jusqu'à son corps vide.

Armand avait eu tort, il avait pu échanger sa vie contre celle de l'Elu parce qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais oublié qu'ils étaient objectivement d'égale valeur. A leur naissance, aucun n'avait valu plus que l'autre et cette vérité n'avait jamais été abîmée. Il n'avait pas sauvé son jumeau parce qu'il y était obligé, parce que c'était sa destinée, parce que son existence était moins essentielle que la sienne. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il le désirait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et que c'était une raison suffisante.

Une prophétie se réalisait toujours...

Il avait été ravi qu'Elexiel lui apprenne que son âme, si étincelante, valait plus que ce qu'il demandait, et il s'était alors empressé d'exiger que le sortilège lancé sur Harry pour qu'il voie son bourreau à la place de Draco disparaisse.

Mais un tel cadeau se méritait, et Ethan en paierait le prix à jamais. Il lui semblait que son esprit était transpercé sans relâche par des milliers de bouts de verre, que ses os étaient broyés, sa peau mutilée. Plus jamais il n'aurait de répit, il ne connaîtrait ni le repos, ni le pardon... et il n'aurait pas droit à la réincarnation. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Harry était sauvé.

* * *

Voilaaa c'est fini ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très contente de la la fin, la mort d'Ethan n'est pas très poignante et j'avais l'intention d'ecrire un combat avec les metasombrages et Harry et Ethan qui utilisent le feu et l'eau, etc, mais j'aurais publié ce chapitre dans dix ans donc je me suis dit...

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ca vous a plus et que même dans plusieurs années je recevrai de temps en temps une petite review sur L'humanite crée l'espoir !

J'ai adore partager ca avec vous et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aussi ! Pour celles qui ne lisent pas Mutation ou Devine, Malfoy!, c'est un adieu, et vous allez me manquer, comme vous m'avez manqué pendant mes années de silence !

Je vous aime !


End file.
